Soléna Swanatton
by Ysalyne
Summary: "Séduis Sirius Black. Deviens plus qu'une amie pour lui, puisqu'il ne se confie pas à ses amis. Embrasse-le, caresse-le, deviens sa putain, fais-le jouir, cède à tout ses caprices s'il le faut... Mais ramène-moi cet anneau de lune, Soléna, ou je vous tuerai, toi et ton frère."
1. Soléna Swanatton

**ATTENTION :** Si les premiers chapitres peuvent sembler trompeurs, la suite de cette fiction va devenir de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus violente, tant au niveau sexuel que des violences psychologiques ou physiques. Âmes sensibles abstenez-vous donc. Vous serez prévenues, cette fiction n'est pas classée M pour rien.

* * *

 **Chapitre premier**

* * *

Emmitouflée dans son grand manteau noir, une jeune fille sortie du manoir sombre qui faisait office de quartier général, et qui était sa maison de surcroît. Il faisait nuit, il faisait chaud. Comme un soir d'orage. Tout ce qu'elle aimait, depuis toute petite. Coller son visage sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour observer les éclairs déchirant le ciel inquiétant, et entendre les roulements sourds qui semblaient lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité chez elle, dans sa maison, bien au chaud. Au contraire, les orages, quand elle était loin de chez elle, la mettaient mal à l'aise.

Elle resserra pourtant les pans de son manteau avant de s'engager dans l'allée parfaitement dessinée. Elle avait toujours froid après l'avoir vu.

Les graviers crissèrent sous ses chaussures, délicieuse mélodie à ses oreilles. Elle s'en allait. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours assignée au sale boulot ? Après tout, Regulus aurait très bien put s'en charger, lui. Mais non ! Il fallait que ce soit elle qui s'y colle. Evidemment. Comme si elle n'avait pas mile autres choses plus intéressantes à faire.

« Du travail ? »

La jeune fille se retourna vers la grande bâtisse. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette, adossée au mur, remua. Une étincelle, un grésillement, puis une odeur de tabac qui se diffusa dans l'air.

« Peut-être bien, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. En quoi ça te regarde ? »

Un petit rire lui parvint et le jeune homme s'avança dans la lumière pâle de la lune, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Ses cheveux châtains en batailles renforçaient cette lumière sarcastique dans ses yeux.

« Arrête-ça, tu veux Soléna ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin d'en savoir plus que ce que tu ne sais déjà.

\- Jolie phrase. Qui te l'a soufflée ? demanda le jeune homme en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- La ferme Jonathan ! »

Excédée, la jeune fille lui tourna le dos et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa destination initiale, le grand portail de fer forgé, et un peu rouillé, qui protégeait la propriété. Elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre !

Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme la rattrapa bien vite, sans aucun effort, sa cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Oh ! Le chaton sort ses griffes ?

\- Le chaton t'emmerde. » marmonna Soléna en resserrant un peu plus les pans de son long manteau autour de son petit corps.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, ni à lui, ni à personne. Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Apparemment trop pour cet abruti fini. Soléna atteignit le portail plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espéré et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir mais la grande main de Jonathan l'en empêcha.

« Soléna ? Soléna, regarde-moi ! »

Avec un manque de volonté évident, l'adolescente leva les yeux vers lui, le regard à son tour sarcastique.

« Autre chose, mon cher John ?

\- Ce n'est plus un jeu. S'il t'a demandé quelque chose, tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur...

\- Attend ! le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec. Tu essaies de m'en dissuader ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu te ferais tuer. »

Soléna dégluti. Pas à cause de cette brillante observation, elle en était consciente, elle s'y préparait depuis toujours. C'était le ton égale, presque indifférent, de John qui lui faisait quelque chose à l'estomac. Comme s'ils parlaient ensemble de petits gâteaux, non pas de sa possible mort. Et encore, peut-être se serait-il senti plus concerné par le sujet des pâtisseries.

« Et alors ? se força-t-elle à dire. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

\- Que tu vas avoir besoin d'un allié, répondit John du tac au tac en jetant sa cigarette consumée à terre avant d'achever le mégot d'un mouvement de pied.

\- Toi ? » Soléna éclata d'un faux rire. « Bien sûr !

\- Je suis très sérieux.

\- Pour que tu t'attribues toute la réussite de la mission ? Merci, mais non. »

Soléna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine quand le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, le regard indéchiffrable, plus près, encore plus près, pour finir par ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre leur visage.

« Allons, Soléna. Tu me connais, non ?

\- Oui, justement... »

Jonathan éclata d'un grand rire avant d'emprisonner le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, cette lueur qu'il avait toujours dans ses yeux verts quand ils s'enlaçaient avec fièvre. Cette lueur perverse qui la faisait frisonner. Seulement elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait, ou si cela l'effrayait.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, susurra-t-il.

\- Je crois bien que si. »

Un sourire en coin, John posa doucement ses lèvres, ses lèvres au goût de tabac, sur celle de Soléna qui ne tenta aucun mouvement pour se dégager, parfaitement stoïque. Quand le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle, elle le regardait sans aucune émotion, ou presque avec ennuie.

Jonathan secoua la tête, vaincu, sa bouche toujours trop près de celle de Soléna.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé.

\- Ca ne m'avait même pas effleurer l'esprit. »

John emprisonna de nouveau les lèvres de la jeune fille dans un au-revoir et s'approcha du creux de son oreille. Son souffle chaud caressait les doux cheveux de sa proie.

« Et bien, bonne chance, petite sœur. »

Soléna le regarda s'éloigner dans le noir avant de lever les yeux au ciel étoilé et d'enfin pousser le portail. Elle avait un travail à commencer.

OoO

« James ! Où est-ce que t'as foutu mon chaudron ?

\- Du calme, mec, il est juste là. »

La garçon aux cheveux noir en batailles et aux lunettes désigna le bureau de la chambre à son colocataire, et accessoirement meilleur ami, qui courait dans tous les sens depuis une heure pour rassembler ses affaires. Ce dernier se jeta sur l'objet en question et l'envoya sur le lit, près de tout ce qui devrait se trouver dans sa valise dans moins de quinze minutes, lançant un regard noir au-dit James qui l'observait s'activer, bien confortablement assit dans son fauteuil.

« Ca te dérangerait de m'aider, sérieux ?

\- Hum... Laisse -moi réfléchir... honnêtement ?

\- Oh, ça va ! Laisse tomber ! »

Le jeune homme pressé par le temps entreprit alors de faire entrer tout ce désordre dans sa valise, jetant pêle-mêle ce qui lui passait sous la main. Entonnement, la valise semblait se jouer de lui et rétrécir bien plus que de raison à chaque nouvelle chose qu'elle recevait.

« Hey, attend Sirius, intervint finalement James en sortant un long bout de bois de sa poche arrière. Ca ira plus vite comme ça. »

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit pendant que, d'un coup de baguette, son ami faisait entrer toutes ses affaires dans son bagage. Evidemment, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser ? Il était sorcier, par la barbe de Merlin !

« Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça plus tôt ? grinça-t-il tout de même.

\- Désolé, mais c'était trop bon de te voir t'affoler un peu.

\- Ami indigne. » marmonna Sirius, arrachant au passage un sourire au-dit ami.

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et passa une main dans sa tignasse brune. Et dire que son meilleur ami était James Potter... qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Qui voudrait d'un meilleur ami qui ne vous réveille pas le matin de la rentrée scolaire, préférant vous regarder dormir avec un plaisir malsain, sachant pertinemment que vous serez, par conséquent, en retard ? Qui ?

Car depuis maintenant un an, il habitait chez les Potter. Ses parents n'étaient pas morts, ni rien de tout ça, il n'était pas orphelin. Il aurait préféré... quoi que non, parce qu'il se serait retrouver avec Regulus, son idiot de petit frère, sur les bras. La copie conforme de leur parents, celui-là. Un bon petit Mangemort, rien de plus, rien de moins. Un bon petit Black, en somme, un bon petit Serpentard. Tout le contraire de lui.

« Ah, soupira James en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Je sens que cette année, ça va être la bonne, mon pote.

\- La bonne ?

\- C'est cette année que Lily va succomber, j'en suis sûr. »

Sirius étouffa tant bien que mal le rire moqueur qui montait en lui. Lily ? Succomber ? C'est qu'il avait de l'espoir, le James. Depuis leur troisième année, il courait après Lily Evans, une fille de leur maison et de leur promotion, qui se refusait obstinément à lui, allant même parfois jusqu'à lui faire comprendre que sa patience était à bout par des coups bien placés... qui n'entamaient en rien, et malheureusement pour la belle rouquine, l'acharnement de son ami.

« Vas-y, c'est ça, moque-toi.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, James. Enfin, tu me connais !

\- Oui, justement... »

L'adolescent à lunettes leva les yeux au ciel en répondant et le jeune Black ne put contenir son rire plus longtemps. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour son ami, il imaginait plus Lily avec le calamar géant qu'avec lui.

« Hey ! s'agaça alors James. C'est pas parce qu'elle refuse d'avouer ses sentiments qu'il n'y en a pas !

\- Mais oui. Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a foutu au moins... combien déjà ? Je ne sais moi, une petite centaine de bon gros râteaux que ça veut dire qu'elle ne ressent rien pour toi !

\- Et s'est qui l'ami indigne, maintenant ? »

Sirius n'y tint plus. Se tenant les côtés, il explosa d'un grand rire sonore, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur le lit, avant de recevoir un violent coup au visage. Son rire se stoppa net, sous le coup, qui, pourtant, lui fit autant mal que si James avait eu un poing en éponge. Il baissa les yeux sur l'oreiller qui avait voler du fauteuil à sa figure.

Alors que Black allait ramasser le coussin pour engager une guerre sans pitié contre James, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux poivre-et-sel tirés en un chignon lâche, un tablier plein de farine attaché à la taille. Madame Catherine Potter elle-même, la douceur incarnée. Sirius aurait aimé qu'elle fut sa mère. Malheureusement, elle ne l'était pas, même s'il se plaisait a imaginé qu'elle aussi l'aurait voulut.

« Les garçons ? Il est bientôt dix heures et demi, il est temps de partir.

\- Merci maman, on arrive. »

Mrs Potter sourit aux deux adolescent, passant outre le fait qu'elle devrait encore s'occuper de ranger la chambre de James après son départ, et descendit rejoindre son mari. Dans la fameuse chambre sans dessus-dessous, les deux garçons prirent chacun leur lourde valise et, à force de patience et de jurons étouffés, ils parvinrent enfin a les poser dans le séjour.

Les y attendait Catherine et Phil, les parents de James. Ce dernier surtout, ressemblait à son fils, en bien plus imposant, bien plus charpenté. Avec ses grandes mains de bucheron, alors que la vie l'avait amené à devenir médecin.

« Bon les garçons, on est d'accord, pas de bêtises, hein ? On ne transplane pas devant des moldus, on ne se désartibule pas...

\- James, ce que dit ton père n'a rien de drôle, écoute-le d'accord, intervint Mrs Potter d'une voix calme, alors que son fils semblait plutôt amusé par le concept de la désartibulation.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Catherine, je suis là, la rassura Sirius en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. S'il fait l'idiot, je vous le renvoie directement à la maison, c'est promit. »

Les deux adolescents prirent leur valise par la poignée et échangèrent un regard plus qu'excité. Il avait passé leur permis de transplanage cet été, ensemble, et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de recommencer depuis, du moins à part pour frimer, au début, ce qui leur évitait, somme toute, de ne pas se fatiguer à ouvrir la porte de la salle-de-bain. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient pouvoir le faire en toute légalité, dans un but bien précis et utile.

« Faites attention, recommanda tout de même Mrs Potter en s'accrochant au bras de son époux.

\- Oui, oui, maman, tout va bien se passer, on sera sage. On se revoit aux vacances de Noël, ajouta James avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sirius pour se préparer à transplaner.

\- Et gare à vous si je reçoit une seule lettre de Dumbledore me disant quelle idioties vous avez encore été inventé !

\- Phil !

\- Mais quoi ? »

Les garçons n'entendirent malheureusement pas la fin de la conversation car ils transplanèrent en même temps que retentissait la question presque plaintive de Mr Potter. Ayant choisi leur destination il y avait de ça des semaines, ils atterrirent sans encombrent au coin d'une rue, déserte. Le fort soleil de ce matin du premier septembre 1977 les éblouir un peu.

« Tu vois, s'exclama James tandis qu'ils entreprenaient de porter leur bagage jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, juste en face. Même cette journée m'encourage à ne pas renoncer avec Lily.

\- Ce n'est qu'un soleil, James, rit Sirius. Une grosse boule de feu. Pas un présage au fond d'une tasse de thé. »

OoO

Assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express en compagnie des autres membres de leur groupe, Remus et Peter, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par le fenêtre pour voir s'il arrivait à repérer sa famille. Il cru voir passer Regulus dans la masse des élèves qui se pressaient autour du train, mais pendant un si bref instant qu'il ne l'aurait pas juré.

« Sirius ? »

Le jeune Black tourna la tête vers ses compagnons et croisa le regard inquiet de Remus.

« Ca va ?

\- Mais oui, monsieur le préfet-en-chef ! plaisanta le garçon. Tout va très bien. James a même parier que cette année serait la bonne avec Lily, continua-t-il en déviant le sujet vers son meilleur ami. Comme tous les jours depuis quatre ans.

\- Moque-toi, moque-toi ! Quand on sortira enfin ensemble, tu pourras dire que j'avais raison, tu pourras même te prosterner à mes pieds. »

Peter éclata de son petit rire aigüe et Remus plissa les yeux, visiblement amusé. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, ses amis n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir changé pendant les deux mois de vacance qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit timidement sur une jeune fille qui fixait le bout de ses chaussures, apparemment très mal à l'aise. Ses longs cheveux châtains et ondulés cachaient une partie de son visage. Jamais vue. Sûrement une nouvelle.

« Euh... Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en levant finalement les yeux vers eux. Je... je cherche... je crois qu'elle s'appelle Lily Evans... on m'a dit que vous sauriez peut-être où la trouver

\- Oui, attend, je vais t'accompagner, lui répondit Remus en se levant de sa banquette. Je suis l'autre préfet-en-chef, trouva-t-il utile de se justifier quand il vit la fille rougir avec violence.

\- Ah. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux du compartiment et Remus l'entraîna vers les wagons plus en avant du train, où il savait trouver la rouquine.

« Et... pourquoi est-ce que tu la cherches, Lily ?

\- Oh, je viens d'arriver et... et on m'a dit d'aller voir la préfète-en-chef pour qu'elle m'explique... deux ou trois trucs... »

La conversation languie jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivèrent devant le compartiment de Lily et de ses amis où Remus frappa avant d'entrer.

« Lily ?

\- Oui ? »

La rousse leva les yeux vers lui, un brin de méfiance dans le regard, comme si elle s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir James Potter de derrière son ami. Réaction plus que naturelle, pensa le jeune homme en s'écartant pour laisser passer la nouvelle.

« Je t'amène quelqu'un qui te cherchait. Et je voulais te prévenir aussi... James...

\- S'il te plait, ne commence pas à me parler de lui, soupira Evans en secouant sa belle chevelure d'un air excédé. Pas déjà ! » Puis, adressant un grand sourire à la timide qui n'osait pas entrer dans le compartiment elle ajouta : « Viens, entre, le professeur McGonagall m'avait prévenue. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Soléna, répondit la jeune fille, visiblement un peu plus à l'aise. Soléna Swanatton. »

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous, joyeux lecteurs !_

 _Vous entrez ici dans une **fiction M** , je tiens à le préciser de nouveau, et je le referais autant de fois que nécessaire. Comme vous avez l'entre-apercevoir dans ce chapitre, si vous continué à lire cette fiction, vous tomberez sur des **scènes d'incestes, des scènes de violences physiques et psychologiques.**_

 _Pour les petits joueurs qui veulent quand même tenter le coup (he he, mais oui, je lis dans vos pensées !), je préviendrais **TOUJOURS** avant une scène de sexe **TROP** explicite, pour que vous ayez le choix de la lire ou pas, et je vous dirais où elle s'arrête, pour que vous puissiez reprendre le court de l'histoire sans soucis. Je ne mentionnerais toutefois pas les autres scènes possiblement choquantes pour ne pas gâcher le suspense._

 _Je tiens à vous prévenir : vous en viendrez peut-être à détester Soléna. Mais j'espère que vous finirez par, au mieux l'aimer, sinon la comprendre._

 _Cette fanfic est presque achevée, aussi, les temps de publication ne devraient pas être trop longs._

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il a éveillé en vous l'envie d'en lire d'avantage !_

 _Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui ont dû se glisser dans ce texte._

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une **review** !_


	2. Entre lui et le calamar géant

**R.R.A.**

Lip : Merci beaucoup Lip ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture à toi :)

Chouploum : Merci ! Merci ! Sérieusement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des commentaires comme les tiens, ça met du baume au coeur :D J'espère que ce chapitre te nourrira assez jusqu'au prochain ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre deuxième**

* * *

Soléna fixait depuis un moment déjà le plafond de son dortoir tout de rouge et d'or vêtu. Elle frissonnait de dégoût rien qu'en pensant qu'elle devrait dormir chaque dans un lit de Gryffondor. Bien heureusement pour elle – ou bien malheureusement, elle n'aurait pas dit non à une place chez les Serpentard – cet idiot de Dumbledore n'avait pas posé plus de questions que ça quand son père avait dit, dans sa lettre, qu'il souhaitait voir sa fille dans la maison des courageux.

Et dire que cet homme était directeur de Poudlard. N'était-il pas sensé pourvoir à la sécurité des élèves placés sous sa responsabilité ? Alors comment pouvait-il se permettre, par Salazar, de faire entrer une inconnue dans son établissement sans aucune question ? Ah, si, il lui avait bien posé une question pendant son entretient. _Voulez-vous un peu de thé, Miss Swanatton ?_ Mais quel abruti !

Elle avait tout de même dû s'avouer étonnée de voir que de se faire passer pour une petite chose faible et fragile était si facile. Elle ne l'aurait pas crut. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt drôle de les voir tous attendris par ses bégaiement et ses accès de rougeur.

A vrai dire, elle entrevoyait déjà la fin de sa mission alors qu'elle n'avait même pas réellement commencée. Quelle chance ! Elle entrerait ainsi dans les bonnes grâces du maître et... Et quoi après, hein ? Elle lui offrirait toute une vie de servitude ?

Soléna se tourna sur le côté pour avoir en face d'elle les rideaux pourpre et fermés de son lit. Que se soit ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie ou pas, elle n'avait pas à choisir, ses parents l'avaient fait pour elle depuis très longtemps. Ce qu'elle pouvait les haïr, au plus profond de son être. Elle n'était pas une menteuse. Pour eux, elle mentait. Elle n'était pas faible. Pour eux, elle devenait esclave. Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Pour eux, elle était devenue une traînée.

Mais maintenant sa mère était morte, et elle n'avait plus que son père à détester.

« Soléna ? appela soudain la voix de Lily de l'autre côtés des rideaux, la faisant sursauter. Il est presque l'heure d'aller en cours... tu ne veux pas descendre avec nous pour manger quelque chose ? »

La jeune fille fut tentée, aux premiers abords, de refuser. Et puis elle se ravisa. Sociabiliser était sa meilleure chance de se rapprocher de sa proie. Elle ouvrit les rideaux rouges d'un coup sec et sortit les deux pieds du lit.

« D'accord... j'arrive, je m'habille. »

La préfète-en-chef, déjà prête pour ce premier jour de cours, lui sourit et sortit de leur dortoir, laissant Soléna de nouveau seule avec ses pensées. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de se mettre dans la peau d'une gentille petite fille ennuyante et docile. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans le crâne qu'il fallait qu'elle s'approche d'eux pour pouvoir mener à bien sa mission ?

Soléna s'habilla en vitesse, ne prit la peine de passer à la salle de bain que pour se jeter un peu d'eau fraiche au visage et sortit rejoindre Evans à la salle commune. Un sourire léger collé aux lèvres, les mains liées dans un mouvement de timidité extrême, presque gênée de se montrer à des personnes inconnues... Tel était la Soléna Swanatton qu'ils connaissaient. Qu'ils étaient bêtes, tous autant qu'ils étaient !

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, bien sûr derrière la préfète-en-chef, Soléna repéra directement sa cible. Sa mission. Elle mangeait avec ses trois amis à la table de Gryffondor, riant à gorge déployé pour elle ne savait quelle raison absurde.

Comme s'était prévisible, Lily s'assit non loin d'eux sans pour autant s'y frotter de près, et Soléna s'assit en face d'elle. Un petit coup d'oeil aux garçons pour la crédibilité et la jeune nouvelle se lança.

« Dis... » Lily leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait presque les mêmes yeux. Ceux d'Evans étaient tout de même plus... intenses. « Je peux te poser une question ? A propos du garçon qui se passe tout le temps la main dans les cheveux. Celui avec des lunettes.

\- Potter ? » La rouquine haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Oui, lui. Je... je me demandais ce qu'il se... passait entre vous, en fait...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

Bon, au moins, elle était fixée : la jeune et jolie petite miss-parfaite à la chevelure de feu n'avait aucune envie de parler de Potter. Tant pis pour elle.

« Bah c'est... » La nouvelle Gryffondor bafouilla. « Quand je suis entrée dans leur compartiment hier, il parlait de sortir avec toi, et après, le préfet-en-chef qui m'a accompagné... quand il a abordé le sujet tu... » Soléna rougit. « … tu n'as même pas essayé de comprendre ce qu'il voulait te dire à propos de... c'est James, non ?

\- Oui, c'est James, et non... » Lily jeta un coup d'oeil aux garçons assis non loin et haussa la voix pour ses derniers mots : « … et non, il ne se passera jamais rien entre Potter et moi ! Jamais, même si j'avais le choix entre lui et le calamar géant ! »

En entendant la réflexion de la rousse, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un nouveau rire bruyant et incontrôlable. N'était-ce pas lui qui, hier, avait décréter imaginer plus facilement Lily avec le monstre du lac qu'avec son ami ?

James lui, n'était pas sûr de trouver ça si drôle que ça, et baissa la tête pour ruminer dans ses toast.

Sirius entendit alors un petit rire étouffé que ni Lily, ni Remus, ni Peter, ni encore mois James, qui grommelait toujours dans son coin, ne perçurent. Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard un brin pétillant de la nouvelle. Elle semblait faire un grand effort pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était amusée. Quand il planta son regard dans le sien, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se détourner, comme prise en faute.

Le jeune sorcier eu un petit sourire en coin et se permit de la détailler. Comme hier, dans le train, c'est son attitude renfermée, timide, effacée, qui le marqua le plus. Entre autres, ses longs cheveux châtains cachaient une partie de son visage, et je jeune homme se rendit compte avec un certain mécontentement que, bien qu'il vienne de les croiser, il ne se souvenait déjà plus de la couleur de ses yeux, à présents baissés sur la table, comme si elle avait honte d'avoir été surprise à rire. A être heureuse.

Un mouvement commun de ses amis qui se levèrent de table tira Black de sa contemplation et il les suivit à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Quand Lily et la nouvelle leur passèrent devant, il attendit quelques instants, qu'elles ne puissent plus les entendre, pour interpeller son ami.

« Remus ? »

Son ami lycanthrope se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est quoi le nom de la nouvelle ?

\- Je ne sais plus... quelque chose comme Séléna ou Siléna... Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Rien, rien. » répondit le jeune sorcier d'une voix chantante.

Ses amis émirent un petit rire, sauf Remus, qui gardait son sérieux légendaire. Bon petit préfet-en-chef !

« Quoi ? se défendit Sirius face au regard qu'il lui jetait.

\- Rien. Je croyais juste t'avoir entendu nous annoncer que le nouveau Sirius arrêtait de jouer avec les filles cette année, c'est tout.

\- Oh, arrête Lunard ! Ce n'est pas parce que je demande son nom que je m'intéresse à elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, mais plutôt le fait que tu as passé plusieurs longues minutes à la dévisager, pendant le petit déjeuner. »

James se tourna aussitôt vers son meilleur ami avec un regard amusé et ahuri.

« Alors comme ça, on cache à ses copains qu'on veux se faire la nouvelle ? C'est pas bien ça !

\- Arrêtez, vous êtes trop con. » soupira Sirius.

Le jeune Potter allait répliquer mais Peter l'interrompit en consultant sa montre.

« On devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennuie avec le nouveau prof' de défense contre les forces du mal dès le premier jours. » marmonna-t-il.

OoO

Soléna s'assit à la dernière table de la classe, la plus près de la porte. Aujourd'hui, ils auraient droit à trois heures de défense contre les forces du mal, qui, selon elle, devrait plutôt s'appeler « la matière inutile par excellence ». Elle était presque certaine que ce cours allait se résumé à de longues heures de siestes et d'ennuie à faire comme si elle n'arrivait même pas à lancer un protego.

Elle soupira. Heureusement pour elle, Lily l'avait délaissée pour aller à la rangée de devant, avec Alice Harper et Mary Mcdonald, ses camarades de dortoir, avant que Soléna n'arrive. La première était brune, un visage de poupon. Les yeux noirs pétillants. D'une intelligence presque inutile pour ce qu'elle en faisait, malgré ses capacités évidentes, d'après Soléna. La seconde, ronde de partout, semblait ne pas connaître le mot régime, et ses cheveux fades couleur paille lui couvraient négligemment la tête. Pourtant, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'était avec Mary que Soléna aurait put s'entendre le mieux. Parce qu'elle était naïve et n'avait visiblement pas de vrais amis, Mary aurait été la plus facile à manipuler, et la jeune Swanatton aurait put s'inventer la vie qu'elle aurait voulut, une vie où elle aurait put être heureuse.

Soléna secoua la tête. Voilà qu'elle se prenait à rêver d'une vie meilleure. Mais meilleure pour qui ? Pour elle ? Et son père ? Et son frère ? Car comment songer à une autre existence sans trahir leur maître ?

Soudain, les quatre garçons de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle. Soléna les observa en coin. Ils lui jetaient des coups d'oeil, et les coups de coudes envoyés dans les côtes de sa cible lui faisaient grandement plaisir. Avait-elle réussit à se faire remarquer, en si peu de temps ? Etaient-ils donc plus naïfs qu'elle ne l'avait pensé ? Mais en même temps, qui se méfierait d'une jeune sorcière trop timide pour aligner deux mots face à un groupe de mâles ? De plus, en fin collectionneur, Sirius devrait trouver là un défi de taille. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver s'il était réellement intéressé par l'objet du défi, ou si ses amis le taquinaient juste un peu.

Ce jour là, personne ne vint s'asseoir à côtés d'elle et elle passa trois longues heures à écouter Mr. Connor leur parler du plus _gros challenge de votre année_ : les patronus. Elle se retint de rire tant l'amusement était grand. Un patronus ? Un jeu d'enfant. Le sien était même en forme de cygne. Comme pour lui rappeler d'où elle venait.

OoO

Assise à une table de la bibliothèque, Soléna, pour une fois, n'échafaudait aucun plan diabolique. Elle savait que pour réellement commencer sa mission, elle devait attendre le signal de son père, qui se présenterait, ils en avaient convenu, sous forme d'une lettre. Une lettre... assez spéciale.

Mais pour le moment, elle était en état d'observation. Enfin, plus tout à fait aujourd'hui. Même si elle était en mission, elle n'avait nullement l'intention de rater ses examens de fin d'années, et prévoyait de les passer, comme tous le monde ! C'était le premier weekend qu'elle passait à Poudlard, et elle avait décliné toutes les propositions de sorties de Lily. Alice l'avait regardé bizarrement, et la jeune fille toute timorée que Soléna prétendait être avait bé-b-bégayé qu'elle devait absolument s'avancer sur ses cours.

Ce qui en soit, était vrai. Soléna n'avait aucune idée de quoi serait fait ses lendemains, et elle préférait apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait... pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Malheureusement pour elle, trois filles de Serdaigle, quatrième ou cinquième année selon la jeune sorcière, ne cessaient de glousser depuis quelques minutes déjà, sans que Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, n'y trouve rien a redire, elle qui était pourtant intransigeante au moindre petit bruit suspect sur son territoire remplit de livres. Agacée au plus haut point, Soléna leur jetait des regards peu amènes, sans pour autant oser leur demander de la fermer. Pour peu que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait se cache parmi les rangées, et s'en était finit de sa couverture.

Elle avait pourtant essayer de vérifié un minimum. Mais si quelqu'un avait décidé de s'installer de l'autre côtés des étagères... Quoi que, elle doutait que les Gryffondor ai sacrifiés une belle journée de samedi pour s'enfermer ici.

Tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les petits rires insupportables des dindes assises comme par hasard juste derrière elle, Soléna se replongea dans son devoir de remise en mémoire sur les sortilèges informulés, donné par leur professeur de sorts.

 _Alors, le principe des sortilèges informulés..._ commença Soléna.

« Oh, et t'as vue là, comment il est trop beau ? » s'exclama à mi-voix une des Serdaigle.

… _des sortilèges informulés,_ reprit Soléna en griffonnant nerveusement sur son parchemin, _c'est..._

« Oh ! Et là ! Il est tellement sexy ! »

… _c'est de ne pas dire la formule du sortilège lancé à haute voix ?_ Soléna roula des yeux quand la troisième dinde poussa un long soupire théâtral. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer dans ces conditions ! La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil plus qu'énervé derrière elle avant de revenir sur son devoir, sombre, pour commencer à ranger ses affaires. Autant retourner dans son dortoir, ce n'était pas Mcdonald qui risquait de la déranger.

« Avec qui il sort cette année, au fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que la prochaine sera moi ! »

Les trois Serdaigle éclatèrent alors de rire, avant de s'arrêter net. Soléna tendit l'oreille en se demandant qui venait de les interrompre.

« Excusez-moi, mais nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. Partez d'ici si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de fantasmer sur mon corps parfait ! Au passage, ce que vous faites est tout à fait déplacé ! »

Ne pouvait plus se retenir, Soléna se retourna pour observer les trois filles ramasser leurs affaires, et détaler vite fait bien fait, comme si elles avaient le feu aux fesses. Et puis, son regard tomba sur les yeux gris du jeune homme qui les avait fait fuir. Sirius.

Elle se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair vers sa table, le cœur battant. Elle n'avait rien préparer. Elle ne l'avait même pas vue entrer ! Elle ne savait pas, elle n'était pas en condition, là, tout de suite ! Pour une fois, son état de panique ne fut pas simulé. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Sirius de toute la semaine, préférant l'observer dans ses faits et gestes pour mieux pouvoir apprivoiser à l'arrivé de son signal.

Mais elle n'était pas prête à déjà se confronter à sa cible. Pas maintenant ! Vite, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne...

Evidemment, Sirius ne se douta de rien et s'approcha, mettant la réaction de la jeune fille sur le compte de son immense timidité.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

La nouvelle hocha frénétiquement la tête en baissant les yeux sur ses notes. Sirius s'assit face à elle et croisa ses mains sur la tables.

« Elles t'empêchaient de te concentrer, hein ? demanda-t-il en faisant référence aux trois dindes.

\- Co-comment t'as deviné ?

\- Je t'ai vue les regarder de façon assez... disons que j'ai compris.

\- Et tu... tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Soléna devait savoir si elle avait fait preuve de négligence depuis le début ou non.

« Je viens d'arriver. Je cherchais un bouquin pour Remus.

\- Le préfet-en-chef, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça. »

La jeune fille se retint de soupirer. Il venait d'arriver. Tout allait bien. Elle fit semblant de griffonner une dernière chose sur son devoir avant de le rouler et de poser sa plume.

« Et toi c'est... Sirius ? »

Black sourit en acquiesça et la Gryffondor sembla se détendre d'un sourire. Il se rendit compte que depuis le fameux petit déjeuner du premier jour, il ne l'avait pas vue sourire d'un véritable sourire. Toujours avec des petites moues gênées et timides.

« Et toi, c'est Séléna ?

\- Soléna, en fait.

\- Désolé, dit le jeune homme en se passant une main sur la nuque. Remus m'avait dit Séléna. »

La jeune sorcière ne dit rien, mais elle retint qu'il avait demandé son prénom à son ami préfet-en-chef. Un bon point si elle voulait que son futur plan se déroule comme prévu.

« Ah bon ? Il... il se souvenait de mon prénom ?

\- La preuve que non ! » rit Sirius à demi-voix, pour ne pas attirer la bibliothécaire.

Soléna se força à rire discrètement à son tour. Nouer des liens avant le lancement de la mission : bonne idée. Après tout, la jeune fille ne savait pas quand la lettre de son père arriverait, et elle avait passé toute une semaine à observer Sirius. Il était peut-être temps de commencé à communiquer avec lui maintenant. Mais tout en douceur.

« Bon, je... je vais y aller... »

Elle prit ses affaires dans ses bras et se leva en même temps. Sirius la regarda s'activer à partir comme si le simple fait de lui parler la mettait mal à l'aise, et elle sortit de la bibliothèque en vitesse. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal ?

OoO

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Sirius était un brin préoccupé par le départ précipité de Soléna, cette après-midi, à la bibliothèque. Et allongé sur le dos sur son lit aux rideaux écarlates, un bras replier derrière sa nuque, les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait.

D'habitude, les filles, à Poudlard, étaient ravies quand il venait leur parler. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Soléna avait fuit comme ça ?

« Sirius ? »

La jeune Black tourna la tête vers le lit de son meilleur ami, qui le regardait avec un air un peu soucieux.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que Lily préférerait sortir avec le calamar géant plutôt qu'avec moi ?

\- James... »

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation trois fois cette semaine, et voilà que James remettait le couvert. La réflexion d'Evans l'avait secoué à ce point ? Sirius se redressa et s'assit sur son matelas.

« Tu sais comment elle est, commença-t-il. Elle dit ça pour... » Sirius chercha ses mots. « Pour...

\- Tu vois ? Même toi tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait tout ça ! »

L'exclamation de James fit couiner Peter dans son sommeil, et il se tourna dans son lit en faisant grincer son matelas. Remus lui, ne risquait pas de se réveiller. Il était avec Evans, dans l'appartement réservé aux préfets-en-chefs – ce qui avait fait brûler James de jalousie.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire face à l'air dépité de son ami, Sirius attrapa un oreiller et le lui envoya dans la tête. James sursauta.

« Hey ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et se recoucha. Secrètement, il espérait que Lily veuille bien sortir avec son ami, finalement. Au moins, il n'aurait plus à supporter ses plaintes incessantes et ses regards de malheureux.

* * *

 _Hey bande de pastèques arc-en-ciel ! Comment allez-vous ?_

 _Tout d'abord, **merci pour l'accueil** que vous avez offert à ma fiction, je crois que c'est la première que je poste ici et qui attire autant de gens dès le premier jour. Merci pour vos follows, vos favorites, et pour vos reviews, qui m'ont vraiment donné le sourire !_

 _Petite précision : **pour le moment, cette fiction est en T**. Ne vous étonnez-pas si les chapitres sont très soft au début. Tout se corsera à partir du chapitre six. Je vous repréviendrais lorsqu'elle passera en M._

 _En attendant, j'ai hâte de savoir **ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre**. Et surtout, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Aller, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous manger ! ... quoi que..._

 _Schuss !_


	3. Dans le miroir

**R.R.A.**

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que c'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me donner ! Réussir à convaincre quelqu'un, c'est toujours super ! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas changer d'avis à nouveau :)

* * *

 **Chapitre troisième**

* * *

« Soléna ? Ca te dit de venir te promener avec nous, aujourd'hui ? »

La nouvelle Gryffondor leva les yeux vers Evans, qui l'observait travailler sur son lit depuis la porte du dortoir. Soléna ne réfléchit pas deux fois, et accepta. Hier, elle avait passé la journée à la bibliothèque, et cela s'était finit par une confrontation impromptue avec Sirius. Alors aujourd'hui, pas question de se laisser surprendre à nouveau.

Lily parut ravie de sa réponse positive. Si elle savait pourquoi Soléna les accompagnait... si elle savait que c'était tout simplement pour mieux manipuler l'un de ses amis ensuite... peut-être se montrerait-elle beaucoup moins amicale. Soléna sourit. Heureusement pour elle, elle était bonne comédienne.

Elle et Lily rejoignirent Alice dans la salle commune et elles sortirent toutes les trois dans le parc du château, plutôt fréquenté pour ce premier week-end de l'année. Les étudiants devaient vouloir en profiter un maximum avant l'hiver.

Elle s'installèrent enfin dans l'herbe, le visage tendu vers le soleil pâle de septembre.

« Au fait Alice ? Tu as revue Franck cette semaine ? demanda Lily, les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de la chaleur.

\- Non... J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite.

\- C'est ton petit-ami ? »

Alice jeta un coup d'oeil inquisiteur à Soléna, comme si elle décidait si elle devait lui confier sa vie personnelle, réaction que Soléna ne put que saluer, dans son fort intérieur. Toujours se méfier des étrangers, voilà la base.

« Pas vraiment, finit-elle par lâcher. Il m'a embrassé le dernier jour, l'année dernière, et comme on a pas put parler de tout l'été...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il cherche juste comment te dire tout ce qu'il ressent, la rassura Evans. Tu sais comment il est.

\- Oui, je sais, justement. J'ai peur qu'il ne vienne jamais me parler.

\- Et tu ne peux pas y aller toi ? Au lieu de l'attendre ? » questionna soudain Soléna avec un brin d'agacement.

Soléna se mordit la lèvre en voyant le regard étonné que lui lançaient les deux autres. C'était sortie tout seul. Mais en même temps, pourquoi est-ce que dans la tête des filles de son âge, c'était au garçon de faire le premier pas ? Sérieusement ! Elle, n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problèmes. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, elle allait le chercher ! Ne disait-on pas qu'on était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ?

« Enfin, je veux dire... si tu veux quelque chose, pourquoi... pourquoi ne pas aller le chercher toi-même ? C'est peut-être ce qu'il attend...

\- Peut-être... »

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se détourna. Parmi les choses qu'elle ne supportait pas, il y avait, et sans doute dans les premières lignes, les adolescente amourachée qui pleuraient sur leur sort _tellement trop horrible quoi !_ Il y avait tant et tant de choses bien pires, que leur petits problèmes de cœur. Et elles ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Mais c'était peut-être elle qui était anormale, après tout. Peut-être que de se plaindre tout le temps à cause des garçons était dans l'ordre des choses quand on avait dix-sept ans.

« Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec James ? »

Le long soupire de Lily fit lever Soléna les yeux aux ciel. Sérieusement ? Est-ce que leur conversations se résumaient uniquement aux garçons ?

« Ne m'en parle pas !

\- Non, mais je dis ça parce qu'il regarde par ici. » rit Alice alors qu'Evans ouvrait brusquement les yeux pour repéré le pot de colle.

Soléna suivit son regard et vit, un peu plus loin, le groupe des garçons de Gryffondor qui profitaient eux aussi du soleil. James, lui, jetait des petits coups d'oeil réguliers à sa belle, en se passant inlassablement la main das les cheveux, comme s'il souhaitait montrer au monde entier à quel point il était mal coiffer. Et Black, lui, taquinait visiblement Remus qui essayait vainement de lire un livre. Tâche qui semblait impossible quand on avait Sirius comme ami.

La jeune fille sourit à ce tableau. Ils avaient l'air tellement normaux. Une sorte d'envie s'empara de sa poitrine. Le seul ami qu'elle avait jamais eu était... non, en fait, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Son frère était tout, sauf son ami.

Sirius choisit ce moment pour regarder dans leur direction. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Soléna, et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Détail qui n'échappa pas à Lily Evans.

« En parlant de garçons, Soléna... J'ai entendu Sirius parler avec Potter.

\- Et alors ? » Elle se força à rougir. « Ils parlent tout le temps, non ?

\- Oui, mais ils parlaient de toi. Il te plait, Black ? »

Soléna bafouilla un « non-enfin-c'est-pas-c'est-que-je-non » alors que son cerveau se mettait à bouillonner. La première partie de sa mission était en train de prendre forme : devenir l'amie de Sirius Black.

Ce dernier, de son côté, reçut un douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes et s'arracha au regard verts pâle de Soléna pour croiser celui, brun, de James.

« Aïe ! Quoi encore ?

\- Arrête de la regarder comme ça, Sirius, rit Peter. Ca devient suspect.

\- Quoi ? répéta le fautif d'une voix faussement outragée. Et James, vous lui dites rien ?

\- James, il est prouvé à mile pour cent qu'il est amoureux de Lily. Toi, tu veux juste la...

\- C'est bon, on a comprit Peter ! » le coupa Remus en levant le nez de son livre.

Sirius secoua la tête. Quoi de mieux qu'un beau dimanche ensoleillé avec ses amis pour être emmerdé ? Non, franchement, il en avait marre. S'il ne pouvait même plus regarder une fille tranquillement !

« Au fait, Lunard, la pleine lune, c'est pour bientôt ?

\- Vendredi prochain. » répondit Remus d'un ton pâle.

La pleine lune. Un moment toujours très douloureux pour leur ami lycanthrope. Heureusement, ils avaient trouvé le moyen pour qu'il ne se sente plus aussi seul qu'il avait put l'être.

Depuis leur deuxième année, Peter, James et Sirius essayaient de trouver une solution pour accompagner Remus dans ses transformations. Ce n'est qu'en troisième année qu'ils trouvèrent, et en cinquième qu'ils y arrivèrent finalement. Devenir des Animagi. James se transformait en cerf, Peter en rat, et lui-même en gros chien noir. Ainsi, ils pouvait tenir compagnie à leur loup-garou favori à chaque pleine lune, sous leur forme animal.

« T'as été voir Pomfresh ?

\- On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plait ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et tourna de nouveau son regard vers le groupe de filles qui prenaient le soleil. Elles étaient justement en train de se lever et de rentrer au château. Il vit pourtant très nettement la nouvelle, Soléna, se retourner vers lui, rougir, et se détourner très vite. Il sourit. Même s'il avait fait un pari avec ses amis, initié par Remus, et qui stipulait très clairement qu'il ne devait plus « jouer » avec les filles, comme il disait, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer cet effet qu'il leur faisait.

Et puis, pour lui, le terme « jouer » était un peu fort. Il prenait du bon temps avec des filles totalement conscientes de leurs actes et consentantes. Et puis, depuis le temps, elles savaient à quoi s'attendre quand il leur témoignait de l'attention, à comprendre que ses histoires ne duraient jamais plus d'une semaine.

Il avait été amoureux, une fois. Il s'en souvenait. Elle s'appelait Claire, et c'était en quatrième année. Elle était sa première expérience. Mais elle était partie à la fin de l'année pour Beaubâton, l'école française de sorcellerie, sans explications. Sirius avait toujours soupçonné son frère d'avoir dit aux parents qu'il était amoureux d'une née-moldue, et qu'ils s'étaient arrangés pour la faire disparaître de sa vie. Comme tout ce qu'il y avait d'heureux.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'il était parti de chez lui. Il n'avait rien à faire de l'héritage, des liens du sangs... sa famille, c'était les Potter. C'était eux qu'il avait choisi.

« Ca vous dit de rentrer ? s'exclama soudain James. Il va bientôt être l'heure du repas.

\- Ah, là, je te reconnais bien ! rit Sirius en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux de son ami. Aller, tous en route ! »

Comme par hasard, et Sirius se dit qu'il aurait dut s'en douter, James choisi de s'installer le plus près d'Evans possible au début du repas. Ah ! Il ne lâcherait jamais !

Lui se glissa en face de James, à côté de la nouvelle. Elle l'intriguait. Ce n'était quand même pas possible d'être aussi timide qu'elle... Et de résister à son charme fou !

« Salut, lui lança-t-il.

\- Salut... »

Soléna plongea son nez dans son assiette et se mit à manger le plus rapidement possible. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui... oui, oui. Tout va bien. Très bien même, euh... »

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à sa protégée. Apparemment, sa réflexion sur Black n'avait pas laisser Soléna si indifférente que ça. Elle avait l'air encore plus gênée que d'habitude. Un pli soucieux lui barra le front. Elle était nouvelle, et ne devait pas encore connaître le sport favori de Sirius, qui était de changer de filles comme de chemises. Finalement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dut lui dire qu'il avait parlé d'elle, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Elle avait l'air tellement naïve...

« Je suis... un peu fatiguée, alors... » Soléna se leva en vitesse, frôla au passage le bras de Sirius et rougit de plus bel. « Salut. »

Dans un dernier souffle, Soléna quitta les lieux, une fourchette de patte pour tout repas dans l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas faim. L'excitation de savoir que Sirius semblait s'intéressé de plus en plus à elle la rendait électrique. Alors qu'elle entrait dans son dortoir, elle vit, posée sur son lit, une enveloppe qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Elle y reconnut l'écriture de Jonathan. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Elle parcourut le mot, retenant son souffle. Sa joie s'était évaporée d'un seul coup. Elle lui manquait, apparemment. Il avait envie d'elle, qu'il disait. Les quelques mots qu'il lui adressait lui donnèrent envie de rendre son bien maigre diner.

Soléna s'enferma dans la salle-de-bain avec le message de son frère roulé en boule dans sa main. Les mains posées sur le lavabo blanc, elle fixait le miroir avec un stoïcisme qui lui faisait presque peur à elle-même. Ce n'était pas normal, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Pourtant, cela faisait tant partie de sa vie qu'elle en oubliait presque la perversion qui régissait sa relation avec Jonathan.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir eu peur, la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, qu'il l'avait caresser plus que ce qui était permis. Cela c'était banalisé avec les années. Peut-être avait-elle douze ans, et lui quatorze ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Déjà un putain de petit pervers à quatorze ans...

La jeune Swanatton enleva sa jupe, puis sa chemise immaculée. Une petite cicatrice blanchâtre lui zébrait l'épaule gauche. Une autre la hanche droite. Ses sous-vêtements rejoignirent son uniforme au sol. Soléna observa dans la glace son corps désormais nu. C'était une sensation d'une douleur sans pareil que de se retrouver ainsi à découvert, nue de corps, nue d'esprit. Elle avait l'impression que n'importe qui pouvait lire en elle, n'importe qui, qui la verrait ainsi.

Secouée de tremblement, Soléna se recroquevilla dans un coin de la salle-de-bain, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle était forte. Une Swanatton ne pleurait pas. Pourtant, une larme coula sur sa joue.

Non, elle ne pleurait pas. Un simple petit moment de faiblesse, juste un court instant, redevenir l'adolescente normale qu'elle aurait put être si elle était née autre part, dans un autre monde. Quelque part où ses parents ne l'auraient pas asservis au Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelque part où son frère ne l'aimerait pas comme une femme. Quelque part où elle n'aurait pas besoin de risquer sa vie pour la conserver.

Soléna plongea sa tête entre ses genoux. Respirer. Juste respirer. Tel était la clef d'une parfaite maîtrise de soi. Elle le savait. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Ses tremblements cessèrent peu à peu, et elle eu enfin la force de se redresser.

Dans le miroir, elle ne voyait plus qu'un corps trop imparfait. Ses larges hanches, sa poitrine trop petite. Et ces cicatrices, que Jonathan aimait tant embrasser...

Après une douche brûlante, Soléna avait reprit ses esprits et s'était changée pour la nuit. Quand elle sortit de la salle-de-bain en frottant ses cheveux mouillés, enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre brune fluide, Evans, Harper et Mcdonald étaient remontées de la Grande Salle pour se préparer à aller se coucher.

« A qui le tour ? » lança-t-elle à la cantonade avant de se souvenir que la Soléna qu'elles connaissaient n'aurait sans doute jamais oser parler aussi fort.

Heureusement, personne ne sembla le remarquer et Mary attrapa ses vêtements aussitôt. Sûrement s'était-elle mise d'accord avec Lily et Alice avant. D'ailleurs, et alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur son lit, ces deux dernières se plantèrent devant elle, un air plus que grave sur le visage. Apparemment, l'heure était aux discussions sérieuses. Et apparemment, Lily avait décrété qu'elle lui parlerait avant de rejoindre ses appartements privés, ce qui voulait dire que c'était important à ses yeux.

« Oui ?

\- Ecoute, lui dit Lily sans passer par quatre chemins. Je sais que Black peut être très séduisant, et que ça peut être très... gratifiant qu'un garçon mignon s'intéresse à nous.

\- Euh...

\- Mais tu ne dois pas le laisser croire qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente, parce que sinon, tu vas souffrir Soléna. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, dans un geste incontrôlable. Est-ce qu'Evans était réellement en train de lui dire d'éviter Black ? Cette fois, Lily vit cette expression jusqu'alors inconnue sur le visage de la nouvelle.

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air énervée depuis que tu es sortie de la salle-de-bain...

\- Peut-être parce que j'en ai assez que les gens autour de moi pense savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il me faut ! »

D'un coup sec, Soléna ferma les rideaux de son lit et se posa sur le côté pour tourner le dos aux filles, derrière le tissu. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu tord de jouer à la petite fille timide. Elle en avait marre. Elle voulait être elle-même... Pas celle que Poudlard connaissait, pas celle que ses parents et son frère connaissaient. Juste elle. Celle qu'elle n'avait jamais montré à qui que se soit.

OoO

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, l'atmosphère était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus froid, de plus sombre, de plus humide aussi. Il y régnait un sentiment de malaise pour qui n'y était pas accoutumer, ou pour qui n'avait pas une excellente raison d'y trainer. Le jeune homme qui patientait, lui, remplissait les deux conditions.

Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il attendait à l'angle d'un couloir, ayant pour seule source de lumière la pâleur de la lune qui traversait les fenêtres à barreaux. Non. Il avait des comptes à rendre. Car si Swanatton pensait pouvoir prendre son temps, lui, savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Et lui, n'avait pas que ça à faire, que d'attendre en pleine nuit, alors que son lit moelleux n'attendait que lui.

Enfin, l'adolescent entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans les couloirs, et c'est avec un brin d'agacement face au retard de son interlocuteur qu'il l'accueillit.

« Tu es en retard !

\- De cinq minutes à peine, souffla le nouveau venu en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attend pas. Et il veut ton rapport depuis deux jours.

\- J'ai de bonnes raisons. »

Le nouveau venu éclaira son visage d'un sourire inquiétant.

« Et j'ai des informations que Swanatton n'a pas.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda le jeune homme, tout à coup intéressé.

\- C'est-à-dire que ton traître de frère à bien ce qu'on cherche, Black, et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à trouver où il le cache. »

OoO

Lily sortit de la douche, préoccupée. Soléna, d'habitude si douce, si réservée, si naïve... Que se passait-il ? Elle s'habilla et entreprit de ranger un peu la pièce encore toute embuée, ne souhaitant pas vraiment quitter la chaleur ambiante qui y régnait.

En soulevant une serviette roulée en boule par terre, Lily trouva un parchemin chiffonné. Elle se pencha et le ramassa, avant de le déplier.

 _Ma chère petite Soléna._

 _Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je m'ennuie sans toi, j'ai envie de toi. Pense s'y. Viens me voir._

 _Jonathan._

Ce qu'elle lut lui fit palpiter le cœur. Qui était ce Jonathan qui écrivait des choses pareilles à Soléna ? Est-ce qu'il la harcelait ? Etait-ce un étudiant de l'école ?

La rousse dégluti. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? En parler ? C'était son rôle de préfète-en-chef que de prévenir le directeur si... Mais en même temps, elle n'était sûr de rien...

Complètement déboussolée, Lily sortit de la pièce en vitesse pour quitter le dortoir de ses amies. En passant la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil empli de pitié aux rideaux qui cachaient Soléna. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce que ce message signifiait.

* * *

 _Hello les endives... mauves ! **Quoi de beau ?**_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Pour reprendre l'expression de l'une d'entre vous, "le début du jeu" se met en place, va arriver doucement mais sûrement._

 _Que pensez-vous d'Alice, de Lily, de James, de Sirius ?_

 _Pensez-vous savoir qui sont les deux personnes qui se sont rencontrées dans les cachots ? (bon, pour l'un, c'est vrai, c'est pas trop dur non plus...)_

 _Et avez-vous **des hypothèses** pour la suite de l'histoire ?_

 _Allez, je veux savoiiir ! XD_

 _En tout cas, **un immense merci** pour vos commentaires, vos follows, et vos favoris, qui me font réellement chaud au coeur ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir du coup, j'ai la pression ! :)_

 _Bizh à vous #Emeraude-sanComprendra_


	4. Quelqu'un de bien

**R.R.A.**

Lip : Ah-ah ! Merci :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira alors ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre quatrième**

* * *

La semaine suivante, Soléna tenta par tout les moyens de se rapprocher de Black. Le lundi, elle se tordit malencontreusement la cheville à l'entrée de la salle de métamorphoses alors qu'il passait devant elle, et il fut obligé de l'aider a atteindre l'infirmerie. Le mercredi, elle renversa son verre de jus de citrouille sur lui, au petit déjeuner, et l'avait aider à s'essuyer avec des serviette – petite technique ancestrale. Le jeudi, elle était tombée dans un couloir et il l'avait aidé à se relever. Et ils avaient rit tous les deux. Et tous les jours, Lily la regardait avec des yeux inquiets, alors que Soléna ne cessait de lui répéter que tout allait bien, et qu'il ne s'était jamais montré impoli avec elle.

C'est ainsi que le vendredi qui suivit, Soléna reçut une lettre, attachée à la patte du hibou grand-duc de son père, un soir en plein diner. La lettre. Elle se força à ne pas sourire en la dépliant, s'efforçant à garder un visage tendu.

 _Soléna._

 _Que tu sois dans cette maison emplie notre famille d'opprobre et de déshonneur. Le noble sang qui coule dans nos veines, souillé par tes soins. Sache qu'aucun père ne pourrait être plus déçut et plus honteux que je le suis aujourd'hui._

 _Nous espérons que ce désagrément ne te déviera pas de ton devoir. Que penserait-on de nous ? En fille indigne que tu es, plus personne ne voudra de toi ! Et que diront nos amis ? Y as-tu pensé ? Non, comme à ton habitude, tu t'es conduite en égoïste, préférant ton petit bonheur et tes petites attentes plutôt que l'honneur de la famille._

 _Ne prend pas la peine de revenir pour les fêtes de Noël, ta présence indisposerait nos invités._

 _Warren Swanatton._

Pour que tout se passe comme prévu, il fallait qu'elle paraisse dévastée, ou tout du moins triste. Tâche difficile quand le lancement officiel de sa mission venait d'arriver et qu'elle jubilait. Soléna ferma pourtant les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était de nouveau une petite chose fragile.

Se levant violemment de la table des Gryffondor où elle était assise, elle lâcha son verre de jus de citrouille qui tomba par terre dans un bruit fracassant. La poitrine haletante, les yeux mouillés, elle jeta un regard pénétrant à Sirius avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la porte de la Grande Salle, le parchemin serré, chiffonné, dans son poing.

« Soléna ! »

L'appel d'Evans ne l'arrêta pas et elle fonça à l'extérieur, loin de ce silence pesant qui suivait son départ avec insistance. Puis, courant jusqu'à la première salle de classe vide qu'elle trouva, elle laissa volontairement la porte ouverte et alla se terrer dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés tout contre elle.

Cette position la renvoya, pendant quelques secondes, à sa réaction face au mot de Jonathan, la semaine précédente. Elle avait fait preuve d'un moment de faiblesse qui ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Plus jamais. Cela la faisait vaciller, la déviait de sa mission. Recevoir les confidences de Black pour les rapporter au Seigner des Ténèbres, ou même, pourquoi pas, trouver l'anneau de lune que son maître convoitait tant.

Soléna secoua la tête. Elle devait maintenant réfléchir plus sérieusement. Jouer la carte du lien affectif. Tel était son plan. Elle pensait s'être assez renseignée sur lui pour penser qu'il viendrait vite la voir, après le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Pourtant, les minutes passèrent et ce ne fut pas un garçon qui entra doucement dans la salle, mais Evans.

« Soléna ? Tout va bien ? »

La jeune sorcière recroquevillée sur elle-même gémit et la préfète-en-chef s'approcha pour s'agenouillée devant sa protégée. Elle posa même une main fraiche et légère sur son genoux.

« Soléna... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- R-rien ! »

La jeune fille releva vers la rousse un visage tout larmoyant. Elle avait toujours été douée pour se faire pleurer. C'était d'ailleurs un jeu auquel elle excellait depuis toute petite et dont elle avait usé à tors et à travers pour que sa mère cède à ses caprices, lorsqu'elle était enfant.

« Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose... » Lily se retint de frémir en jetant un coup d'oeil au parchemin qui dépassait du poing fermé de Soléna. Etait-ce encore ce Jonathan ? « Tu veux en parler ? »

La jeune Swanatton haussa les épaule dans un hoquet et Evans s'assit à ses côtés.

« Sirius voulait venir te voir, finit-elle par dire pour détendre sa camarade. Tu peux me dire merci, je t'ai éviter sa compagnie. »

Si elle avait put, Soléna lui aurait hurlé qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote avec un cerveau de limande. Sérieusement ? Elle avait empêché Sirius de venir la consoler ? La jeune fille en profita tout de même pour parler de Black.

« Ah oui ? Il... il voulait venir ?

\- Oui. Il y a vraiment quelque chose entre lui et toi ?

\- N-non, bégaya-t-elle. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout... »

Lily tourna vers elle ses yeux brillants. On aurait dit deux émeraudes, deux bijoux. Elle semblait songeuse.

« Je sais que tu m'as dit que c'était dangereux, s'empressa d'ajouter Soléna. Mais j'aime bien discuter avec lui... on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois... » Ses doigts se serrèrent volontairement autour du papier pour y attirer l'attention de la rousse. Cela n'y loupa pas. « Et ça me fait... c'est drôle de me dire qu'un garçon s'aperçoit de mon existence. Même en amitié. »

Evans hocha la tête compréhensible. Soléna aurait voulut lui faire bouffer ce regard plein de gentillesse et de compassion. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacée, à être aussi parfaite, tellement parfaite, trop parfaite ! Elle était belle, intelligente, gentille ! Merde à la fin, comment pouvait-elle être humaine ?

Et en même temps, elle aurait tant voulut lui ressembler. Elle était forcée d'être manipulatrice, de cacher qui elle était, d'être malsaine. Elle aurait tant aimé, juste pour une journée, être dans la peau de Lily Evans. Harcelée par un garçon très mignon qui l'aimait pour qui elle était, ne pas avoir a se soucier de préserver sa vie.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer en se rendant compte que son instant de faiblesse refaisait surface. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Soléna se leva en séchant ses joues et Lily la suivit.

« Ca va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci Lily. » La-dite Lily lui adressa un grand sourire resplendissant. Pas étonnant que Potter soit fou amoureux d'elle. « Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

Et tout en prononçant ces mots qui lui écorchèrent la gorge – mais le firent-ils réellement ? – Soléna ne put s'empêcher de se frapper mentalement en se demandant si elle le pensait vraiment.

OoO

Le soir venu, Soléna était sortie dans les couloirs. Etant donné que c'était le premier soir du week-end, le couvre-feu était repoussé d'une heure, mais personne ne traînait à l'extérieur de son dortoir. Soléna elle, avait décider de grimper à la tour d'Astronomie.

Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir finir sa mission. Les moments où elle perdait le contrôle de ses pensées, ces moments où elle se surprenait à envier ces petits Gryffondor prétentieux, à envier ces adolescentes naïves et inintéressantes, lui faisaient peur. Elle avait peur de se résoudre à redevenir de temps en temps... humaine.

Cette carapace qui la caractérisait, qui la faisait paraître si forte, si parfaite aux yeux des Mangemorts qui lui servaient de proches... telle était son imperfection. Cette cuirasse de dégoût pour les nés-moldus... Evans était née-molue. En était-elle moins intelligente ? Moins pure ? Soléna savait qu'entre elles deux, le choix était très vite fait, niveau honnêteté et et gentillesse.

Mais ce qui lui faisait plus peur que tout, c'était que cette chose que ses parents et le Lord avaient façonné, cette chose qu'elle était devenu au fil des années, lui cachait l'existence de la vraie Soléna, de la douce, de la naïve Soléna, celle qu'elle était enfant. Celle qu'elle était avant qu'on ne lui apprenne à tuer. A manipuler. Cette personne qui réussissait jusqu'à manipuler ses propres penser. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été habituer à penser d'une façon bien précise. Conditionnée.

Elle était encore différente de celle qu'on connaissait à Poudlard. Mais Soléna ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était réalité. Trois facettes d'elle-même qui se fondaient, faisant presque disparaître, sombrer, la première, l'originelle.

Soléna s'accrocha fermement à la rambarde de la tour d'Astronomie. De là, elle pouvait voir le parc, le lac, la forêt. C'était magnifique. Est-ce que la Soléna-mangemort pourrait se permettre de le penser ? Non. Est-ce que la Soléna-étudiante le pourrait ? Elle serait sûrement trop timide pour cela. Mais elle, la vraie Soléna, maintenant qu'elle était seule, le pouvait.

Les étoiles brillaient, la pleine lune éclairait le château. C'était beau. La jeune fille aurait voulut pouvoir rester là toute sa vie, à contempler ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre. La beauté. Son esprit, son cœur, elle le savait, devaient être noirs, aussi noirs que les ténèbres.

Soudain, un hurlement la fit sursauter. Ce n'était pas un hurlement de peur, ou de douleur. Ce n'était même pas quelque chose d'humain. On aurait dit le cri d'une bête. Soléna se pencha en avant pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais si une créature avait poussée ce hurlement, elle devait être bien cachée dans la forêt interdite.

La jeune fille s'assit dos à la rambarde et ferma les yeux. Ah vraiment, elle était encore plus idiote qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Se montrer si stupide ! Ruminer ainsi sur sa vie n'y changerait rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était accomplir les volontés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au risque d'y perdre la vie. Et à quoi bon être quelqu'un de bien lorsqu'on était mort ?

OoO

Elle dut s'endormir car quand elle reprit ses esprits, l'aube arrivait. Soléna entreprit alors de rentrer à son dortoir, espérant pouvoir avoir encore quelques minutes de sommeil dans son lit. Essayant toute fois de ne pas se faire repérer par un quelconque professeur où préfet qui serait en pleine ronde, la jeune sorcière marchait à pas comptés, prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer.

Quand des chuchotements retentirent dans son dos, elle se plaqua contre un mur, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, et attendit, fébrile, de voir surgir un enseignant. Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut qu'un garçon brun de sa classe, brun aux yeux gris, qui s'avançait vers elle.

La main sur le cœur, elle gémit presque.

« Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur... »

Sans un mot, il lui prit le bras et la traîna dans le couloir avec force. Soléna écarquilla les yeux. Black n'aurait jamais...

« Aïe ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

\- Tais-toi, on va nous entendre ! »

Pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui... Ou un imposteur sous polynectar. Sirius ouvrit une porte de salle de classe au hasard et entra en tirant Soléna à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'exclama la jeune fille en se massant la poignet. T'es complètement malade ou quoi ?

\- Désolé... » Le garçon se passa une main sur la nuque. « McGonagall était dans le coin, et je ne voulais pas vraiment me faire choper.

\- Oh. »

Soléna se laissa tomber sur une table et s'y assit avant d'observer Black. Dans sa surprise et son questionnement, elle avait presque oublié quelle Soléna elle était sensé être en sa présence.

« Bien... merci alors...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors, à cette heure ?

\- Et toi ? »

Black sourit. Peu de lumière éclairait la pièce, mais cela suffisait à illuminé ses yeux d'argent.

« Un coup de main pour un de mes amis. Alors ?

\- Disons que... je voulais juste... être un peu seule.

Soléna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir mit la lettre de son père dans sa poche avant de partir pour sa petite virée nocturne. Sirius comprit le message et s'approcha.

« C'est à cause de la lettre que tu as reçut au diner ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et faisant monter les larmes à ses yeux, elle mit ses mains sur ses paupières pour se cacher. Sirius, un peu déboussolé, lui mit une main un peu rude sur l'épaule.

« Hey... ça va aller, ça va aller... ne cessa-t-il de répété, gêné d'une telle situation.

\- C'est que, hoqueta Soléna, c'est que tu v-vois c'est mon père il-il... il... Gryffondor et... mais... »

Le jeune Black était complètement désoeuvré. Il avait toujours dit pour plaisanter qu'à la place de divination Poudlard devrait proposer un cours sur « comment comprendre les filles. » Aujourd'hui, ce cours lui aurait été plus qu'utile. Car en plus d'être mal à l'aise, il ne comprenait littéralement pas ce qu'elle racontait entre deux sanglots.

Il ne comprit pas non plus tout de suite quand deux petits bras enserrèrent soudain son torse et que la tête de Soléna se retrouva coller à lui. Il pouvait sentir les larmes mouiller son tee-shirt. Impuissant, il lui tapota maladroitement la tête.

« Hey... murmura-t-il. Tout va bien... »

Soléna finit par se calmer et se détacha un peu de lui, rouge pivoine, des yeux jusqu'aux joues, autant à cause des pleurs que de la gêne. Elle devait à peine se rendre compte de leur proximité.

« Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, toujours dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les amis, c'est aussi là pour ça. »

Soléna sentit résonner en elle les trompettes de la victoire. Ami. Il avait dit ami !

« Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- C'est juste mon père il... il me dit juste à quel point j'ai déshonoré la famille en entrant à Gryffondor et tout ça... » La jeune fille se détacha complètement de Black. « Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est pas grave.

\- Crois-moi, je suis le mieux placé pour te comprendre. »

D'un air sombre, le jeune garçon lui exposa le plus brièvement possible les raisons pour lesquels il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille, Mangemort. Soléna était ravie de ces aveux, qui ne pouvaient dire qu'une chose : pour se confier à elle, c'était qu'il avait confiance. Et qui disait confiance disait plus grandes chances de réussir la mission qu'on lui avait donné.

« Et... tu vis chez James maintenant ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas du tout. » murmura-t-elle en posant un main compatissante sur son épaule. Comme celle que Lily avait posé sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu ailles mieux.

\- Maintenant que je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me comprend... oui. »

Soléna planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, puis les détourna, pour ne pas étonné Black. Il lui tendit pourtant la main en souriant.

« Viens, on rentre au dortoir. Il doit être vraiment tard.

\- Tôt, plutôt. »

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune sans encombres et se séparèrent devant leur dortoir respectif d'un salut tout souriant. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Soléna trouva ses camarades, Alice et Mary, toutes endormies. Elle se glissa elle aussi sous ses couvertures sans plus attendre et posa la tête sur son oreiller. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui...

* * *

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! (oui, aujourd'hui, pas de surnoms bizarres)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous aura plu, et qu'il n'y aura pas eu trop de blabla à votre goût._

 _Merci encore pour tous vos follows, vos reviews, vos favoris, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir savoir ce que vous pensez de mes écrits, et de voir que ça plait. Déjà plus de 500 vues, 16 followers et 17 reviews, c'est énorme pour moi ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _Bises à tous et à toutes, et à la prochaine !_


	5. Juste de nom

**R.R.A.**

Chouploum : Hey ! Ca faisait un moment :D Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre cinquième**

* * *

Alors qu'elle avait pensé dormir tout son saoul, Alice elle, se mit à faire un boucan d'enfer bien trop tôt aux yeux de Soléna, qui plaqua son coussin sur ses oreilles. La petite fille qu'elle était sensé être ne se permettrait pas d'hurler, mais la bête qui sommeillait en elle l'y poussait sauvagement.

Encore toute engourdie, Soléna se redressa difficilement sur son séant pour foudroyer Alice du regard. Ah bas les bonnes manières, merde !

« Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonna-t-elle en fusillant sa camarade de dortoir du regard.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas mais poussa un grognement étouffé proche de l'hystérie. Soléna se retint de lever les yeux aux ciel. Quoi, encore ? Sérieusement, est-ce qu'Alice ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs pour déverser toute sa colère, au lieu de faire valser ses vêtements comme ça, dans tout le dortoir, de si bon matin ?

Soléna tourna la tête vers le lit de Mcdonald, qui haussa les épaules pour lui signifier son impuissance. Parfait, elle se retrouvait seule contre la tempête ! Merci Mary ! Et merci Lily d'avoir été nommé préfète-en-chef et de n'être par conséquent, pas là !

« Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je le trouve pas ! Le violet !

\- Le... quoi ? »

Soléna se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement pour plus d'effet, avant de se lever et d'observer le bazars mit par le seule tornade Alice Harper. Si Lily était entrée à ce moment-là, elle aurait eu une crise cardiaque.

« Alice, arrête-toi ! tenta la jeune Swanatton en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa camarade de dortoir. Deux secondes !

\- Mais je vais être en retard ! protesta Alice, en proie à une véritable crise de nerfs. En plus je le trouve pas, et si ça se trouve il m'attendra pas, et il va partir, et il va aller en voir d'autres et j'aurais laisser passer ma dernière chance ! »

Soléna écarquilla les yeux face au débit de parole de Harper. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de communiquer, là ? Sans s'arrêter, et sans reprendre une seule seconde son souffle, la brune continua son monologue de stresse, et parcourant de ses yeux fous le dortoir submergé par ses vêtements.

« Et puis j'ai pas le temps, il va falloir que je range, sinon je vais me faire tuer, mais je vais être encore plus en retard, et puis si ça se trouve, tu vois, ça voulait rien dire, on sait pas, et puis...

\- Stop ! »

Le hurlement de Soléna fit sursauter Mary et Alice qui l'observèrent avec de grands yeux ronds. _Quoi ?_ se justifia-t-elle intérieurement devant leur airs ahuris. _Moi aussi j'ai un seuil de tolérance, comme tout le monde !_

« Euh... je veux dire... Enfin, il faut que tu te calmes Alice.

\- Oui mais j'ai...

\- Ah, non, ne recommence pas ! s'exclama enfin Mcdonald, venant à le rescousse.

\- Respire et explique-nous ce qu'il t'arrive, d'accord ? »

Soléna n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de rassurer quelqu'un. Elle connaissait la théorie, mais pour ce qui était de la pratique, c'était une autre histoire.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Franck à Pré-au-lard tout à l'heure et je ne sais pas quoi me mettre ! gémit Alice en se laissant tomber sur le lit le plus proche. Je vais mourir ! »

Soléna se retint de pincer des lèvres. Mourir pour un rencard était vraiment quelque chose d'exagéré, et elle ne comprenait même pas comment Harper puisse suggérer cette éventualité à haute voix. Elle avait une vie parfaite ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les adolescentes fasse dans le mélodramatique ?

« Non, ne t'inquiète tu ne vas pas mourir, lui rétorqua Mary, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de leur camarade. Au pire, tu seras un peu en retard.

\- Ah oui, mais non ! Non, non, non ! Surtout pas ! s'affola la brune.

\- Franck est venu te voir pour te demander de sortir avec lui, finalement ? » préféra demander Soléna, plutôt que de repartir sur le sujet du temps.

Harper se troubla légèrement et lança un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille.

« Non, en fait j'ai... j'ai suivie on conseil, et je suis aller le voir, avoua finalement Alice.

\- C'est toi qui l'a invité ?

\- Non c'est lui. Je suis allé le voir à la sortie d'un de ses cours, et je lui ai demandé s'il m'évitait. » Alice grimaça. « Je crois que j'ai été un peu agressive, mais toute la frustration est remonté d'un seul coup. Après, il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression que son baiser avait représenté quelque chose pour moi et qu'il ne voulait se montrer envahissant.

\- Au moins il n'est pas comme James, tu as de la chance. » plaisanta Mcdonald.

Alice sourit et hocha la tête. La jeune Swanatton, elle, jubilait. Si Alice avait suivie son conseil, et qu'il avait porté ses fruits, elle serait forcément beaucoup plus encline à la soutenir dans le futur, et c'était une excellente nouvelle, à garder en mémoire.

« Oui, et il était tellement gêné qu'il m'a proposé un vrai rendez-vous. Sauf que je dois le retrouver dans une mie-heure et que je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais m'habiller ! Je ne suis pas maquillée, par coiffée, et... et je vais être en retard ! » s'écria Harper en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Soléna ne put retenir un soupire. C'était tellement ridicule. Comment pouvait-on devenir aussi faible, et pour un mâle de surcroît ? Malheureusement pour elle il lui fallait consoler le petit cœur en panique pour marquer des points auprès de ses camarades.

« Bon, écoute-moi. Comment est-ce que tu comptais t'habiller ?

\- Je cherchais mon petit haut violet, avec mon pantalon serré en jean, et mes bottines noires à talons, énuméra l'âme en peine, alias Alice Harper.

\- Très bien. Alors va te doucher, te maquiller, et te coiffer. Nous, on va chercher tes vêtements et... ranger un peu tout ça avant que notre préfète-en-chef n'arrive. »

La brune acquiesça et se leva avant de frotter son visage pour se donner du tonus et de se diriger vers la salle-de-bain illico presto. Soléna se tourna vers Mary, qui la regardait avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je trouve que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien en fait. »

Elle se força à répondre par un sourire timide, mais elle s'interrogeait sur la signification de cette phrase. Quoi ? Est-ce que la Soléna de Poudlard avait l'air d'un empotée au point qu'on puisse douter qu'elle soit capable de gérer une crise ? Si c'était le cas, il allait falloir qu'elle change sa manière de fonctionner.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent ensuite à chercher tout ce qu'Alice avait lister, dans le désordre que cette dernière avait fait en l'espace de quelques minutes.

« Elle est toujours comme ça pour ses rendez-vous ? demanda Soléna en parvenant enfin à mettre la main sur le fameux petit haut violet, qui avait été en fait lancé en haut d'une armature de lit.

\- En fait, je crois que c'est son premier rendez-vous. »

La jeune Swanatton s'arrêta dans son mouvement, les doigts à quelques millimètres de se refermer sur le débardeur, et poussa une petite exclamation de surprise.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle n'a jamais... » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter net.

Est-ce que Soléna-la-timide aborderait ouvertement un thème aussi gênant que le sexe ? Hm... Non, définitivement pas. Pour réparer sa bourde, elle se força à rougir et détourna les yeux.

« Euh... » Mcdonald semblait elle aussi un peu mal à l'aise de parler de la vie sexuelle de sa camarade de classe. « Je ne sais pas enfin... j'ai dit que je _croyais_ que c'était son premier rendez-vous, pas que j'étais sûr de moi...

\- T'as trouvé son pantalon ? questionna Soléna pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui. » La voix de Mary faisait très clairement sentir qu'elle était soulagée par l'initiative.

En son fort intérieur, Soléna se demanda se qu'elle avait bien put faire à Merlin pour être obligée de cohabiter avec de telles oies blanches. Alice n'avait apparemment jamais couché, il était plus qu'improbable, vue sa réaction, et vue son tempérament, que Mary ai jamais seulement embrassé quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout, et Lily était bien trop sage et moralisatrice pour s'envoyé en l'air avec le premier venu sans qu'il n'y ai une once d'amour dans l'acte. Et comme elle n'était jamais sortie avec personne à Poudlard...

C'est ce moment que choisi Alice pour sortir de la salle-de-bain. Même en sous-vêtements, était plutôt jolie, il fallait le reconnaître. Soléna lui lança son haut, de peur de céder à une vague de jalousie.

« Tiens. Habille-toi vite, il te reste une peu moins d'un quart d'heure.

\- Merci les filles. Vraiment. Et désolée pour le réveil...

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu nous le paieras. » s'autorisa à dire Soléna.

Harper sourit, quelque peu étonnée, puis enfila son jean et son débardeur à franges et passa le plats de sa main sur ses vêtements avant d'enfiler ses bottines, d'attraper son sac à main, et de se précipiter vers la porte. Avant de sortir cependant, elle se tourna vers Soléna.

« Tu m'as donné un bon conseil l'autre jour, à moi de t'en donner un. Ose plus t'exprimer, d'accord ? Et si tu veux vraiment intéressée Black... reste toi-même, et quitte cette timidité que tu affiches tout le temps.

\- Merci Alice. » finit par répondre la jeune fille, presque sincère.

Un échange de conseils ? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler le début d'une amitié ?

OoO

Soléna leva les yeux de son livre pour observer discrètement la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le dos de Lily. La rouquine s'était porter volontaire pour l'aider dans ses révisions, et si la jeune Swanatton avait choisi ce jour et cette heure précisément, c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle avait enfin un vrai plan bien cadré pour passer du temps avec Sirius.

« Et là tu vois, si tu ajoutes des racines de Varhock, et bien ça devient rose.

\- Ah. »

Elle avait entendu James dire qu'il fallait absolument qu'il rende un livre sur elle-ne-savait plus quel idiotie, juste après le déjeuner. Or, où il y avait James Potter, il y avait Sirius Black. Et elle pouvait bien parier sa baguette magique que Potter viendrait à l'attaque sitôt qu'il remarquerait sa belle.

« Soléna ?

\- Mm ? »

La jeune fille replongea dans son manuel quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux Gryffondor en question, pour cacher son petit sourire. Mais il n'échappa malheureusement pas à Lily qui haussa les sourcils.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Oh, pour rien. Tu disais ? Ca devient vert, c'est ça ?

\- Rose, corrigea Lily en soupirant, un brin d'agacée. Ca devient rose. »

Soléna grimaça. D'accord, elle avait déjà eu un bien meilleure self-contrôle. Mais en même temps, les potions l'ennuyaient à mourir, et voir sa mission avancer était pour elle presque jouissif.

« Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Non parce qu'excuse moi, mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas voir que tu tiens ton livre à l'envers. »

Swanatton sursauta et ferma brutalement son livre. Elle était découverte.

« Euh... et bien, c'est-à-dire que...

\- Salut les filles ! »

La voix enjouée de Potter la coupa dans son explication bafouillée et Lily plissa les yeux dans sa direction. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dut sous-estimer l'intelligence de la rousse, en fin de compte, car elle semblait avoir découvert sa manigance.

« Salut Potter, lui répondit la préfète-en-chef, sèche, sans quitter sa camarade des yeux. Et bien sûr, bonjour à toi, _Black_.

\- Euh... salut. »

Sirius, étonné par son ton agressif, consulta Soléna du regard, mais celle-ci haussa innocemment les épaules. Non, vraiment, elle ne savais pas du tout pourquoi Lily réagissait comme ça ! Ce n'était surtout pas parce qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'elle s'était servie d'elle pour pouvoir parler à Sirius ! Oh, non !

« Et ça va ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Et bien tu vois, lui répondit Lily en commençant à ramasser ses affaires violemment. J'ai sacrifié une journée à Pré-au-lard pour aider Soléna avec ses cours de potions mais apparemment, on ne peux plus rendre service sans que des garçons envahissants ne s'en mêlent ! Alors je m'en vais, si ça ne vous dérange pas ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, la Gryffondor se leva et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque. James échangea un regard perdu avec les deux autres avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la préfète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On révisait et puis vous êtes arrivé et... elle a explosé. Je crois qu'elle en a marre de ton ami, ajouta Soléna en se penchant pour attraper son sac de cours et faire mine de ranger ses affaires. Je vais aller la voir.. »

Le sac lui glissa soudain des doigts – malheureux n'est-ce pas ? – et ses livres se déversèrent sur le parquet. La jeune fille poussa une petite exclamation et se leva pour tout ramasser. En gentil garçon, Sirius s'accroupit près d'elle pour l'aider.

Volontairement, elle laissa celui qui racontait _la_ légende bien en évidences et ramassa tout les autres. Black s'en empara et allait le lui rendre quand elle vit son regard s'arrêter sur le titre. La jeune Swanatton réprima un sourire de victoire.

« Merci. lui dit-elle quand elle se dit qu'il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour le contempler.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Oh, juste un livre d'histoires. Tu connais celle de l'anneau de lune ? »

Le nom fit tiquer Black et il mit du temps avant de répondre.

« Juste de nom. J'y connais pas grand chose.

\- C'est une de mes histoires préférées. Tu imagines, pouvoirs concentrer toute la puissance de la lune dans un anneau ? Celui qui le porterait serait tellement puissant... Sans parler des lycanthropes. Il paraît que ça permet de contrôler la mutation. Tu te rend compte ? »

Soléna marqua un petit arrêt pour observer la réaction de Sirius. Il semblait pensif. Soléna ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives, mais vue sa réaction, elle en était maintenant presque sûr : soit il l'avait avec lui, soit il savait où il était. Le maître avait raison.

OoO

Le soir-même, Soléna demanda un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, ce qu'on lui accorda, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, extrêmement facilement. Une lettre de son père à la main, lettre qu'elle lui avait demandé d'écrire, elle monta les escalier en colimaçon et pénétra dans le bureau directorial après avoir frappé timidement.

Il était là, assit à son bureau, avec sa légendaire barbe argentée et ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Elle se souvenait encore de la façon totalement ridicule dont il lui avait proposé du thé, à leur première rencontre. Elle le considérait comme un idiot. Brillant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais avec un esprit qui se limitait à de grossiers raisonnements sans profondeur tout de même.

« Bonjour, Miss Swanatton. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- J'aimerais vous demander une faveur. »

Le vieux directeur lui désigna la chaise devant lui et la jeune fille s'y posa avec gêne, jetant des petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous de si urgent à me demander ?

\- Voilà je... je sais que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à quitter Poudlard en dehors des périodes de vacances scolaires mais... je viens de recevoir ceci. »

Soléna tendit le parchemin au vieil homme qui le parcourut de son regard bleu perçant.

« Mon frère est très malade. Il l'était déjà quand je suis rentrée ici mais en deux semaines, son état s'est aggravé. »

Dumbledore reposa la lettre sur son bureau et pencha la tête, pensif.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Miss Swanatton ?

\- Je voudrais votre autorisation pour rentrer chez moi ce soir. Je reviendrai demain soir, et je serai là lundi, pour la reprise des cours.

\- Mm... » Dumbledore sourit. « En quoi pensez-vous que votre présence pourra aider votre frère à se rétablir ?

\- Il... il me réclame, vous l'avez lu comme moi.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question. »

Soléna se troubla. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il demande plus de justifications que n'en fournissait la lettre.

« Très bien, finit par déclarer le directeur. Je vous autorise à quitter le château pour cette nuit, mais vous devrez être rentrée pour le diner de demain.

\- Merci professeur, c'est promis.

\- Bien. » Son regard bleu transperça la jeune fille qui se força à ne pas se laisser troubler. « Un portoloin vous attendre près de l'entrée, avec le professeur McGonagall. Vous avez vingt minutes pour préparer vos affaires et descendre dans le hall.

\- Merci mile fois ! »

Soléna se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et sortit en vitesse du bureau, avant de s'adosser contre le bois de la porte, plus que mal à l'aise, déroutée, angoissée même, avec l'étrange impression que le vieux fou était au courant de tout. La jeune Swanatton battit des cils. Non, il ne savait rien, c'était impossible. Même lui ne pouvait pas tout savoir.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Soléna courut jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'elle prépare son sac. En entrant dans son dortoir, elle trouva – manque de chance – ses trois camarades en pleine discussion. Apparemment, le sujet était le rencart d'Alice. Quand elle la vit entrer, Lily plissa des yeux et se détourna. Soléna ne s'arrêta pas pour s'excuser. Elle n'avait pas le temps.

En vitesse, elle vida son sac de cours sur son lit et se jeta sur sa commode pour en sortir quelques affaires. Alice et Mary lui jetèrent des coup d'œils inquiets.

« Soléna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je... je ne dors pas ici ce soir. Ne m'attendez pas.

\- J'imagine que c'est encore Black ! » lança la voix acerbe de Lily.

Soléna se stoppa dans ses mouvements et se tourna vers la rousse. Il lui fallut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas lui répondre sèchement.

« Non, je... Ecoute, je suis désolée, d'accord ! Je n'aurais pas dût t'utiliser pour attirer leur attention.

\- Mm.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ? »

La préfète-en-chef se tourna vers elle, et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Sentant venir le pire, Soléna se tendit.

« Je veux que tu avoues qu'il t'intéresse.

\- Qui ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- Sirius Black.

\- Oui, bien sûr, on est amis...

\- Non, non, non ! la coupa la rouquine en s'approchant dangereusement. Je veux que tu avoues que tu es _attirée_ par lui.

\- Bah je... si ça peut te faire plaisir...

\- Soléna ! Enfin, réveille-toi ! s'exclama soudain Lily. Mais tout le monde a remarqué à quel point tu le dévores des yeux !

\- Arrête ! Je ne le connais que depuis deux semaines ! »

Soléna se détourna vers son sac, troublée, et y fourra ses affaires. Son but avait été d'être discrète. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse avec Black, mais juste qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour se confier à elle, comme la vieille. Or, si elle donnait l'impression d'avoir des sentiments pour lui... Tout tomberait à l'eau.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda la voix de Harper.

\- Mon frère est très malade. Dumbledore m'a donné la permission d'aller passer la nuit chez moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Aucune idée. Ca fait plusieurs mois déjà. »

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Son frère était un con, doublé d'un pervers. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment reconnu comme était une maladie grave alors...

« C'est ton petit frère ? »

Jetant son sac sur son épaule, Soléna se tourna vers Mary.

« Non, mon grand frère. Il s'appelle Jonathan.

\- Jonathan ? »

Soléna ne put expliquer la surprise de Lily face au prénom de son frère. Elle plissa les yeux.

« Euh... oui. Et alors ? »

La rousse écarquilla les yeux et entre-ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle était choquée, mais elle se détourna presque immédiatement, si bien que la jeune Swanatton n'aurait put juré de rien.

« Non, rien. Je... j'aime bien ce prénom, c'est tout.

\- Bon, enchaîna Soléna pour ne pas s'attarder. J'y vais. Je reviens demain. »

La jeune fille salua ses camarades et sortit en trombe du dortoir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait, mais elle n'avait pas intérêt à rater son portoloin. Le maître et son père ne lui pardonneraient pas d'avoir demandé un audience pour ensuite la louper. Elle serait punie, s'était à n'en pas douter.

Gardant la même allure, Soléna dévala quatre à quatre les marches et se retrouva en peu de temps de le hall. McGonagall se tenait près d'un chandelier et l'accueilli, comme à son habitude, froide.

« Miss Swanatton. On ne cours pas dans les escaliers.

\- Pardon. »

Le professeur en métamorphoses soupira et lui désigna le porte-bougie. Soléna l'agrippa.

« Un autre portoloin apparaîtra demain, devant votre portail, à quinze heures précises. Ne le manquez pas, Miss Swanatton.

\- Merci. »

Soléna ne put s'empêcher de se dire à quel point ces conseils étaient inutiles, et enfin, après quelques minutes d'attentes et d'un silence pesant, elle se trouva happée par un tourbillon.

* * *

 _Ohé les sardines !_

 _Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Les choses se mettent en place, doucement._

 _ **ATTENTION :** Le prochain chapitre va démarrer la partie que je qualifierais de "raiting M". Juste une précision au cas où vous auriez oublié ^^ (même si je sais que vous n'attendez que ce genre de choses, espèces de gros pervers ;p)_

 _Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire et d'en prendre compte. Et ne vous y trompez pas, je note toutes vos suggestions, toutes vos idées pour la suite, pour voir si je peux en faire quelque chose. Alors on ne sait jamais, proposez !_

 _N'hésitez pas non plus à me faire part de vos théories, j'adore ça ! ;)_

 _Des bises !_

PS : Merci encore pour toutes vos réactions sur mes chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir !


	6. Petite idiote

_Et ça commence... en douceur... Bonne lecture !_

 **R.R.A.**

Chouploum : Ahhh ! Moi aussi je pense que Jon Snow n'est pas mort ! Mwahaha ! Notre théorie vaincra, ne t'en fait pas ! et ne t'excuse surtout pas, recevoir et lire vos théories sur mes fictions est mon petit pécher mignon ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas, et que l'intrigue t'emportera autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre sixième**

* * *

Soléna arriva chez elle avec le moins de douceur au monde et tomba les deux genoux à terre. Le bougeoir roula un peu plus loin et la jeune fille reprit son souffle pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de lever les yeux vers la bâtisse lugubre. Pas de doutes, elle était de retour à la maison.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchie aujourd'hui. Quand elle avait vue la réaction de Black, elle avait aussitôt contacter son père pour lui dire qu'elle avait réussit la première étape de sa mission, à savoir déterminer s'il était bien en possession de l'anneau. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle se sentait trembler.

Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment eu raison de s'emballer si vite ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un livre associé à une expression de visage, qui la faisait affirmer que Sirius l'avait bien. Il ne lui avait rien avoué, elle n'avait rien trouver de matériel. Si elle se trompait, elle serait lourdement punie, elle le savait.

La jeune fille dégluti et inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de se ramollir. Prenant son courage à deux mains – elle était à Gryffondor non ? – elle s'avança à pas lourd vers la porte d'entrée.

« Hep, hep, hep ! Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Petite sœur indigne qui ne dit même plus bonsoir à son grand frère chéri. »

Soléna se retourna vers la voix et se força à soupirer, alors que de le revoir la rendait si mal à l'aise. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. C'était la première fois qu'elle se forçait à être insolente.

« Tiens, Jonathan. Ca faisait longtemps.

\- Ca aurait fait moins longtemps si tu avais répondu à mon message. »

Cigarette entre les lèvres, le jeune homme s'approcha de sa petite sœur. Il avait réellement l'air de lui en vouloir, et une moue déçue était incrustée sur son visage.

« Je sais, mais j'ai été très occupée. Les cours, la mission, tout ça quoi. Tu sais ce que c'est !

\- Même pas le temps d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit mot à ton grand frère adoré, qui se languis de toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te manque, répliqua Soléna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Pas vraiment. »

John sourit légèrement, pervers, et jeta son mégot à terre avant de poser ses mains, légères, sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

« Enfin, tu sais bien que c'est faux. » susurra-t-il collant son corps à elle.

Elle le repoussa vivement en soupirant d'agacement.

« Lâche-moi, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi ! On m'attend ! »

Soléna reprit sa route et Jonathan lui emboîta le pas.

« Ce n'est pas d'une passionnante discussion philosophique avec toi dont j'ai envie, tu vois. » La voix du jeune homme était devenu sèche. « Et je sais très bien que tu es attendue. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'avance.

\- Tu avances ? C'est tout ? » Le ton de Jonathan devint plus tranchant encore. « Pas de détails croustillants sur comment tu as obtenus tes infos ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. » grommela Soléna en accélérant le pas vers la porte d'entrée, connaissant assez bien son frère pour savoir où il voulait en venir.

Mais Jonathan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et alors qu'elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, il lui attrapa violemment le bras pour la forcer à se tourner vers lui, et approcha son visage tordu d'un sourire malsain près du siens.

« Arrête ! s'exclama Soléna en se dégageant brutalement. Je sais ce que tu veux ! Et bien quoi, va s'y ! Pose-là, ta question ! De quoi est-ce que t'as peur ? De découvrir que tes doutes sont fondés ? Espèce de - Aïe ! »

Soléna porta sa main à sa joue quand la gifle fendit l'air. La chaleur s'y répandit vite et des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle lança à son frère un regard noir.

« Bravo, John. Belle mentalité. Alors quand tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux, tu cognes, c'est ça ? »

Jonathan la fixa un moment, dans le regard une lueur indescriptible, avant de détourner les yeux et de pincer les lèvres.

« Tu devrais y aller. Ce serait bête d'arriver en retard. »

La jeune Swanatton jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme avant d'entrer dans la maison où elle avait grandi. Jonathan ne la frappait presque jamais. Trois ou quatre claques peut-être. Et quand il le faisait, c'était toujours parce qu'il était dans une colère noire, ou une jalousie extrême.

Elle se souvenait surtout de ce réveillon du premier de l'an, où il avait organisé une immense soirée avec des amis à lui, mais aussi et surtout beaucoup d'amis d'amis d'amis, et donc, beaucoup d'inconnus. Elle devait avoir quinze ans. Soléna avait donc aussi prévu de passer une bonne soirée, et de tirer à partie celle de son frère. Pour l'agacer, elle avait attiré l'un de ses meilleurs amis dans sa chambre. Mais ce qui devait être une bon moment de plaisir s'était transformer en cauchemar quand John était entré et les avait surprit tout les deux sur le canapé. Le garçon avait eu le nez et un bras de cassés. Paul, qu'il s'appelait, si ses souvenirs étaient exactes. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu.

Soléna ôta son manteau et leva les yeux vers le plafond du hall sombre en fronçant le nez. Elle avait toujours détester ce hall d'entrée.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et un homme se découpa dans la lumière des bougies. Warren Swanatton en personne.

« Père.

\- Il t'attends Soléna, ne tarde pas plus. »

Le ton pressé qu'il avait força Soléna à se dépêcher d'entrer dans la pièce, si bien qu'elle ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter sa peur. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était là que lorsqu'elle le vit. Assit sur une chaise, dos à elle, face à la cheminée qui ronflait, elle ne pouvait voir que sa main blanchâtre caresser la tête d'un serpent géant. Warren lui prit son manteau et hocha la tête, comme pour l'encourager.

La jeune fille s'avança vers le milieu de ce qui était le salon, avant qu'il ne soit dépouillé de tout son mobilier, et baissa la tête.

« Maître.

\- Ah, Soléna. Ma douce, ma belle Soléna, susurra une voix posée qui la fit frissonner et qui se répercuta en écho dans la pièce vide. Justement, je t'attendais. »

La jeune fille dégluti et garda la tête baissée, comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait la voir, même de dos. Soudain, elle n'était plus sûr de rien. De grosses goûtes perlaient dans son dos, et sa colonne vertébrale était parcourut de tremblements. Elle dégluti une nouvelle fois.

« Pourtant, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas, qui m'a demandé de t'accorder cette audience ?

\- Oui, maître...

\- Alors pourquoi ce retard ?

\- Le portoloin est parti plus tard que je ne l'espérais, maître. »

Un petit ricanement retentit et Soléna se tendit d'un seul coup. Elle pouvait sentir dans son dos le regard inquiet de son père.

« Plus tard que tu ne l'espérais ? » La main s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre ses caresses. « Et bien, tu es là, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et contourna lentement son fauteuil, Soléna put le voir entre ses cils. Pourtant, elle n'osait pas lever franchement les yeux vers lui, de peur de croiser son regard.

« Alors, pourrais-tu me dire ce dont tu voulais absolument et, je cite, dans les plus brefs délais, me faire part ? »

Il s'approcha, menaçant, de la jeune fille, qui, les yeux toujours au sol, vit très nettement Naguini glisser vers elle à la suite de son maître.

« Et bien je... » Soléna battit des cils pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. « J'ai...

\- Aurais-tu peur de moi ? » lui demanda soudain Voldemort en se penchant vers elle.

Question piège. Être honnête et dire oui la conduisait à coup sûr à des sanctions, dire non relevait de l'inconscience. Heureusement, son maître éclata de rire.

« Voyons Soléna, lui dit-il d'une voix trop douce pour être sans menace. Regarde-moi. »

La jeune fille se fit violence et, a prix d'un grand effort, leva les yeux pour croiser les siens, rouges sang. Un petit sourire ironique était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Bien, c'est bien. » Il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune Swanatton avant de se rétracter. « Parle Soléna, je t'écoute, maintenant. Qu'avais-tu à me dire ?

\- Je... vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir si je découvrais ce que savais Black, maître. » Soléna dégluti, consciente que ses révélations pouvaient, si elles étaient insuffisantes, la mener vers de graves punitions. « Il... Je pense qu'il détient effectivement l'anneau de lune.

\- Tu penses qu'il détient effectivement l'anneau de lune... répéta Voldemort et se détournant lentement, comme s'il réfléchissait. Tu le penses... »

La jeune fille sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint plus sombre.

« Tu le penses... Tu le penses... Tu... Endoloris ! »

La douleur fut telle qu'elle eu l'impression que son cerveau brûlait, que tout les os de son corps se brisaient en même temps, que toute sa peau était électrisée. Elle entendit à peine son cri, alors que des centaines de lames transperçaient son crâne. Les mains agrippées à ses cheveux, Soléna hurlait, hurlait, se tordait de douleur... Tout était chaud, froid, électrique. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait mourir...

Soudain, comme pour exaucer sa prière, la chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur ses épaules, sur son corps tout entier, s'allégea. Haletante, les membres plus douloureux que jamais, Soléna sentit une surface dur et gelée sous sa joue, une surface qu'elle devinait noire malgré les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Elle avait dût tomber.

« Sais-tu au moins, petite idiote, résonna une voix à ses oreilles, que Severus et Regulus m'ont apporté cette information il y a de cela maintenant une semaine ! Une semaine que tu cours après un fait qui ne m'ai plus d'aucune utilité ! »

Soléna hurla lorsqu'une profonde entaille se dessina sur son avant bras, qu'elle replia sur elle-même, alors que le sang tâchait son tee-shirt. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Non, non ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait que tout cela cesse ! Que tout s'arrête !

« Sais-tu aussi – une main s'empara brutalement de ses cheveux – que tu as une nouvelle mission, Soléna ? » Un silence terrible ponctué par les tentatives désespérées de Soléna pour dissimuler ses sanglots s'installa alors. « Trouve cet anneau, susurra une voix à son oreille, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Trouve-le et rapporte-le moi. »

La main lâcha soudain Soléna et sa tête se cogna contre le sol froid, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

OoO

Jonathan attendait, assis sur les marches des escaliers, les yeux fixé sur la porte où avait disparut sa petite sœur. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et tout son corps tremblait. Il avait peur. Il avait entendu ses hurlements, déchirants, suppliants, et il n'avait rien put faire, rien pour les arrêter.

Il se sentait faible. Faible de ne pas pouvoir la protéger. Il se haïssait, il le haïssait. Il la haïssait aussi, d'avoir tant voulut prouver au maître qu'elle était capable de mener à bien une mission.

Maintenant, il n'y avait que le silence, un silence qui l'angoissait bien plus que les cris. Qui savait ce qu'elle était en train de subir. Peut-être avait-elle subit un sortilège de mutisme ? Est-ce qu'elle souffrait encore ? Jonathan passa une main devant ses yeux, fébrile. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente.

Soudain, son père ouvrit précipitamment la porte, un petit corps inerte au creux de ses bras. Le jeune homme se leva aussitôt et accourut jusqu'à eux. Sans un mot, il prit Soléna contre lui et échangea un regard entendu avec son père avant de se retourner et de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et déposa le corps tremblant, même dans l'inconscience qui, dans ses bras, semblait aussi légère qu'une plume. Soucieux, le jeune homme s'assit près d'elle et passa une main dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur, dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux. On frappa à la porte et, à son accord, leur elfe entra, des potions dans les mains.

Sans un mot, Jonathan prit les remèdes et l'elfe s'éclipsa.

« Je t'en prie Soléna... allez... » murmura-t-il en versant quelques goûtes d'essence de dictame sur la coupure à son avant bras, qui se referma aussitôt pour ne laisser qu'une autre cicatrice blanche.

Mais la jeune fille resta endormie et, après avoir utilisé toutes les potions qu'il pouvait, John attrapa la main de sa sœur, bien décidé à attendre son réveil aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

OoO

Soléna gémit en papillonnant des yeux. Toutes les particules de son être la faisaient souffrir et elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé sur la tête au triple galop. Elle ne souvenait plus très bien comment s'était arrivé, mais elle se rappelait son rire, froid, et sa voix, quand il lui avait envoyé le premier doloris. Elle se souvenait aussi des noms, des deux noms de ceux à qui elle devait cette souffrance : Severus et Regulus.

La jeune fille frissonna et ferma les yeux avant de se tourner et de rouvrir les paupières. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise en tombait nez à nez avec le regard inquiet de son grand frère.

« Jonathan ? »

Il posa immédiatement une main fraiche sur son front.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as encore mal ?

\- Un peu, mais je vais mieux. » Il hocha la tête. « John, il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant douloureusement.

\- Presque deux heures et demi.

\- Deux heures et demi... du matin ?

\- De l'après-midi, rectifia le jeune homme en grimaçant.

\- J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? » Soléna, le tête toujours pleine de bourdonnements, entreprit de se lever mais vacilla. « Il faut que je me préparer, je vais être en retard pour le portoloin.

\- Hey, doucement ! » protesta Jonathan en la rattrapant par la taille.

Soléna s'accrocha à son épaule en tremblant sur ses jambes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à se lever et à retourner à Poudlard, ou son absence deviendrait vite remarquée. Soudain, elle se figea en sentait le main de John repousser une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai eu tellement peur ! » finit-il par lâcher en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Tout doucement, il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Soléna qui, d'abord surprise, passa ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, et il était si rare qu'il se montre tendre. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, profita de cette légère caresse sur ses lèvres, et passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de John.

Sûrement encouragée par le geste de sa sœur, le jeune homme appuya plus fortement son baiser et descendis jusqu'à ses hanches pour s'y agripper et la coller à elle. Il avait envie d'elle, elle le sentait. Il avait toujours eu la réaction facile face à leur caresses. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle parte.

Elle tenta alors de se dégager doucement mais Jonathan grogna contre sa bouche et recula sa tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Soléna.

« Il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille. » murmura-t-elle en écartant à son tour une mèche du front de son frère.

Ce dernier émit un nouveau grognement et plongea vivement vers sa gorge pour la couvrir de baiser brûlants, collant son bassin bien plus près encore du siens. Une sensation de chaleur parcourut aussitôt les hanches de Soléna. Elle aussi en avait envie. Elle s'en rendait compte, c'était la première fois qu'elle désirait _vraiment_ Jonathan, la première fois qu'il était si doux avec elle.

« John... » souffla Soléna en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il savait parfaitement que la gorge était son point sensible, et elle poussa un gémissement qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer quand il suçota sa jugulaire. « John, s'il-te-plait... »

Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas et glissa une main sous son tee-shirt, traçant avec son pouce des petits cercles sur le ventre de la jeune fille, qui ne put retenir un gémissement où se mêlait protestation et désir. Luttant contre le second, Soléna le força à la lâcher quand elle sentit qu'il commençait à essayer de la faire basculer sur le lit.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un sourire déçue et l'embrassa sur le front quelques secondes avant de s'écarter totalement.

« D'accord. Va s'y, consentit-il.

\- Merci. »

Soléna, que le baiser avait partiellement fait oublier la douleur, s'en souvint dès qu'elle se pencha pour attraper son manteau, déposé au pied du lit, et son sac. Elle s'en drapa en grimaçant et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Soléna ?

\- Oui ? »

La jeune fille se retourna vers son frère, qui la regardait, presque penaud.

« Je suis désolé. Pour la gifle, hier, j'ai...

\- Je sais. » se contenta de dire Soléna, avant de s'en aller.

* * *

 _Bonjour les berlingos !_

 _Et voici que fini le chapitre 6. J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous aura plu, car il est annonciateur de l'atmosphère sombre que va très bientôt dominer dans cette fiction._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews trooop gentilles et que me font toujours autant sauter de joie !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si vous êtes timide ! J'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire :)_

 _Bises_


	7. Le suçon

**R.R.A.**

Lip : Hey ! Pour Regulus, ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué à trouver ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **Chapitre septième**

* * *

Soléna fut secouée quand elle atterrie devant la grille de Poudlard, un vieux livre intitulé « Histoire de Poudlard » entre les mains. Déjà, Rusard, le concierge aigrie du château, venait à sa rencontre en marmonnant, son chat hideux, Miss Teigne, sur les talons.

Quand enfin elle fut libérée de ses grommellements continuels, la jeune fille se dépêcha de monter les marches pour gagner son dortoir le plus vite possible, même si chacun de ses mouvements la ramenait à la dure réalité de ce qu'il s'était passé chez elle, à coup de grande décharges très douloureuses. Elle voulait juste s'allonger. S'allonger et dormir.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, le bruit qui y régnait la fit sourire. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant, tout ce brouhaha. Elle allait se diriger vers les escaliers qui la mèneraient vers son lit sacré, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard de Sirius.

« Hey, ça va ? Où t'étais passé ?

\- Les filles ne t'ont rien dit ? Je suis rentrée chez moi. Mon frère est très malade depuis quelques temps et son état ne fait qu'empirer. » se força-t-elle à dire alors que la simple évocation de son frère la mettait soudain très mal à l'aise.

Elle n'aurait jamais dût lui montrer à quel point ses caresses lui avait donné envie de lui, elle n'aurait même jamais dût lui permettre de la toucher aujourd'hui. Elle le savait pertinemment. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé... Elle se retint de justesse de frissonner. Elle sentait comme une sorte de vide qui l'inquiétait.

Regulus et Severus ! Tout était de leur faute ! S'ils ne s'étaient pas mêlés de se qui ne les regardaient pas, elle n'aurait pas eu à subir tout cela !

« Et il va mieux ?

\- De qui ?

\- Euh... ton frère, se troubla Sirius en haussant le sourcils.

\- Oh euh... non, mais son état se stabilise, pour après rechuter alors... Ecoute, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, si ça ne te dérange pas je vais... je vais aller dormir. »

Sans attendre de réponse, positive ou négative, et grimpa jusqu'à son dortoir. Là, alors qu'elle pensait y trouver le repos, deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle. Sincèrement, Evans et Harper n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans leur dortoir un dimanche après-midi ?

« Soléna ! Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va.

\- Et ton frère ?

\- Son état s'est stabilisé pendant la nuit, répéta Soléna. Mais ça ne fait qu'annoncer une prochaine rechute. »

Elle baissa la tête pour plus d'effet et entendit les filles bouger et s'approcher d'elle. Leur bras l'entourèrent soudain.

« L'important c'est qu'il aille mieux pour l'instant, non ? fit la voix d'Alice à sa droite. Et puis ça prouve que ta présence lui a fait du bien.

\- Oui et puis tu... » Lily se coupa soudain dans sa phrase et Soléna leva vers elle des yeux interrogateurs. La rouquine se brouilla. « Et puis tu... enfin si tu veux parler... on est là et... voilà. »

Un petit silence gêné suivit sa tentative échouée de réconfort et Alice se détacha de leur groupe.

« Bon, c'est pas que je vous fuis, mais Franck m'a promis une promenade au bord du lac. A plus tard les filles. »

Soléna s'écarta de la préfète-en-chef et posa sur elle un regard pénétrant lorsque la porte se referma derrière Harper. La rousse tenta de fuir son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Moi ? Rien, bredouilla Lily en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

\- Arrête, on sait toutes les deux que tu es la reine du réconfort d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Et toi, depuis quand est-ce que tu ne bafouille plus dès que tu prends la parole ? questionna la Gryffondor en l'imitant.

\- Je suis le conseil d'Alice.

\- Quel conseil ? »

Soléna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Celui d'oser dire ce que je pense et d'arrêter de me cacher derrière ma timidité.

\- Super conseil.

\- Réponds à ma question, Lily. » Soléna prit la voix la plus innocente qu'elle se sentait capable de faire malgré son état de fatigue extrême. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

La rousse lui jeta un drôle de coup d'oeil.

« Tu étais vraiment chez toi, pour veiller sur ton frère malade ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu en est sûr ?

\- Lily, pourquoi tu... bien sûr que... bien sur que je suis sûr, balbutia Soléna, réellement troublée par la question, comme si sa camarade connaissait la vérité. Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

La rouquine rougit et détourna les yeux, soudain très intéressée par le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre du dortoir.

« Lily...

\- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de nous mentir.

\- J'ai pas...

\- Oh arrête ! s'exclama Lily. Je sais que tu as passer la nuit avec un garçon, d'accord ? Et sincèrement, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. »

Soléna se retint de soupirer. Bon, au moins, la préfète ne connaissait pas vraiment son secret, et il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance. Soléna ne voulait pas que son amie se fasse blessée à cause de toute cette histoire. Aussi, elle préféra entrer dans son jeu et baissa les yeux.

« Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Tu as un suçon dans le cou. Ca m'étonne que personne ne te l'ai fait remarquer avant. »

Soléna écarquilla les yeux et se précipita dans la salle-de-bain pour aller voir dans le miroir si les dires de sa camarade étaient vrais. Elle grimaça quand elle vit la large marque que Jonathan avait osé laisser sur le haut de sa clavicule.

« Oh non... murmura-t-elle en tordant son cou dans tout les sens. Non, non, non.

\- Laisse, intervint Lily en s'approchant. Je vais t'aider. »

La rousse sortie une crème d'une trousse posée sur la lavabo et entreprit de masquer le suçon. Au bout de quelques minutes, la trace disparut presque entièrement. Ne restait plus qu'une marque pâlotte, comme si elle s'était prit un coup.

« Ca devrait aller, soupira Evans en mettant son flacon dans les mains de Soléna. Tout les matins avant d'aller en cours. Et n'oublie pas de me le rendre quand il sera parti, d'accord ? Ce fond de teint m'a coûté vraiment cher. »

Soléna acquiesça et retint par le bras Lily qui allait sortir de la salle-de-bain.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit... tu as dit que tu ne m'imaginais pas comme ça. Ca veut dire que tu n'aimes pas la personne que je suis vraiment, quand j'arrive à être moi-même, quand j'ai assez confiance en ceux qui m'entour pour ne pas avoir à me cacher ?

\- Non, répondit Lily en souriant doucement. J'aime bien cette Soléna-là aussi. Je crois. C'est juste un peu déroutant. »

La rouquine disparût, laissant Soléna seule avec le miroir, qui semblait faire ressortir cette affreuse tâche bleutée. Ah, si elle avait été face à Jonathan en ce moment même, il aurait mieux valut pour lui qu'il court vite !

OoO

Le lendemain, les cours parurent comme une douce torture à Soléna, qui souffrait encore le martyre. Lily, qui pensait que les grimaces de sa camarade étaient dû aux courbatures de sa nuit qu'elle pensait mouvementées d'une toute autre manière, ne cessait de lui jeter des regards un peu moqueurs.

Alice n'avait pas arrêter de parler du long baiser que Franck et elle avaient échangé sur les bord du lac, le premier depuis ce fameux bisous de fin d'année qui avait tant tourmenté la jeune Harper. Et Soléna aurait put réécrire mot pour mot le récit d'Alice tant elle le répétait, encore et encore.

James lui, avait essayé de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de la préfète-en-chef pendant tout le cours de sortilèges, en lui envoyant des petits oiseaux en papier ensorcelés. Et étrangement, Lily s'était tourné vers lui, non pas pour l'engueuler, mais pour lui jeter un de ces regards d'adolescente de timide-amoureuse-j'essaye-de-te-faire-passer-un-message. Soléna s'était penchée vers la rouquine pour lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtés.

« Hey Lily... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Potter ?

\- Rien. Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu lui préférais le calamar géant, et aujourd'hui, tu lui lances des regards de braise. »

Lily avait rougit.

« Je crois que je te préférais timide, finalement. Tu étais moins perspicace.

\- Faux, je l'étais autant, je ne disais rien de ce que je comprenais, nuance, avait rétorquée la jeune fille avec un sourire. Alors ? »

La rousse lui avait alors expliqué qu'après leur pseudo dispute à la bibliothèque, quand James l'avait suivit dehors, elle l'avait, comme d'habitude, repoussé, Mais il avait tenu bon et – elle ne savait plus comment ni pourquoi – ils avaient finis par discuter calmement sur le chemin de la salle commune.

Mais le plus incroyable de cette journée restait à venir.

En sortant de sortilèges, les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour leur cours de potions. C'était sans nul doutes la matière dans laquelle Soléna était la plus mauvaise, et elle n'était, par conséquent, par très aimé du professeur Slughorn, à l'inverse de Lily, qui y excellait, comme dans presque tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Soudain, en tournant à un angle de couloir, Soléna aperçut un groupe de sixième année à Serpentard qui discutaient joyeusement en marchant vers eux. Dans sa tête, deux noms fusèrent, tournant en boucle. Severus et Regulus. Severus et Regulus. Elle eu l'impression de ressentir, plus réelle que jamais, le sortilège entailler son bras.

Son respiration s'accéléra quand elle croisa le regard gris et si semblable à celui de Sirius d'un des Serpentard. Ce dernier la regarda narquoisement, comme s'il la narguait d'oser quoi que se soit ici, en public, et sur son territoire qui plus est. Soléna ferma les yeux quand il la frôla et les rouvrit, le visage assombri tout à coup, avant de se retourner violemment.

« Black ! »

Sirius, qui suivait les filles, se retourna vers Soléna en même temps que son frère, qui arqua les sourcils pour détailler de haut en bas la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Oui ? »

Il eu cependant à peine le temps d'achever sa syllabe qu'un grand claquement retentissait dans les cachot et se répercutait sur les murs. Regulus porta sa main à sa joue, devenue soudain aussi rouge que le sang qui avait coulé du bras de Soléna quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait entaillé.

« Non mais ça va pas, t'es complètement folle !

\- Et toi tu n'es qu'un énorme... qu'un gros... »

Soléna jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule en sentant tout les regards de ses camarades posés sur elle et son interlocuteur. La Soléna qu'ils connaissaient ne se serait jamais permise d'attaquer ainsi Regulus. Ce dernier le remarqua aussi car il ricana.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur de cramer tes mensonges ? »

La jeune fille serra les poings et fixa le Serpentard d'un regard noir qui le fit rire. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura, pour qu'elle seule entende :

« Ils ne se sont pas trop demandé où tu avais passé la nuit, d'ailleurs ? Si tu veux... tu peux leur dire qu'on a couché ensemble, proposa-t-il d'une voix inqualifiable. Après tout, je ne serais pas le premier avec qui tu t'envoie en l'air juste pour déconner... Ton frère, par exemple...

\- Espèce de salaud ! »

Le hurlement presque hystérique de Soléna se suivit d'un cri de Regulus quand il tomba au sol, Soléna sur lui, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle repensa à tout ses cris. Elle le frappa de nouveau. Et cette douleur ! Elle ne sentit même pas les larmes couler sur ses propres joues. Un nouveau coup s'abattit. Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était sa faute, sa faute !

« Connard ! Salaud ! »

Il ne pouvait pas la menacer ! Il avait une dette envers elle, une dette qui ne s'effacerait jamais ! A cause de lui, elle avait été torturée ! Un nouveau coup. Et il savait pour elle et Jonathan ! Mais il n'avait pas le droit de parler de John ! Il ne pouvait pas !

« Salaud ! cracha-t-elle encore, ses coups faiblissant à mesure que les larmes prenaient le dessus. Je... je te déteste !

\- Soléna ! Arrête ! »

Deux bras puissants la tirèrent en arrière et elle se débattit faiblement tout en déversant toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenue depuis trop de temps.

« Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! répéta-t-elle se blottissant entre les bras de Sirius. Je le dé-déteste !

\- Chut, chut. » Elle sentit une main lui caresser doucement le sommet du crâne. « Ca va, je suis là.

\- Emmène-moi loin d'ici, s'il-te-plait. » murmura-t-elle en s'agrippant de plus bel à sa chemise d'uniforme.

Elle ne voulait plus sentir les regards inquiets, curieux, ou abasourdis de ses camarades. Elle voulait juste dormir, ne plus penser à cette souffrance qui parcourait encore son corps. Elle voulait juste être avec Sirius, et elle ne voulait plus entendre les insultes étouffées que lui lançait Regulus.

« D'accord. On y va. Attention. »

Soléna se sentit porter et comprit que Black l'avait soulevée dans ses bras, avant qu'ils ne quittent les lieux. Le visage plongé dans le cou de son sauveur, la jeune fille ne savait pas où Sirius l'emmenait, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste partir, car plus elle s'éloignait de Regulus, et plus elle sentait la douleur la quitter, plus cette rancoeur qui l'habitait disparaissait.

Sa respiration s'apaisait aussi, ainsi que ses pleures. Elle avait un peu honte de s'être laisser aller devant tout le monde, mais elle avait une impression de vide bénéfique, comme si elle avait avait ouvert la vanne de la peine et que tout c'était déversé d'un seul coup en vrac. Et c'était ce connard de Black qui en avait fait les frais, tans pis pour lui.

Soléna releva la tête quand Sirius passa une porte, qu'elle reconnue comme était celle de l'infirmerie.

« Je ne suis pas blessée, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle, à bout de force d'avoir pleuré.

\- Je sais. »

Sans un mot, il la déposa dans un des lits immaculé et la fixa un instant avec insistance. Avait-il entendu ce que Regulus avait dit ? Sur son frère ? Juste sa proposition déplacée ? Les deux ? Avait seulement comprit ce qu'il avait entendu ?

« Je vais chercher Pomfresh, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de se laisser aller sur les oreillers moelleux. Elle était bien ici. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. L'infirmerie était complètement vide. C'était calme, reposant.

Son camarade revint bientôt avec l'infirmière qui prit son pouls et sa température avant de lui administrer une potion tranquillisante, dans lui poser la moindre question, se qui signifiait que Sirius lui avait déjà tout raconté. Madame Pomfresh s'éclipsa ensuite en les prévenant que Soléna risquait fortement de s'endormir dans quelques minutes.

Sirius l'observa un peu avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, près d'elle, la tête soutenue par ses poings.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oh, tu ne feras pas croire que ce n'était rien. Tu t'es attaqué à mon frère, je te rappelle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. » répéta Soléna en fermant les yeux, sentant les larmes revenir à la surface. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, par encore. C'était assez pour aujourd'hui, et elle détestait ne plus avoir le contrôle.

« Soléna ? Reste avec moi. »

La jeune fille rouvrit les paupières et étouffa sans s'en rendre compte un sanglot. En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras de Sirius.

Elle se souvenait très bien qu'il se soit penché pour l'enlacer face à sa nouvelle crise de larmes. Ce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas, en revanche, c'était comment elle en était venue à avoir les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ressenti comme des papillons dans son ventre quand elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait, et qu'ils approfondirent le baiser échangé chacun de leur côté. Elle sentit alors le poids du corps du Gryffondor, qui avait grimpé sur le lit d'infirmerie, allongé sur le sien, alors que ses doigts étaient partis s'égarer dans sa chevelure brune, et son cœur à elle palpitait si fort qu'il était impossible qu'il ne le sente pas.

Elle entendit Sirius étouffer un gémissement dans son oreille quand elle lui mordit la lèvre et ses mains qui se crispèrent sur ses hanches la firent se soulever pour coller un peu plus leur deux corps. Prise d'une envie soudaine, Soléna quitta le bouche de Sirius et descendit dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire, titilla son lobe d'oreille. Sirius, agrippé à sa taille, remontant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la chemise de l'adolescente, soufflait de plus en plus fort dans ses cheveux, et la jeune fille se tordit de plaisir lorsqu'il lui mordit l'épaule.

« Sirius... » soupira-t-elle, dans un gémissement incontrôlable, pas le moins de monde soucieuse d'attirer la Pomfresh.

Soudain pourtant, comme si l'entente de son prénom le faisait sortir d'un rêve, Sirius brisa leur étreinte, se leva vivement, et descendit du lit, un air perdu plaqué sur le visage. Soléna, se redressa lentement, aussi haletante que lui, échevelée, cherchant le regard gris de Black. Mais il la fuyait.

« Salut. »

Dans un souffle, le jeune homme sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie et la jeune Swanatton se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en soupirant et en posant ses mains sur ses yeux. Jamais un simple baiser ne l'avait mise dans cet état-là, proche de l'abandon total. Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé dans le cou... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

* * *

 _Ca y eeeeeeeest ! Le premier baiseeeeer !_

 _Bon d'accord, c'est un peu flou, et c'est beaucoup trop bestial pour être vraiment considéré comme le premier baiser mais... Hey ! J'aime bien ce passage, pas vous ? ;)_

 ** _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la confrontation Regulus/Soléna ?_**

 _A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera le plus long écrit pour l'instant et qui est composé, pour plus de la moitié... d'un lemon ! Et oui, les asticots, il y aura un bon **lemon** dans le prochain chapitre !_

 _Grosses bises !_


	8. Salut

**ATTENTION : La première partie de ce chapitre est un lemon. Alors oui, ça casse le suspense, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions et prévenir. Parce que je ne le ferais sans doute pas pour les prochains... Bises, et bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

* * *

 **R.R.A.**

Lip : Ah-ah ! J'ai bien l'impression que ce baiser a plus à plus d'une, tout comme la raclée que s'est mangé Regulus ;) Quand à parler de vengeance... nous verrons bien. Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture à toi !

Chouploum : Oui, c'est vrai, je suis une auteur sadique. Mais que veux-tu... Qui aime bien châtie bien, non ? XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture en tout cas ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre huitième**

* * *

Soléna planchait sur son devoir depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, et n'en pouvait plus. Le bout de sa plume était tout mâchouillé, et le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée juste devant elle n'arrangeait rien. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune déjà ? Non, vraiment, elle ne voyait pas.

Une petite main se posa sur son épaule et elle croisa le sourire de Lily en relevant la tête.

« Ca va, tu avances ?

\- C'est ça, moques-toi de moi ! »

La rouquine rit et tapota l'épaule de son amie comme pour l'encourager.

« Je vais me balader avec James.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui ! A tout à l'heure. »

Abandonnée, Soléna fit la moue et regarda sa camarade partir avec envie. Elle aussi voulait aller profiter du beau soleil d'été ! Mais non, elle était coincée ici, avec ce foutu feu de cheminée qui la plombait. Les bruits dans la salle commune s'arrêtèrent petit à petit, en même temps que la luminosité baissait. La jeune fille s'étira enfin de tout son long quand la pleine lune baigna la salle commune de sa lumière argentée. Bien, plus que deux à finir, et elle pourrait aller se coucher.

Le portrait de la grosse dame, qui gardait l'entrée de l'antre des Gryffondor, s'ouvrit soudain sur une tignasse brune qui fit sourire Soléna.

« Salut, beau brun. »

La jeune homme releva la tête vers son interlocutrice et esquissa un sourire, ses yeux gris pétillants.

« Hey, salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?

\- Mes devoirs tu vois ! s'exclama Soléna d'un ton dépité. Et je n'en aurais jamais fini !

\- Mais si ! »

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et s'assit par terre, à ses côtés pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ses parchemins. Soléna se sentit frissonner quand il frôla son bras avec le sien.

« Si tu veux, je peux faire mes devoirs avec toi, proposa-t-il soudain.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- En l'honneur du soutien moral ? Et de l'amitié ? »

Soléna éclata de rire et Sirius sortir une liasse de parchemin de nul part avant de se mettre au travail. La jeune fille l'imita et se pencha vers ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il était tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur, une odeur presque animal, une odeur mâle. Cette odeur qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir partout où elle allait depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait péter un câble et s'était déchaînée sur Regulus.

La jeune fille écarta une mèche de cheveux châtains de devant ses yeux et jeta un regard oblique à son ami avant de se lancer.

« Tu sais, Sirius... pour ce qu'il s'est passé, la dernière fois, à l'infirmerie, commença-t-elle.

\- Mm.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée. »

Black releva vers elle un regard pétillant et un sourire éclatant qui la firent fondre.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude qu'on se jette sur moi, tu sais, avec mon charme fou ! »

Soléna lui donna un petit coup de poings amical et secoua la tête, tout sourire, avant de poser ses yeux sur les flammes qui dansaient encore dans la cheminée, toujours plus hypnotisantes. Les flammes gonflèrent lentement. Suivant son regard, Sirius planta ensuite ses yeux dans les siens.

« Il fait chaud, non ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix qui donna _vraiment_ chaud à la jeune fille.

La bouche entre-ouverte, elle le regarda enlever son sweet. Alors que ses bras étaient en l'air, son tee-shirt se souleva aussi et Soléna put apercevoir le début de son torse de joueur de Quidditch, parfaitement bien sculpté et secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre quand il réussit enfin à se débarrasser de l'épaisseur en trop.

« T'en es où ? » lui demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour attraper ses feuilles. Les muscles de son bras étaient dessinés à la perfection. « C'est pas mal.

\- Ah... ah ouais ? » parvint à articuler Soléna, alors qu'une chaleur incompréhensible la submergeait.

Elle avait passé toute la journée devant cette cheminée de malheur, et il fallait qu'elle ai envie de se déshabiller quand Sirius était juste à côté d'elle, évidemment. Lentement, Soléna posa sa plume sur son devoir et entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier, faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucune parcelle de sa peau ne dépasse. Quand elle réussit enfin à le retirer, elle croisa le regard de Sirius brillant de quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait jamais vue.

« Oh, et puis merde ! » s'exclama soudain Sirius avant de se jeter sur elle.

Soléna sentit le tapis dans son dos quand elle s'allongea par terre, le jeune homme de ses rêves étendue sur elle, qui la regardait, les yeux plantés dans les siens. La respiration déjà haletante, ils se contemplèrent tous les deux sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne se penche lentement vers elle et n'emprisonne ses lèvres.

« J'ai envie de toi. » murmura-t-il enfin à son oreille.

Ses mains parcouraient les jambes de Soléna, la faisant frissonner un peu plus à chaque caresse, tandis que ses mains à elle s'affairaient à soulever le tee-shirt devenu lui aussi de trop. Sirius interrompit un instant ses mouvements pour passer son haut au-dessus de sa tête et replongea sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Ses doigts, qu'on sentait experts, s'attaquèrent au boutons de la chemise blanche d'uniforme de Soléna, qui ne tarda pas à l'envoyer rejoindre le tee-shirt dans un coin de la pièce.

Soléna tendit le cou quand Sirius descendit de sa bouche pour s'aventurer plus bas, alternant sa gorge et la naissance de ses seins.

« Sirius ? Sirius... »

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle et elle dégluti, s'en voulant déjà de le couper dans son élan.

« Je... je suis extrêmement sensible à la gorge et j'ai vite... »

Soléna rougit violemment et le jeune Black lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et allongea le cou pour attrapé les lèvres de son amant, qui passa une de ses mains sous sa cuisse pour la remonter jusqu'à sa hanche, à laquelle Soléna s'agrippa, avant de laisser ses doigts courir sur le torse musclé qui reposait sur elle. Pantalons et chaussures furent vite enlevés et ne resta bientôt plus que les sous-vêtements pour les séparer.

Même au fur et à mesure que les caresses s'intensifiaient, au fur et à mesure que la chaleur montait et que les souffles rauques se transformaient en soupires, les deux corps des adolescents ne se décollèrent pas une minute.

Soléna, les yeux fermés, ne retenait plus les gémissements qui s'échappaient malgré elle et qui la faisaient trembler, lorsque Sirius embrassait, suçait, léchait sa gorge offerte, et que la bosse sous son boxer se frottait de façon de plus en plus entreprenante entre ses cuisses.

Elle sentait son envie comme elle sentait la sienne, et ressentait un besoin intense de l'aimer. Audacieuse, Soléna descendit une de ses mains sur ses fesses, alors que la deuxième parti effleurer la bosse de sa virilité. Il eu un souffle rauque au premier frôlement, qui procura à Soléna une grande bouffée de chaleur et sans plus attendre, elle glissa sa main dans son caleçon pour entreprendre des caresses sensuelles qui firent se tendre Sirius. Les yeux fermer, la bouche entre-ouverte, il releva la tête comme s'il savourait ce touché qu'il attendait depuis toujours, et, prit dans son élan, commença des va et vients langoureux au creux de la paume de Soléna.

Voyant à quel point sa prise de décision lui donnait du plaisir, la jeune fille passa une jambe sur sa hanche et inversa leur position d'un mouvement rapide mais doux, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Sirius, la main toujours autour de son membre gonflé et palpitant entre ses doigts qui tournaient, appuyaient, allaient de haut en bas, augmentant les gémissements de son partenaire. Il lui attrapa soudain les épaules, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message que Soléna saisit avec timidité. Avec hésitation, elle fit glisser le boxer jusqu'à la moitié de ses jambes et se pencha vers la verge tendue et rouge pour y déposer un baiser.

Aussitôt, les mains de Sirius glissèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne et Soléna, avec un sourire, prit alors son membre en bouche. Dès le premier contact avec sa langue, Sirius poussa un râle, plus fort que tout ceux qu'il avait pousser jusqu'à maintenant, qui fit frissonner la jeune fille fit, faisant palpiter son cœur et le bas de son ventre. Et plus elle faisait de va et vients sur la virilité de son amants, et plus elle sentait le désir la prendre, plus violemment à chaque instants.

« Soléna... »

Quand Sirius prononça son nom, Soléna ralenti le rythme pour qu'il ne devienne que sensuel. Elle avait envie de se soulager, elle en avait besoin. Elle se demandait si Sirius serait fâché qu'elle se soulage elle-même, mais il avait toujours les yeux fermés et gémissait de plus en plus langoureusement. Enhardis par le désir, Soléna, sans prendre le temps de baisser son propre boxer, leva une main vers son entre-jambe et appuya avec force mais douceur dessus pour commencé à y faire des petits cercles.

Déconcentrée un moment par le feu qui semblait la faire palpiter, Soléna gémit et mordit Sirius qui poussa un cri de plaisir brutal et se déversa sans prévenir. Soléna se détourna et recracha tout avant, sans un mot, de replonger titiller le gland du jeune homme qui la regardait faire, appuyer sur ses avants-bras. Il remarqua alors la petite main qui se frayait un chemin vers la culotte rouge et se rendit compte à quel point il avait été égoïste.

« Soléna ? »

Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui releva la tête et il l'attrapa pour la faire revenir à son niveau, assise à califourchon sur lui. Soléna sentait son membre palpiter contre son entre-jambes, et elle renversa la tête en arrière quand elle sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Sirius sur sa gorge. Elle avait envie de lui, maintenant !

Le Gryffondor renversa une nouvelle fois les rôles et se retrouva de nouveau sur la jeune fille, qui sentit ses deux mains onduler et glisser jusqu'à ses hanches en feux. Lentement, trop lentement, il fit glisser le bout de tissu qui s'y trouvait et laissa ses doigts frôler cette partie intime d'elle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Soléna se tortilla de plaisir, gémissante et s'empara sans s'en vraiment rendre compte de l'un des poignets de Sirius pour le guider jusqu'à l'entrée de son plaisir.

Avec un sourire, Sirius la vit se redresser, interloquée, quand au lieu de suivre son mouvement, il retira ses mains, et après un dernier regard brillant, il se pencha en avant et posa sa bouche sur le petit bouton tout gonflée qu'elle lui offrait. Soléna s'arqua immédiatement, et comprit aussitôt le plaisir prit par Sirius quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Sirius... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant monter en elle un cri qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à réprimer. Son amant mit encore plus d'ardeur à la tâche en entendant le gémissement de son amante et entre-ouvrit les lèvres pour passer sa langue.

« Sirius... Sirius ! »

Le hurlement de la jeune fille qui s'accompagna d'un vague de chaleur propagée dans tout son corps la fit retomber sur le tapis en tremblant de tout ses membres, tandis que la langue du jeune homme honorait son entrée. Mais elle le voulait, en elle, et plus seulement sur elle. Elle voulait le sentir bouger, elle voulait qu'il la prenne.

La plainte de Soléna parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme mais il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit des doigts fins pousser sa tête, prendre sa place, et entamer des mouvements de va et vients rapides, presque brutaux. Prenant les poignets de la jeune fille entre ses mains, Sirius remonta au niveau de son visage et plaqua ses bras au dessus de sa tête avant de plonger sur son cou, gardant toujours ses bras emprisonnés.

« Sirius ! »

Ce n'était pas un gémissement cette fois-ci, mais une protestation. Comprenant le message, le jeune homme lâcha les poignet de Soléna et les posa de chaque côté de son corps pour se soulever avant de planter son regard dans le siens. La jeune fille se perdit dans ses prunelles grises. D'un hochement de tête, elle l'autorisa à accomplir ce qu'ils voulaient autant l'un que l'autre et Sirius pénétra en elle au son de leurs râles.

OoO

Soléna se redressa, haletante, le cœur battant la chamade, empêtrée dans ses draps, la bassin palpitant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans la salle commune devant un feu de cheminé brûlant, mais dans son lit de dortoir, et qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire l'amour avec Sirius Black, mais simplement en train d'en rêver. Cette constatation la fit trembler. Elle rêvait de sexe avec Black !

Soléna rejeta ses couvertures et passa ses mains devant ses yeux, comme pour se prouver qu'elle était bien réveillée et se dirigea vers la sortie à pas vacillant. Il lui fallait de l'air. De l'air et un décor autre que les tentures rouges de Gryffondor.

Elle attrapa au passage sa robe de chambre et quitta la salle commune en vitesse. Elle ignorait quelle heure il était, mais elle se sentait incapable de se rendormir sans s'être prit un grand bol d'air frais. Essayant de ne pas réfléchir avant d'être arrivée, Soléna se mit à compter le nombre de pas qui l'emmenèrent vers le haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Là, elle se précipita vers la rambarde pour s'y agripper.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? D'abord la scène de l'infirmerie, maintenant ça ? Elle se sentait comme une gamine de quinze ans qui découvre les câlins et les bisous amoureux. Sauf qu'elle avait dix-sept ans et qu'en théorie, elle ne découvrait rien du tout.

Elle se remémora la pression des lèvres de Black sur les siennes. Puis, le souvenir ardent de cet ébat fictif que son subconscient avait prit un malin plaisir à mettre en scène. _J'ai envie de toi_. Cette phrase résonnait à ses oreilles comme si le Gryffondor l'avait vraiment prononcé. Mais lui était-elle destinée de la part du Black de son rêve, ou de son inconscient qui tentait vainement de lui passer un message ?

Est-ce qu'elle avait envie de Sirius ? La simple utilisation de ce nom réveilla une chaleur gênante dans le bas de son ventre et elle s'accroupie contre la rambarde, la visage collé aux barreaux. Elle ne pouvait pas le désiré. Mais alors que se passait-il ?

Elle se sermonna soudain intérieurement. Voilà qu'elle se torturait l'esprit pour un garçon alors qu'elle avait si souvent reprocher à Alice ou à Lily de le faire. Avait-elle vraiment changée à ce point ? Deux semaines. C'était tout ce qu'il lui avait fallut pour voir ses convictions flancher. Deux semaines !

Un bruit retentit derrière son dos et Soléna se releva pour croiser le regard vert de Lily.

« Je sais, je ne devrais pas être là. » devança-t-elle la préfète-en-chef.

Mais Evans ne fit aucun commentaire et vint se poster à ses côtés pour s'appuyer à la rambarde à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est encore à cause de Regulus ? C'était... c'était lui le garçon du suçon ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Soléna. Non, non ! Ce n'était pas Regulus !

\- Sirius alors ? questionna Lily d'une voix douce. Il avait l'air d'un chiot perdu quand il est rentré de l'infirmerie, tout à l'heure. J'en ai déduis que vous vous étiez disputé, et en plus, vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. »

La jeune Swanatton ouvrit la bouche pour affirmer que ce n'était pas non plus ça mais sa protestation mourut dans sa gorge et elle préféra détourner la tête.

« Alors c'est Sirius le garçon du suçon ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tellement obnubilée par un petit suçon de rien du tout ? s'emporta Soléna. C'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, d'accord ? »

Lily écarquilla les yeux, bouche-bée.

« Vous... vous vous êtes embrassé ?

\- Quoi ? » La jeune fille se troubla en souvenir du baiser de l'infirmerie. « Qu-quoi ? Non, où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ?

\- C'est ce que tu viens de dire... Oh par Merlin ! Tu as embrassé Sirius Black ! s'exclama la rousse en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

\- En fait, techniquement, je n'ai aucune idée de qui a embrassé l'autre en premier, grimaça l'autre.

\- Mais aller, raconte ! »

Lily semblait ne plus tenir sur place et sautillait d'impatience et de jubilation.

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi est-ce que ça te rend si heureuse ?

\- Parce que j'avais raison ! Tu es attirée par Sirius ! expliqua la rouquine avec fierté. Bientôt, tu te mettras à rêver de lui. » plaisanta-t-elle ensuite avec un clin d'oeil.

Soléna se détourna et tenta de laisser son regard dérivé le plus loin possible pour éviter de penser aux rouge qui devait lui monter aux joues. Et même dans le noir, Lily capta le message.

« Alors là ! Soléna Swanatton fait des rêves érotiques avec Sirius Black ! C'est la nouvelle du siècle !

\- Chut, mais tais-toi ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre, plaida la jeune fille en détresse avec un regard plaintif.

\- D'accord, mais tu me racontes. Le baiser, le rêve, tout. Et en détail !

\- Si tu y tiens, c'est d'accord, mais arrête de crier, s'il-te-plait... »

Lily s'assit à même le sol et observa Soléna faire de même, les yeux brillants.

« Bon alors... » commença Soléna en se replongeant dans ce souvenir autant agréable que perturbant. Elle constata qu'elle se souvenait de chaque détails. « Tu as vue quand il m'a prise dans ses bras, après... après l'incident avec Black junior ? » Lily hocha la tête. « Bon et bien il m'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et il m'a allongée sur un des lit. Ensuite, il est allé chercher Madame Pomfresh qui m'a donné une potion du sommeil et...

\- Tu es au courant que je me fiche un peu des détails qui n'ont rien à voir avec le baiser en lui-même? demanda la rouquine d'une voix ironique.

\- Tais-toi, ou j'arrête de te raconter. »

La préfète-en-chef roula ses lèvre dans sa bouche pour simuler une fermeture totale et Soléna secoua la tête avant de continuer.

« Après m'avoir donné mon tranquillisant, Madame Pomfresh est partie et on était seuls tous les deux. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Et il a commencé à essayer de savoir pourquoi je m'étais jeté sur son petit frère. »

Soléna vit Lily ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... j'ai eu une sorte de... de crise de larmes et il m'a prise dans ses bras. Et après... je me souviens juste qu'on s'est embrassé... qu'on est peut-être même aller un peu plus loin qu'un simple baiser... » ajouta la jeune fille en portant sa main à son épaule. Elle se souvenait très bien des frissonnements qui avaient parcourut son corps quand Sirius l'y avait mordu.

« Plus qu'un simple baiser ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire... disons qu'on ne s'est pas attardé que sur nos lèvres et que... voilà.

\- Ca j'avais comprit, nasilla la rouquine. Mais aller, fais pas ta timide.

\- Sincèrement Lily, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça ! » la parodia Soléna, en reprenant ses propres mots.

Lily sourit et un clin d'oeil lui échappa.

« J'attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu ai un air complètement rêveur quand tu en parles ?

\- J'ai pas du tout un air rêveur !

\- Oh que si ! Mais ce n'est pas la question !

\- Il... Je suis ultra sensible de la gorge, pour te donner une idée. Disons... enfin, il m'a un peu mordu. »

La préfète écarquilla les yeux et se retint visiblement de faire un commentaire. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Soléna se força sourire.

« Au moins, je sais qu'il aime aussi quand on le mord !

\- Tu l'as mordu ? Toi ? La fille la plus timide que je connaisse ? »

Soléna haussa les épaules. Oui elle était timide, mais seulement quand elle jouait un rôle. En réalité, elle se sentait plus entreprenante que ça. D'ailleurs, même son rêve avait été fossé par ces multiples personnalités avec lesquelles elle tentait de jongler. Dans son rêve, elle avait eu l'air d'une débutante.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? demanda finalement la rousse.

\- Tout à coup, il s'est levé comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il embrassait un troll des cavernes et il est parti.

\- Il est parti ? Comme ça ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? s'étonna encore Lily.

\- Ah, si, répondit Soléna d'un air sombre. Il a dit _salut._ »

La rousse arqua les sourcils.

« _Salut_? Comment dans... _salut_ ?

\- Exactement comme dans _salut,_ acquiesça Soléna morose.

\- Juste _salut_ ? » Lily se tu un instant. « Mais quel con ! »

L'insulte fit sourire l'autre jeune fille qui resserra son emprise autour de ses jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine.

« Et ton rêve ? Il date de quand ?

\- Oh, de ce soir, mais ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire. On faisait nos devoirs ensemble.

\- Menteuse ! ricana la préfète. Tu ne serais pas sortie tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie pour quelques bouts de parchemins échangés.

\- Ouais, ça s'est peut-être finis sur un tapis. » avoua finalement Soléna.

Lily se mit alors à rire, à rire, toujours, et encore, et Soléna finit par éclater de rire à son tour. Cela faisait du bien de rire, de temps en temps, surtout quand rien n'allait. Et en ce moment, Soléna avait l'impression que rien n'allait.

« Alors ? dit-elle finalement. C'est grave Madame Evans ?

\- Mm... non. D'après mon diagnostique, soit vous êtes en train de tomber amoureuse, soit vous êtes sérieusement en manque. Et comme tu es rentrée il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça avec un suçon dans le cou, j'opterais plutôt pour la première option. »

Soléna perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Non Lily, je ne tombe pas amoureuse de Black .

\- Pourquoi pas ? l'interrogea la rousse sur un ton qui lui rappelait celui que les professeurs prenaient quand il leur posaient une question existentiel ou qu'ils tentaient de _les comprendre_.

\- Parce que... c'est Black ! hoqueta Soléna pour toute réponse.

\- Justement !

\- Lily ? s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Tu... sur Black ?

\- Non, mais toi, tu devrais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? » répéta la rousse en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Il n'était pas du même côté tous les deux. Il était le gentil, elle la méchante, elle le savait pertinemment. De plus, elle ne pouvait laisser des sentiments s'infiltrer dans son esprit sans que cela ne nuise à la mission.

Soléna se referma immédiatement. La mission. Celle qui consistait à tous les trahir, à un moment ou à un autre. La jeune fille se leva rapidement.

« Ecoute Lily, c'était super, merci de m'avoir écoutée. Mais il faut que j'aille me coucher maintenant. Salut. »

Elle quitta la tour d'Astronomie d'un pas précipité, laissant la rouquine seule dans le noir, éclairée par la pleine lune.

 _Salut..._ Ils étaient vraiment fait pour s'entendre ces deux-là !

* * *

 _Bonjour mes petits escargots panés !_

 _Voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! C'est le plus long pour l'instant... comme quoi, on voit ce qui m'inspire, hein ? XD_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce moment entre Soléna et Sirius ? Aviez-vous deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve ? J'imagine que oui, c'était plutôt évident quand même XD_

 _Et la discussion entre Lily et Soléna ?_

 _Grosses bises à vous tous, et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années ! A l'année prochaine !_


	9. B, A, R,

**R.R.A.**

Chouploum : Ah-ah-ah ! Merci ! XD Je dois t'avouer que c'est le premier lemon que j'écris, alors j'avais un peu peur des retours, je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça donnerait. Parce qu'à force de le lire et de le relire pour l'améliorer, bah il ne me faisait presque plus rien... Enfin, je suis contente que ça t'ai plût :)

C'est drôle que personne n'ai remarqué que c'était un rêve, mais en même temps, les indices étaient petits, j'avoue. Le premier était que la cheminée été allumé alors que Soléna dit bien qu'elle préfèrerait être dehors à profiter "du beau soleil d'été". Secundo Lily qui va "se promener avec James". Clairement non. Et puis sinon le discussion entre Soléna et Sirius, qui est un peu beaucoup trop décontractée pour le rôle de Soléna-la-lycéenne.

Pour ce qui est de Jonathan... Je ne me prononcerais pas ;) Bonne lecture à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre neuvième**

* * *

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le pain, s'il-te-plait ? »

Assise à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner, Soléna fixait le panier à pain, comme par hasard, situé juste à côté de la main de Black. Or, et ce même s'il la regardait ,le jeune homme ne semblait toujours pas disposé à lui adresser la parole, et semblait devenu sourd quand elle lui demandait quelque chose. Et cela faisait un mois que cela durait.

Un mois que Soléna faisait du sur-place, voir marchait à reculons. Si elle ne pouvait même plus lui parler, elle n'avait aucune chance de trouver cet anneau de lune de malheur !

James jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille qui soupira devant le mutisme de Sirius avant de secouer son meilleur ami qui sursauta.

« Q-Quoi ?

\- Sirius ! Le pain !

\- Ah ouais... »

Distraitement, Sirius passa la corbeille à James avant de replonger dans son assiette. Le brun à lunette la donna à Soléna en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il s'excusait. Mais la jeune fille n'avait rien à faire des excuses de Potter ! Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de pouvoir finir sa mission au plus vite et partir de ce château immonde rempli de gens qui ne valait même pas qu'elle pose le regard sur eux.

Elle sentit une main serrer la sienne sous la table, mais elle se dégagea tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas de la compassion de Lily. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, rien ne l'atteignait. Elle ne ressentait, après tout, qu'un ennui et une lassitude extrême face au comportement de Sirius. Et dire qu'il avait une réputation de Don Juan ! Elle doutait pourtant maintenant fortement de ses exploits sexuels, vue sa réaction après leur baiser.

Excédée par ses pensées qui revenaient sans cesse sur Sirius, alors qu'elles devraient se concentrer sur l'anneau de lune, Soléna se leva de table sans même avoir touché à son assiette.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'étonna Alice

\- A la bibliothèque. » grommela la jeune fille en s'éclipsant aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir toujours subir les regards étonnés des Gryffondor quand elle tentait de parler à Black et qu'elle se prenait vent sur vent. Elle en avait marre de se rendre compte que malgré tout ses efforts, elle pensait toujours à lui, et elle ne supportait plus de se réveiller en sursaut, la nuit, après avoir encore rêvé de la langue de Sirius glissant sur son cou.

Soléna remonta son sac sur son épaule en retenant un grognement de frustration et elle s'arrêta un instant pour donner un coup dans le mur le plus proche avant de repartir. Oui, elle avait envie de lui ! Oui, elle se réveillait en sueur, une violente envie de sexe quand Sirius apparaissait dans ses rêves, ce qui se produisait bien trop souvent à son goût ! Oui, oui, et oui ! Et alors ? Elle était humaine, ce qui impliquait avoir des désirs ! Et il était absolument normal qu'elle fantasme sur un garçon aussi bien foutu que Black ! C'était tout à fait logique ! D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule, merde !

La jeune fille entra dans la bibliothèque et se jeta sur une baquette, enfouis sa tête entre ses mains pour se calmer. Argh ! Elle le détestait, elle les détestait tout les deux ! Les Black !

Soudain, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête et elle écarta les doigts pour apercevoir Sirius, qui trouvait visiblement un charme fou à ses chaussures.

« Euh... Salut.

\- Salut ? » Soléna se redressa en soupirant d'exaspération. « C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? Salut ? »

Black se balança d'avant en arrière avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette en face d'elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste... enfin...

\- Ouais, t'inquiète pas, je sais ! grommela Soléna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu te jettes sur mon frère pour le tabasser, tu as arrêté de rougir, de bégayer. Tu... j'ai l'impression de découvrir une autre personne !

\- C'est peut-être parce que ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on se connait, et que tu ne sais absolument rien de moi ! » Soléna arqua un sourcils. Elle en avait marre aussi, de jouer les gentille petite fille timorée. Elle n'était pas comme ça ! « Et juste pour le renseignement, c'est le fait que je t'ai mordu la lèvre ou l'oreille qui te trouble à ce point ?

\- Soléna... » souffla le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard presque apeuré.

La jeune Swanatton retint sa respiration. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de prononcé son nom comme dans son rêve. Elle sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer. Ok, se reprendre, il fallait se reprendre.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé si ça te gêne autant ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Car après tout, même si elle avait très envie de savoir, c'était aussi et surtout qu'il fallait qu'elle garde à peu près sa couverture de timide... non ?

« Attend... c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, protesta Sirius.

\- C'est quand même toi qui a commencé.

\- Non !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Je te dis que non !

\- Peu importe, d'accord ? » s'exclama Soléna en se levant d'un bon. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux mais elle n'en tint pas compte. « On s'est embrassé, point final. Et excuse moi, mais tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de te débattre ! »

Agacée au plus haut point, la jeune fille attrapa son sac et sortit avant que la Pince ne lui en donne l'ordre, sans se soucier des murmures qui se firent entendre dans la bibliothèque quand elle eu finit sa phrase. Parfait maintenant, tout le monde allait savoir qu'elle avait cédé à Sirius Black !

Comme elle aurait dut le prévoir, si elle avait été légèrement moins distraite, le Gryffondor la rattrapa dans les couloirs et lui prit le bras pour la retourner vers lui. Le cliché par excellence. Pourtant, ce simple contacte la fit frissonner et la renvoya à une image beaucoup plus lubrique que son imagination s'était amusé à inventé. Elle se se recula et se retint de déglutir.

« Ecoute, j'ai pas honte de ce qu'il s'est passé, finit par lui dire Black.

\- Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? Non parce que tu m'as évité pendant un mois entier avant que je ne... »

Soléna n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme la plaquait avec force contre un mur et l'embrassait déjà. Figée, la jeune fille sentit ses mains se glisser dans le bas de son dos, et sa bouche, chaude, quitter doucement la sienne. Deux yeux gris se plantèrent dans les siens, alors que leurs fronts se collèrent.

« Je n'ai pas honte de ce qu'il s'est passé Soléna, d'accord ? murmura le propriétaire des yeux hypnotisants. Mais je ne veux juste pas te donner de faux espoirs. On s'est embrassé parce que tu étais dans le gaz à cause de la potion, et que j'étais vraiment remué de t'avoir vue cogner sur mon frère. C'est tout.

\- Et c'était quoi ça ? réussit-elle à articuler, toujours collé à lui.

\- Un baiser amicale de réconciliation. » proposa Sirius avec un sourire. Ce sourire en coin qui faisait ravage partout où il passait. « Ca te va ? »

Soléna hocha lentement la tête et les deux adolescents se regardèrent encore quelques instants dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait le repousser. Maintenant. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Mais juste quelques instants... Voir encore un peu la couleur grise de ses yeux. D'aussi près qu'elle était, Soléna pouvait voir tout les détails de ses iris. Les petites pointes de bleu et de vert...

Les deux jeunes se décollèrent soudain l'un de l'autre lorsqu'un groupe de fille de cinquième année passa dans le couloir. Elles leur jetèrent un regard appuyer avant de s'éloigner en gloussant. Encore un groupe de dindes.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux mais la jeune fille n'aurait put dire s'il était gêné ou naturel. Sans se consulter, ils prirent la direction de leur prochain cours.

« Au fait, demanda soudain Sirius. Tu as toujours ton livre sur la bague de lune, ou je ne sais quoi.

\- L'anneau de lune ? Oui, bien sûr. »

Soléna sentit son cœur s'emballer. Est-ce qu'il allait enfin laisser échapper quelque chose à propos de l'anneau ? Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'elle attendait.

« Est-ce que je pourrai te l'emprunter ? J'aimerais bien le lire. » se contenta pourtant de dire Black.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se força à sourire alors que la déception la parcourait. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

OoO

James Potter allait faire une fête du premier de l'an chez lui. La nouvelle se diffusa comme une traînée de poudre à l'approche des fête de Noël, et tout le monde tentait de s'y faire inviter, par tout les moyens. Aussi, James avait reçut bon nombre de lettres d'amour parfumées et ses supporters étaient devenus nettement plus nombreux lors des matchs de Quidditch.

Evidemment, Lily avait été la première fille invitée, et même si elle ne disait rien, Alice et Soléna avaient bien vue à quel point cela lui avait fait plaisir. Elle ne firent aucune remarque non plus sur le fait la que préfète devenait de plus en plus joyeuse quand Potter était dans les parages. Alice et Soléna avaient été également invitées, et cette dernière y voyait là une occasion parfaite pour faire boire Sirius et lui faire avouer où était l'anneau.

Leur réconciliation plus que soudaine avait étonné tout le monde, encore plus que leur dispute, et Soléna avait été torturée à coup de coussin jusqu'à ce qu'elle consente à expliquer à ses camarades de classe se qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette bibliothèque. Car si Sirius et elle avait simplement affirmé avoir parler un peu, s'être expliqués, des langues trop bavardes avaient prétendues les avoirs vue s'embrasser longuement et amoureusement dans les couloirs, ce qui était en fait, très légèrement exagéré, quand on prenait en compte le fait que Soléna n'avait même pas réagit tant elle était prise par surprise.

Pourtant, un détail qu'elle n'avait pas prévue fit tomber à l'eau son plan. Un détail que Lily, elle, n'avait pas oublié.

« Du coup, tu vas devoir rester là pour les vacances ? » lui avait-elle demandé, soucieuse.

Bien sûr ! Dans sa lettre, son père stipulait bien qu'il ne voulait pas la voir pour Noël. Petite précision dont il aurait put se passer, puisqu'elle devrait remettre ses desseins à plus tard.

Ce samedi, les filles étaient parties à Pré-au-lard pour faire leurs achats de Noël, et entre autre, pour Alice et Lily du moins, choisir leur tenue pour la soirée de Potter. Il neigeait, et pour Soléna, quia dorait l'hiver, c'était un spectacle sans pareil.

« Tu crois que ça, ça lui fera plaisir ? »

Soléna, assise sur une chaise dans la petite boutique, tendit le cou pour apercevoir le bonnet rouge foncé que Lily observait avec une moue dubitative. Elle cherchait depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà, le cadeau de Noël idéal pour James Potter.

« Euh...

\- Sincèrement, intervint Alice en sauvant Soléna par la même occasion, je pense que tout ce qui viendra de toi lui fera plaisir. »

La rouquine soupira et reposa le couvre-chef pour se diriger vers un autre rayon. Alice en profita pour se pencher vers Soléna.

« Et toi ? Tu ne fais pas de cadeau à ton Sirius d'amour ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

\- Non. Et ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous n'aurez pas de cadeau non plus. Mon père m'a coupé les vivres depuis que... enfin... depuis la rentrée. » Soléna se leva et s'étira. « Et ce n'est pas mon Sirius d'amour, Alice ! »

La brune pouffa et les trois filles sortirent enfin de la boutique quand Lily se décida pour un vif d'or qui brillait dans le noir. Un joli clin d'oeil au poste d'attrapeur de James.

Soudain, un rire qu'elle connaissait bien attira son attention. Sirius était avec ses amis, et semblait prêt à démarrer une bataille de boule de neige en plein milieu de la rue.

« Je vais rentrer, moi, annonça Soléna d'un air absent, prête à aller le rejoindre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément le moment le plus propice pour l'interroger, mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur l'anneau de lune maintenant. Elle avait bien trop tardé.

\- Hein ? Mais on a pas encore nos robes !

\- Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas venir à cette fête, alors... »

Soléna tenta un pas dans la direction des garçons, mais Alice la retint par le bras.

« Non, non, non ! Tu ne t'échapperas pas. Tu vas devoir subir toute la séance d'essayage.

\- Pourquoi ? protesta la jeune fille en reniflant, mécontente.

\- Pour tes précieux conseils d'amis ! »

Soléna foudroya Alice du regard mais se laissa traîner dans la boutique de vêtements, section robes de soirées. Si elles savaient, toutes les deux, combien de robes plus sexy les unes que les autres elle avait chez elle... Jonathan adorait la voir dedans, surtout dans la rouge et noire. Evidemment, ces tenues étaient bien cachées tout au fond de son armoire, pour que son père ne les trouve jamais.

« Bon alors ? Tu penses que laquelle est la mieux ? »

Lily revint vers elle avec deux robes sublimes. Une bleu roi très sexy sans manche avec une fermeture noire sur tout le devant du bustier, et une verte d'un tissu brillant à bretelles et à la jupe bouffante. Toutes les deux arrivaient au dessus du genoux.

« Euh... excuse-moi de dire ça Lily mais... la première, c'est pas du tout toi !

\- Mm. Et tu veux l'essayer, toi ? » fit-elle d'un air innocent en la lui tendant.

Soléna soupira mais ne put retenir un sourire.

« Avoue, tu ne l'as ramenée que pour que je l'essaye.

\- Euh... oui, avoua la rousse en capitulant. Mais elle t'irait tellement bien.

\- Tu trouves que... ça me ressemble ? »

Evidemment, que ça lui ressemblait ! Sauf que Lily n'était vraiment pas censée savoir ça !

« Je trouve que ça permettrait à la nouvelle Soléna de s'affirmer un peu, concéda finalement la préfète-en-chef.

\- Oui, enfin la nouvelle Soléna n'ira pas à la fête de James, alors elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'y affirmer avec cette magnifique robe, tu vois.

\- Hey ! Les filles ! J'en ai trouvé une ! » les interrompit la voix d'Alice qui se précipita vers elle, une robe toute en strass à la main. Mais une fois qu'elle arriva à la lumière du jour, la brune fit la moue et soupira en voyant la lumière produite par la tenue. « En fait, non.

\- Alice ! Dit à Soléna combien cette robe lui irait bien ! s'exclama Lily en lui agitant la robe bleue sous le nez.

\- Euh... étant donné que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire frapper, je vais dire oui !

\- Amie indigne ! » s'outra la préfète.

Soléna les regardait, amusée, et en même temps lassée. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne, mais elle n'en pouvait plus et voulait rentrer au château. Aussi, plus vite elles auraient terminée, plus vite elles sortiraient d'ici.

« Bon, écoutez. » Soléna se plaça devant ses camarades. « Lily, la robe verte va t'aller à ravir, essaye-là juste pour avoir ta taille. Alice, la robe rouge, là-bas, sur le portant, elle est faite pour toi. Et donne-moi ça, finit-elle pas dire en prenant la robe bleue des mains de la rousse. Je vais aller l'essayer, si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. »

Sans attendre leur réaction, la jeune fille alla s'enfermer dans une cabine et se déshabilla en vitesse. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucune envie d'acheter cette robe, elle voulait juste satisfaire les deux autres pour pouvoir enfin partir.

Elle remonta la fermeture éclair et jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil au miroir de la cabine. C'était vrai qu'elle était vraiment belle, et elle le serait encore plus avec une paires d'escarpins noirs... Soléna secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus.

« Waouh ! S'il te voit avec ça, Sirius va être obligé de craquer ! s'exclama Alice dès qu'elle la vit sortir.

\- Alice, je... je cherche pas à séduire Sirius, d'accord ? Et puis, il me verra jamais dedans. Comment se sont passés vos essayages ? »

Une fois que Lily et Alice décidèrent de garder les robes conseillées par Soléna. Pendant qu'elles réglaient, la jeune fille partie prendre un peu d'air frais. Elle était de plus en plus agacée par les réflexions qui n'arrêtaient pas de fuser sur Sirius. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour Black ! Sauf peut-être une attirance physique quasi incontrôlable qui hantait ses rêves. Mais ça, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir !

Lily avait bien tenté de lui demander si elle avait refait des rêves à propos de Sirius, mais Soléna avait réussit à cacher la vérité, pour l'instant du moins. Soléna resserra son écharpe autour de son coup. En vérité, elle n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour avec Sirius, mais juste de coucher avec lui. Ce qui étaient deux choses totalement différentes.

« C'est bon ? » fit-elle lorsque ses deux camarades sortirent enfin de la boutiques, leurs paquets sous les bras.

Elles acquiescèrent et Soléna prit les devants pour rentrer à Poudlard. Elle aimait le froid, mais pas trop longtemps non plus !

OoO

Le dernier jour de cours s'acheva enfin dans un soupire de soulagement pour la jeune Swanatton. A ses côtés, Lily trépignait, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans habitudes. Mais ce soir, serait un soir spécial.

Pour fêter les vacances de Noël, les sixième et septième année avaient décidé de se réunir dans une des salles du cachots, et d'y faire une grande soirée. Evidemment, tous avaient répondus présent, et bien sûr, les dirigeant de l'opération n'étaient autres que les Maraudeurs. La sonnerie qui retentit fit apparaître de grand sourires sur tout les visages des plus âgés. Ce soir, se serait la fête du siècle, ils se l'étaient juré.

Alice, Lily et Soléna se dépêchèrent de remonter jusqu'à leur dortoir pour se préparer. Elle trouvèrent Mary, déjà allongée sur son lit, avec un livre.

« Tu ne viens à la fête ?

\- Non, je vais rester là, tranquille. »

Lily n'insista pas. Soléna elle, se mordait la langue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en faisant sa valise pour la rentrée, elle avait glissé dans ses bagages son haut rouge à lacets sur le devant, et ses escarpins noirs. Précaution jusque là inutile, puisque la Soléna de Poudlard n'aurait jamais, jamais, jamais, osé porter ce genre de chose. Mais ce soir, elle en avait envie. Ce soir, c'était sa première fête étudiante. Et elle avait envie d'en profiter comme n'importe quelle autre élève de l'école, ou du monde. Sans se préoccupé d'un anneau de lune, de son frère, de son maître. Juste d'elle.

Elle chercha ensuite dans sa commode son plus bel ensemble de lingerie. Ce soir, elle allait s'amuser. Ne plus penser à Sirius, et redevenir pour une nuit celle qu'elle aimait être : une séductrice, une chasseuse. Elle aimait faire l'amour, l'amour sans lendemain. Et alors ?

Lorsque Lily et Alice furent prête, elle se glissa dans la salle-de-bain. Et commença à s'habiller. Elle changea ses sous-vêtements en cotons pour de la dentelles noire. Elle garda sa jupe plissée d'écolière, échangea sa chemise blanche avec son haut provocant. Elle le lassa avec force, de sorte à se que sa poitrine, qu'elle avait toujours trouvé trop petite, ressorte bien, mais sans être vulgaire. Elle ne voulait pas non que ses camarades se posent trop de questions. Déjà qu'ils allaient s'en poser, elle le savait, en la voyant habillée ainsi.

Soléna enfila ensuite une paire de bas noirs – elle n'avait plus de collants depuis que Jonathan les avait tous brûlé – et mit ses escarpins à ses pieds, ce qui lui fit gagner six bons centimètres.

La jeune fille se regarda. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvé belle. Mais elle avait toujours sut comment se transformer en une créature sexy, attirante, ou juste jolie. Ce soir, elle était les trois à la fois.

« Je peux vous emprunter votre maquillage ? cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

\- Va s'y ! » lui répondit la voix d'Alice.

Soléna se pencha alors vers les trousses de ses camarades et commença à y fouiner. Elle dénicha ce qui lui fallait pour entourer ses yeux vers d'un trait de noir, pour donner plus de volume à ses cils, et pour coloré ses lèvres d'un beau rouge rosé. Elle passa ensuite avec joie la main dans ses cheveux, qui formaient naturellement de belles ondulations. Au moins, elle avait ça en moins à faire.

« Soléna ! Dépêche ! »

Une sorte d'angoisse s'empara soudain d'elle. Et si c'était un peu trop ? Et si elle ressemblait à une catin, habillée comme ça ? Le cœur palpitant, Soléna se rendit compte avec agacement qu'elle se demandait surtout si Sirius n'allait pas la trouver trop vulgaire. En vitesse, Soléna retira le maquillage de ses yeux et ne laissa qu'une légère trace rose sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! »

Elle sortit de la salle-de-bain et se heurta aussitôt aux regards ahuris de ses camarades, qui l'attendaient.

« Q-quoi ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Ose dire que tu ne veux pas séduire Sirius et je t'étrangle ! » s'exclama enfin Lily.

Soléna s'autorisa un éclat de rire. Ah vraiment, Lily n'en démordrait jamais. Elle était vraiment faite pour James !

* * *

 _Salut à vous, mes chers, chers écureuils bleus !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, que le Papa Noël vous a gâté, et que votre rentre scolaire s'est bien passée :)_

 _J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bon, j'avoue, il était très décousue, mais il met en place pas mal d'éléments futurs._

 _Quelqu'un aura-t-il deviner ce que le titre de ce chapitre signifiait ? B.A.R. ? A ceux qui trouvent, je leur enverrais un extrait du prochain chapitre en avant-première :) A vos hypothèses !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un review !_


	10. Aucun doute

_Réponse à la devinette du chapitre précédent :_

 _B.A.R. signifiait Baiser Amical de Reconciliation. Seule Desea Oreiro avait trouvé, bravo à elle !_

* * *

 **R.R.A.**

Chouploum : Alors non, je ne suis pas morte, merci de t'en inquiéter XD Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça t'es réellement inquiété en fait...

Mais non, je ne vous oublie pas ! Je suis juste partie en voyage scolaire, et j'ai enchaîné sur des vacances sans connexion internet ! Du coup, j'ai écrit par contre, mais non, je ne vous avais pas du tout oublié (c'est assez difficile de vous effacer de ma mémoire quand je reçoit de votre part des menaces de mort XD)

Merci pour tes reviews cependant, et merci pour ton entrain face à ma fiction, c'est vrai très gratifiant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Ca avance. Doucement, mais ça avance (désolée pour les bavardages je sais que tu attends qu'ils fasses autre chose de leur bouches XD mais ça va venir)

Luna Shadow : Bonjour à toi ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! C'est toujours chouette de voir que de nouvelles têtes viennent lire ta fiction ! En tout cas, bien sûr que je la continue, je compte même la finir ! XD J'espère que cette suite te plaira donc !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre dixième**

* * *

Sirius était très content de lui. Le cachot était vraiment cool, avec ces guirlandes et ces ballons accrochés un peu partout, la musique battait son plein, et tout le monde dansait. Le sortilège d'insonorisation qu'ils avaient jeté semblait fonctionné à merveille, puisqu'aucun professeur n'était encore venu les voir pour leur hurler dessus. Tout était parfait.

« Hey, mec ! Tiens ! »

James arriva à ses côtés avec deux verres dans les mains et Sirius lui sourit avant de lever son verre.

« A cette soirée, qui risque bien d'être mémorable ! »

Il burent cul sec et James se secoua énergiquement la tête. Remus et Peter les rejoignirent, des gobelets à la main, accompagné d'un Serdaigle, Anthony. La musique pulsait et donnait une énergie nouvelle à Sirius.

« Alors Remus ? Pas trop dégoûté d'avoir enfreint le règlement ? le taquina le Serdaigle.

\- Pas du tout, arrête avec ça ! Je ne suis pas non plus à mourir d'ennui !

\- Bah si, des fois, quand même ! l'embêta Peter.

\- Vous croyez qu'elles vont venir ? » demanda soudain James en se tordant le cou vers la porte d'entrée.

Sirius lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui fit grimacer son meilleur ami.

« Je sais, j'avais promis. Désolé.

\- Merci. »

James avait effectivement dit qu'il ne parlerait pas de Lily pendant cette soirée, et qu'il ferait l'effort de ne pas aller la harceler. Une mission qui s'avérait quelque peu difficile, car il commençait mal alors qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

« Mais pour répondre à ta question, je suis presque certain qu'elle vont arrivé d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Je crois même qu'elles viennent d'entrer. » précisa Remus un indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la porte.

Sirius suivit son regard et se figea. Lily et Alice étaient vraiment jolies dans leurs robes noires toutes simple. Mais la fille qui les accompagnait était magnifique, avec ses boucles châtains, son corps qui semblait parfait, son visage... et surtout ses yeux... ses yeux et ce sourire ! Le jeune homme resta bouche-bée.

« Est-ce que... C'est Soléna ?

\- Waouh ! s'exclama Anthony à ses côtés. C'est dans ces moments là que je ne regrette pas du tout qu'on ai organisé ça. Elle a un copain ? »

La question fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Sirius, qui se tourna vers le Serdaigle, sec.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Bah si elle en pas, je vais peut-être en profiter un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » lui répondit Anthony sans lâcher Soléna des yeux.

D'un coup, il vida son gobelet et passa une main de ses cheveux blonds avant de saluer ses camarades.

« J'y vais, souhaitez moi bonne chance. »

Impuissant, une sensation étrange au fond de son estomac, Sirius le regarda se diriger vers la jeune fille, le regard noir.

« Hey, Sirius ? Débloques ! »

La voix de James le fit sursauter et il se rendit compte qu'il écrasait littéralement son gobelet dans son poing serré. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Soléna, qui sourit de toutes ses dents quand Anthony l'aborda, et détourna le regard.

« Je vais... je vais me chercher à boire. » marmonna-t-il d'une voix blanche avant de s'éloigner de son groupe, la boule au ventre.

Ses amis le regardèrent partir et Remus secoua la tête.

« Ca y est, on l'a perdu.

\- Tu crois ? demanda James, inquiet, en fixant son meilleure ami attrapé une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

\- Aucun doute. » répondit Peter à la place du lycanthrope.

OoO

« Salut, je m'appelle Anthony ! Je suis à Serdaigle ! »

Soléna leva les yeux vers le garçon blond qui venait de se présenter à elle. Il était plutôt grand, semblait musclé, avait de beau yeux bruns et un sourire séducteur. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui serra la main. Il ferait très bien l'affaire ce soir.

« Moi c'est Soléna. Gryffondor.

\- Joli prénom.

\- Merci. »

La musique pulsait à leur oreilles, et il leur fallait crier pour s'entendre. Mais Soléna aimait cette ambiance. Le garçon la regarda un moment avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers le fond de la salle et de revenir vers elle.

« Euh... tu veux un verre ? proposa-t-il alors.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Viens. »

Sans gêne, il lui prit doucement la main et lui fraya un passage parmi les danseurs, jusqu'au long buffet avant de lui servir du punch dans deux gobelets rouges.

« Tiens.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vue avant. Tu es nouvelle ? entama alors Anthony.

\- Oui, je suis arrivée en début d'année. Mais tu sais, on a cours de sortilèges ensemble.

\- Ah bon ? Tu m'avais remarqué ? »

Soléna ouvrit la bouche, avant de sourire et de boire une gorgée du breuvage frais. Miam ! Pour le breuvage, et pour le garçon.

« Mais c'est normal que tu ne m'ai jamais vue. D'habitude, je suis plus... discrète.

\- Comment ça plus discrète ?

\- Je ne m'habille pas souvent comme ça.

\- Je trouve que ça te va bien, moi.

\- C'est gentil, mais tu ne devrais pas dire ça en louchant sur mon décolleté. Ca ne fait pas vraiment sincère. »

Pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise d'avoir été découvert, le Serdaigle afficha un petit sourire espiègle, et se s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

« Ca à pas vraiment de te déranger. Si ? »

Soléna ne répondit pas et lui lança un long regard pénétrant par-dessus le bord de son gobelet. Le sourire en coin du blond en disait également long sur ses pensées. Au moins, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Parfait. Elle avait bien besoin de se détendre et surtout, de penser à autre chose qu'à Black !

Une chevelure rousse se glissa soudain à ses côtés et se pencha vers elle.

« Tu viens danser ? lui demanda Lily en criant à cause de la musique.

\- Ok. »

Avec un dernier sourire, Soléna donna son gobelet à Anthony et suivit son amie dans la foule dans danseurs. Les corps s'agitaient, déments, au rythme du dernier morceau sorcier à la mode, entourés de lumières chaudes et de fumée magique, spécialement crée pour ne pas déborder de la piste de danse.

Lily entraîna son amie jusqu'au centre, et les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à se déhancher en rythme, dans une chorégraphie faite d'ondulation et de rires alors que les adolescents se collaient de plus en plus les uns aux autres. Soléna ferma les yeux et se laissa porter. Elle ne voulait plus de problèmes, plus de frère, plus de père, plus de maître, plus d'histoires, plus de garçon, plus de rêves. Elle voulait être seule au monde, et pourtant, elle pouvait sentir les corps transpirant des étudiants tout autour d'elle.

Plus de Black. La musique faisait battre son cœur en rythme. Plus d'anneau de lune. Lentement, sensuellement, elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et se balança de droite à gauche. Plus rien, non, plus rien ne comptait. Elle n'avait plus de vie et pourtant, elle se sentait vivante.

Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille, et sans regarder de qui il s'agissait, Soléna passa une main derrière la nuque de l'inconnu. Son torse collé à son dos, son souffle sur ses cheveux... La musique la portait. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, cependant, que la musique s'arrêta pour une fraction de seconde, il n'y avait plus de garçon musclé derrière elle, et sa vie était revenue. Elle soupira. C'était si bon de rêver.

A ce moment, la rousse jeta un coup d'oeil vers le buffet. En suivant son regard, Soléna put distinguer le beau blond de tout à l'heure.

« C'était qui ?

\- Anthony. Il est à Serdaigle.

\- Et c'est pour rendre Black jaloux que tu lui parles ?

\- Arrête... ma vie ne tourne pas autour de Sirius. »

Lily secoua la tête tout en continuant à bouger et afficha soudain une moue boudeuse.

« Moi, j'aimerais bien que James soit un peu jaloux ce soir... Mais quand il m'a vue il a détourné les yeux et il est parti.

\- James ? s'étonna Soléna. Ce n'est plus Potter. »

Avec un sourire, Evans haussa les épaules et la jeune Swanatton éclata de rire. Si on lui avait dit, en début d'année, que Lily Evans tomberait sous le charme de James Potter... Evidemment, elle y aurait crut ! Mais si vite ? Certainement pas !

« Quoi ? s'outra faussement la rouquine.

\- Rien, rien. »

Pour ne pas croiser les yeux verts de Lily, et risquer de rire à nouveau, Soléna laissa son regard dériver au-dessus des têtes et repéra le groupe des Maraudeurs. Il y avait Remus, Peter, James et... Où était Sirius ? La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et le chercha dans la foule, en vain. Elle attrapa la main de Lily.

« Je te laisse il faut... il faut que je fasse un truc.

\- Quoi ? Mais où tu vas ?

\- Je reviens, bouge pas. »

Soléna quitta son amie pour slalomer entre les adolescents en furies et, du bord de la piste, tenta de trouver Black. Mais où est-ce qu'il était encore passé, cet abruti ? Potter la vit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas vue Sirius ? lui demanda-t-il le premier.

\- Non, et j'allais te poser la même question, marmonna Soléna en se mordant la lèvre, tandis qu'un sentiment très étrange s'emparait d'elle.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il serrait une bouteille de whisky pur feu pleine contre lui. »

Même si le ton du garçon était léger, on pouvait y percevoir de l'inquiétude. Etait-ce cela qu'elle ressentait elle aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Black ?

« J'espère qu'il ne fait pas de conneries. »

Potter hocha la tête et regarda à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de voir surgir son meilleur ami avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la jeune fille.

« Ecoute, si je le trouve, je te préviendrai, ok ? Mais ne t'en fais pas trop, il doit être avec une fille, peut-être dans les couloirs.

\- Ouais euh... je te dis si je le trouve alors. »

Soucieuse, Soléna fit volte face et commença à se frayer de nouveau un passage et rejoignis, comme promis, Lily sur la piste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien. »

Hors de question de lui dire que Sirius avait disparût, elle commencerait à dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Or, elle n'avait juste pas du tout envie de perdre sa mission de vue être torturée une fois lui suffisait amplement.

« Il t'a parlé de moi ?

-Qui ?

\- James. »

Soléna observa le visage de Lily et retint un grognement d'agacement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le voir ?

\- Je... j'en sais rien. »

La rousse détourna le regard et Soléna s'en voulu un peu. Quoi, elle avait expérimenté ce que ça faisait d'être timide... même si ça avait été faux ! Mais elle pouvait quand même lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

« J'ai soif. Tu viens avec moi ? »

D'une manière tout à fait spontanée, Soléna attrapa la main de Lily et l'entraîna jusqu'au buffet.

« Ecoute-moi bien, conseilla-t-elle à Lily en lui tendant un verre d'alcool. Tu vas prendre ça, et tu vas bouger tes fesses de bombasse pour aller parler à Potter.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, ok ? Regarde, Alice à tenté le coup et maintenant, elle roule des gros patins à Franck. » lui dit Soléna en désignant leur amie, dans le fond de la salle.

Lily rit, attrapa le verre, et sous les yeux soudain écarquillés de Soléna, le vida d'une traite.

« J'aime quand tu es vulgaire Soléna Swanatton ! Ca te va bien ! »

La jeune fille rit à son tour et retint Lily par le bras alors que cette dernière soufflait un grand coup pour se préparer à aller parler avec James. Soléna se mordit la lèvre et se pencha vers son oreille pour éviter d'avoir à hurler.

« Ecoute... si tout se passe bien ce soir... Je pense que je vais m'éclipser avec Anthony, tu vois...

\- Fais attention quand même. » lui recommanda la rousse avant de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la laisser seule.

Soléna sourit en voyant le petit oiseau s'envoler vers le beau brun tout décoiffé et s'apprêtait à reprendre un verre mais se reprit à la dernière seconde. Elle voulait être en possession de tous ces moyens ce soir, elle voulait profiter et surtout, se souvenir. Et puisqu'elle avait prévue de reboire un peu avec le Serdaigle...

Elle capta justement ses yeux à l'autres bout de la salle et lui envoya un regard de braise en se mordant la lèvre. En bonus, elle se mit à triturer le haut du lacet de son tee-shirt bustier, et elle le vit lui faire un petit sourire en coin très entendu, qui était bien loin d'être innocent.

Gagné. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas félin, sans la quitter une seule seconde des yeux. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle se pencha avec provocation vers lui, son décolleté bien mit en valeur.

« Ca te dirait qu'on s'éclipse ? susurra-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

La question la fit frissonner. Oui, elle savait, et elle en avait besoin. Il _fallait_ qu'elle se change les idées, c'était devenu un impératif.

« A ton avis ? »

Aussi impatient l'un que l'autre, les deux adolescents, se frayèrent un chemin parmi les étudiants fous et sortirent du cachot blindé. La fraicheur des sous-sols prit Soléna d'un coup et elle ressenti des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébral. A moins que ce ne soit les mains d'Anthony qui venaient de se poser sur ses hanches alors que son torse se collait dans son dos.

« Tu proposes qu'on aille où ? demanda-t-il alors que ses mains migraient vers le bas du ventre de la jeune fille et qu'il déposait un petit bisou sur sa nuque.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?

\- J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire ça dans une salle de classe... »

Soléna émit un petit rire. Quel petit coquin ! Et en même temps, faute de n'avoir jamais vraiment fréquenté d'école, Soléna non plus n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire dans une classe. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, dans ce couloir glacé, alors que les mains d'Anthony descendaient, de plus en plus entreprenantes, pour se glisser sous son bustier.

Joueuse, la jeune fille lui donna son consentement en se retournant vers lui pour emprisonner ses lèvres. Leur langue se heurtèrent aussitôt l'une à l'autre, sans douceur, mais avec empressement. Anthony posa des mains possessives sur les fesses de Soléna qui leva une jambe et la posa sur la hanche de son partenaire pour se rapprocher encore de lui.

Il y avait des nuit qu'elle ne rêvait que de sexe, et son désir explosa d'un seul coup : elle ne pouvait juste plus attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Pressée, Soléna laissa ses doigts s'agiter avec empressement sur la boucle de la ceinture d'Anthony.

« Oh, tu es une impatiente toi !

\- J'ai envie de toi, répondit-elle simplement en le plaquant contre un mur.

\- Et tu as bu combien de verres au juste ?

\- Tais-toi ! »

Répondant à sa demande, le Serdaigle échangea les rôles et la colla au mur qui cogna douloureusement dans son dos, sans qu'elle n'esquisse la moindre grimace. Elle s'affaira plutôt à défaire le bouton du pantalon de son amant improvisé qui grogna quand il sentit sa main fine se glisser entre son jean et son boxer. Soléna renversa la tête en arrière lorsque Anthony entreprit des mouvements de bassin lascifs plus qu'explicites tout contre elle tout en relevant d'une main sa jupe. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué... Ses hanches se mirent à palpiter fortement et à chauffer. Elle le voulait.

Soudain, un cri les firent sursauter et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, le Serdaigle se retrouva envoyé à terre avec une grande violence. Soléna hurla.

« Sirius ! Sirius, arrête ! »

Mais le Gryffondor ne l'écoutait pas et envoya un énorme coup de poing dans le visage du blond qui se mit à gémir.

« Arrête ! Mais t'es complètement malade !

\- Sirius ! »

Le cri de James retentit dans leur dos et ce dernier ce précipita sur son meilleur ami qui, tout en continuant e donner des coups dans l'air, commença à incendier de jurons le pauvre Serdaigle à terre. Soléna s'accroupit près d'Anthony qui se redressa lentement en tenant son nez ensanglanté.

« Ca va ?

\- Oui, t'inquiètes.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. »

Le blond leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête. Elle l'aida à se relever, sans prêter attention à Sirius qui se calmait, toujours tenu par James. Plus loin, Lily avait assisté à la scène et regardait son amie avec inquiétude. Soléna conduisit Anthony jusqu'au bout du couloir, et s'apprêtait à le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais ce dernier la stoppa.

« Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Black.

\- Il ne se passe rien entre nous...

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant, alors. »

Soléna soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius, qui s'était enfin calmé, et qui les regardait d'un air mauvais. Pas de doute, il avait consommé beaucoup trop d'alcool pour ce soir. Mais était-ce possible qu'il soit jaloux, comme semblait le laisser entendre Anthony ?

C'était, en soit, une bonne nouvelle. Plus ils se rapprocheraient, plus il y aurait de lien entre eux deux, et plus sa mission promettrait d'être un succès. Mais bizarrement, Soléna n'arrivait pas à se réjouir, et elle ressentit même comme une sensation étrange dans son estomac.

* * *

 _Bijour mes petites escalopes !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne Saint Valentin !_

 _Comme certains ont put le penser, non, je ne vous avais ni abandonné, ni oublié. Je suis juste partie une semaine et demie en Irlande dans un projet scolaire, et ensuite une semaine au fin fond de la Bretagne, dans un village où ils ne connaissent apparemment pas le mot internet. Mais me voici de retours, pas d'inquiétude._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bon, j'avoue, ça fait un peu cliché un Sirius qui se jette comme ça sur Anthony, mais j'avais trop envie XD_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !_

 _Bises sur vos boîte crâniennes._


	11. Vous ne savez rien

**Chapitre onzième**

* * *

Soléna regardait ses camarades monter un à un dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramènerait chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle n'allait pas avec eux.

En effet, elle avait inventer cette histoire qui disait que son père ne voulait plus la voir chez lui, et se serait donc retrouvée contrainte de passer Noël et le premier de l'an avec le vieux fou sans l'intervention de Lily. Cette dernière, extrêmement déçue que Soléna ne puisse pas venir à la fête organisée par James Potter, avait demandé à ses parents s'ils pouvaient l'accueillir chez eux, au moins pour la dernière semaine. En toute gentillesse, ils avaient accepté, et Dumbledore avait donné son accord pour qu'elle prenne le Magicobus dimanche prochain.

Soléna devait bien avouer qu'Evans avait bien joué cette fois-ci. Elle aurait été vraiment agacé au plus au point de rater cette soirée, qui promettait de lui offrir de nombreuses opportunités d'interroger Sirius au sujet de l'anneau de lune. Elle ne savait pas ce que le maître voulait faire de cet anneau, ni ce qu'il avait de si exceptionnel. Elle savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle le trouve vite si elle ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience de la torture.

« Tu crois qu'il va l'embrasser ? demanda alors Peter, à sa droite.

\- Je parie qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire. » répliqua Alice en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Leur petit groupe était rassemblé sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et regardait de manière très appuyé James et Lily qui s'étaient quelque peu éloignés pour discuter. Depuis quelque temps, tous avait bien remarqué qu'ils s'étaient dangereusement rapproché, que les blagues de James faisaient étrangement rire la rouquine et qu'ils échangeaient des regards plus que complices.

« Mouais... Pas sûr, rétorqua Sirius en croisant les bras.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'elle résiste. »

Soléna devait bien avouer qu'elle était de son avis, mais elle ne l'aurait dit à haute voix pour rien au monde. Elle ne lui avait tout simplement pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il avait cogné sur Anthony. Après que le Serdaigle soit parti seul en direction de l'infirmerie, Soléna était revenue comme une furie vers Black pour lui demander des explications, qu'il avait bien entendu été incapable de lui donner vue son niveau d'alcoolémie.

Depuis, silence radio pour eux-deux, mais Soléna ne désespérait pas, et comptait bien profiter de la soirée de Potter pour changer les choses et pour le faire parler – enfin, le faire parler de l'anneau de lune – et elle comptait sur l'alcool pour devenir son allié.

« Oh, par Merlin ! »

L'exclamation d'Alice sortit Soléna de ses pensée et elle sentit un petit sourire en coin se glisser sur ses lèvres quand elle comprit pourquoi Harper venait de réagir ainsi. Droit devant eux, Potter et Evans s'embrassaient tendrement. Pourtant, leur moment fut de courte durée, car Peter et Sirius ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que leur lancer des sifflements et des cris. Ils se séparèrent, Lily rouge comme une tomate, et James, bizarrement tout autant.

« Ouais ! Bien joué James !

\- Bravo mon pote ! »

La jeune Swanatton leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être lourds, mais lourds !

« Vous ne pouvez pas leur ficher la paix ? leur lança-t-elle pendant que Remus hochait la tête pour la soutenir.

\- Ca va, c'était pour rire.

\- Sauf que ça n'a fait rire personne, Black. »

Sirius tiqua lorsqu'elle prononça son nom de famille avec autant de sècheresse, et les autres aussi sentir la tension car ils décidèrent que c'était le bon moment pour monter dans le train avec leurs affaires. Alice embrassa même Soléna sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne semaine, et seul Sirius resta auprès d'elle.

« Tu ne montes pas ?

\- Non. Pas tout de suite.

\- Je te préviens, si tu veux te la jouer James Potter, et m'embrasser sur le quai de la gare, oublis, le prévint-elle, presque menaçante.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, en fait. »

Black fourra ses mains dans ses poches et plissa les yeux.

« J'aurais pas dû me jeter sur lui.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, appuya Soléna en comprenant qu'il évoquait là Anthony.

\- Mais toi non plus.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? »

Sirius se retourna vers Soléna en plantant son regard argenté dans le sien. Il semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message important mais la jeune fille se sentit très mal à l'aise et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Parce que c'est pas bien ce que tu allais faire.

\- Quoi ? Coucher avec un gars ?

\- Non, coucher avec _ce_ gars, rectifia Sirius en soupirant. Ecoute, je comprend que tu puisses en avoir marre de ne pas être remarqué, et peut-être que ça te fais chier de voir que tes deux amies ont des petits copains mais... tu n'as pas besoin de coucher avec n'importe qui pour prouver que tu existes. »

Waouh. La jeune fille resta bouche-bée. C'était un très beau discours qui aurait été d'autant plus magnifique s'il avait été juste. Or, Sirius se plantait sur toute la ligne. Elle avait été aussi entreprenante avec Anthony parce qu'elle en avait eu envie, parce qu'elle aimait faire l'amour. Et parce qu'elle avait décidé, ce soir-là, de penser un peu à autre chose qu'à Black, qu'à Jonathan, qu'à l'anneau de lune, qu'à Black... Pas pour prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

Elle décida pourtant d'abonder dans son sens en baissant les yeux.

« Je sais, murmura-t-elle. C'était débile... mais... je me sens tellement nulle, tellement fade, et tellement invisible...

\- Si ça peut te rassurer tu ne l'étais pas à la soirée, répondit Black d'un ton où perçait un peu d'agacement. Tous les mecs avaient les yeux rivés sur toi. »

Soléna sourit légèrement et fit semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire sur sa joue avant de relever les yeux vers Sirius.

« Jaloux ?

\- Oui. »

La jeune fille, cette fois-ci, fronça réellement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de dire ? Qu'il avait été jaloux ? Anthony le lui avait bien laissé entendre en partant, mais elle avait penser qu'il sur-interprétait juste les évènements.

« Comment... comment ça ? bafouilla la Gryffondor en écarquillant les yeux devant le sourire de Sirius.

\- Tu me plais beaucoup, Soléna, finit-il par lâcher. Vraiment. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ai put dire autre chose, Black, les mains toujours dans les poches, s'éloigna et monta dans le train d'un bond souple. Elle n'en revenait pas, il l'avait dit.

Elle se repassa sa phrase en boucle alors qu'elle rentrait seule vers le château. Elle lui plaisait, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une affreuse nouvelle. Elle devait se rapprocher de lui, et qu'il soit attiré par elle ne pouvait que l'y aider mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que l'épisode de l'infirmerie se reproduise, au risque de gâcher tout le chemin accomplit jusque là. Et le maître ne lui pardonnerait pas une autre fois de revenir bredouille.

Et puis, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle se mit à penser à son frère. Que dirait Jonathan ?

OoO

Soléna monta une nouvelle marche. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, mais elle était déjà agacée par leur conversation alors qu'elle n'avait pas même encore commencé. La lourde porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ai le temps d'y frapper et le vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Entrez, entrez Miss Swanatton. »

La jeune fille jeta un regard à droite et à gauche, comme suspicieuse, mais finit par s'avancer et par se poser sur la chaise que lui proposait son directeur.

« Voulez-vous un peu de thé, Miss Swanatton ? » Soléna secoua la tête. « Peut-être un jus de citrouille ?

\- Non merci.

\- Non ? » Dumbledore s'assit sur son grand siège avec un sourire et des yeux pétillants. « Ce sera pour la prochaine fois dans ce cas. »

 _Bien sûr_ , pensa l'adolescente, sarcastique. Pourtant, elle devait bien avouer que cette convocation l'intriguait. Que pouvait bien vouloir lui dire ce vieux fou ? Son air guilleret lui annonçait quelque chose de niait, elle le pressentait. Comme par exemple un cadeau de Noël surprise. Ou peut-être allait-t-il tout simplement lui proposer un chocolat chaud ? Soléna ricana intérieurement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien en ce moment, Miss Swanatton ?

\- Oui, répondit prudemment Soléna.

\- Votre frère va donc mieux ?

\- Un peu, merci de vous en soucier.

\- Avez-vous réussit à vous faire de bons amis cette année ? »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux. Où voulait-il en venir avec ses questions ? Dumbledore dû se rendre compte que son élève s'était crispée car il émit un petit rire et croisa les mains sur son bureau.

« Bien, j'imagine que nous allons arrêter là les faux semblant, Miss. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Soléna eu un petit sourire en coin qu'elle ne tenta même pas de réprimer. Elle avait bien l'impression que Dumbledore mettait enfin cartes sur table. Tant mieux.

« J'imagine, appuya-t-elle, provocatrice.

\- Parfait. J'ai toujours préféré affronter de face le danger.

\- Est-ce que je représente vraiment un danger pour vous, professeur ? »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et se pencha en avant, son regarda perçant qui la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demies-lunes.

« A vous de me répondre, Miss. »

Soléna fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle se sentait soudain bien démunie.

« Evidemment.

\- Et bien, moi, je ne crois pas.

\- Vous savez ? demanda alors la jeune fille pour avoir le cœur net. Vous savez pourquoi et pour qui je suis ici ? »

Elle aurait voulut faire passer ses paroles pour des affirmations sûrs, mais son inconscient la trahie et se serait presque si elle n'avait pas bafouillée. Elle se traita intérieurement de tous les noms.

« Je sais que vous êtes ici pour le compte de Lord Voldemort, finit par avouer le vieux directeur en se redressant sur son siège. Et je sais que vous attendez quelque chose du jeune Sirius Black.

\- Autrement dit, vous ne savez pas grand chose.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, admit Dumbledore. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : vous ne savez pas vous-même ce qu'il se passe.

\- Bien sûr que si ! »

Soléna cracha son exclamation avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse impressionnée par ce vieil abruti. Une fois son impulsion passée, elle ricana.

« Vous ne savez rien, professeur. Et vous essayez juste de m'embrouiller. Pardon, mais c'est raté.

\- Vous croyez ? »

Le sourire de Dumbledore la déstabilisa et elle tiqua. Bien sûr qu'elle le croyait... non, elle _savait_ ! Elle était certaine de contrôler la situation, qu'importe ce qu'en disait ce fou à la barbe argentée.

« Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, finit-elle par lui lancer.

\- Ca n'était pas là mon intention.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ici ?

\- Oh, simplement pour vous parler un peu de vos amis. »

Soléna, pour la première fois, détourna le regard. Elle n'avait aucun ami ici. Personne ne méritait ce titre, ne pouvait y prétendre. Son seul ami était Jonathan. Et peut importe ce qu'elle vivait ici, peu importe qu'elle doive bien avouer que Lily, Alice et Mary n'étaient plus si agaçantes qu'avant, peu importe qu'elle avait imaginé Sirius bien différemment. Plus... moins... juste différent.

Ils n'étaient pas ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'amis. Elle avait une mission à accomplir. Plus forte de ces pensées, Soléna revint vers Dumbledore.

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, désolée.

\- Vous voyez très bien de qui je parle Miss Swanatton, répondit pourtant le directeur d'un ton tout à coup légèrement plus ferme. J'imagine que Miss Evans et Harper seront plus qu'heureuses de vous revoir à cette soirée qu'organise Mr Potter pour le réveillon.

\- Comment est-ce que...

\- Je vis dans un bureau emplit de tableaux plus bavards les uns que les autres, Miss Swanatton, rit le vieil homme en désignant d'un geste large du bras les portraits qui les entouraient. J'ai des oreilles absolument partout dans le château. C'est d'ailleurs très pratique lorsqu'il s'agit d'espionner mes collègues enseignants à la recherche de petits ragots croustillants. »

Soléna se surprit soudain à vouloir sourire en pensant à un Dumbledore férus de potins et réprima cette envie. Il essayait juste de la faire craquer.

« J'imagine aussi que Mr Sirius Black sera on ne peut plus ravie de vous y voir, lui aussi. » ajouta le directeur en faisant passer son regard bleu perçant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, comme s'il lui assénait là le coup fatal.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se leva lentement. Cette étrange sensation de nœud dans son estomac qui s'était installée lorsqu'il avait évoqué Sirius ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle n'en voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi elle avait soudain mal au ventre.

Tendue, Soléna jeta à Dumbledore un regard qu'elle aurait voulu haineux mais qu'elle sentait beaucoup trop perdu. Sa respiration devint haletante. Elle perdait le contrôle, elle le sentait.

« Vous ne savez rien, Dumbledore, répéta-t-elle alors que sa voix se mettait à trembler. Alors laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Je pourrais t'aider, Soléna...

\- Sauf que je ne veux pas de votre aide ! »

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille se retourna et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte avant de courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Enfin seule dans le couloir, elle se jeta contre un mur et le frappa du plat de la main alors que des larmes de rage lui montaient aux yeux. Il le lui payerait !

OoO

« Soléna ! »

La rouquine s'élança à la rencontre de son amie qui descendait du Magicobus en retenant une grimace de dégoût. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait besoin de monter dans ce véhicule public violet et la jeune Swanatton aurait bien voulu être sûr que c'était la dernière fois également.

Jamais trajet ne lui avait paru plus pénible. Penser que des gens traversaient cette épreuve tous les jours lui remuait l'estomac. Plus jamais elle ne ferait confiance à ce vieux cinglé de Dumbledore pour les transports. Plus jamais, elle se le jurait.

« Lily. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ca va. J'avais hâte que tu arrives !

\- Moi aussi, j'étais pressée d'arriver. »

Soléna aurait voulu que cette constatation ne se fasse jamais. Pourtant, il lui fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait attendu avec impatience de venir passer la semaine chez Lily Evans, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Si son père le savait, si son maître le savait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Inconsciente de ses tergiversions, Lily la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle, comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vue depuis des mois. Peu habituée aux étreintes amicales, Soléna, tendue, attendit quelques secondes avant de se détacher lentement. Lily ne s'en formalisa pas et d'un mouvement de tête, désigna la jolie maison dans son dos.

« Viens, mes parents ont hâte de rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Soléna écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Que pouvaient bien lui vouloir le couple Evans ?

« Parce qu'ils savent que tu es mon amie, banane !

\- Banane ? Pourquoi tu me traites de banane ? »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Non, c'est juste une expression moldue. »

La jeune Swanatton ne répondit rien mais commença à se demander comment sa semaine de cohabitation avec des moldus allait se passer. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre à leur contacte, et l'idée de peut-être devoir faire la vaisselle ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Chez elle, c'étaient les elfes qui se chargeaient du ménage. Pas les gens civilisés.

« Aller, viens. »

En bonne hôtesse, la rousse prit la valise de son invitée et, avec un grand immense sourire que Soléna lui avait rarement vu, la conduisit vers sa demeure. La porte d'entrée était peinte d'un bleu foncé un peu écaillé, le même que sur les volets des fenêtres, et la couleur surpris la jeune sang-pur. Chez elle, la porte était en bois, et jamais il n'aurait été question de lui donner un peu de couleur.

En entrant, la première chose que vit Soléna était le hall remplit de photos immobiles, et de bibelots colorés. Un tapis rouge à la marocaine habillait le parquet usé. Soléna se sentit, aux premiers abords, oppressée, peu habituée à tant de chaleur.

Monsieur et madame Evans apparurent alors dans l'encadrement d'une porte qui devait sûrement mener vers le salon. Le père de Lily était un homme à la corpulence déjà bien entamée, mais qui arborait une expression ravie, comme un poupon heureux. Sa femme, mince, sa belle chevelure rousse remonter en un chignon lâche, avait les yeux brillants.

« Ah, tu dois êtres Soléna ! s'exclama madame Evans. Bienvenue. Lily nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Soléna répondit d'un sourire gêné. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lily puisse parler d'elle à ses parents. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait d'ailleurs ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle pensait qu'elles étaient... amies ? L'étaient-elles ?

« Merci. »

La gentillesse qui se dégageait du couple la mettait grandement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses parents l'air aussi accueillant et comblés. Sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, et les seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle était plus flous les uns que les autres.

« Tu as fais bon voyage ?

\- Oui. Merci à vous de m'accueillir ici pour la semaine, ajouta Soléna, de plus en plus gênée.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je vais lui montrer sa chambre, coupa Lily en sentant la tension chez sa camarade. Viens. »

Soléna hocha la tête, adressa un dernier sourire aux adultes, et suivit Lily dans les escaliers étroits. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs avoir un peu de mal à monter la valise et ne cessa pas de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, refusant quand même toutes les propositions d'aide que Soléna lui fit.

« Et voilà ! »

La jeune Swanatton réprima un sourire en entrant dans la chambre qu'elle allait partager avec Lily. Loin d'être un rictus méprisant, il aurait été soulagé. Elle préférait de loin dormir avec sa camarade plutôt que seule, dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pleine de moldus. Et puis, elle trouvait la chambre de Lily plutôt jolie, dans les tons mauves et parme.

« Bon, ce n'est pas un château mais c'est chez moi. »

Soléna s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda quelques instants la rue avant de se retourner vers la rouquine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est génial. Je croyais que tu avais une sœur... Elle n'est pas là ?

\- Pétunia ? Non, elle est partie de la maison dès qu'elle a eu ses dix-huit ans. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre avec une... enfin avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ses dix-huit ans ? questionna Soléna sans s'attarder sur l'hésitation de Lily. Qu'est-ce que ça avait de particulier ?

\- Oh, c'est juste l'âge de la majorité chez les moldus. »

La jeune Swanatton ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que si les moldus étaient majeurs un an après les sorciers, il y avait forcément une raison tout à fait logique à cela, et que ça ne faisait que confirmer que les sorciers étaient sûrement plus intelligents que les moldus. Pourtant, par égard pour la famille de Lily, et pour ne pas sortir de son personnage bien sur, elle ne dit rien.

« En tout cas, merci d'avoir proposé que je reste dormir ici, c'est vraiment gentil, préféra-t-elle lancer.

\- C'est normal, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu manques une occasion de faire la fête avec Sirius. » la taquina Lily en déposant le lourd bagage qui pendait toujours à son bras près du lit d'appoint. Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle releva vivement la tête vers une Soléna qui faisait la moue. « Oh, je suis désolée ! J'avais oublié que... enfin... que vous ne vous parliez plus vraiment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Black est un con, fin de l'histoire. »

Dans les lettres qu'elles avaient échangé durant la première semaine, Soléna s'était bien abstenue de révéler à Lily ce que Black lui avait dit, à savoir qu'elle lui plaisait. Vraiment.

« Mais parle-moi de Potter, plutôt. Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? »

Evans se mit à rougir violemment, et baissa les yeux, visiblement pour cacher son trouble. Soléna éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagit comme ça ?

\- Bah... je sais pas trop où on en est. »

Soléna ne répondit rien, surprise. Ils s'étaient embrassés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, elle pensait que cet événement était assez explicite pour indiquer à Lily qu'elle était en couple avec le garçon fou amoureux d'elle depuis plusieurs années. Lily vit son haussement de sourcils et s'expliqua.

« C'est que... on s'est embrassé, ok, mais... Dans le train, c'était chouette on était tous ensemble, et je ne sais pas ce que Alice a fait à Black et à Peter, mais ils ne nous ont pas plus embêté que ça.

\- Et tu oses te plaindre ? plaisanta Soléna en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Pense un peu à toutes les réflexions que vous auriez put avoir ! »

Lily acquiesça et rejoignit son amie.

« Je sais. Sauf qu'une fois arriver à King's Cross... enfin il ne m'a pas embrassé pour me dire au revoir. On est resté plusieurs secondes à se regarder, mais rien, juste un _« au revoir, à dans deux semaines »_ et il est parti.

\- Et tu ne l'as embrassé, toi ?

\- Non, je me suis dit qu'il n'en avait pas envie, puisqu'il ne le faisait pas. »

La jeune Swanatton se retint de soupirer. Si elle se permettait beaucoup d'écarts depuis quelques temps, elle ne devait pas oublier que la Soléna que tous connaissaient n'était pas elle. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait fait remarqué que s'il s'était attardé, sur la quai, c'était sûrement en quête d'un geste de sa part qui lui aurait donné l'autorisation de l'embraser encore une fois. Et que comme elle n'avait rien fait, il n'avait pas voulu la forcer, il avait fait passer ses envies après la pudeur de sa toute nouvelle petite amie. Il devait vraiment être fou d'elle.

Un instant, Soléna s'autorisa à se demander ce que ça pouvait bien faire d'être aimer aussi fort par quelqu'un. Car Potter était amoureux, c'était indéniable. Il l'avait attendu si longtemps, et il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qu'il jetait à Lily, brûlants d'une passion chaste, une passion qui s'appelait l'amour. Une sorte de passion que la jeune Swanatton n'avait jamais connue.

« Si tu veux mon avis, il en avait très envie, mais il ne voulait pas te brusquer, finit tout de même pas dire Soléna d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça d'adoucir.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis pratiquement sûr. »

Lily poussa un grand soupire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous, les filles, on est super bonnes conseillères quand il s'agit des histoires des autres, mais quand c'est notre tour... on est complètement nulles ? »

Soléna rit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Evans sembla songeuse quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne se redresse et ne tende la main à son invitée.

« Aller, assez parler de moi. Viens, ma mère a préparé des pancakes, et je suis sûr qu'elle est impatiente de te poser plein de questions sur toi, sur toi, sur toi… Oh, et sur toi aussi ! »

* * *

 _Salut salut salut, les licornes pailletés !_

 _J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si les deux premières parties ont été faciles à écrire, la troisième m'a pris un peu plus de temps, même si j'ignore totalement pourquoi._

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon chapitre (ou de l'histoire en générale, pour les nouveaux timides XD ) et on se dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et en avant-première, je vous donne le "thème", parce que je suis gentille (et un peu sadique, j'avoue, j'adore vous savoir impatients) : ce sera la soirée du premier de l'an chez James !_

 _Bises !_


	12. Réveille-toi Léna

Mwahaha ! *rire démoniaque*

...

fin du communiqué

* * *

 **Chapitre douzième**

* * *

Soléna soupira. Elle sentait ses doigts pianoter impatiemment sur ses genoux. Les yeux fermés, la jeune fille attendait le retours de Lily, qui lui avait donner pour consigne de clore ses paupières, sans pour autant lui faire part du but de ce qui semblait être le début d'un jeu. La rousse était partie de la chambre qu'elles partageaient en gloussant, et Soléna n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle préparait.

Il n'y avait pas encore de bruit dans la pièce, ce qui signifiait que Lily n'était toujours pas revenue. Soléna se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui réserver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ?

« C'est bon, je suis là ! » lança une voix enjouée.

La jeune Swanatton poussa un nouveau soupire.

« Est-ce que je peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Lily répondit par l'affirmative et Soléna souleva immédiatement les paupières. Elle avait eu du mal à cacher combien ce petit jeu l'ennuyait mais elle... La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, le souffle soudain coupé. Son amie était complètement folle, c'était officiel.

« Elle te plait ? »

Soléna se leva du lit et s'approcha, les lèvres entre-ouverte, pour passer la main sur le tissu bleu roi. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs mais...

« Lily... Tu n'aurais pas dû...

\- Et tu comptais aller à la soirée en jean ? Réveille-toi Léna, c'est la fête du réveillon ! »

La jeune Swanatton se figea et releva les yeux vers Lily, mais la magnifique robe bleue qu'elle tenait dans ses mains – celle-là même que Soléna avait essayé dans la boutique lors de leur virée à Pre-au-lard – n'en était pas la cause. Comment venait-elle de l'appeler ?

Evans dû remarquer le changement dans son regard car elle sembla se ratatiner sur place.

« Euh... c'est le surnom qui te gêne ? Non, parce que je peux continuer à t'appeler Soléna, si tu veux... C'est juste que je trouvais ça plus... enfin moins... »

Plus amical et moins formel. Soléna se doutait bien des raisons de la préfète-en-chef, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de froncer les sourcils. Léna... personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Dans sa famille, les surnoms n'étaient pas trop d'usage, et s'il lui arrivait d'appeler son frère John, c'était surtout lorsqu'elle se servait d'ironie, car elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement.

Ce surnom marquait également le rapprochement évident entre elle et le groupe de Gryffondor, ce qui signifiait un bon point pour sa mission... Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas y nuire... Et puis étrangement, ça lui faisait comme une chaleur dans la poitrine en se disant que peut-être, elle et les autres étaient devenus... amis ?

Alors elle sourit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne calcula rien, pendant une fraction de seconde, et sans arrières pensées, sans attendre rien en retours, elle sourit à Lily.

« Non. Léna c'est très bien. »

Le visage d'Evans s'éclaira d'un immense sourire. Pour ne pas risquer de devenir gênée par la situation, Soléna attrapa délicatement la robe et la leva devant ses yeux. Elle était vraiment belle, vraiment elle. La fermeture noire sur le devant de la robe sur toute la hauteur, le bustier en cœur, la coupe juste au-dessus du genoux...

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû...

\- Considère ça comme mon cadeau de Noël.

\- Tu m'as déjà envoyé un nécessaire à écriture pour Noël, protesta Soléna.

\- Un bonus de Noël alors. »

Soléna sourit et lança un regard faussement consterné.

« Ah ! Lily Evans, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

La rouquine se contenta de hausser les épaules et éluda la question en jetant un coup d'oeil à la montre accrochée à son poignet. Lorsqu'elle vit l'heure, son expression de calme et de rire passa du tout au tout à une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse..

« Ok, plan de combat.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Perdue, Soléna se pencha sur la montre de sa camarade pour y regarder à son tour l'heure. Elle se stoppa pourtant au-dessus du cadran et fronça les sourcils. Cette montre n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle connaissait, et elle la trouvait bien étrange. De gros chiffres y étaient inscrits, pour indiquer l'heure et les minutes.

« C'est une montre moldue ? s'enquit-elle. Elle est bizarre...

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Lily semblait voir quelque chose qui lui échappait dans cette montre étrange.

« Il est déjà dix-huit heures trente ! »

Soléna éclata soudain d'un rire frais, en comprenant la source du problème.

« Ce n'est que ça ? Enfin, Lily, il ne va pas nous falloir des heures pour nous préparer !

\- Pour toi peut-être ! Moi je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça.

\- Comment ça, moi je suis habituée ? se stoppa aussitôt Soléna.

\- Bah, dans ta famille de sang pur... tu dois être habituée aux réceptions, non ? »

La jeune Swanatton se détendit aussitôt et passa un bras réconfortant autours des épaules de son amie.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras tellement belle que Potter te sautera dessus. »

Elle fut satisfaite d'avoir bien cerné le vrai soucis de Lily lorsque celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux sans pour autant démentir ses dires. C'est ce moment que choisi madame Evans pour toquer à la porte de la chambre et entrer sans attendre de réponse – plus par réflexe que par impolitesse.

Les deux adolescentes se tournèrent vers le mère de Lily, qui leur sourit avec une moue complice et des yeux brillants.

« Je passais juste pour vous dire que si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour... pour vos cheveux ou autre chose... je suis en bas, d'accord ?

\- Oui, merci maman.

\- Merci madame Evans. »

Cette dernière leur sourit une nouvelle fois avant de refermer la porte en silence. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire, sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Soléna, tandis qu'elle essuyait une larme au coin de son œil, se sentait d'autant plus étrange qu'elle avait l'impression de respirer, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas cédé à un fou-rire ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti non plus le besoin d'attribuer le titre d'ami à quelqu'un et aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui elle comprenait que c'est ce que Lily était devenue. Et les autres ? Elle était moins proche d'Alice, de Remus, de James, sans parler de Peter. Mais étaient-ils ses amis, eux aussi ? Soléna tiqua tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il manquait à sa liste mentale une personne primordiale : qu'était devenu Sirius pour elle ?

Elle se refusait à entreprendre de répondre à cette question. Elle n'y avait vraiment songé à vrai dire, il avait toujours représenté pour elle une mission qui sauverait sa vie et qui la ferait monter dans l'estime de son maître. Pourtant, cette mission avait exigée d'elle qu'elle se rapproche du jeune Black plus que de tous les autres. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face en prétendant qu'il la laissait impossible. Les rêves réguliers qu'elle avait fait d'eux deux se finissaient toujours de la même façon, la réveillant en sueur et le bassin en feu, et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à l'infirmerie ne l'avait pas laissé insensible.

Pour finir, Soléna devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi assidue qu'elle aurait dû l'être pour trouver l'anneau de lune auprès de Sirius. Elle savait pourtant maintenant ce qu'il se passait lorsque le maître n'était pas satisfait... Mais ce soir, ce soir serait différent. Elle comptait bien en apprendre plus sur cet anneau et elle comptait également sur l'alcool pour être son allié le plus précieux.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

La question la fit sursauter et elle croisa le regard vert de Lily qui l'observait, comme attendrie. Soléna hésita. Réellement. Oui, elle hésita à lui dire qu'elle pensait à Sirius, elle sentait son cœur la pousser dans ce choix de la confiance et de la confidence.

« Léna ? »

La jeune sorcière sentit sa main se crisper et finit par une boule lui monter à la gorge. Pour la première fois de sa vie entière, elle avait conscience d'avoir une amie et elle ne pouvait pas même lui faire part de ses tourments. C'était pourtant l'un des rôles d'une amie, non ? Apporter du réconfort dans les moments durs et partager avec vous les moments de bonheurs. Mais Soléna Swanatton, Mangemort en formation, pouvait-elle seulement se le permettre ?

« Hey... »

Lily dû voir les yeux humides de Soléna car elle posa sa main sur la sienne et pencha la tête sur le côté, soucieuse. Soléna ravala ses larmes et secoua la tête.

« Ca va. Juste... » _Aller ! Léna, dis-le !_ « … Sirius...

\- Oh... »

La réaction de la rouquine fit tristement sourire Soléna qui se doutait bien que Lily devait déjà préparer ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Soléna ne savait pas même ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Sirius ». Elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui parler de la mission, c'était tout simplement impossible, mais alors, pourquoi ne pas s'être contenté d'un autre mensonge ? Elle n'était pas à un près... Y avait-il réellement autre chose à propos de Black qui encombrait son esprit ?

« Ecoute... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, c'est vrai. C'est très étrange votre relation. Un jour vous vous hurler dessus, un autre jour vous êtes amis, encore un autre il casse le nez d'un garçon en train de t'embrasser... Et entre ces pièces de puzzle je sens qu'il y a tellement d'éléments qu'il me manque.

\- Je sais, confirma Soléna. J'ai pas tout non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de votre réconciliation ? »

Le jour de la bibliothèque. Il l'avait embrassé après leur dispute. Mais elle avait déjà dit tout cela à Alice et Lily, car un groupe de cinquième année les avait croisé tous les deux dans les couloirs alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore totalement séparé et le groupe s'était amusé à répandre la rumeur selon laquelle elle et Sirius s'embrassaient avec passion dans des coins sombres, assurés de ne pas être vus. Rumeurs qu'ils avaient évidemment très vite démenti.

« Je t'ai déjà tout raconté Lily.

\- Et sur le quai de la gare, le dernier jour ? Je vous ai vu discuter quand on est tous monté dans le train.

\- Oh, ça... »

Soléna hésita encore. Décidément... mais chaque mots qu'elle disait cachait un affreux secret qu'elle commençait seulement à comprendre. Elle s'était engagée à trahir des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé, des gens bien qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, elle s'en rendait compte, et pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire son maître ? En cet instant, elle aurait voulu que toute cette histoire n'ai jamais débutée, qu'elle ne soit même jamais née. Car s'était bien sa naissance finalement, qui l'avait condamnée.

« Oui, on a parlé.

\- D'Anthony ?

\- Entre autres. Il m'a surtout dit que... que je lui plaisais. »

Ca y était. En prononçant ces mots, Soléna se sentit comme délivrer d'un poids qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué jusque là, mais qu'elle sentit très distinctement disparaître. C'était donc cela qui la perturbait autant ? L'aveu de Black sur le quai ? Pourquoi ?

Lily avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds et avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, choquée.

« Non... Il a pas... Si ? Mais non...

\- Si.

\- Oh mais c'est... c'est génial ! » s'enflamma la rouquine avant de se reprendre : « Enfin, c'est bien ou pas ? »

Soléna haussa les épaules en secouant la tête, tout à fait honnête. Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Se rapprocher de Black faisait de toute façon parti de ses projets, puisqu'il allait bien falloir qu'il ai assez confiance en elle pour se confier au sujet de l'anneau de lune. Evidemment, elle avait pensé un moment le séduire, avant d'abandonner son projet en prenant connaissance du penchant de Sirius pour les histoires courtes. Car s'il essayait simplement de la mettre dans son lit, et qu'il y parvenait, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de tirer quelque chose de lui. Et enfin, elle n'avait pas prévue que cette phrase lui donnerait autant de soucis, comme elle s'en rendant soudain compte.

« J'en sais rien. Mais j'appréhende un peu la soirée en fait... »

Ca aussi, c'était vrai, et elle voulait désespérément se convaincre que c'était seulement parce que le fin de sa mission pourrait peut-être sonner ce soir... Lily, compréhensive, pensant que Soléna avouait enfin une partie de son attirance pour Sirius, passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie, comme cette dernière un peu avant.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Tout ira bien. Je serais là pour toi si jamais... tu as besoin de moi. C'est à ça que sert les amis. »

OoO

Habillées, coiffées et maquillées, Lily et Soléna descendirent dans le salon alors qu'il était presque vingt-et-une heures. En voyant arriver sa fille, dans sa robe verte – celle qu'elle avait acheté dans la boutique de Pré-au-Lard –, radieuse, madame Evans afficha une expression d'intense émotion qui mis Lily quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Oh, chérie, tu es splendide !

\- Merci maman... C'est Léna qui m'a coiffé et maquillé. Elle se débrouille bien.

\- Toi aussi Soléna, tu es magnifique.

\- Merci madame Evans. »

Le père de Lily, lui, plissait les yeux, comme s'il passait la tenue de sa fille cadette au Revelio, et ne put visiblement pas s'empêcher d'y aller de sa petite remarquer.

« Et on peut savoir pour qui tu t'es habillée comme ça ? C'est bien chez ce James Potter qu'a lieux la fête, non ?

\- Papa... »

Lily rougit à vu d'oeil et Soléna se serait sentit gêné pour elle si elle n'avait trouvé ça aussi drôle de voir à quel point monsieur Evans avait bien compris la situation.

« Mouais... ça te dérange si je t'emmène finalement ? J'aimerais bien rencontrer ce jeune homme bourré d'hormones pour lui présenter ma batte de baseball...

\- Papa !

\- Paul ! »

La protestation des deux femmes Evans fit bougonner monsieur Evans et Soléna dû bien s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tout en le soupçonnant de ne ronchonner que pour la forme. Elle s'empressa pourtant de sauver son amie de sa situation.

« On devrait y aller, on va être en retard. Lily, tu viens ? »

La-dite Lily lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance et les deux jeunes filles souhaitèrent une bonne soirée aux adultes – madame Evans serra sa fille dans ses bras pendant plusieurs longues secondes – puis sortir enfin de la maison. La rouquine était de nouveau rouge comme une tomate après cette étreinte, ce qui étonna Soléna.

« Lily ? Tu vas bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière leva lentement sa main pour la mettre au niveau de leurs yeux. Entre ses doigts était un petit sachet carré qui contenait sans aucun doute un objet en silicone. Se fut trop pour la jeune Swanatton qui éclata de rire.

« Un préservatif ? Sérieusement ?

\- Je hais mes parents, articula la rouquine, plus que mal à l'aise, en rangeant le carré dans une poche de son sac.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Les tiens au moins, ils se soucient de toi. »

Lily releva la tête et sourit tristement, gêné, à sa camarade. Evidemment. Si Soléna était là, c'était avant tout parce que son père l'avait en quelque sorte renié à son entrée à Gryffondor. La préfète glissa sa main dans celle de Soléna pour réparer son erreur.

« Excuse-moi. J'avais oublié.

\- Ce n'est rien. On devrait vraiment y aller maintenant. » enchaîna Soléna pour ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, qui la pousserait encore à mentir.

L'autre hocha la tête et ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer à fond et de les faire transplaner toutes les deux. Elles atterrirent sur le trottoirs d'une rue, en face d'une maison où de la musique s'élevait déjà. Pourtant, le son paraissait bien ordinaire face à brouhaha déjà présent dans les rues : après tout, c'était le soir du réveillon !

« C'est quand même bien plus pratique de pouvoir transplaner, soupira Lily en replaçant une mèche bouclée de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Oui, ça sauve des vies... Comme celle de Potter par exemple ! rit Soléna en faisant allusion à la proposition de monsieur Evans.

\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! »

Lily démenti pourtant ses propos en ricanant et les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent ensemble vers la demeure de James Potter. Il vint leur ouvrir lui-même, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une bonne vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà là, semblait-il.

« Vous êtes arrivées ! Mais entrez, allez y ! »

Elles pénétrèrent dans la maison et tandis qu'elles enlevaient leurs manteaux, Soléna adressa un coup d'oeil rapide mais appuyé à Lily pour l'encourager à faire ce dont elles avaient parlé en se préparant toutes les deux. Recevant son regard comme un regain de courage, la préfète prit une inspiration et s'approcha de James, qui posait leurs manteaux sur une chaise. Décidée, elle tapota sur son épaule et il se retourna vers elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'expression de Potter se changea aussitôt. Soléna sourit en les voyant se dévisager ainsi et espéra de tout son cœur que son amie ne prendrait pas ses jambes à son cou. Lily sentait justement son courage de Gryffondor laisser place petit à petit à de la peur. Pourtant, elle refusa de l'écouter et sans réfléchir, elle passa ses mains sur la nuque de son petit ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec détermination. James, après le premier temps de stupeur, entoura la taille de Lily et la serra fort entre ses bras pour approfondir le baiser qui devint vite fougueux.

« Et bien, ils ne perdent pas leur temps à ce que je vois. »

Soléna se retourna et sourit à Lupin qui lui lançait un regard éloquent.

« Salut Remus.

\- Salut. Comment tu vas ? C'était pas trop dur cette semaine à Poudlard, tout seule ?

\- Ca a été. Je savais que j'allais chez Lily alors... ça a aidé je suppose. »

Le préfet sourit à son tour et Soléna se rendit compte qu'elle disait encore la vérité.

« Oui, je suppose. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Tu joues au maître de maison ? le taquina la jeune Swanatton en le suivant jusqu'au salon.

\- Il faut bien, James est actuellement plutôt occupé. »

Soléna accepta un verre de punch version sorcier et les deux adolescents partir s'asseoir. En passant, la jeune fille salua les quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait, avec politesse, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'à part les Gryffondor et Anthony, qui n'était, sans surprise, pas invité, elle ne connaissait vraiment pas grand monde.

« Comment s'est passé ces premiers jours chez Lily alors ? s'enquit Remus lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin deux chaises libres.

\- Ca va. C'est différent de ce que j'ai toujours connu, dans le manoir de mon père, et tout ça... Et puis ça me fait bizarre tout leurs appareils moldus... mais ils sont très gentils avec moi.

\- Tu as croisé Pétunia ?

\- La grande sœur moldue ? » Lupin hocha la tête et Soléna bu une gorgée de sa boisson. « Non. Pourquoi ? »

Le préfet jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, peut-être pour être sûr que Lily n'était pas dans les parages, et haussa les épaules.

« Bah, disons que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre elle et notre monde. Elle n'a jamais accepté que Lily soit différente, et l'a souvent traité comme un... monstre.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? s'étonna Soléna.

\- Et bien, moi, contrairement à James, ça fait longtemps que Lily me parle. D'abord parce que depuis la cinquième année, on est tous les deux préfets de Gryffondor, et puis surtout parce qu'elle m'aime bien. Je ne la harcèle pas depuis des années, moi ! »

Soléna secoua la tête, souriante et faussement consternée mais se figea bien vite en relevant la tête pour plus d'effet car elle croisa ainsi, au fond de la pièce, le regard acier de Sirius qui la dévisageait. Son souffle se coupa aussitôt. Toutes les interrogations qu'elle avait eu dans l'après-midi à son sujet revenaient au galop dans sa tête et lui tordait l'estomac.

« Quoi ? »

La question de Lupin la fit réagir mais malheureusement, son interlocuteur n'attendit pas de réponse pour se retourner et chercher lui-même la source de son trouble. Il trouva bien vite car il revint à elle avec un air sérieux.

« Vous devriez parler.

\- Il n'y a rien a dire.

\- Arrête, Soléna ! Il a frappé Anthony simplement parce qu'il avait posé les mains sur toi. »

Si Soléna s'était écoutée, elle aurait répondu avec ironie qu'en réalité, Sirius avait très bien compris qu'Anthony prévoyait de poser ses mains autre part que par-dessus ses vêtements, mais elle se retint et préféra soupirer.

« Je sais. Mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi juste boire un ou deux verres, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton protestataire en voyant le regard réprobateur de Lupin. Et puis, depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ce qu'il se passe entre Sirius et moi ?

\- Et bien peut-être depuis que vous êtes tous les deux mes amis ? Je ne sais pas, je dis ça comme ça, au hasard... ! »

C'était finalement lui qui avait dit le premier une phrase ironique. D'ailleurs, Soléna ne releva même pas qu'il l'ai qualifié comme étant son amie, trop occupée à regarder le contenu de son verre.

« Aller. » la poussa encore Remus en l'encourageant d'un faible coup de poing dans le genoux.

Soléna lui lança un regard noir et bût une longue gorgée d'alcool avant de se lever, bon-gré mal-gré.

« Bravo ! se moqua gentiment Lupin. Aller, courage, je suis avec toi. »

La jeune fille lui fit la grimace et s'assura d'avoir bien son verre en main avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Sirius, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser monter à ses lèvres à un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer vers lui. Soléna le détailla avant même qu'elle ne l'ai rejoint. Il portait un jean, des baskets, et une chemise blanche, tous simples, et portant par-dessus son haut une veste de costume noire, seul indicateur de fête dans sa tenue. Ses cheveux en batailles et son regard gris n'avaient pas changé, tout comme ce sourire qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire bouffer. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien et se retrouva bientôt devant Black.

Il y eu un instant de flottement avant que le jeune homme ne brise le silence entre eux.

« C'est Remus qui t'a forcé à venir, c'est ça ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Black, comment vas-tu ? Moi ? Oh, je vais très bien, merci d'avoir demandé. »

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches, sans doute pour se donner un air décontracté.

« T'es pas trop moche ce soir. »

Quoi ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Pas trop moche ? Soléna aurait voulu le frapper et sentit quelque chose bouillir en elle. Mais n'aurait-elle pas dû se foutre royalement de ce que pensait Black d'elle ? Ce dernier sembla lire dans ses yeux l'envie de meurtre car il éclata enfin franchement de rire.

« Détends-toi ! C'était pour rire !

\- Ah-ah, c'est vrai que je me marre, ironisa Soléna, vexée, et ce même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Tu sais bien que je plaisantais ! Tu es très belle. »

La jeune fille essaya de ne pas tenir compte du fait que son cœur avait raté un battement au compliment qu'il venait de lui faire avec un sourire éclatant et se força à le fusiller du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'encourager Sirius à la titiller d'avantage. Il planta son regard dans le sien et fit un pas en avant de sorte à rapprocher un peu plus leurs deux corps. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, une image passa en flash dans sa tête, une image de son tout premier rêve... Elle se somma intérieurement de respirer calmement.

« Je te trouve vraiment belle.

\- Ca suffit Black, je sais ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Il avança d'un autre pas et Soléna fut obligée de reculer.

« Hey oh, calme toi, la soirée vient à peine de commencer !

\- Ca veut dire que plus tard... ? »

La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel avant de tourner le dos au Gryffondor et de partir d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine afin de se servir un autre verre, en tentant d'ignorer le « _A tout à l'heure alors !_ » que le garçon lança avec un sourire provocateur évident dans la voix.

Soléna entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit la première bouteille d'alcool qu'elle trouva pour se verser un verre et le vider en deux-trois gorgées. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle boive un peu avant de retourner voir Black, parce qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas capable de le supporter en étant sobre.

« Déjà ? »

La voix de Lily résonna dans son dos et Soléna se tourna vers son amie pour la voir fermer la porte derrière elle, étouffant ainsi quelque peu la musique.

« Ca c'est bien passé avec James ? demanda la jeune Swanatton, consciente d'éviter le sujet que voulait aborder Lily.

\- Très bien, mais je voudrais qu'on parle plutôt de Sirius. »

Soléna soupira.

« Ecoute Lily... On est là depuis même pas une heure et oui, je me suis déjà pris la tête avec lui, mais s'il te plait, est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas en parler ? Je veux dire, on ne va pas passer la soirée à discuter à propos de notre relation à chaque fois qu'il va m'énerver, parce que je sens que ça va arriver souvent, alors... »

La rouquine leva les main à hauteur d'épaules en signe d'abandon et secoua la tête, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle aurait pourtant beaucoup à lui dire si elle avait bien voulu l'écouter. Mais au lieu d'accéder à sa requête muette, Soléna se resservit un troisième verre et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot de plus.

OoO

Le début de la nuit se déroula dans l'agitation, l'excitation, la musique et l'alcool. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, les adolescents se déridaient et certains se mirent même à danser, sans plus aucune réserve, comme en début de soirée.

Alice et Frank étaient arrivés ensembles, et jouaient à des jeux à boire avec trois autres jeunes que Soléna n'aurait jamais pu nommer avant ses verres, alors après, il ne fallait même pas y songer. La jeune femme n'avait pas compté combien elle en avait bût, et elle ne préférait pas essayer. Pourtant, elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle tenait plutôt bien l'alcool par rapport à certains – comme cette fille de Poufsouffle qui était déjà en train de vomir avant vingt-trois heures.

Lorsque le décompte fut annoncé, et que le première seconde de l'année 1978 sonna soudain, une explosion de cris retentit dans toute la maison et la musique, un instant éteinte, reprit de plus belle. Lily sauta dans les bras de Soléna.

« Bonne année Léna !

\- Bonne année à toi aussi Lily ! »

Soléna serra la rouquine contre elle quelques secondes en fermant les yeux, se rendant compte à quel point elle était heureuse d'être ici entourée de tous ces gens, et son étreinte fit rire Lily.

« Oh, toi, tu as bu.

\- A peine. » plaisanta la jeune Swanatton, bien consciente qu'elle n'était pas crédible pour une noise.

La préfète lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de l'abandonner pour aller embrasser son petit ami et Soléna se retrouva soudain seule, son verre à la main. Les bruits semblaient devenus sourds à ses oreilles, mais elle savait que l'alcool était la cause de cette étrange sensation. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux et tourna la tête pour repérer quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et avec qui elle pourrait discuter. Manque de chance, c'est Sirius qu'elle repéra en premier. Il essayait apparemment de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un nouveau verre. Soléna le rejoignit, se disant que c'était peut-être là un signe que c'était le bon moment pour le questionner, maintenant qu'il ne devait plus être très sobre.

« Salut !

\- Hey, Soléna ! »

En s'approchant, Soléna se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup moins éméché qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré et elle faillit remettre à plus tard sa décision avant de se raviser. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres occasions, car il était fort à parier que Sirius, habitant chez James depuis qu'il était parti de chez ses parents, ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour finir la nuit avec une fille. Alors autant en profiter maintenant qu'il n'était pas encore occupé.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Ce que tu veux, précisa-t-elle en lui tendant son verre.

\- Oh, c'est dangereux de me faire confiance comme ça, tu sais ?

\- Je m'en fiche, j'ai trop bu pour y penser. »

Sirius rit et lui rendit son verre. Elle goûta au liquide alcoolisé qu'il lui avait donné et sourit à Black. C'était délicieux !

« C'est un mélange ? »

La garçon hocha la tête et se servit la même chose.

« Alors ? Toujours énervée contre moi ?

\- Idem : j'ai trop bu pour ça.

\- Du coup, on va pouvoir se parler sans que tu ne t'en ailles comme une furie ?

\- Ou sans que tu ne te comportes comme si tu étais en manque ? renchérit Soléna, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Ah ça... ! »

La réponse mystérieuse de Black lui fit secouer la tête mais sourire bien malgré elle. Après une hésitation et un regard échangé, il trinquèrent tous les deux sans se lâcher des yeux.

« Et maintenant ? »

Soléna se mordilla la langue. Et maintenant, elle devait passer à son plan. Elle avait déjà trop tardé, trop repoussé le moment inévitable... Elle se força donc à se pencher vers Sirius et à coller presque ses lèvres sur son oreille.

« Maintenant, on peu aller discuter... quelque part où on sera tranquille... »

Elle sentit très nettement Sirius déglutir et prit le verre du jeune homme pour le poser, lui et le sien, sur la table de la cuisine. Le garçon sembla se réveiller et hocha la tête. Ils traversèrent le salon bruyant et il la conduisit à l'étage. Sirius ouvrit enfin une pièce et alluma la lumière avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Soléna constata qu'il les avait mené dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec James.

Elle n'avait jamais prit la peine d'imaginer à quoi devait ressembler la chambre de Sirius Black et de James Potter, mais même si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait sans doute exactement vu ça comme ça. Des posters de Quidditch et des bannières aux couleurs de Gryffondor décoraient les murs. Un bureau en bazar, et deux lits défaits, ainsi qu'une grande armoire en bois massif, constituaient les principaux meubles de la pièce.

« C'est donc là que tu viens pendant les vacances ?

\- Ouais. »

Sirius s'empressa de refaire à la va-vite les deux lits afin de rendre le tout plus présentable, et l'attention fit sourire Soléna qui s'assit sur celui du garçon. Elle avait deviné lequel lui appartenait en voyant au-dessus de l'autre une photo d'une magnifique rousse qui riait aux éclats. Sirius la rejoignit sur le bord du lit. Ici, la musique leur parvenait encore, mais extrêmement étouffée.

« Alors ? demande-t-il en fixant la jeune fille.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- De quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

\- Je ne sais pas... »

Soléna feignit de réfléchir et se décala quelque peu vers Sirius. C'était le moment !

« Tu... tu as aimé le livre que je t'avais prêté ?

\- Quoi ? Quel livre ? »

Le pauvre garçon semblait un peu décontenancé par la question.

« Tu sais, celui sur l'anneau de lune.

\- Oh, ce livre... Oui, oui ! C'était euh... intéressant ! D'ailleurs, je te le rendrais bientôt, à la rentrée, promis, mais j'ai complètement oublié.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne presse, le rassura vite Soléna. Tu en penses quoi alors ?

\- De ?

\- De l'anneau. »

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils et Soléna leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû, car elle sentit aussitôt comme un creux dans son estomac en croisant les yeux orageux du jeune Black. C'était comme s'il l'hypnotisait, et elle sentit son pouls s'accéléré, d'angoisse et d'autre chose, qu'elle pouvait avec certitude appeler du désir... Non, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle n'était pas là pour ça... !

« Je veux dire... » Elle se mit à bafouiller, à chercher ses mots. « Tu... tu y crois toi ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle et elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard que Sirius venait de poser sa main sur son coude. Soléna frissonna en sentant sa paume remonter le long de son bras, jusqu'à son épaule et ne pensa pas même un seul instant à se dérober. C'était comme si chaque parcelle de peau qu'il venait d'effleurer était soudain parcourue d'une décharge électrique. Les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens, elle put voir ses pupilles se dilater, son regard devenir plus intense, beaucoup trop intense...

« J'ai envie de faire ça depuis des jours... chuchota-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- F-faire quoi ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais avant qu'elle n'ai put faire un seul geste, Sirius emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et s'empara violemment de ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous (je n'ai pas d'inspiration aujourd'hui pour un surnom, désolée) !_

 _Voici le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant sur cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

 _Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? La discussion entre Lily et Soléna ? Inutile ? Nécessaire ?_

 _Le début de soirée chez James ? Bon et évidemment, tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius ?_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ou de ma fiction en général pour les petits nouveaux timides, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bises !_


	13. Complètement fou

**/Lemon/**

* * *

 **Chapitre treizième**

* * *

C'était comme si son cerveau avait été happé par un trou noir et que plus rien ne comptait que les mains posées doucement sur ses joues, que les lèvres pressées contre les siennes. C'était même comme dans ses rêves, ceux qu'elle faisait parfois la nuit. Non pas qu'elle ai espéré que cela arrive, non pas qu'elle ne l'ai jamais souhaité non plus.

Trop surprise pour faire le moindre mouvement, Soléna n'avait pas réellement réagit au baiser que lui donnait Sirius, se contentait de sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine sans savoir pourquoi son esprit s'affolait autant, question sans réponse qui ne l'angoissait qu'un peu plus.

La pression sur ses lèvres disparut lentement et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Sirius. Il respirait fort, assez fort pour que Soléna puisse l'entendre et son souffle se mêlait de façon désordonnée au sien. Soléna n'avait pas prévu une telle chose. Pourtant elle aurait dû... Et les yeux de Sirius l'appelait avec tant de force...

Alors sans prévenir, tout recommença. Elle n'aurait jamais pût dire qui avait fait le premier mouvement vers l'autre, mais leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau. Ce n'était pas doux. C'était empressé, comme une nécessité, mais en même temps tellement sensuel. Soléna agrippa les cheveux de Sirius d'une main lorsque ce dernier la rapprocha de lui en l'attirant pas les hanches. Leurs corps ainsi collés l'un à l'autre se mouvaient lentement, se caressaient.

Soléna s'en voulait, oh ! elle s'en voulait déjà ! Mais comment résister à cette chaleur qui enflammait son ventre ? Elle sentit contre sa langue celle de Sirius l'effleurer, doucement. Consciente sans vraiment l'être, Soléna colla un peu plus son bassin à celui du jeune homme qui entoura sa taille d'un bras pour la serrer encore plus fort. De l'autre main, il remonta le long du buste de l'adolescente pour atteindre sa nuque, et Soléna frissonna lorsqu'il passa à proximité de ses seins.

On n'entendait plus dans la pièce que leurs respirations de plus en plus saccadée, emplit de désir. La musique avait disparut de leurs esprits, remplacée par le crissement des draps et du lit à chacun de leurs mouvements. Seul le contact de leurs corps comptait.

La jeune fille, appelée par une envie irrésistible, et toujours sans interrompre leur baiser, monta à califourchon sur Sirius et passa les deux mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme, s'y accrochant comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé le faire, dans une douce violence jouissive. Leurs hanches se rencontrèrent, en feu et la main de Sirius sur sa nuque se crispa. Leurs langues se séparèrent, elle lui mordit la lèvre. Il grogna de plaisir et quitta sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou.

Soléna rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux. Chaque baiser déposé, chaque zone suçotée, lui donnaient la sensation de s'embraser toute entière. Elle n'éprouvait même plus le besoin, l'envie de réfléchir ou de penser. Ca n'avait plus d'importance, elle sentait son esprit l'abandonner, ne restait que son corps et le feu qui montait en elle.

Etait-ce encore l'un de ses rêves ? Les mains de Sirius caressaient ses cuisses dénudées, s'aventurait légèrement sous le tissus de la robe, la faisait frissonner, effleurait ses fesses, son bassin. Si elle rêvait, alors elle souhaitait que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Soléna sentit les mains du garçon se faire plus pressantes, et commencer à remonter sa robe sur sa taille alors que sa bouche remontait le long de sa mâchoire en traçant un chemin avec le bout de sa langue jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qu'il se mit à mordiller. La jeune fille sentit ses hanches se mouvoir presque d'elles-même contre la bosse qui pointait maintenant sous le pantalon de Sirius.

A ce contacte, et sans plus réfléchir, elle passa ses mains sur le col du jeune homme et tira sa veste en arrière. Il la lâcha un instant pour l'aider à le débarrasser de son vêtement et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, reprenant petit à petit leur souffle.

Lentement, et sans lâcher les yeux de son partenaire, Soléna posa ses mains sur ses épaules musclées de joueur de Quidditch, et les descendit jusqu'à premier bouton de la chemise, qu'elle fit sauter en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, image d'une sensualité sans pareille pour Sirius qui agrippa le bassin de la jeunes filles et entreprit de le masser durement.

Soléna se tendit et laissa échapper malgré elle un gémissement qu'elle étouffa du mieux qu'elle pu tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Les doigts et les paumes de Sirius pétrissaient ses hanches sans aucune tendresse, et elle aimait ça. Oui, elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle rouvrit les paupières lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du garçon se reposer sensuellement au creux de son cou.

Elle s'empressa alors de défaire les boutons restant de la chemise et se mit à caresser le torse découvert du Gryffondor qui lui mordit la jugulaire lorsqu'elle se mit à le titiller du bout de ses ongles. Il commença ensuite à lécher la morsure et Soléna gémit franchement.

Une grande vague de chaleur monta en elle. Elle avait l'impression que la seule chose qui la touchait actuellement était Sirius, que la seule chose qu'elle voulait sur elle et en elle était Sirius. Soudain pressée de ne plus sentir de vêtements entre eux deux, Soléna se leva des genoux du garçon qui la regarda s'éloigner de lui, une lueur d'affamé au fond des yeux.

La jeune fille profita un instant de ce regard qu'il lui lançait, plein de désir et de frustration, puis leva sa main jusqu'au haut de la fermeture de sa robe avant de la descendre lentement, très lentement, sensuellement, la respiration aussi haletante que celle de Sirius. Ce dernier dégluti, la regarda faire pendant une seconde, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'il compris, il s'empressa d'ôter complètement sa chemise d'un geste vif et de l'envoyer à terre.

Lorsque sa belle robe bleue tomba au sol, Soléna, en sous-vêtements, regarda Sirius se lever à son tour du lit, torse nu, et s'approcher d'elle. Il effleura de ses mains les épaules de la jeune fille, ses bras, descendit jusqu'à ses hanches, s'y posa enfin, aussi léger qu'un papillon. Son souffle chatouillait la poitrine de Soléna, maintenant seulement protégée de son soutien-gorge.

La jeune fille posa ses propres mains sur les avant-bras du garçon qu'elle sentit très nettement frissonner. Elle n'attendit donc pas plus longtemps pour coller brusquement son corps au sien et s'empara des lèvres de Sirius en s'agrippant à sa nuque, comme si elle avait peur que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle. Le jeune homme entoura sa taille de ses bras, caressa son dos, son ventre, ses côtes, effleura ses seins, dans une étreinte fiévreuse.

Il tenta d'étouffer un grognement sourd qui n'échappa pas à Soléna lorsqu'elle descendit l'une de ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Sirius et en fit sauter le bouton pour y glisser ses doigts fins et brulants. Entre le jean et le caleçon, elle entreprit, lentement, s'amusant de le frustrer, de le caresser du bout des ongles, tout en le faisant reculer jusqu'au lit. Il y tomba à la renverse et se redressa sur ses avant-bras juste à temps pour la voir grimper de nouveau à califourchon sur lui.

Elle se pencha sur lui mais se stoppa une seconde avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, s'y agrippa, colla leurs front l'un à l'autre en respirant profondément.

« Tu me rend complètement fou. » murmura-t-il alors dans un souffle.

Soléna ne répondit pas et planta son regard dans celui du garçon. Elle ressentit aussitôt des palpitations dans le creux de son estomac. Elle avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour, en s'en rendait compte à présent. Elle ne voulait pas simplement coucher avec lui, non, elle voulait que, pour une nuit au moins, il l'aime.

Tendrement, elle se pencha un peu plus et scella leurs lèvres qui ne resta pas doux longtemps. La fièvre reprit bientôt les deux adolescents qui n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour échanger leur position : Soléna sentit le matelas dans son dos et le poids du corps de Sirius se presser contre le sien, chaud, lourd, fort.

Sentant une soudain impatience la prendre, Soléna glissa ses mains jusqu'au pantalon qui les séparait encore et entreprit de le descendre avec empressement. Ce mouvement vif mais maladroit fit rire Sirius.

« Attend... »

Il se souleva un instant et enleva lui-même son jean avant de se remettre au-dessus de Soléna. Leur bassins collés les brûlaient plus jamais et la jeune fille se soulevait d'elle-même pour se rapprocher encore plus du garçon. Sirius lui planta un baiser sur la mâchoire et commença à se frotter tout contre elle, alors que leurs intimités palpitaient l'une contre l'autre.

« C'est la première fois ? » lui demanda-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Non. Soléna secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux à demi-clos. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait l'impression que tout son être allait imploser. Elle sentit les doigts de Sirius courir le long de son dos et dégrafer son soutien-gorge qui valsa rejoindre la robe bleue. Un long gémissement monta en elle lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Sirius se refermer sur l'un de ses tétons, tendus au possible, et que sa langue entreprit de la titiller durement.

Elle se sentait palpiter de plus en plus fort, et la bosse sous le caleçon du jeune homme allongé sur elle, qui frottait contre son intimité ne l'aidait pas à essayer de patienter. N'en pouvait plus, Soléna prit les mains de Sirius dans les siennes et les posa sur les bords de son dernier sous-vêtement. Il comprit le message en le fit glisser le long de ses jambes alors que la jeune fille enserrait avec force son torse, collant sa poitrine à sa peau.

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il avait également retirer son propre caleçon lorsqu'elle le sentit se frayer un chemin entre ses cuisses et commencer à se frotter lascivement contre elle, sans pour autant encore entrer elle, frustration si intense qu'elle se cabra et enroua ses jambes autour des hanches de Sirius pour l'inciter à continuer.

Pourtant, le jeune homme avait peur de la brusquer et préféra descendre l'une de ses mains jusqu'au bas-ventre de Soléna. Il caressa d'abord du bout des doigts l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la sentit frissonner tout contre lui, et ne prit que plus de plaisir à s'approcher plus lentement encore de son intimité.

Elle avait vécue cette situation des dizaines de fois, dans ses rêves : elle se souvenait de la frustration qui la prenait dans ses songes chaque fois que Sirius y jouait avec sa patience. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait à présent dépassait tout entendement. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ressentir une chose pareille ?

Soléna poussa un profond soupire de contentement qu'elle ne chercha pas le moins du monde à camoufler lorsqu'elle sentit deux doigts entrer doucement en elle et commencer les va-et-vient tant attendus, libérateurs. Il frottait, tournait, appuyait d'une main en elle, alors que l'autre s'occupait de sa poitrine, dure, tendue, et que sa langue traçait des sillons sur sa gorge. La jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête et tous ces supplices endurés à la fois la firent se crisper de plaisir, réaction que perçut très bien le jeune homme.

Il ajouta un autre doigt et continua ses allés et venus, plus durement cependant, plus fort. Soléna ouvrit les yeux, haletante et croisa le regard de Sirius, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il semblait prendre immensément de plaisir à la voir ainsi se consumer sous ses gestes... La jeune fille ferma de nouveau les paupières et ouvrit les lèvres en un cri silencieux tout en se cabrant lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur monta en elle, la submergea. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps.

Enfin, Sirius stoppa là la torture et écarta un peu plus d'un mouvement doux les cuisses de Soléna pour se positionner. Son nez touchait presque celui de la jeune fille et l'interrogea du regard, alors que tout son corps, tendu, ne demandait qu'à se soulager, qu'à la soulager.

Elle lui répondit en agrippant sa nuque pour l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux. Soléna s'accrocha autant qu'elle le pouvait au corps qui la recouvrait, et planta ses ongles dans son dos, arrachant un gémissement à son partenaire, lorsque ce dernier entra enfin en elle.

D'abord figés, les deux adolescents profitèrent simplement de la sensation de fusion que cela leur apporta, corps contre corps, cœur contre cœur. Puis, Soléna commença à mouvoir ses hanches et le garçon ne tarda pas à répondre à ses mouvement lascifs. C'était comme si leurs corps avaient attendu ce moment depuis leur rencontre, et qu'ils pouvaient enfin atteindre l'apogée à laquelle ils aspiraient depuis de longs mois. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait la peine de retenir leur gémissements de plaisir et leurs râles.

Ils ne se souciaient aucunement de la fête qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée, avaient même oubliés ce qu'il se passait en bas. N'existait plus que l'autre, l'autre et toutes les sensations qui les parcouraient comme des décharges électriques, qui faisaient exploser leur cœur à chaque nouveau va-et-vient, à l'unisson.

Soléna, cabrée autant qu'elle le pouvait pour permettre à Sirius d'entrer au plus profond d'elle-même, avait passer ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de son partenaire et renversa une énième fois la tête en arrière lorsque ce dernier replongea encore sur sa poitrine offerte et haletante. Elle le sentait aller et venir entre ses jambes, embraser les parois de son intimités, elle sentait le plaisir qui, comme une bulle de savon, montait en elle, prête à éclater à n'importe quel moment.

Se mouvant toujours en elle, Sirius enfouis le visage dans ses cheveux, souffla avec force au creux de son oreille, tremblant, tandis que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus profonds. L'entendre ainsi grogner de plaisir ne faisait que décupler celui que Soléna éprouvait.

Les mains du garçons quittèrent ses fesses et il attrapa durement sa poitrine, qu'il se mit à malaxer avec force. La jeune ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper le nom de son amant d'entre ses lèvres ouvertes, comme un murmure plaintif, plein de désir, de jouissance. Sirius frissonna, lui répondit, la voix emplit de lascivité, de sensualité.

Soudain, il donna un grand coup de rein et Soléna ne put retenir un cri et se cabra comme jamais tandis que sa bulle de plaisir explosait dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille retomba ensuite, tremblante de tous ses membres, sur le matelas, alors que des vagues de chaleurs l'envahissaient toujours. Le garçon lui mordit de nouveau la jugulaire lorsqu'enfin il se déversa en elle dans un râle à peine contenu, qui suscita chez sa partenaire de nouveau frissons.

La musique qu'ils avaient ignoré jusqu'à présent reprit sa place dans la chambre à l'atmosphère pleine de luxure. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs longues secondes, à écouter le coeur de l'autre battre à une vitesse affolante, à écouter leurs respirations haleter à l'unisson. Enfin, Sirius se retira d'elle et roula sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le dos et tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Soléna ferma les yeux, essaya elle aussi de calmer sa respiration excitée. Elle avait chaud, était en sueur, mais un sentiment de plénitude comme elle n'en avait que rarement ressenti l'avait envahie. Son intimité palpitait encore de leurs ébats et elle sentait toujours ses jambes trembler. Mais par Merlin ! ce que ça avait été bon !

« Ca va ? » demanda la voix trop rauque de Sirius à sa droite.

Soléna ouvrit les yeux et se tourna sur le côté pour observer le garçon qui avait fait de même. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire. Sirius tendit le bras vers elle et posa une main moite sur sa hanche, qu'il commença à caresser doucement, tendrement.

« C'était bien, hein ?

\- C'était parfait. » le rassura-t-elle.

Et c'était vrai. Elle n'avait jamais vécue une expérience aussi explosive, aussi fusionnelle. Avec Jonathan, c'était toujours lui qui prenait le plus de plaisir, c'était lui qui menait la danse, et avec les quelques autres qu'elle avait réussit à voir sans que son frère ne s'en aperçoive, ça n'avait jamais été aussi bien.

Sirius avait planté ses yeux gris dans ceux, verts, de Soléna, et ne semblait aucunement disposé à la lâcher. D'un mouvement vif, il fit glisser sa main au creux de ses reins et l'attira contre son torse.

« Merci. » murmura le Gryffondor à son oreille en la serrant tout contre lui.

Soléna n'eu pas le courage de lui demander pourquoi il la remerciait ainsi, et préféra se blottir à l'abri et au chaud, entre ses bras, où elle finit par s'endormir en écoutant la respiration désormais plus régulière de son amant.

OoO

Soléna ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir entendu des coups. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle se redressa en position assise et que le drap qui la couvrait glissa ; elle était toujours nue. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à ses côtés. Sirius dormait à poings fermés, lui tournait le dos. Elle l'observa un instant, alors qu'un sourire incontrôlable lui montait aux lèvres. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle n'en revenait pas, n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si bien, si détendue à cette idée.

Soudain, elle sursauta de nouveau en entendant des petits coups et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la forme d'un hibou sur le rebord, à l'extérieur et s'enroula dans son draps avant de se lever pour aller lui ouvrir. En s'approchant, son cœur s'affola. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'expéditeur de la lettre attachée à la patte de l'animal : ce hibou venait du manoir de son père et seul John prenait la peine de lui écrire.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et, étrangement hésitante, prit la lettre de parchemin avant que le rapace de la darde du regard et ne reprenne son envole sans même attendre une réponse de sa part. Soléna referma la vitre en s'assurant que Sirius ne s'était pas réveillé et s'assit sur le lit de Potter pour lire la missive. Elle la parcourut des yeux et frissonna.

 _Soléna._

 _Je suis seul, la maison est vide, c'est la nouvelle année, et mon seul vœux est de te voir apparaître au manoir pour que nous fêtions en famille et comme il se doit cette année 1978. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _Je t'attends,_

 _Jonathan._

La jeune fille se rendit compte de quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps : elle eu envie de pleurer. Si elle n'allait pas le retrouver, son frère saurait qu'elle l'avait trompé, et il entrerait dans une colère noire. Soléna passa une main devant ses yeux, tremblante et dégluti.

Il lui fallait de l'air. Tout de suite.

Elle enfila se rhabilla en vitesse avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre et de descendre au salon. Plus aucune musique ne résonnait dans la maison, et la plupart des invités étaient soient partis, soit endormis maintenant. Soléna regarda l'heure. Il était près de cinq heures du matin. Dans un coin du salon désormais enfumé, un groupe de jeunes qu'elle ne connaissait pas jouaient aux cartes. Elle ne vit nul part Lily, ni aucune autre tête connue. Temps mieux, il n'y aurait personne pour la retenir.

Le groupe de joueurs ne fit même pas attention lorsqu'elle enfila son manteau et qu'elle sortit dehors en claquant la porte derrière, sans aucune considération pour ceux qui dormaient dans le salon. Il fallait qu'elle respire... Il fallait qu'elle respire !

Soléna prit de grandes goulée d'air, sans avoir l'impression que l'oxygène atteignait ses poumons, et s'adossa contre le mur de la maison des Potter, alors que des sanglots nouaient sa gorge. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'avait pas couché avec Black, elle n'avait pas put faire ça, c'était impossible, elle n'avait pas couché avec lui...

La jeune fille plaqua une main contre ses lèvres pour retenir l'horrible gémissement larmoyant qui tentait de s'en échapper. Quelle idiote ! Elle n'avait pas put faire ça, ça n'était pas vraiment arrivé ! Mais comment, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle permis une chose pareille ?

Elle posa une main sur son ventre alors que des larmes commençaient à couler ses joues. Elle avait soudain mal, mais pas mal comme la première fois où Jonathan l'avait touché. Non, mal car elle se sentait sale, malhonnête, mauvaise. Elle se sentait comme une traînée. Elle avait passé un moment merveilleux avec Sirius... pour le poignarder ensuite dans le dos !

Un nouveau sanglot sortit de sa gorge et elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, le visage déformé en une grimace de douleur. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Par Merlin ! Elle se détestait tant, maintenant, assise à terre. Elle aurait put se traiter de tous les noms, et rien que de repenser aux vagues de plaisirs qui l'avaient parcourut cette nuit à chacune des caresses de Sirius lui donnait envie de vomir.

Car elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite : elle allait rentrer chez elle, répondre présente à l'appel de Jonathan. Il allait la prendre, avec brutalité, et elle n'aurait plus qu'à pleurer sur cet instant d'osmose qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius Black.

Quelle idiote ! Sa mission était pourtant simple. Trouver l'anneau de lune et le rapporter à son maître. Il n'y avait nul part écrit qu'elle devait faire l'amour avec Sirius, où même qu'elle devait s'attacher à lui. Alors pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il quand même ?

Elle sursauta quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et leva les yeux vers les deux jeunes filles qui sortaient de la maison. Elles se stoppèrent net en la voyait ainsi prostrée, en pleure, et Soléna put lire dans les yeux de Lily et d'Alice une soulagement mêlé d'inquiétude.

« Léna... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit Lily en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Soléna tenta de réprimer ses sanglots mais ne réussit qu'à les rendre plus bruyant et plus pathétique.

« Je suis tellement conne... Je suis désolée Lily ! Je suis tellement conne ! finit-elle par s'exclamer en éclatant en pleurs dans les bras de son amie qui la serra aussitôt contre elle dans un geste rassurant et protecteur.

\- Mais non... ça va aller... ça va aller... »

Pourtant, loin d'être apaisée par l'étreinte de la rouquine, le geste ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point elle les trahissait tous un peu plus chaque seconde.

* * *

 _Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (oui, je le dis à chaque fois, et alors ? A chaque fois c'est vrai !)_

 _Enfin, vous me direz sûrement ! Oui, enfin, il se passe quelque chose de_ sérieux _entre eux deux... mais ne vous affolez pas, c'est de Soléna Swanatton dont on parle... ça ne va pas être tout rose, tout pailleté, tout comme dans le monde où les bisounours côtoient les licornes arc-en-ciel. Non._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre._

 _Bises en guimauve à tout le monde !_


	14. Tais-toi

**/Ce chapitre est un énorme lemon à lui tout seul/**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorzième**

* * *

Après avoir passé de longues minutes à la calmer, Alice et Lily décidèrent qu'il serait mieux pour elle de rentrer chez la née-moldue pour s'y coucher. La préfète la relava donc avec douceur et après qu'Alice se fut assurer que Soléna n'oubliais rien qui lui appartenait à l'intérieur, Lily les fit transplaner toutes les deux jusqu'à chez elle.

Elles atterrirent juste sur le pas de la porte et entrèrent dans la maison, sans un bruit, pour ne pas alerter monsieur et madame Evans de leur présence. Mais lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et esquissa un mouvement pour conduire Soléna jusqu'à son lit, cette dernière se dégagea sans un mot de son étreinte et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa valise, qu'elle entreprit de remplir. Elle avait prit sa décision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je m'en vais, Lily.

\- Quoi ? »

Soléna attrapa son pyjamas et le jeta en boule avec le reste de ses affaires.

« Mais pourquoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

La question resta sans réponse et Soléna finit de fermer son bagage.

« Non, tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas ta prisonnière Lily.

\- Quoi ? Ecoute, tu as beaucoup trop bu et...

\- Je vais bien, d'accord ? » la coupa Soléna avec brusquerie en se tournant vers elle, le regard brillant d'une détermination que la préfète ne lui avait jamais connu.

Elle balbutia quelques mots de protestations, inquiète.

« Mais tu... Léna, je viens de te trouver en pleurs tu... tu ne vas pas bien...

\- J'ai juste... Laisse tomber, ok ? Je vais chez moi, mon frère est malade, il veut me voir pour la nouvelle année. Et je m'appelle Soléna ! »

La jeune Swanatton prit sa valise et sortit avec précipitation de la chambre, puis de la maison, en entendant Lily sur ses talons. Elle attendit cependant d'être dehors pour l'arrêté, de peur de réveiller ses parents. La rouquine agrippa le coude de Soléna qui se retourna brusquement.

« Arrête, ne me repousse pas !

\- Je ne te repousse pas !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et arrête de mentir, d'accord ? Je suis au courant pour toi et Jonathan ! »

Soléna se figea et une lueur de peur illumina ses beaux yeux brumeux. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et Lily s'adoucit aussitôt.

« Q-quoi ?

\- En début d'année j'ai... j'ai trouvé un de ses mots, que tu avais laissé tomber dans la salle de bain... »

La jeune fille poussa un soupire plaintif et se détourna. Elle avait été tellement idiote, tellement négligente ! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ce soir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout partait de travers ? Elle n'en pouvait plus...

« Léna... dis quelque chose...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

Lily secoua la tête, le visage défait et horrifié.

« Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, s'il te plait.

\- Lily. Dis-le. »

Soléna tourna de nouveau les yeux vers son amie et les planta dans les siens, baignés de larmes, choqués, terrifiés par ce qu'elle lui demandait de nommer. Mais la jeune Swanatton voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle en avait besoin. Lily secoua négativement la tête.

« Non.

\- Lily. »

La-dite Lily étouffa un sanglot et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de détourner le regard.

« C'est lui qui t'a fait le suçon, n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui.

\- Oui.

\- Et moi qui croyait que c'était Sirius ! »

La rouquine ferma les yeux, visiblement pour retenir ses pleurs, et Soléna sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entende du prénom de Black. Elle secoua soudain la tête elle ne pouvait pas y penser. Elle avait prit sa décision.

« J'ai été tellement... Je te demande pardon Soléna, j'aurais dû t'en parler, j'aurais dû... t'aider...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire de toutes façons ? »

La question fataliste de Soléna résonna dans l'air. C'était vrai, elle n'aurait rien pu changer à tout ça. C'était sa vie, son histoire, son destin. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, contre eux. C'était comme ça.

« Ca dure depuis combien de temps ? »

Soléna posa sa valise à terre et croisa à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« J'avais douze ans la première fois.

\- Soléna...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

Lily se tu aussitôt et regarda de nouveau son amie qui était maintenant sur la défensive. Elle était atterrée devant l'horreur de ce que Soléna lui confirmait, de ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis longtemps sans pourtant oser en parler. Elle était honteuse de n'avoir rien fait pour elle, malgré tout ce que Soléna pouvait dire.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux y retourner de ton plein gré ? Tu pourrais rester ici pour le reste des vacances, venir vivre à la maison après nos ASPICs si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi...

\- Non. Je dois y aller. »

Soléna reprit l'anse de sa valise et sortit sa baguette pour l'agiter en l'air.

« Soléna, ne fais pas ça ! Ensemble, on va trouver une solution...

\- Ah oui ? Tu vois combien d'autres options, actuellement ? Et ne me parle pas de fuite, ajouta Soléna en secouant la tête, parce que c'est hors de questions ! »

Soudain, un bus impérial violet sortit de nul part dans un crissement de pneus strident et inquiétant et s'arrêta devant Soléna. Lily fit quelques pas vers elle, le visage déformé par les pleurs.

« S'il te plait... reste...

\- Non. Mais promets-moi de ne rien dire aux autres. Surtout pas à Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ce soir ? Soléna, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça...

\- Je suis désolée, Lily. Vraiment désolée. »

Et sans attendre de réponses, Soléna grimpa à l'intérieur du Magicobus, et retint ses pleurs, s'ordonnant de ne pas jeter un seul regard en arrière, alors que les sanglots de Lily percutaient son dos comme des milliers de poignards aiguisés. Elle avait prit sa décision.

OoO

Soléna frissonna lorsque le bus de transport magique la déposa devant la grille du manoir Swanatton. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis ce jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait puni, et une vive douleur au bras la saisit, la tendit. Elle inspira profondément et poussa la grille.

Jonathan lui avait dit qu'il était seul, que la maison était vide. Elle ne doutait pas que son père soit sorti, mais où était leur maître ? Etaient-ils partis en mission ? Ses chaussures à talons grisèrent sur les graviers. Elle avait toujours aimé ce son, lorsqu'elle quittait la demeure, et l'avait toujours détesté lorsqu'elle y revenait. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus.

Elle avait conscience de faire sans aucun doute une énorme bêtise en venait ici. Elle savait d'ailleurs déjà comment tout allait se passer... Elle allait subir, une, deux, trois fois peut-être, les envies de John qui ne se préoccuperait pas une seconde de savoir si elle allait bien, si elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Soléna se rappela soudain le regard doux de Sirius et serra les poings dans la poche de son manteau. Non. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du message de Jonathan. Non.

Elle avait besoin d'oublier ses yeux gris, besoin d'oublier la sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait eu en faisant l'amour avec lui, elle avait besoin d'oublier la pression délicate de ses mains sur sa peau, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et elle ne voyait qu'un seul moyen pour y arriver, un seul moyen pour recouvrir ses souvenirs : elle devait s'en créer d'autres.

Décidée, elle entra dans le manoir et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui la menaient à là où elle savait qu'elle le trouverait à tous les coups. Elle était déterminée à effacer de son corps toutes ses caresses emplit de douceur, de respect, de tendresse. Elle n'en voulait pas, elles tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête, effleuraient encore et encore sa peau, comme une torture infinie. Et la jeune fille voulait que cela cesse.

A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte de la chambre qu'il se retournait déjà vers elle. Il l'attendait. Jonathan l'accueilli avec un petit sourire et elle avança d'un pas avant de refermer la porte derrière elle d'un coup sec. John sembla sentir sa détermination inhabituelle car il haussa un sourcil.

« Soléna... Je suis content que tu sois venue... »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se mordit la lèvre, et se contenta d'ouvrir lentement son manteau avant de le laisser tomber à terre pour dévoiler à John sa tenue de fête, sexy, dont la fermeture était tout juste assez ouverte pour laisser entrevoir sa poitrine. Il eu un instant d'arrêt, avant que ne s'allume dans ses yeux une lueur affamée. Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour la complimenter, mais Soléna ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit gentil. Elle voulait juste oublier.

Sans prévenir, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et se jeta au cou de son frère pour plaquer sur ses lèvres un baiser des plus violents. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leur corps se cognèrent, leurs langues se heurtèrent, sans douceur. Les mains sur ses fesses l'agrippaient fort, presque trop, pétrissaient sans chercher le moins du monde à lui faire du bien.

Elle fit glisser l'un de ses propres mains dans le caleçon du jeune homme sans aucune attente et entreprit aussitôt de le masturber avec force. Elle sentit les doigts de son frère tenter de se frayer un chemin sous sa culotte, mais elle l'en empêcha immédiatement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait !

Soléna fit reculer John jusqu'à son lit à baldaquin et le fit basculer dessus. Le jeune homme se redressa alors que sa sœur se mettait à genoux devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il alors que Soléna ouvrait son pantalon et le faisait descendre le long de ses jambes, avant de s'occuper dans son caleçon, révélant sa verge déjà gonflée.

Sans lui répondre quoi que ce soit, Soléna prit le membre palpitant de son frère en bouche et commença à le sucer avec autant de vulgarité dont elle était capable, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à Jonathan qui se tendit aussitôt. Il n'y eu pas un endroit que sa langue n'explora pas. Elle titilla son gland, tout le long de sa verge, mordilla, lécha. De ses mains, elle pressait les bourses chaudes qui s'offraient à elle et sentit que son frère se laissait tomber sur le dos alors qu'il commençait des mouvement de reins brutaux en poussant des soupirs.

Soléna ferma les yeux et remonta ses doigts serrés le long du membre dur avant d'accompagner les mouvements de va-et-vient de ses lèvres autour de lui. Encore et encore, inlassablement, elle pressa la verge de Jonathan, qui poussait de plus en plus nombreux grognements, et qui finit par plaquer ses deux mains sur le haut du crâne de Soléna pour la diriger dans son rythme, qu'il voulut aussitôt plus soutenue.

Enfin, elle continua de le sucer de plus en plus vite mais retira ses mains pour enlever sa culotte. John ne parut même pas remarquer ses mouvements, l'esprit trop occupé pour ce que sa sœur lui faisait vivre. D'un geste vif, Soléna se débarrassa des mains posées sur son crâne et quitta lentement le pénis dressé tout en faisant attention à bien lécher quelques dernières fois le gland palpitant.

Puis, alors que Jonathan, pensant que son cadeau était terminé, allait pousser un soupire de frustration, Soléna grimpa à califourchon sur ses genoux et guida d'une main la verge jusqu'à son entrée avant de s'y empaler sans prévenir.

La jeune homme se déversa violemment en elle sous le coup de la surprise, et attrapa les hanches de l'adolescente qui commença à le chevaucher, les yeux fermés, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus provocatrice, vulgaire. Elle entendit son frère pousser des grognements féroces tandis qu'il lui donnait de puissants coups de reins qui la firent gémir à son tour.

Elle s'accrocha aux poteaux du lit à baldaquin pour donner plus de force à ses propres chevauchées. Le jean frottait sur la peau de ses fesses, la chauffait, mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. Elle avait besoin de... Il fallait qu'elle... juste oublier...

L'ébat violent dura encore de longues secondes, épuisant et Soléna et Jonathan, avant que celui-ci ne se déverse de nouveau et que la jeune fille descende de John pour retomber à ses cotés sur le lit, haletante.

« Et bah... » Le jeune homme tentait de reprendre sa respiration, lui aussi. « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »

Soléna ne répondit pas et préféra clore ses paupières. Elle ne se sentait ni mieux ni pire, juste vide et plus que tout, elle avait l'impression qu'aucune émotion ne lui parvenait. A sa gauche, Jonathan, remonta son caleçon et reboutonna son pantalon avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

« C'était en quel honneur ?

\- Rien de spécial. J'avais envie, c'est tout.

\- Tu as bien fait. » susurra le jeune homme en souriant, pervers, d'un sourire que Soléna pouvait détecter même les yeux fermés.

Jonathan se leva et Soléna rouvrit les paupières pour le regarder lui tendre le sous-vêtement qu'elle avait abandonné au sol.

« Tiens, tu devrais remettre ça. » La jeune fille s'en empara sans un mot et s'exécuta. « Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je vais aller chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Je t'accompagne. »

Soléna ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup besoin de se rendre dans cette pièce, car d'ordinaire, les elfes s'occupaient du moindre de ses désirs, mais elle avait besoin de marcher, elle le sentait. Jonathan la suivait en silence, les mains dans les poches, et elle sentit l'odeur du tabac lui chatouiller les narines.

« Tu fumes dans la maison, maintenant ?

\- Quand je suis seul. T'en veux une ? »

La jeune fille déclina et poussa la porte de la cuisine. Une vague fraiche s'empara aussitôt d'elle et elle frissonna.

« Il fait plus froid ici que dans la chambre. » ricana John en voyant sa réaction.

Soléna sortit un verre des placards et le remplis avant de boire de longues gorgées d'eau, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son frère par-dessus le rebord. Il continuait de tirer des bouffées de sa cigarette. Que dirait-il s'il savait la vérité ? S'il savait qu'elle l'avait trompé ? Serait-il capable de la tuer ?

Oui, elle se posait la question. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois. Cette fois où il l'avait surpris sur un canapé avec l'un de ses amis dans une position plus que subjective, et qu'il avait cassé et le nez et le bras du pauvre gars, il l'avait giflé elle avec tant de force, et lui avait empoigné le bras, lui avait craché tant d'insultes, l'avait regardé avec tant de colère, qu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir. Elle avait cherché à le provoquer, elle y était arrivé, et elle avait eu si peur qu'elle aurait put lui promettre à genoux qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait de faire s'il la laissait en vie.

Elle n'en était jamais venu à ce point, car il l'avait seulement giflé une nouvelle fois et l'avait abandonné dans sa chambre, seule et en état de choque. Mais il n'avait plus dix-sept ans maintenant, c'était un homme. Alors ? Soléna n'avait pas de réponse.

« Tu avais quelque chose de particulier ce soir ? » finit-il par lui demander en faisant disparaître son mégot d'un coup de baguette nonchalant.

Soléna finit son verre et le posa sur la table avant de la contourner pour s'y appuyer, face à son frère.

« J'avais une soirée avec des gens de l'école.

\- Et alors ? C'était naze à quel point ?

\- Il y avait de l'alcool, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules comme si cela répondait à tout. Ca compensait un peu le niveau. »

John ricana de nouveau et s'approcha.

« C'est vrai que les gamins ne doivent pas vraiment te satisfaire, hein ? » Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Soléna de répondre et posa ses mains sur la table, de par et d'autre d'elle. « Et... tu t'es bien _amusée_ ? »

Soléna chatouilla du bout de ses ongles les avants-bras de Jonathan et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Non. J'aurais du ?

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que... » Il colla son corps au sien. « … tu sais que je suis très jaloux... »

A peine sa phrase finit, le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Soléna qui se mordit la lèvre. C'était un coup en traître. D'une main passée derrière sa nuque, il l'empêchait de bouger la tête et l'autre, il la força à s'asseoir sur la table. Soléna sentit ses doigts parcourir ses cuisses et ses bassin se coller au sien lorsqu'il écarta ses jambes pour se glisser entre elles.

La jeune fille retint un soupire mi-ennuyé mi-agacé et attendit qu'il remonte le long de sa mâchoire pour fermer les yeux et lui donner l'illusion qu'elle y prenait du plaisir. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa joue et se serra contre lui en passant ses petites mains dans son dos.

« On l'a jamais fait ici. »

La proposition sous-entendu de John la fit se reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils avaient presque les mêmes, verts, avec des reflets ambrés. Pourtant, ceux de Jonathan brûlaient le plus souvent d'un feu de perversité et de brutalité qui l'effrayait, et la poussait à mentir.

Elle ne lui disait jamais non. Ou presque jamais. Elle avait peur qu'il ne l'écoute pas, qu'il la force d'autant plus. Alors elle se taisait, subissait. Mais avait-elle envie de coucher avec son frère sur la table de leur cuisine ?

Elle n'avait toujours rien dit, rien répondu, qu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme glisser vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et sans prendre son temps, se faufiler sous sa culotte. Soléna se tortilla et attrapa la main intrusive.

« Non, s'il te plait, pas là. »

Jonathan fronça les sourcils et dégagea sa main de l'emprise de Soléna avant de foncer sur son cou. La jeune fille se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts recommencer à effleurer son intimité.

« Arrête... » souffla-t-elle.

Malgré ses faibles protestations, Soléna sentit ses doigts entrer en elle et commencer à bouger. Elle se mordit la lèvre et attendit, immobile, priant pour qu'il stoppe rapidement son petit manège. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle attendait qu'il termine ce qu'il lui faisait, complètement stoïque. Et il le savait. Mais elle le soupçonnait de voir cela comme un défi.

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et les deux amants se tournèrent d'un bloc vers celui qui venait d'entrer et qui, sans même faire attention à eux, s'approcha d'une corbeille de fruit.

« Bonjour. »

Jonathan s'écarta de Soléna qui descendit de la table, le cœur affolé, la boule au ventre, la gorge serrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il avait vu ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda John avec agressivité.

\- Je suis passé récupérer quelque chose pour la maître, dans la bibliothèque. » D'un geste nonchalant, Regulus attrapa une pomme verte et se tourna vers les deux autres, un rictus aux lèvres. « Et soudain, j'ai eu un petit creux. Ca va vous ? »

Soléna lança un regard à son frère qui lui, ne lâchait pas le jeune Black des yeux. Il était tendu et semblait lui lancer des Avada Kedavra rien que par le regard.

« Oh, bien sûr que ça va ! répondit Regulus à sa propre question d'un ton faussement idiot. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser quand je suis rentrer. »

Il avait vu. Soléna reporta son attention sur le cadet Black, en sentant un sentiment de peur immiscer en elle. Si jamais il racontait ça à Sirius... Soléna se retint d'écarquiller les yeux. Et elle pensait encore à Sirius ? En cet instant ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? » demanda Jonathan, menaçant.

Cette question sous-entendait clairement un service en échange de son silence. Le Serpentard sembla réfléchir un instant, avant d'émettre un petit rire moqueur et triomphant.

« J'ai bien quelque chose qui me ferait énormément plaisir, mais tu ne vas pas aimer.

\- Dis toujours. »

Regulus croqua un morceau de sa pomme, le mâcha lentement, et l'avala avant de planter ses yeux gris dans ceux de l'autre jeune homme.

« Tu me la prêterais pour que je m'éclate moi aussi ? »

Un grand bruit retentit, emplit la cuisine, lorsque Jonathan fit tomber une chaise en esquissant un mouvement pour se jeter sur Regulus, le visage déformé par la haine. Soléna poussa un cri et s'interposa aussitôt.

« John ! Jonathan arrête ! C'est pas important !

\- Je vais le tuer ! s'écria son frère en lançant un regard assassin à Black.

\- Non, arrête ! S'il te plait, calme-toi ! »

Soléna attrapa le visage de John et le força à la regarder dans les yeux, tandis que Regulus éclatait de rire dans son dos. Elle secoua négativement la tête, lentement, pour lui signifier que ça n'en valait pas la peine, et son frère serra les dents pour se contrôler.

« Non, parce qu'elle doit être vachement expérimenté, non ? » rajouta le Serpentard. « Je voudrais aussi en profiter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Jonathan se crispa de nouveau mais ne lâcha pas les yeux de Soléna, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à se raccrocher pour ne pas exploser et aller casser la figure du jeune Black. La jeune fille se mit à caresser ses joues avec ses pouces pour l'apaiser malgré les horreurs que Regulus disait à son sujet.

« Sors de chez moi, grinça John sans même regarder le Serpentard. Tout de suite.

\- Ok. »

Soléna se retourna vers Regulus qui posa sa pomme à moitié entamée sur la table. Elle avait un affreux pressentiment, comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête. Il s'en allait beaucoup trop vite pour que ça ne cache rien.

« C'est juste que je ne trouve pas ça très juste.

\- Casse-toi !

\- C'est vrai, votre devise, c'est qu'il faut que ça reste dans le famille, non ? »

La jeune fille sentit son cœur commencer à s'affoler et elle fit un pas dans sa direction lorsqu'il darda son regard mauvais sur elle. Elle avait comprit. Comment avait-il su ? C'était impossible qu'il soit au courant, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il bluffait, il voulait dire autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, trop angoissée par l'autre hypothèse...

« Arrête ça, Black. » murmura-t-elle alors que la peur recommençait à lui tordre l'estomac avec violence.

Il vit aussitôt l'angoisse au fond de ses yeux car il pencha la tête sur le côté, provocateur, en accompagnant le tout d'une petit moue insolente.

« Avoue quand même que si on suit cette règle, j'ai moi aussi droit à ma part.

\- Ca suffit ! Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite Black, je te fais la peau ! » hurla alors John en tapant si fort sur la table de la cuisine que les deux autres sursautèrent.

Regulus reprit cependant vite contenance et glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

« Très bien. » capitula-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais alors qu'il allait la franchir et partir, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le frère et la sœur encore une fois.

« J'ai dit : casse-toi, Black.

\- Une dernière petite chose... » Il fixa Soléna avec un regard si pénétrant que l'estomac de la jeune fille se tordit, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. « Vu que tu as de l'expérience... j'aimerais savoir... Maintenant que tu te l'aies tapé... Est-ce que tu confirmes la réputation de mon frère au pieu ou pas ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Regulus éclata de rire en voyant la tête des deux Swanatton et s'en alla pour de bon. Soléna était en état de choc. Comment pouvait-il déjà être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Sirius, à peine quelques heures plus tôt ? Son cœur s'affola, et des sanglots montèrent dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle regardait la porte ouverte de la cuisine, les yeux vagues.

Est-ce que Sirius avait révélé ce qu'il s'était passé ? S'en était-il vanté auprès des invités de Potter une fois réveillé ? Il avait du être si fière de l'avoir couché dans son lit, si fière d'avoir dévergondé la petite Soléna, si fragile et si prude...

Non. Il avait été si respectueux, si tendre avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se soit vanté de ça. Pas déjà en tout cas. Elle ignorait même s'il était réveillé à cet instant. Sûrement dormait-il encore. Quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que Soléna était partie sans même chercher à lui parler, qu'elle s'était éclipsée comme une voleuse ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Jonathan qui la fixait, complètement perdu. Elle reprit ses esprits face au regard de son frère.

« Rien. Laisse tomber.

\- Tu as... avec Black ?

\- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, John. »

Soléna sortit immédiatement de la cuisine dans l'espoir de pouvoir se retrouver seule un moment, mais c'était sans conter la rage de son frère jusque là contenue qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, et qui explosa lorsqu'il assimila la bombe que Regulus venait de lâcher entre eux.

« Non ! Reviens ici ! »

La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et accéléra le pas jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Soléna ouvrit la porte de la pièce à la volée, son frère sur ses talons, qui referma violemment derrière lui.

« Dis-le ! Dis-le moi que vous avez couché ensemble ! Je veux que se soit toi qui me le dise !

\- Arrête ! Arrête ça ! » hurla Soléna en portant ses mains à ses oreilles, alors que quelque chose implosait soudainement en elle. Elle ne voulait rien entendre ! « Arrête !

\- Non, non je n'arrêterai pas ! Dis-le moi ! »

Deux mains puissantes lui firent faire demi-tour et la plaquèrent contre le mur.

« Regarde-moi ! s'écria John, fou de colère. Regarde-moi, espèce de traînée !

\- Lâche-moi ! Jonathan, arrête !

\- C'était bon, avec Black ? T'as prit ton pied ?

\- Tais-toi ! »

Le poing du jeune homme abattit sur le mur, et Soléna sursauta, effrayée. Elle n'avait jamais vue son frère comme ça, jamais. Cet accès de violence sembla cependant calmer quelque peu Jonathan qui s'approcha de sa sœur.

« Aller, raconte-moi, susurra-t-il. Je voudrais des détails. Savoir au moins ce qu'il fait mieux que moi, pour que tu ais ressenti le besoin de te le faire.

\- Arrête, arrête...

\- Non, vas y. Explique-moi. Où est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? Ici ? »

Soléna, terrifiée, sentit une main ouvrir violemment la fermeture de sa robe, qui tomba à terre dans ménagement, puis emprisonner durement sa poitrine. La jeune homme y déposa deux baiser brûlant et Soléna détourna la tête, affolée.

« John...

\- Ou là ? » La main quitta sur buste pour se chercher un chemin vers ses fesses. « Ah, non, je sais... » Une lueur méchante brilla dans le regard vert qui la fixait. « Ici. »

La jeune fille, gémit de peur quand elle sentit que Jonathan, pressait maintenant ses doigts sur son entre-jambe, seulement protégé d'un morceau de tissu.

« Alors ? Va s'y, dis-moi.

\- Arrête John. Arrête, tu me fais peur. » murmura Soléna en sanglotant.

Jonathan s'écarta de sa petite sœur pour braquer son elle un regard malsain, rempli de colère. Puis soudain, il l'attrapa de nouveau et la jeta vers le milieu de la pièce. Soléna atterrie au sol sur les genoux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, protection imaginaire face aux yeux scrutateurs de son frère.

« Alors ? Vous l'avez fait, hein ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?

\- Ou-oui...

\- Il t'a forcé ? » Jonathan se remit à crier. « Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ?

\- N-non... John, s'il-te-plait...

\- Non ? » Le fou se stoppa net, sur le visage une expression de stupeur extrême. « Tu t'ai envoyé en l'air avec lui parce... parce que tu en avais envie ? »

Toujours roulée en boule au sol, Soléna avait arrêter de gémir et détourna la tête. Elle se sentait incapable d'infirmer cette constatation, incapable de mentir, même si cela lui donnait envie de pleurer encore plus. Oui, elle en avait eu envie, et elle avait prit tellement de plaisir à sentir le corps de Sirius sur le sien, que jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne l'avouerait... Jonathan ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Tu l'aimes. »

La révélation fit l'effet d'une nouvelle bombe des des deux côtés. Le jeune homme vacilla et se rattrapa au poteau du lit à baldaquin. Soléna, elle, se redressa légèrement, en proie à une crise d'angoisse.

« Non !

\- Tu l'aimes.

\- Non !

\- Si, tu l'aimes, répéta calmement Jonathan en fixant un point imaginaire au sol.

\- La ferme ! »

Soléna se leva, pleine de colère. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Black ! Il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de dire ça !

« Bien sûr que si !

\- Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

Jonathan se redressa à son tour, le regard blessé et perdu.

« Tu l'aimes, et tu ne veux même pas l'admettre...

\- J'ai dis la ferme ! »

La jeune fille se précipita soudain sur son frère et plaqua avec une grande violence ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jonathan tenta de se soustraire à se baiser mais Soléna insista avec force. Le faire taire, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le faire taire !

« Soléna... non... »

Elle n'écouta pas la protestation murmurée du jeune homme et fit sauter le bouton de son jean pour la seconde fois de la soirée, dans un geste désespéré, tout en le poussant vers le lit.

« Soléna... s'il te plait...

\- Chut... »

Jonathan, encore sonné, bascula sur le matelas et leva un regard perdu vers sa sœur qui grimpa de nouveau sur lui pour retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

« Tais-toi. »

* * *

 _Voilà ce chapitre 14 qui se termine !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et pas trop choquée. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient des moments entre John et Soléna... vous voilà servis !_

 _Je peux enfin vous annoncer officiellement que la fiction sera de 23 chapitres. Encore une petite dizaine et ce sera la fin. Mais pas de larmes, ce n'est pas encore fait ! En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira !_

 _Merci de toujours me suivre !_

 _Bises._


	15. Foutue babiole

**Chapitre quinzième**

* * *

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans un habituel grincement strident. Un coup de sifflet retentit et tout d'un coup, les compartiments s'agitèrent bruyamment. Les élèves de Poudlard revenaient au château.

Sirius releva la tête, posée sur son poing depuis le départ de King's Cross. Il n'avait pas dit plus de dix mots, et était resté durant tout le trajet les yeux tournés vers le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Ses amis avaient bien tenté de le faire parler, mais James leur avait vite indiqué de laisser tomber. Lui-même n'y était parvenu que très peu de fois depuis le premier janvier et si Sirius souhaitait garder pour lui ce qui le tracassait, ils se devaient de le respecter.

Et il y avait effectivement une raison à ce mutisme perturbé. Le jeune Black n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de Soléna depuis la nuit du réveillon. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était trouvé tout seul dans un lit encore chaud – non brûlant – des souvenirs qui les liaient maintenant tous les deux. Seul. Elle était parti, elle avait filé. Sans lui laisser de mots, sans rien dire. Comme si elle avait eu honte.

Il n'était pas arrivé à se décider sur le sujet. Avaient-ils eu raison ou tord de coucher ensemble ? Il n'avait pas réponse. Sur le moment, il avait été bien, détendu. Il l'avait trouvé plus magnifique qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine le dérangeait depuis son réveil ce matin-là, comme si quelque chose clochait.

« Mec ? »

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité et croisa le regard de James qui l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et qui n'arrivait plus à lui cacher son inquiétude.

« Tu viens pas ?

\- Si, j'arrive. »

Sirius se leva et suivit ses amis hors du compartiment. Il laissa son regard courir dans les couloirs du train, fureter dans les autres compartiments. Même Lily et Alice n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Soléna depuis le premier de l'an. Evans leur avait dit que Soléna était parti précipitamment de chez elle le lendemain, en recevant un hibou de son père. Apparemment, la maladie de son frère avait reprit de terrain. Mais pourquoi se couper du monde quand au contraire elle aurait sans doute eu besoin du soutient de ses amis ?

Les Gryffondor quittèrent le train et essayèrent de trouver une carriole.

« Ca me fait bizarre... soupira Alice en jetant un coup d'oeil au Poudlard Express par-dessus son épaule. C'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'on fait ce chemin. La prochaine fois qu'on prendra le train, ce sera fini, on ne reviendra pas. »

Un petit silence s'abattit sur le groupe, chacun prenant soudain conscience de la vérité, et une vague de nostalgie les balaya. Lily frissonna et James passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Merci Alice, tu viens de plomber l'ambiance, la taquina Peter.

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Alors on devrait en profiter un maximum, murmura Lily. Et je suis contente qu'on soit tous ensemble pour ce moment.

\- On est pas _vraiment_ tous ensemble. »

Sirius haussa les épaules en voyant les regards indéchiffrables qu'on lui lança. C'était vrai après tout. Il ne le répèterait jamais assez, mais Soléna manquait à l'appel. Enfin, ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance, car il la verrait forcément au banquet. Pourtant, Remus mit le doute dans son esprit :

« Vous croyez qu'elle va revenir ? »

Le jeune Black fronça les sourcils mais c'est Lily qui posa la question qui le taraudait.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Avec son frère qui est malade, elle a peut-être envie de rester auprès de lui. »

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux et ce fut comme si tout son sang s'était retiré de son visage, ne la laissant plus que blanche comme un linge. Tout le monde se rendit compte de sa réaction et James échangea un regard interrogateur avec Sirius.

« Lily... tu vas bien ? demanda son petit ami, inquiet.

\- Hein ? Oh, oui, c'est juste... Je serais triste qu'elle soit partie comme ça, sans même nous dire au revoir... »

Sirius hocha la tête. Evidemment, Lily se sentirait sûrement trahi en tant qu'amie, de ne pas avoir été mise au courant d'une telle décision. Et lui, Sirius, était-il en droit de ressentir la même chose ?

« Ca m'étonnerait, trancha Alice alors qu'ils grimpaient enfin dans une carriole. Avec son père qui ne veut plus la voir, et tout ça... Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait rester chez elle. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit forcée de prendre une appartement dès la fin de l'année. »

Après que chacun est acquiescé avec tristesse et empathie, la discussion bifurqua tout naturellement vers la fin de leurs études et leurs projets futurs. Sirius ne s'y mêla pas. Il venait de se rappeler à quel point Soléna et lui étaient dans des situations similaires. Ils n'avaient plus nul part où aller, car leurs familles respectives les avaient renié. Leur seule maison était Poudlard, et ils devraient la quitter dans quelques mois.

Car il était hors de question qu'il reste chez les Potter après la fin de l'année. Il leur était plus que reconnaissant de l'avoir hébergé pendant tout ce temps, mais il ne voulait plus abuser de leur générosité. Il prendrait un appartement, à Londres, ou ailleurs. James parlait souvent de Godric's Hollow. Pourquoi pas.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et que les deux-cent cinquante élèves de Poudlard s'y engouffrèrent en piaillant, impatients de goûter au festin de retours et de retrouver leurs amis, Sirius releva la tête le plus haut qu'il pu et chercha dans la foule une tête châtain, en vain.

« Où est Soléna ? » souffla Peter lorsque plus personne ne resta debout, et que la jeune Swanatton manquait toujours à l'appel.

Personne ne pu répondre à cette question mais Lily lança à Sirius un regard si pénétrant qu'il en frissonna presque. Le tenait-elle responsable de l'absence de son amie ?

A la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde sortait de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre son dortoir, il la retint quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il sans aucune attention.

\- Rien.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Soléna n'était pas là.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors il voulait dire quoi ce regard tout à l'heure, au juste ? »

Lily soupira et détourna les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de revenir à lui.

« Ecoute Sirius, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, d'accord ?

\- Mais c'est ton amie ! »

Sirius voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de lui lancer une pique au visage et serra la mâchoire.

« Vas y, Evans, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. »

Lily soupira de nouveau et plissa les yeux. Elle faisait visiblement un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer... mais cela ne suffit pas et sa légendaire langue acérée reprit le dessus.

« C'est peut-être mon amie, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé le soirée du premier avec elle juste avant qu'elle ne pète littéralement un câble, Black. Elle était avec toi, et je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, ou ce que tu lui as fait, mais je l'ai retrouvé en larmes sur le pas de la porte. Alors ce serait peut-être plutôt à moi de te demander ce qu'il lui arrive. »

Sirius entrouvrit les lèvres, abasourdit. Quoi ? Soléna avait pleuré ? Elle... Il se sentit soudain très mal et baissa les yeux, choqué. Ils avaient bu ce soir-là, comme tout le monde. Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit réveillé en regrettant ce qu'ils s'était passé ? Ou pire, en pensant qu'il avait profité de son état ?

Cela expliquait-il le silence auquel il avait eu droit depuis ?

OoO

Soléna sortit un autre haut de sa valise et le posa, bien plié, sur son lit. Rentrée des vacances de Noël, elle s'était tout de suite attelée à défaire ses bagages, et avait ainsi décidée de priver la Grande Salle de sa présence pour le diner de retours. La Grande Salle, Lily et Sirius.

Bien entendu, elle avait tout fait pour les éviter l'un et l'autre durant tout le trajet en Poudlard Express, et elle avait passé presque tout le voyage à arpenter les couloirs des wagons en espérant ne croiser personne de sa connaissance, ou du moins personne qui pourrait renseigner ceux qu'elle essayait d'éviter sur son emplacement. Le fait était qu'elle avait également passé tout le trajet à se traiter d'idiote.

Elle s'était cachée comme une gamine, avait fuit. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire face à Lily après leur dernière conversation, sur le pas de sa porte. La préfète lui avait bien envoyée une lettre, puis une deuxième, mais Soléna s'était obstinée à rester silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois l'écriture de son amie un parchemin, elle avait sentit comme un sentiment de culpabilité la saisir.

Pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à Evans. Non, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de savoir comment Lily allait après le premier de l'an, non, elle n'avait pas non plus demandé si ses parents avaient posé beaucoup de questions sur son départ précipité. Et alors ? Lily était assez grande pour ne plus avoir besoin d'une nourrice pour la saouler de questions et pour la materner.

La jeune fille posa un t-shirt gris sur le dernier alors que son estomac se nouait.

Sirius non plus n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ce soir-là était ridicule et sans lendemain. Oui, ça avait été bien, oui, elle avait eu l'impression d'être presque heureuse. Mais était-ce vraiment le garçon qui lui avait fait cet effet, où l'acte en lui-même qui lui avait procuré autant de plaisir ? Elle aimait coucher, sans pensées, sans attaches, sans sentiments. C'était aussi simple que ça et sa nuit avec Sirius se résumait elle aussi à un moment de plaisir partager mais sans importance.

Soléna ferma les yeux en sentant son cœur s'emballer, son estomac se torde davantage. Oh ! si seulement toutes ces excuses étaient vraies. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, elle en avait assez de mentir à tout le monde, à commencer par elle-même. Elle mentait depuis toujours, comme elle respirait. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un jour où elle n'avait pas masqué une vérité. C'était devenu si ordinaire que son esprit s'amusait à la torturer avec ses propres pensées.

En réalité, elle avait honte, tellement honte que ça lui aurait fait bien plus de mal que ça ne le lui en faisait déjà si elle s'était laissée aller. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas s'y autoriser. Elle se devait de rester forte, droite. Elle ne pouvait fléchir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus elle avait déjà montré bien trop de moments de vulnérabilité. Que dirait son maître s'il l'avait vu ? Il l'aurait sûrement puni, et elle aurait souffert. Pourquoi donc souffrir pour une cause qu'on savait perdue ?

Car son amitié, ses liens avec les Gryffondor, tout cela n'avait finalement aucune importance. Elle n'avait pas même le droit d'y songer, de nommer ce qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle riait avec eux, ou du moins, qu'elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle faisait semblant d'apprécier leur compagnie. Pourtant, il y avait dorénavant si peu de faux dans cette vie qu'elle avait fabriqué de toutes pièces dans le seul but de tromper et d'arriver à ses fins.

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Soléna sursauta. Elle aurait souhaité être déjà couchée lorsque ses camarades rentreraient. Elle tourna la tête et une vague de soulagement la saisit. Ce n'était que Mcdonald.

« Salut, Mary.

\- Salut, Soléna. Tes vacances ont été bonnes ?

\- Oui, merci. Et les tiennes ? »

La jeune fille lui parla de ski avec ses parents et Soléna fit semblant d'écouter en finissant de vider sa valise. Elle savait que la prochaine personne à entrer dans cette pièce serait Lily, et elle savait bien que même si elle faisait semblant de dormir à ce moment-là, la préfète la tirerait du lit sans aucun ménagement.

Sa prédiction ne tarda pas à se réaliser. Lily et Alice entrèrent dans le dortoir et foncèrent sur elle comme deux furies – quoi que l'adjectifs corresponde plus à Evans qu'à Harper. Soléna ne tourna même pas la tête à leur arrivé et continua calmement de sortir ses affaires de sa valise, tout en sentant cependant les regards de ses deux camarades lui brûler le dos.

« Bonjour, Soléna, l'appela Lily d'un ton insistant.

\- Bonjour. »

Essayant de paraître la plus détachée possible, Soléna, sa valise désormais vide, prit une pile de hauts et passa à côté des filles sans un regard pour ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire à leur disposition. Mary, sentant sûrement la tension, toussota.

« Je vais aller me doucher. Je vous laisse. »

Soléna revint vers son lit pour prendre une autre pile de vêtement et continuer son petit manège, mais Lily posa une main sur son bras, et la jeune Swanatton ne se sentit pas la force de la repousser physiquement.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas au banquet ?

\- Je n'avais pas faim.

\- Tu vas bien ? » demanda Alice.

Soléna acquiesça mais Alice insista.

« C'est ton frère ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers elle. Alors comme ça, Lily l'avait mise au courant ? Elle lui avait pourtant demandé de ne rien dire, à personne. Soléna se recula, alors qu'un sentiment d'écoeurement la saisissait. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on ouvrait son cœur, lorsqu'on perdait le contrôle, lorsqu'on avait des amis. Elle avait été bête de croire que Lily et les autres seraient différents.

La préfète dû lire le choc dans ses yeux car elle écarquilla les siens d'un seul coup et s'empressa de se tourner vers Alice.

« Tu pourrais nous laisser s'il-te-plait ? »

Harper hésita, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis se rétracta et hocha la tête. A peine fut-elle sortit que Soléna assassinait Lily du regard.

« J'arrives pas à croire que tu lui aies dit ! C'est ça, pour toi, l'amitié ? Non, attend, ne réponds pas. Tu t'es dit qu'à deux vous pourriez m'aider, c'est ça ? Que j'avais _besoin_ de votre aide ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, de vous, ou de personne d'autre !

\- Même pas de Sirius ? »

La question la désarçonna. Evans ne tentait même pas de se défendre, confirmant ses doutes et ses accusations. Mais pourquoi mêler Black à tout cela ?

« Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule, et je m'en sors très bien comme ça.

\- C'est faux. » Lily secoua la tête. « Parce que si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais pas retrouver en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps au soir du premier de l'an, parce que si c'était le cas, tu accepterais de l'aide. Tu as juste peur de réaliser que oui, tu en as besoin. »

Soléna détourna la tête d'un mouvement dédaigneux et retint à peine un rictus ironique.

« Tu ne nies même pas de m'avoir trahi... »

Cette phrase résonna dans son esprit comme un coup de poing. Si Lily lui posait la question, avouerait-elle qu'elle les trompait tous depuis le début ? Car elle lui reprochait là quelque chose qu'elle aurait tant pût se reprocher à elle-même que ça en devenait pathétique.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne lui ai rien dit, merci d'avoir autant confiance en moi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

\- Elle voulait savoir si ton frère était toujours malade... même si on sait toutes les deux qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment été. »

La jeune Swanatton fixa Lily qui la regardait avec quelque chose comme de la tristesse et de la douleur dans le fond des yeux. Mais elle ne voulait pas chercher à savoir ce qui causait ces sentiments chez sa camarade.

« Ok. Admettons.

\- Admettons ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Sérieusement ? Alors que ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te joindre pour savoir comment tu vas, et que je n'ai aucune réponse ? Que personne n'a aucune réponse de toi ?

\- Arrête, on dirais que tu me fais une scène de ménage. »

Lily secoua la tête, interdite.

« Qui es-tu ? Sincèrement, je n'arrive plus à reconnaître la nouvelle qui est arrivée il y a six mois. »

Elle n'existait plus. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Soléna dégluti et baissa les yeux. Elle était tellement fatiguée de se battre contre tout le monde, contre le monde.

« Désolée. J'avais besoin d'air.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Soléna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais soupira et secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius, ou encore ces choses étranges qui lui retournaient l'estomac quand elle songeait à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

« Tu devrais parler au professeur Dumbledore, lui conseilla alors Lily, sans attendre de réponse car trop consciente qu'elle ne viendrait pas. De ton frère.

\- Non. »

La rouquine hocha la tête et sans même hésiter une fraction de seconde, enlaça Soléna qui se laisse faire. Les bras de Lily entouraient ses épaules et sa chaleur se transmis petit à petit au corps de son amie qui finit par lui rendre son étreinte avec force. C'était finit, c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission, même si elle aurait tout donner pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Tout, jusqu'à sa vie. Mais c'était inutile de fuir, car le mal était déjà fait.

Les deux amies se séparèrent et Lily posa ses mains, doucement, sur les épaules de Soléna.

« Alors tu devrais au moins aller parler à Sirius. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi. » ajouta la préfète en voyant que Soléna allait protester plus véhément.

La jeune Swanatton se mordit la lèvre et sut tout de suite quelle solution elle allait choisir pour une fois : la fuite.

OoO

Soléna se sentait comme une gamine de dix-sept ans. Réellement. C'était tellement rare qu'elle se sente aussi démunie, et pourtant si fréquent ces derniers temps.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle jouait avec Sirius un curieux ballet, un jeu du chat et de la souris, et bien qu'elle aurait voulu être le chasseur, elle devait bien reconnaître avoir le rôle de la proie. Ils avaient bien parlé quelques fois, quelques petites fois, futilement, au su et au vu de tous, si bien que leur échange n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes. C'était surtout Soléna qui coupait court en réalité.

Car chaque fois qu'elle répondait à Sirius, elle voyait s'allumer dans son regard une flamme de détermination, comme s'il s'apprêtait à aborder un sujet autrement plus sérieux. Alors elle détournait les yeux, marmonnait qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque, qu'on l'attendait pour un projet quelconque, ou pour nourrir Miss Teigne, et elle déguerpissait. Ce n'était pas très brave, elle en avait conscience ce n'était définitivement pas du sang de Gryffondor qui coulait dans ses veines.

Black avait bien évidemment essayer d'avoir une véritable conversation avec elle, mais elle s'était à chaque fois esquivée. Elle avait l'impression de revivre à peu de choses près la même situation qu'ils avaient vécus après leur premier baiser, à l'infirmerie. Ils s'étaient évités pendant des jours... Mais aujourd'hui, c'était tellement plus important qu'un simple baiser.

Elle avait également bien conscience du ridicule que la situation pouvait avoir aux yeux de leurs amis, qui leur jetaient des regards, ou plus particulièrement à elle, désabusés et interrogateurs. Ni Peter, ni Remus, ni James, ni Alice, ni même Lily ne comprenaient. Elle doutait même que Sirius comprenne ne serait-ce que la surface du problème.

Personne ne pouvait percer les profondeurs de ses tourments. Si quelqu'un le faisait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle serait perdue. Si quelqu'un savait le but de sa mission, ou même l'identifié de celui à qui elle appartenait corps et âme, bien malgré sa volonté.

OoO

Ce samedi midi-là, la Grande Salle était en pleine effervescence. Aujourd'hui ce jouait le match le plus attendu du championnat : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Les deux équipes les plus au coude à coude chaque années. Tous les ans, apparemment, les deux maisons faisaient force de paris pour décider laquelle des deux gagnerait le coupe de Quidditch. Et depuis trois ans, la victoire était revenue, de peu, aux lions. Aussi, les serpents étaient déterminés à la leur dérober.

Soléna avait décidé de ne pas s'y rendre. Elle allait profiter de la présence de tous ses camarades au stade pour s'introduire dans le dortoir des garçons et chercher des informations sur l'anneau de lune dans les affaires de Sirius. C'était décidé. Elle allait arrêter de faire traîner cette mission sur la longueur, trouver l'anneau de lune, le rapporter à son maître et faire disparaître Evans, Black et tous les autres de sa vie.

Elle essayait juste de ne pas penser à eux, de peur de sentir ses résolutions fondre.

Après avoir prétexter auprès de Lily une envie urgente d'aller aux toilettes, Soléna quitta le groupe qui se dirigeait vers le stade en promettant de revenir vite pour ne pas rater une seconde du match, et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. L'ascension des marches lui prit beaucoup de temps et elle du en faisant pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dame que Lily devait déjà se demander où elle était passé.

Elle monta l'escalier qui desservait les dortoir jusqu'au dernier étage, celui des septième année, et poussa la porte de la chambre des garçons qui s'ouvrit sans aucune résistance. Elle soupira et bénit intérieurement celui ou celle qui avait eu la bonne idée d'autoriser l'accès du dortoir des garçons au filles... et pas inversement. Il paraissait que c'était parce que les filles étaient plus dignes de confiance... Pas toutes, apparemment.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle ne fut pas aussitôt assaillit par des odeurs désagréables de mini mâles emplit d'hormones bouillonnantes. Les trois petites fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et, malgré le désordre de trois des quatre lits occupés, la pièce n'état pas si crasseuse que ça. Soléna retint un sourire en devinant que Remus devait être à l'origine du maintient du dortoir.

La jeune fille ne tergiversa pas pendant des heures et identifia vite le lit de Sirius. Elle s'en approcha et tendit la main vers les tiroirs de la table basse, qu'elle retira du meuble et retourna un à sur le lit, sans réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas se le permettre chaque minutes lui était compté.

Elle passa la main entre les objets divers et variés, allant des bonbons de Bertie-Crochu aux plumes cassées, en passant même par une chaussette solitaire, à la recherche d'un anneau de lune. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, car elle comprenait maintenant la bêtise de son initiative. Elle n'avait en effet aucune idée d'à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'objet qu'elle convoitait. Ou plutôt que son maître convoitait.

Tous les textes qu'elle avait trouvé et qui mentionnaient l'anneau de lune s'abstenaient bien d'en faire une description, et les seules raisons qu'elle avait pu trouvé étaient que l'anneau détenait un si grand pouvoir qu'on ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. De mauvaises mains. Comme celle de Lord Voldemort.

« Où est cette foutue babiole... » marmonna Soléna, alors que le stress commençait à monter.

Elle ne trouvait rien de satisfaisant, rien d'inspirant, rien qui pourrait de près ou de loin ressembler à ce qu'elle cherchait. La jeune fille décida même de stopper là ses recherche lorsque, en soulevant un parchemin, elle tomba sur trois préservatifs magiques. Gênée par cette vision qui lui rappelait la nuit du premier de l'an, Soléna rangea tout dans les tiroirs et débarrassa le lit du bazar qu'elle y avait mit.

La jeune fille regarda ensuite autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un autre endroit ou fouiner. Elle baissa la yeux et fronça les sourcils, avant de se mettre à quatre patte et de soulever les draps du lit qui traînaient sur le parquet pour pouvoir chercher en dessous. Elle trouva un gros volume et le tira vers elle : le livre qu'elle avait prêté à Sirius en espérant qu'il se confie sur l'anneau de lune !

Elle se redressa et s'assit au sol avant d'examiner le livre et de trouver une page cornée. Elle ouvrit la page marquée et écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant que c'était celle qui concernait les effets de l'anneau de lune sur les lycanthropes. Pourquoi Black s'intéressait-il à cette partie-là en particulier ?

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Soléna se leva d'un bond, le livre entre les mains, le cœur battant, prête à inventer une excuse plausible alors qu'elle croisait le regard figé de Remus Lupin.

« Soléna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

\- Je... euh... »

Remus haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'oeil au livre qu'elle tenait. Soléna se retint de soupirer de soulagement en trouvant là une excellente explication.

« Je voulais juste récupérer ça... Je l'avais prêté à Sirius en début d'année.

\- Et ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de lui demander de te le rendre ?

\- Je n'ai... pas vraiment envie de lui parler. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et attendit quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers son propre lit et d'attraper son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Soléna le regarda faire, sans savoir si elle était libre ou non de partir.

Lupin se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« Je peux te poser une question sans doute indiscrète ? »

La jeune fille hésita. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir mentir encore une fois. Mais étrangement, elle avait confiance en Remus. C'était peut-être le seul à qui elle pourrait se confier sans avoir peur.

« Vas y.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée entre vous ?

\- C'est compliqué, s'entendit-elle répondre sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Compliqué ? Comment ça ?

\- Comme... comme quand tu te rends compte que tu as fait une connerie mais que tu ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu voulais au fond de toi ou si... si c'est juste l'alcool. »

Il lui sembla que Remus comprit ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire car il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, songeur.

Soléna, de son côté, se mit soudain à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle avait confiance en Remus, et lui semblait l'apprécié, assez du moins pour se soucier d'elle, comme il l'avait fait à la soirée de Potter. Ce soir-là, il avait même dit qu'ils étaient amis. Et la chance voulait qu'il soit également l'ami de Sirius Black, le garçon à qui elle essayait de soutirer des informations, en vain. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais songé à interroger les amis du jeune homme...

« Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ? lança-t-elle alors que quelque chose lui coupait le souffle.

\- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius s'intéresse aux effets que l'anneau de lune a sur les loups-garous ? »

Elle avait décidé d'y aller cash. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Si Remus ne lui répondait pas, alors c'était décidé, elle tenterait sa chance auprès de Potter. Puis avec Peter.

Lupin se figea et devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà, tentant de cacher son trouble.

« L'anneau de quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- L'anneau de lune. C'est la seule page qu'il ai cornée dans le livre que je lui ai prêté, c'est tout. Mais j'ai une autre question.

\- Oui... répondit Remus, soudain beaucoup plus méfiant.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'y connait beaucoup au sujet de l'anneau de lune ?

\- Non. Enfin je veux dire, on en a jamais parlé. »

Soléna hocha la tête, décidant de le croire. Il n'aurait aucun avantage à lui mentir, ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle sourit donc à Lupin pour le détendre, se demandant tout de même pourquoi il réagissait avec autant de gêne.

« Merci. Désolée, c'est juste que je ne me voyais pas lui poser ces questions à lui. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Remus remit son masque d'ami en s'approcha d'elle.

« Je pense que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler.

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler, refusa-t-elle catégoriquement en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis là, moi. »

Soléna se sentit fondre sous son regard bienveillant et compatissant. Il était tellement attentionné, qu'il en devenait dangereux pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de flancher comme il le lui était souvent arrivé depuis le début de sa mission.

« Merci, Remus. Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tout ça... C'est entre lui et moi.

\- Tu sais, Sirius à beau être mon ami, je ne cautionne pas tout ce qu'il fait. Il te racontera son histoire s'il le juge un jour nécessaire, mais il a toujours évité de s'attacher à une fille depuis qu'il a été blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Soléna en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je peux juste te dire qu'elle s'appelait Claire. Ils étaient bien tous les deux mais elle est partie sans un au revoir, sans rien dire à personne, à la fin de notre quatrième année, pour Beaubâton. Sirius a toujours cru que c'était à cause de sa famille, qu'ils l'avaient éloigné de lui pour le faire souffrir.

\- J'en savais rien... »

Le murmure de Soléna se perdit dans ses pensées. La suite, elle commençait à la comprendre. Blessé, Sirius s'était rabattu sur des histoires sans lendemain, de peur de souffrir à nouveau, et peut-être aussi pour montrer à sa famille qu'elle n'avait aucune emprise sur lui.

Elle se prenait peut-être la tête pour rien après tout. Peut-être n'était-elle qu'une énième conquête, qui, il l'espérait sûrement guérirait sa blessure. Pourtant, ce qui dit Remus ensuite la perturba grandement.

« Une dernière chose, d'accord ? Si Sirius a passé la nuit avec toi au premier, c'est parce qu'il tient à toi.

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Non. Mais je le sais. James et Peter aussi le savent. On le voit, c'est tout. »

Soléna hocha la tête, troublée, et s'empressa de sortir du dortoir, le gros livre sous son bras, alors que Remus la suivait du regard. Dès qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, le sourire rassurant du jeune homme disparut aussitôt et le cœur battant, il se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers sa propre table de chevet.

Là, caché dans le troisième tiroir, sous le tas de parchemin bien rangé, Remus attrapa le lien de ficelle et leva le pendentif qui y était pendu à hauteur de ses yeux.

Lorsque Sirius le lui avait donné en lui disant qu'il lui permettrait d'amoindrir la douleur de ses transformations, voir même d'annuler ses mutations à chaque pleines lunes, le jeune lycanthrope ne s'était pas posé beaucoup de questions. Il avait peut-être eu tort, d'autant plus qu'il avait d'abord cru à une aide désespérée, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait effectivement beaucoup moins mal.

Sirius lui avait dit de n'en parler à personne. Mais comment cela se faisait-il que Soléna était au courant qu'il l'avait en sa possession ? Car il n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien compris que Soléna savait, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir laisser croire.

Remus observa le pendentif qui se balançait dans le vide encore un instant avant de plisser les paupières. C'était un anneau en argent incrusté d'hécatolithe. Il savait maintenant, il avait comprit. Il possédait l'anneau de lune.

OoO

Soléna hâta le pas dans les couloirs, son grimoire sous les bras. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps, et ne savait pas si le match se terminerait bientôt. Elle avait passé au moins une heure assise contre un mur, le plus loin possible de la tour de Gryffondor, à penser à Black. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avouer à quiconque, elle en avait même honte, mais le fait était que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait pensé à Sirius.

Ca n'avait pas été une réflexion pleine de bon sens. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de réflexion. Elle avait juste pensé. Ca lui avait fait du bien, mine de rien. De laisser son esprit dériver, sans élaborer de plan, sans se poser de questions, sans rien anticipé.

Elle avait maintenant pour objectif de rejoindre son dortoir avant que les Gryffondor ne rejoignent la salle commune, pour tenter de se soustraire aux remarques de ses amies, qu'elle avait abandonné. Mais son projet tomba à l'eau lorsqu'elle entendit les rires et les cris de joies de ses camarades retentir dans les couloirs. Et merde.

Soléna attendit que la foule en délire, sûrement à cause de la victoire des lions au match de Quidditch, passa son chemin et entre dans sa salle commune pour lever les yeux au ciel et se résoudre à les suivre. Elle devrait de toute façon s'expliquer avec Lily et Alice d'une façon ou d'une autre, autant aller au devant des problèmes. Non ?

Elle n'y loupa pas. Lorsque ses deux amies la virent, elle se précipitèrent vers elle. Lily, surtout, avec l'air de s'être inquiétée, alors qu'Alice n'affichait qu'un visage heureux.

« On a gagné ! s'écria d'ailleurs Harper. On a gagné ! On prend la tête du championnat ! »

Soléna répondit par un sourire qui mourut bien vite lorsqu'elle vit Lily ouvrir la bouche.

« Pas ici. Dans notre chambre. S'il te plait. » insista-t-elle en appuyant son regard.

Ses camarades la suivirent en silence, alors que la jeune Swanatton referma la porte de leur dortoir pour les préserver du bruit des festivités. Puis, elle se tourna vers les filles et prit les devants, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire attaquer par Evans.

« Je n'avais pas envie de voir Sirius. Voilà. Contente ?

\- Léna... » Lily secoua la tête. « Si tu veux savoir, je pense que c'est complètement débile.

\- Et bien justement, non, je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Lily, lâche-la un peu. » soupira Harper.

Soléna se tourna vers Alice étonnée qu'elle prenne sa défense mais reconnaissante.

« Si elle ne veux pas parler à Black, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison.

\- Mais on en sait rien !

\- Bon, d'accord, là, j'avoue... » Alice se tourna vers Soléna. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ?

\- Arrêtez, vous savez très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Soléna se dirigea vers son lit et posa son livre sur la table de chevet. Dans son dos, elle sentit très nettement les deux filles échanger un regard éloquent et hésitant.

« Vous l'avez vraiment fait ?

\- Oui, Lily, on a vraiment fait l'amour. »

En se retournant vers la rouquine, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit sur ses lèvres un petit sourire.

« Tu as dit _fait l'amour_ , répondit Lily à sa question silencieuse. Pas _couché_.

\- Et alors ?

\- Juste que je pense que ça fait toute la différence. »

Soléna ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, songeuse. Elle se souvenait très distinctement de s'être fait la réflexion, ce soir-là, alors que les mains de Sirius lui brûlaient la peau. Elle n'y avait pas repensé, mais maintenant que Lily le disait...

C'était bête. Elle s'en voulait d'ainsi se torturer pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais du prendre autant d'importance dans sa vie. Il n'aurait dû être qu'une mission, qu'un objectif. Même pas, il n'était au début qu'un moyen d'atteindre son objectif.

Aujourd'hui, elle en arrivait à se demander si ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était du même ordre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jonathan. Elle aimait son frère. De tout son cœur. Elle l'aimait peut-être même beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Mais si son amour lui faisait mal, la faisait se sentir sale, faible, moins que rien, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sirius était plus beau.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses pensées, et c'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Ses sentiments pour Sirius étaient beaux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Roses et pailletés ? C'était n'importe quoi.

« A quoi tu penses ?

\- Je pense que tu dois en avoir marre de jouer à la marieuse. » répondit-elle, cynique, en levant les yeux vers Lily.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment, puisque je sais que même si ça t'emmerde énormément, j'ai raison.

\- Tu as raison de quoi ? Sérieusement, Lily...

\- Quoi ?

\- Alice, aide-moi ! » implora la jeune Swanatton, à court d'arguments.

Harper leva les mains devant elle en signe de passivité et secoua la tête.

« Ah non, mais moi si je te dis ce que j'en pense, tu ne vas pas être contente, alors... »

Soléna leva les yeux au ciel. Le monde entier était contre elle. Sirius... Sirius Black. Et puis, après tout, est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui ? Oui, physiquement, il l'attirait, c'était indéniable. Mais après ? Ca ne suffisait pas. Et elle savait ou était sa place, ou était son devoir.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se posait toutes ses questions. Peu importait les réponses d'ailleurs, puisque ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'elle était. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Oh ! Vous m'énervez !

\- Parce qu'on a raison, martela Lily.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de Black, d'accord ? Rien a foutre de sa belle gueule ! Lâchez-moi maintenant...

\- C'est ridicule. Si tu t'en foutais vraiment, tu irais lui parler.

\- Ah oui ? C'est ce que tu penses ? »

Les yeux soudain emplit de défi, Soléna ouvrit avec force la porte du dortoir et dévala les escaliers. Elle entendit ses camarades la suivre dans les marches et elle entra dans la salle commune, bien décidé à les convaincre qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Sirius.

Une fête improvisée avait été organisé, en l'honneur des joueurs de l'équipe qui avaient permit à Gryffondor de prendre la tête du championnat de Quidditch par leur victoire sur Serpentard, double victoire donc, car ils avaient écrasé leurs ennemis jurés.

« Léna... »

Soléna ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre deux verres qu'elle remplit de jus de citrouille, et chercha le jeune homme du regard, elle le trouva avec ses amis et sans réfléchir davantage, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers lui.

Il ne la vit pas approcher. Lupin au contraire, la repéra tout de suite, et c'est son regard vers elle qui alerta Sirius. Il tourna la tête vers elle et... Soléna se figea aussitôt, sa détermination fondant comme neige au soleil lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle dégluti et le vit très nettement hésité à venir à sa rencontre. Sans doute avait-il peur qu'elle se sauve encore.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil aux Maraudeurs et enfonça les mains dans ses poches en s'avançant prudemment vers elle.

« Salut.

\- Salut. »

Soléna sentit les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était complètement folle ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Ah, son maudit caractère ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Sans savoir quoi dire, et dans l'espoir de retrouver vite sa respiration soudain coupée, elle leva vers lui l'un des verres. Il l'accepta sans un mot.

« Félicitations, s'entendit-elle enfin dire. C'était un beau match.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans les gradins. »

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation et Soléna se gifla mentalement pour sa puérilité lorsque son cœur commença à s'emballer à la simple idée qu'il l'ai cherché pendant le match. Pourquoi ?

« Oh, oui je... c'est Lily qui me l'a dit.

\- Ok. Merci pour le verre. »

Un léger sourire tendu se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui leva sa boisson pour en boire une gorgée. Soléna se sentait dégonflée. Littéralement, comme si toute l'énergie et tout l'agacement que lui avait donné Evans et Harper à la titiller sans cesse à propos de Black l'avait quitter dès l'instant où elle avait croisé son regard.

Une sorte d'angoisse lui noua soudainement le ventre. Non... Non, non, non. Elle ne voulait pas de cette constatation. Non.

« De rien, réussit-elle à répondre sans s'étrangler.

\- Et merci d'être venue me parler. »

La jeune fille leva des yeux désolés vers lui, bien malgré elle. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, c'était une horreur, une catastrophe. Elle devait mettre fin à cette conversation le plus tôt possible !

« Oui, je m'excuse pour ça. Je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter comme ça...

\- Il faudrait qu'on parle, la coupa-t-il. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pas ici en tout cas. »

Sirius entre-ouvrit les lèvres avant de hocher la tête. Il allait visiblement lui proposer quelque chose lorsque deux cinquième année, comme pour donner raison à la jeune fille, se jetèrent sur lui pour le féliciter sur son match, le séparant ainsi de Soléna. Cette dernière capta une dernière fois son regard avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il fallait qu'elle s'allonge, ou elle sentait qu'elle allait défaillir.

* * *

 _Hey ! Voici enfin le chapitre 15, qui est de loin le plus long de cette fiction !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu._

 _Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire, c'est génial ! Vous êtes adorables !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	16. Joyeux anniversaire

**Chapitre seizième**

* * *

Soléna avait passé toutes la semaine suivante à se ronger les sangs. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir ce qu'elle avait comprit, si John avait la confirmation de ses soupçon ou pire, si le maître avait vent de cette histoire, elle n'osait pas penser à ce qui l'attendrait.

Et puis cela lui faisait peur. Pour une fois, elle se sentait presque comme toutes les adolescentes de Grande Bretagne, à se torturer pour un garçon. Sauf que justement, elle n'était pas comme toutes les adolescente de Grande Bretagne.

Etrangement, Alice et Lily ne l'avaient pas harcelé en lui tournant autours pour lui crier en choeur qu'elles avaient raison depuis le début. Elles n'avaient fait aucune remarque, n'y avaient fait aucune allusion. Rien. Et cela ne rassurait pas du tout Soléna, qui s'attendait à voir la tempête se déverser à tout instant sur sa tête.

Aujourd'hui, Soléna Swanatton ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence : elle ressentait beaucoup de choses très fortes à l'égard de ce traître à son sang de Sirius Black.

Pourtant, le vendredi même, elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle ai cette conversation avec Sirius. Celle qu'il lui avait demandé à la soirée de victoire et qu'elle lui avait refusé. Sur le coup, comme ça. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui proposer d'aller dans le couloir alors qu'elle venait de se prendre un coup de poing de la part de son subconscient, remonté à la surface.

« Sirius ! »

Soléna pressa le pas, les doigts serrés sur la sangle de son sac de cours pour les empêcher de trembler. Encore un autre détail qui la révoltait et qui la faisait ressembler à une gamine en pâmoison : elle tremblait de plus en plus lorsqu'elle le croisait.

Sirius, à l'autre bout du couloir, se retourna avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur qui se dissipa vite lorsqu'il reconnue son interlocutrice. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis et leur marmonna quelques mots avant que ces-derniers ne tournent les talons sans rien dire. Black plongea les mains dans ses poches et attendit que la jeune fille arrive à sa hauteur.

« Salut.

\- Salut. Tu as quelques minutes devant toi ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Alors on se reparle pour de bon ?

\- On avait jamais vraiment arrêté... tenta vainement de se défendre Soléna.

\- S'il te plait, la coupa-t-il en soupirant. Il faut que tu arrêtes. Il faut qu'on arrête tous les deux d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'on arrête de faire quoi, Sirius ? »

Le jeune Black ne répondit pas et hésita quelques secondes avant de tendre le main et d'attraper le sac de cours de Soléna pour le mettre sur sa propre épaule.

« Ca te dirait qu'on aille s'asseoir tranquillement quelque part ?

\- Ok. »

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers l'extérieur et allèrent s'asseoir sur l'un des banc de la cour de métamorphoses, à où peu de gens viendrait les déranger, car en ce mois de janvier, le temps était froid et incisif. Ils tinrent le silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Soléna ne pousse un profond soupire teinté d'un petit ricanement.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien c'est juste que... je me rappelle en début d'année, quand tu m'avais évité pendant presque un mois entier pour un petit bisou de rien du tout et là...

\- Ce n'était pas qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout, rectifia Sirius en songea lui aussi à ce fameux baiser de l'infirmerie.

\- Ah bon ? »

Sirius secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et c'était quoi alors ?

\- C'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de me demander. »

Soléna entre-ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Elle exagérait sans doute en qualifiant ainsi ce baiser, mais elle s'était tant et tant employée à minimiser tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux pendant des mois que son esprit l'avait enregistré comme tel. Bien qu'en y repensant...

« Mais j'ai déjà eu des petits bisous de rien du tout, et ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. » martela Black.

Soléna haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle voulait parler. Elle avait finit par se convaincre que si elle parlait de leur nuit avec Sirius, tout ce qu'elle ressentait de si étrange à son égard disparaîtrait peut-être, et en réalité, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait : d'enfin arrêter de revoir la lueur qu'il y avait eu dans ses yeux quand il...

 _Sirius se leva à son tour du lit, torse nu, et s'approcha d'elle. Il effleura de ses mains les épaules de la jeune fille, ses bras, descendit jusqu'à ses hanches, s'y posa enfin, aussi léger qu'un papillon..._

Soléna frissonna au souvenir de cette cette première caresse sur son corps presque nu et Sirius, à ses côtés, le senti très nettement.

« Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il. Tu veux qu'on bouge ?

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son camarade qui esquissa un sourire en croisant son regard. Elle aurait voulu lancer une réplique ironique pour lui faire remarquer à quel point ils étaient ridicules, à quel point ils avaient l'air bête. Elle ne réussit pas à se lancer.

« Je veux bien admettre que ce n'était pas un petit bisou de rien du tout, préféra-t-elle enchaîner. Mais ça ne valait pas le coup de m'éviter pendant un mois entier.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait d'ailleurs ?

\- Parce que _petit bisou de rien du tout_ ne veut pas dire _pas important du tout_. »

Soléna sentit ses épaules retomber d'un cran et ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se sentait tout à coup vidée. Est-ce qu'il venait d'insinuer que ce baiser à l'infirmerie l'avait remué ? Il lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre le contraire lorsqu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, en sortant de la bibliothèque, en lui disant que ça ne voulait rien dire.

« Et toi alors ? » Sans qu'elle ne sache comment il s'y prenait, elle vit le regard de Sirius s'intensifier, s'embraser. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis depuis la rentrée ? Enfin, depuis la soirée du premier de l'an, en fait.

\- Je ne... Bon d'accord, je t'évite, concéda-t-elle en voyant le Gryffondor hausser un sourcil. Mais admets quand même que ce qu'il s'est passé... ce soir-là était beaucoup plus important qu'un simple... baiser.

\- Bien sûr que c'était important ! »

Soléna écarquilla les yeux à son exclamation et recula presque instinctivement lorsque Sirius tourna son corps vers elle.

« Enfin je veux dire... pour moi, ça l'était. »

Un pourquoi lui brûlait les lèvres. Soléna avait envie de lui poser la question, elle le savait, elle le sentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait trop peur de la réponse, ça aussi elle le savait. Pourtant, Sirius semblait attendre une réaction de sa part car son regard se fit plus insistant.

« Non ?

\- Je... »

Sauf qu'elle en était incapable. Ca lui broyait l'estomac. Elle chercha ses mots.

« T'inquiète pas Soléna, finit par soupirer Sirius devant son mutisme. C'est pas grave.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Laisse tomber. »

Sirius détourna le regard et se mit à fixer l'arbre qui trônait au milieu de la cour, plus fuyant que songeur. La jeune femme en profita pour fermer les paupières. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait tant envie de le réconforter ? Ca n'avait aucune importance après tout, qu'il croit ou pas qu'elle avait apprécié ce moment partagé. Non ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et ne réfléchit pas avant de se rapprocher d'un glissement vers Sirius et de se coller à lui. Il sursauta et Soléna planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Pardon.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as le droit de ne pas avoir... ressenti la même chose que moi après tout. C'est juste que je pensait que... enfin qu'on avait passé un bon moment. »

La jeune fille préféra ne pas insister de peur de laisser échapper quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

« Pourquoi tu as dit qu'il allait falloir qu'on arrête, tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Oh, ça... »

Soléna hocha la tête.

« Juste... qu'on arrête de se voiler la face.

\- Parce qu'on se voile la face ?

\- Oui. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Je croyais qu'on fuyait tous les deux le fait qu'on s'appréciait, le fait qu'on avait partagé de bons moments ensemble... Tu sais, tout ce truc de déni et tout... Mais apparemment, je me suis trompé, puisque ça n'a pas l'air d'être aussi important pour toi que pour moi.

\- Sirius...

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas grave, d'accord ? »

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient ? D'après Lily et Alice, elle fuyait l'évidence de l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Et il pensait la même chose ? Pourquoi était-elle la seule à ne rien voir alors qu'elle était la première personne concernée ? Un frisson la parcourut et elle s'éloigna de Sirius avant de se lever du banc et de récupérer son sac.

« Merci d'avoir parlé avec moi. »

Sirius leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête avant de la baisser vers le sol.

« Ouais. De rien.

\- Bon bah, salut.

\- A plus tard. »

La jeune fille hésita. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Non pas une idée, une pensée. Non pas une pensée, une envie. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose, mais... comme chaque fois qu'elle était avec Sirius, elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions.

Elle hésita. Longtemps. Si longtemps que Sirius finit par relever la tête vers elle pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Soléna finit par secouer légèrement la tête avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer à l'abris au château en se traitant d'idiote. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas céder à son impulsion. Pour une fois depuis un moment, elle avait fait le bon choix.

OoO

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de vraiment se reparler le samedi, car une sortie à Pré-au-lard sépara les garçons et les filles de Gryffondor, mais ils se saluèrent au petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre leurs amis. Etrangement pourtant, ils ne firent aucun commentaire, et Soléna soupçonnait Lily de les avoir menacé de mort s'ils ne faisaient qu'une seule remarque.

Elle la remercia d'ailleurs chaleureusement intérieurement de s'occuper de sa paix, ou du moins jusqu'au moment où elles se retrouvèrent avec Harper aux Trois Balais devant un chope de bièraubeurre.

« Et du coup, comment ça se présente avec Black ? avait demander Lily d'une voix innocente. Vous avez enfin eu votre discussion ? »

Soléna avait soupiré.

« Je me disais aussi, ton désintérêt soudain pour ma vie était trop suspect pour être vrai. »

La jeune Swanatton leur avait confirmé qu'ils avaient parlé, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails et n'avait, dans un premier temps, pas jugé utile de tout leur raconter. Pourtant, depuis la veille, quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête et elle craqua au rayon accessoire pour plume de la papeterie dans laquelle elle avait été traînée.

« J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. »

Elle l'avait murmuré si bas qu'elle avait craint de devoir se répéter, mais lorsqu'elle vit les doigts d'Alice se crisper autour de la plume à papote qu'elle observait, et qu'elle entendit le petit couinement de Lily à sa gauche, elle sut qu'elles avaient comprit toutes seules.

Soléna se trouva soudainement bien intéressée par une poudre qui pouvait rendre sa plume « plus brillante que les trésors cherchés par les Niffleurs » comme le lui promettait les lettres violettes lumineuses de paquet.

« Quoi ?

\- Ne m'oblige pas à le redire.

\- C'est pas vrai ?

\- Tu crois que je prendrais la peine de vous le dire si ça ne l'était pas , Alice ?

\- C'était une question rhétorique mademoiselle je fais de l'ironie ! »

Une paire de mains lui attrapa les épaules et la retourna pour la forcer à faire face à deux yeux verts surexcités.

« Comment ça, tu as eu envie de l'embrasser ?

\- Je... j'y ai... je l'ai envisagé, répondit difficilement Soléna, mal à l'aise.

\- Quand ?

\- Hier soir on... on discutait, et en partant, c'est vrai, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. Mais c'était juste... j'étais vulnérable, on venait de parler de trucs... personnels. »

Lily lui avait lancé un regard qui signifiait clairement « te cherches pas d'excuse, ce sont juste tes sentiments qui en ont marre de tu les ignores » et Alice avait secouer la tête, dépitée quant à son acharnement à ne pas voir la vérité en face. Mais quelle vérité ? Leur vérité ? Avait-elle la même que ses amies à propos de sa relation avec Sirius ?

Ah ! Elle en avait marre de se poser toutes ces questions !

OoO

« Sirius ? Je peux te parler s'il te plait ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux des accessoires de Quidditch qu'il étudiait avec intérêt pour croiser le regard ambré de Remus. Il semblait préoccupé, et Sirius hocha la tête.

« Oui, vas y.

\- Pas ici. » Remus jeta un coup d'oeil vif vers Peter et à James, occupés à s'extasier devant un catalogue de balais tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. « Dehors. »

Intrigué, Sirius suivit son ami en dehors de la boutique, où le froid le saisit immédiatement. Le jeune homme resserra l'écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'il portait autour du cou et croisa les bras pour se réchauffer un peu plus.

« Sérieux Lunard, tu ne pouvais me dire ça à l'intérieur ? On se les pèle ici.

\- Non. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous entendent.

\- Qui ? Queudver et Cornedrue ? »

Lupin acquiesça et Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Tous les quatre, ils partageaient toujours tout. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, Remus voulait-il faire des cachoteries à deux d'entre eux ? Dans un geste fraternel, Sirius posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- C'est au sujet du pendentif que tu m'as donné. »

Le jeune Black se crispa et enleva sa main de l'épaule de Remus, soudain sur ses gardes. Grace à Soléna et à son livre, il avait pu faire pas mal de recherches sur cet anneau, et même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait compris quels pouvoirs il renfermait, il était sûr d'une chose : l'anneau de lune était extrêmement puissant.

Et dire qu'il l'avait prit au hasard dans un des tiroirs à bijoux secrets de sa mère quand ses parents l'avaient chassé de chez lui.

« C'est vrai qu'on en a jamais vraiment parlé, concéda Sirius. Il fonctionne, alors ?

\- Oui. Enfin en partie. Il ne me permet pas de contrôler la transformation juste... d'atténuer la douleur et de garder un minimum de lucidité. J'ai quelques souvenirs maintenant, comme des flash. Rien de très net, mais ça me fait du bien.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider pour ça...

\- Je veux que tu le reprennes. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas, doutait même d'avoir bien entendu. Il croyait pourtant que Remus venait de lui dire que l'anneau fonctionnait, qu'il avait bel et bien des effets positifs sur lui.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ecoute Sirius, je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir donner cet anneau. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter quelque chose d'affreux pour moi.

\- Hey, le coupa le jeune Black, inquiet. Arrête, tu me fais flipper, là. On dirait que tu me dis adieu. »

Remus ricana et sortit de sa poche le collier en question.

« Non, désolé, mais tu vas devoir supporter mes petits discours moralisateurs encore longtemps Patmol.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Lupin attendit une seconde, comme s'il cherchait à formuler sa phrase dans sa tête, puis esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Il me prend que je sais que quelqu'un d'autre serait plus qu'heureuse de l'avoir. »

OoO

Et puis arriva le dimanche. Ce n'était pas un dimanche comme les autres, lui non plus. C'était le dimanche 15 janvier 1978. C'était le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Soléna s'était levé comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait pas le souvenirs d'avoir indiquer la date de son anniversaire à quelqu'un dans le château, et même si elle l'avait fait, il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette personne ai oublié. En d'autres termes, le seul « joyeux anniversaire » qu'elle recevrait peut-être aujourd'hui serait celui de son frère, s'il prenait le temps de lui écrire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

En bref, elle s'attendait à ce que son anniversaire passe complètement inaperçue.

Elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'au déjeuner, alors que ses camarades échangeaient sur leur prévisions pour le sujet du prochain devoir de sortilège, un hibou grand-duc se posa à côté de son assiette dans un majestueux battement d'ailes.

« C'est qui ? demanda Alice en léchant sa petite cuillère couverte de résidus de marmelade.

\- J'en sais rien... avoua Soléna en détachant la lettre autour de la patte de l'animal.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes remettre ta cuillère dans le pot après avoir mit tes microbes sales dessus ? »

Harper tira la langue à James qui leva les mains en signe de paix tandis que l'oiseau reprenait son envole et que Soléna ouvrait la lettre, sans même se rendre compte qu'au même moment, le silence s'était fait autour d'elle.

C'était une carte de vœux sorcière, qui représentait au recto une banderole dorée qui s'agitait dans une danse énergique. Les lettres rouges qui formaient les mots « Joyeux anniversaires » se baladaient aléatoirement sur la carte, mais s'arrangeaient de temps en temps pour se regrouper dans le bon ordre sur les fanions de la banderole et ainsi laisser apparaître le message. Soléna resta sans voix. Ce ne pouvait certainement pas être son frère...

« Alors ? C'est qui ? »

La jeune Swanatton secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance et retourna la carte. Au verso, des petits mots à l'encre violette se battaient pour avoir la meilleure place au centre du carton, et chacun portait la signature d'un des membres de leur groupe. Soléna fut bouche-bée et sentit quelque chose de très inhabituelle chez elle : des larmes d'émotion lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Hey, Léna, il faut pas pleurer ma belle. »

Le bras de Lily qui s'enroula autour de ses épaules accompagna sa voix douce et Soléna hocha la tête.

« Comment vous avez su ?

\- Tu l'as dit une fois en début d'année.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout.

\- Nous si.

\- Mais... on a rien fait pour vos anniversaire à vous ! s'affola soudain Soléna, en sentant qu'elle perdait pied.

\- Et bien prend ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue dans notre groupe un peu en retard. » la rassura James avec un clin d'oeil.

Soléna ferma les yeux quelques secondes, de sorte qu'elle ne vit pas les regards inquiets qu'échangèrent ses amis, soucieux de sa réaction inattendue. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, c'est un sourire rayonnant qui se dessina sur son visage.

« Excusez-moi, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout c'est... merci beaucoup.

\- Un conseil, attend un peu avant de dire merci... Aïe ! Lily, pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de pied ? » s'exclama James en se penchant pour, apparemment, masser son tibias.

Tous les autres lancèrent au fauteur de trouble des regards lourds de sens tandis que Soléna se retenait d'exploser de rire. Il s'était vendu tout seul, c'était trop mignon. Pourtant, quelque part, elle se mit à angoisser. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien put lui préparer ?

Mais pour ne pas les décevoir, elle fit mine de rien, et Sirius la sauva par une remarque nasillarde.

« Tu es sûr que c'était un coup ? Ca se trouve ta copine voulait juste te faire du pied. »

Peter éclata de rire. Soléna les regarda chacun leur tour, et sentit les larmes remonter à la surface, et sa gorge la serrer. Ils étaient si gentils avec elle et elle... Elle, elle les trahissait tous... La jeune fille prit la carte de vœux et se leva du banc.

« Excusez-moi. »

Soléna quitta la Grande Salle sans se retourner et s'assit à l'ombre du grand escalier d'honneur, entre deux piliers, à même le sol, en ramenant ses jambes contre elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait quelque chose pour son anniversaire de la part de gens qui étaient ses amis. Ses amis.

Ce mot résonnait étrangement dans son esprit. C'était si irréaliste. Elle, la petite Soléna Swanatton, la fille de Mangemort, la Mangemort en devenir, la fille salie, souillée, perdue, noire, insensible, manipulatrice, cynique... pouvait-elle vraiment se faire des amis ?

D'une main tremblante, Soléna leva la carte à hauteur de ses yeux et se mit à lire les messages des Gryffondor. Peter lui faisait un blague qu'elle ne comprit pas sur les betteraves, Remus, tout comme Alice, lui souhaitait une année heureuse. James la taquinait, comme d'habitude, et enfin, Lily lui laissait un très joli mot plein d'amour. Seul Sirius n'avait rien écrit. Cette constatation la déçue beaucoup trop et beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait pût le tolérer.

Dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Gryffondor, les septième année s'interrogeaient du regard. Aucun n'était rassuré par la réaction de Soléna, et surtout, ils ne comprenaient pas. Ce n'était qu'une carte. Elle était passée des larmes au rire puis de nouveau aux larmes en un claquement de doigts, avant de les quitter dans la précipitation.

« Vous croyez qu'on a fait une connerie ? Ca se trouve, elle n'aime pas son anniversaire, ou quelque chose dans le genre, marmonna James en cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de sa petite amie, qui semblait bien moins surprise que les autres.

\- Non je pense surtout qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude. Elle ne doit pas savoir comment réagir.

\- Mais du coup pour... enfin, on annule ?

\- Non, surtout pas, contredit la rouquine. Il faut qu'on le fasse.

\- Sauf qu'elle est dehors maintenant, fit remarquer Alice.

\- Voilà comment on va faire... »

OoO

« Léna ? »

Soléna releva la tête et sourit à la préfète-en-chef qui venait de la rejoindre dans sa cachette. Lily s'assit à ses côtés.

« Elle te plait ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la carte d'un mouvement de menton.

\- Elle est magnifique. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, c'est juste... j'avais besoin de m'isoler pour la lire.

\- On est pas vexés. On s'inquiète juste un peu.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Soléna dégluti silencieusement. Voilà que sa gorge recommençait à se serrer sans qu'elle n'ai rien demandé.

« Merci beaucoup. Je l'adore. »

Lily hocha la tête et se releva déjà en lui tendant la main.

« Quoi ?

\- Viens. »

Docile, et toujours interrogative quant à l'abstention de Sirius à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire sur sa carte, Soléna se redressa et suivit son amie dans les couloirs. Elle se doutait bien, grâce à la gaffe de James, que quelque chose l'attendait quelque part. Elle les soupçonnait de lui avoir préparer un autre cadeau, et Soléna ne savait vraiment pas comment elle réagirait s'ils lui tendaient un paquet enrubanné.

Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Sirius n'avait rien écrit sur cette carte ?

Etait-ce pour lui montrer qu'il était déçu de leur conversation ? Etait-ce une façon pour lui de la faire souffrir, une sorte de vengeance parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à dire ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire, parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son aveu ? Elle ne pensait pourtant pas Sirius capable d'une telle chose.

Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui faire passer un message ?

« Après toi. »

Lily, avec un sourire, lui désigna la porte d'une salle de classe vide. La jeune femme lui jeta un petit regard amusé et entra sans hésitation. Elle sursauta tout de même lorsqu'un grand cri collectif retentit et sa vision fut soudain brouillée par des éclats roses et argentés. Elle papillonna des yeux pour se rendre compte que ses amis venaient juste de lui jeter des confettis à la figure.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Elle fut aussitôt assaillit par des bras qui l'entourèrent et se retrouva bientôt coincée entre six corps. Bizarrement, elle se détendit tout de suite et leva la tête vers le plafond pour rire.

« Vous êtes malades ! »

En abaissant de nouveau les yeux, son regard croisa celui, orageux, de Black, qui l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle lui répondit en secoua la tête et en souriant à son tour.

Lorsqu'enfin la pression se desserra autour d'elle, et qu'elle put respirer normalement et librement, elle plongea son regard dans tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

« Merci je... en fait, c'est la première fois qu'on m'organise quelque chose pour mon anniversaire.

\- Sérieux ? s'exclama James avec son tact légendaire. Tes amis ne t'ont jamais rien organisé ?

\- James ! »

Lily lui lança un regard assassin mais Soléna sourit et secoua la tête pour la rassurer.

« C'est rien. En fait, James, c'est ma première année dans une école. J'ai toujours suivit des cours chez moi, et avec ma grande timidité... enfin je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis qui auraient pu organiser ce genre de choses.

\- Oh. »

Potter sembla pensif un moment avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

« On est très honoré d'être les premiers dans ce cas !

\- Merci. »

Soléna regarda chacun de ses camarades avec un sourire, sourire qui se figea une demie-seconde lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sirius une nouvelle fois et qu'elle se rappela qu'il n'avait rien écrit sur sa carte. Pourquoi ? En son fort intérieur, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était pour la punir. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle aurait sûrement réagit de la sorte à sa place.

« Et maintenant, les cadeaux ! s'écria Alice.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, c'est trois fois rien. »

Harper lui tendit une petite boîte argentée enrubannée qu'elle hésita à prendre. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Soléna ressentait comme de l'appréhension à l'idée d'accepter leur cadeau. Comme si se faisant, elle acceptait aussi et assumait l'amitié qui les liaient. Etait-ce de cela dont il s'agissait ?

« Tu ne regardes pas ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, s'empressa-t-elle de corriger, si ! Oui. »

Soléna entendit un petit ricanement attendrit mais n'en tint pas compte et ouvrit l'écrin. A l'intérieur, un badge en forme de tête de lion dorée rugissait sen silence. C'était tout petit, presque ridicule, d'aucune valeur matérielle. Pourtant Soléna en fut touchée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Tu vois, c'est rien du tout. » répéta Alice, espérant tout de même au fond d'elle-même que Soléna démentirait.

Et à la grande surprise de la concernée, c'est ce qu'elle fit avec un grand sourire.

« Non, je l'adore ! Vraiment ! » s'exclama-t-elle en remerciant tous ses amis du regard.

Lily sourit et posa une main sur son épaule avec bienveillance.

« On s'est dit que... comme ça tu saurais qu'au moins à Gryffondor, tu auras toujours une famille. »

OoO

 _« A Gryffondor, tu auras toujours une famille. »_

Assise seule au pied d'un mur froid, au beau milieu d'un couloir du château, Soléna ne cessait de repenser à sa journée, en tournant entre ses doigts, encore et encore, le petit badge qui lui avait été offert plus tôt dans la journée.

Toutes les surprises de ses camarades l'avaient touché, tours à tours, et le symbole de ce présent, encore plus. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille à proprement parler, car comment qualifier de famille un père trop faible pour protéger ses enfants, une mère qui en décédant les avait abandonné, elle et son frère, et... John.

Elle n'avait pas non plus l'impression que les Gryffondor étaient sa famille. Mais après tout, qu'y connaissait-elle ? Rien, probablement.

Lorsqu'elle se repassait les événements de sa journée, et même ceux des derniers jours, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Non pas qu'elle eût toujours été sincère à Poudlard, mais elle ne reconnaissait même plus la fille qu'elle croyait être cachée tout au fond d'elle-même, loin dernière Soléna Swanatton et Soléna Gryffondor. Juste celle qui s'appelait Léna. Etait-ce mieux ? La question n'était pas même là. Elle aurait juste pouvoir savoir qui elle était, pour une fois.

 _« Tu me plais beaucoup Soléna. Vraiment. »_

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, sur le quai de la gare, les mains dans les poches, avant de monter d'un pas détaché dans le train. Ce qu'elle ne s'était pas demandé, alors, c'était laquelle de toutes ces Soléna lui avait plût. Et elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire que c'était celle qu'elle n'avait jamais montré à personne.

Soléna sortit de la poche de sa cape d'uniforme la carte d'anniversaire sur laquelle il n'avait rien écrit, et s'énerva contre elle-même. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste l'accepter, au lieu de le ressasser sans cesse ? Et puis c'était vraiment ridicule d'ainsi toujours tourner ses pensées vers Black. Elle aurait mieux fait de se concentrer un peu plus sur l'anneau de lune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ? »

Soléna se crispa en entendant la voix de Sirius au-dessus de sa tête et leva les yeux vers lui en refermant ses doigts sur la carte de vœux.

« Je pensais. Au calme.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ?

\- Si tu veux. »

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un instant avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur à ses côtés. La mâchoire serrée, il avait l'air préoccupé aux yeux de Soléna, et sa déduction se confirma vite lorsque Sirius poussa un profond en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Sirius attendit une seconde avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Il faut que je sache quelque chose.

\- Vas y.

\- Lily m'a dit qu'elle t'avait retrouver en train de pleurer à la soirée du nouvel an. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'on venait de... tu sais...

\- Parce qu'on venait de coucher ensemble ? »

Sirius ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attendre une réponse qui tarda à venir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Parce que je me sens coupable. On avait bu. Et j'ai peur que tu puisses penser que j'ai profité de toi. »

Soléna n'aurait pas pu mettre de mot sur ce que cette confession lui fit ressentir, sûrement par peur, et de ce fait, elle ne se sentit pas le force de lui mentir.

« Peut-être un peu. Mais ce n'est pas du tout à toi que j'en veux Sirius, c'est à moi.

\- C'est débile. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Toi non plus.

\- J'en sais rien. »

Black secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

« Il y a plein de chose que je ne fais pas bien, en ce moment. Surtout avec toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas... bafouilla Soléna, quelque peu prise au dépourvu.

\- Moi non plus. »

Cette conversation ne menait nul part et commença à faire planer un malaise entre les deux adolescents. Soléna ne répondit rien et baissa à son tour le regard, vers sa carte d'anniversaire. Sirius du suivre son mouvement car il tendit la main vers le carton, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Soléna soupira.

« On est ridicule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- On est là, à ne se parler qu'à demi, à cultiver cette espèce de... cette espèce d'ambiguïté...

\- Désolé.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, ça ne m'aide vraiment pas. »

Soléna vit Sirius se troubler, et se rendit compte que sa phrase pouvait paraître dure. Mais il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, à toujours être gentil et attentionné avec elle.

« Pardon, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, plaisanta Sirius en se détendant un peu.

\- Ok, bien renvoyé.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui dit-il soudain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ferme les yeux. »

Soléna lui envoya un regard légèrement inquiet avant de s'exécuter, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer. Elle entendit un bruit de frottement, puis un cliquetis.

« C'est bon. »

La jeune fille rouvrit les paupières et fronça les sourcils en direction de Sirius, qui n'avait pas bougé. D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait autour d'elle rien qui ai pu lui demander de fermes les yeux.

« Et ?

\- Je ne savais pas quoi écrire, annonça Sirius d'une voix tendue. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien écrit sur ta carte. Je ne savais pas du tout comment exprimer ce qui me passait par la tête quand je cherchais quelque chose à te dire. »

Soléna ne savait pas si elle devait bien prendre cet aveu, redoutant le sens caché de ses paroles. Encore.

« Et puis à chaque fois que j'arrivais à formuler quelque chose... Ca me semblait tout de suite tellement... je ne sais pas, un peu faux peut-être.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

\- Plein de choses.

\- Tu recommences avec les sous entendus.

\- Ouais, je sais. » Sirius eu un petit sourire en coin. « Cette fois, c'est fait exprès. »

Pour rire, Soléna lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule qui les fit pouffer tous les deux. Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. C'est alors ce moment que choisi Sirius pour ouvrir la main et pour lever une chaîne en argent au niveau de ses yeux. Devant lui se balançait un pendentif, comme une bague en argent.

« Mais je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir fait de cadeau. »

Soléna écarquilla les yeux. Etait-il en train de lui dire que ce collier était... était pour elle ?

« Sirius...

\- Tiens. »

Presque avec gêne, il lui tendit le bijou et Soléna le prit avec précaution. Il était très beau, incrusté de ces petites pierres transparentes et brillantes. Il scintillait.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci, c'est magnifique. »

La jeune fille mit le collier autour de son cou puis tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor qui lui sourit doucement et soudain, elle croisa son regard orageux, ce qu'elle avait soigneusement éviter depuis son arrivée. Son ventre se tordit, ses joues la chauffèrent, son cœur s'emballa. Non, ça recommençait !

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Pourquoi est-ce que sa voix était devenue d'un seul coup beaucoup plus grave, plus posée ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'éclat dans ses yeux, celui qui la perturbait tant, était revenu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression que leur corps étaient désormais deux aimants contre lesquels elle ne pouvait résister ?

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, s'entendit-elle murmurer, la gorge sèche, le souffle coupé, sans qu'elle n'ai de contrôle sur ses mots.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vendredi soir, pendant notre discussion...

\- Oui ? »

Soléna déglutie, et frissonna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle fixait les yeux de Sirius depuis beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps, et qu'elle sentie qu'elle s'y perdait.

« J'ai... »

Sirius semblait comprendre cette tension qui l'habitait car il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et Soléna eu alors l'impression qu'une bulle de savon se tenait entre eux, les empêchant de se toucher, mais prête à éclater à tout moment.

Mais quelque part, elle ressentait une grande appréhension, d'un genre nouveau, comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle avait aussi un peu peur, peur de ce qu'elle avait de nouveau envie de faire. Elle ne savait pas. Les yeux gris de Sirius l'appelaient. Et s'il la repoussait ? Elle avait l'air d'une adolescente à cet instant, mais pour une fois, elle s'en fichait. Pire, elle savourait, elle était bien.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

La question se perdit au moment où la bulle éclata et que Soléna posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius. Cela lui fit comme une crépitement dans l'estomac et la sensation s'intensifia lorsque le garçon posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue pour la caresser.

« J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser, répondit la jeune fille dans un souffle en se reculant de quelques centimètres seulement.

\- Et maintenant ? » La voix du jeune homme tremblotait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Pour toute réponse, Soléna scella de nouveau leurs lèvres.

* * *

 _Salut tout le monde !_

 _Voici le chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

 _Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre 17, alors je ne sais pas s'il va arriver tout de suite tout de suite. En plus, on entre en période d'examens, tout ça... Enfin je ferais de mon mieux, promis !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !_

 _Bizh !_


	17. Pardonne-moi, c'est tout

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Oui, je saiiiis ! Ca fait trop longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre ! Et je n'ai pas d'autre excuse que le manque total d'inspiration. Enfin pas tout à fait, je savais exactement ce que je voulais y faire, mais le caractère de Soléna est de plus en plus difficile à mettre en place pour moi :)_

 _Enfin en tout cas, le voici ! Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews malgré les absences, car ce sont elles qui me donnent la motivation de me replonger corps et âme dans mes écrits !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-septième**

* * *

« Non, Lily !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Pour la dixième fois, oui, c'est vrai. »

Soléna soupira et abaissa le livre sur la métamorphose qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle sentit ses camarades de dortoir monter sur son lit, avides de détails. Même Mcdonald s'était rapprochée et assisse sur le lit le plus proche pour entendre.

« Quoi ?

\- Mais raconte un peu plus !

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! répéta une nouvelle Soléna.

\- Mais on est tes amies... » supplia Lily tandis qu'Alice hochait vivement la tête.

La jeune Swanatton haussa un sourcil ironique qui lui valut une moue faussement vexée de la part de ses camarades. Soléna ferma son livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Elles lui avait déjà fait le coup deux semaines auparavant, lorsqu'elle et Sirius étaient rentrés à la salle commune main dans la main, et qu'ils avaient échangé un dernier baiser avant de monter se coucher. Leur premier baiser en public qui avait bien entendu rendu Lily et Alice complètement folles.

« Vous savez que vous commencez à me vexer ? On n'est pas des animaux, on peut se contrôler ! s'exclama Soléna en croisant les bras.

\- Oui enfin... c'est de Sirius Black dont on parle, répondit Harper en haussant les épaules.

\- Et bien tu seras sans doute heureuse d'apprendre qu'il sait résister à ses pulsions sexuelles ! » commença à s'agacer Soléna.

Alice secoua la tête, désolée.

« Je ne voulais pas dire...

\- Ca ne fait que quinze jours, la coupa Soléna. C'est tellement nouveau et... enfin c'est trop tôt. »

Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas encore prit le temps de se retrouver tous les deux seuls, ne serait-ce que pour discuter. La jeune fille avait peur, et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas honte de se l'avouer, car elle n'avait aucune idée de comment une petite amie devait se comporter. Pour le moment, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment retrouvés en tête à tête, ce qui lui avait évité de se poser trop de questions, ou de faire une bêtise.

C'était étrange. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, mais pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. Machinalement, ses doigts se portèrent au pendentif que lui avait offert Sirius et qui ne l'avait plus quitté. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de l'embrasser, du lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'appréciait plus que les autres ? Et d'un autre côté, elle se sentait bien soulagé depuis qu'elle avait comprit que Sirius ressentait la même chose à son égard. Oui, c'était étrange.

« Ok, on change de sujet ! dit Lily en frappant dans ses mains. Ca vous dirait qu'on se fasse une soirée couple tous ensemble ? Alice, tu pourrais demander à Franck s'il veut venir.

\- C'est que... on s'est disputé alors, je ne sais pas trop... commença Harper.

\- Justement, profites en pour te réconcilier avec lui.

\- Quand tu a dis qu'on allait changer de sujet, c'est bête, mais je t'ai presque cru. » se moqua Soléna en reprenant son livre.

Evans leva les yeux au ciel et Mary, toujours aussi discrète, pouffa.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas en parler à Sirius ?

\- Non, ça veut dire que je trouve ton idée débile.

\- Hey ! Mon idée n'est pas débile.

\- Euh... si. »

Soléna leva une nouvelle les yeux de son livre pour croiser le regard agacé de Lily et retint un rire. Mine de rien, elle adorait la taquiner un peu.

« Ca se trouve, Sirius va l'adorer, mon idée débile.

\- Ca, ça m'étonnerais fortement.

\- Si je demande à Franck, tu demandes à Sirius, proposa Harper, comme un défi.

\- Non. »

Soléna ne se voyait vraiment pas demander à Sirius de faire une soirée couple avec Evans, Potter, Harper et Londubat. C'était niais, ça sentait le thé et les petits gâteaux à des kilomètres, et rien que lorsqu'elle se représentait le terme « soirée de couple », la jeune fille le voyait écrit en rose, aspergé de paillettes.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est débile, comme concept. Et discriminatoire. Vous imaginez comment vont se sentir les autres ? tenta Soléna. Remus, Peter... les pauvres !

\- Oui, en fait, tu as juste peur de lui demander. »

Soléna lança à Alice un regard assassin puis sans savoir pourquoi, éclata de rire.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Non, mais pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non, je t'assure, je n'en sais rien... »

Soléna plaqua une main contre ses lèvres pour tenter d'étouffer ses hoquets et se pencha en avant, l'autre main sur son abdomen maltraité. Elle, avoir peur de demander à Sirius de l'accompagner à une soirée à laquelle elle n'avait même pas envie de participer ? Ca c'était la meilleure ! Alice ne la connaissait vraiment pas.

Retrouvant son calme, Soléna darda sur Alice un regard un rien arrogant.

« Je n'ai pas peur de le lui demander. J'en ai juste pas envie.

\- Pardon d'avoir du mal à te croire. »

La jeune fille allait répliquer, quand un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, lui fit plisser les yeux. Car soudain, le manège d'Alice lui paru claire comme de l'eau. Harper aussi, visiblement, ce souvenir de cette fois où elle l'avait poussé à bout et où Soléna avait finit par dévaler les escaliers sans réfléchir pour leur prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur de parler à Sirius. Or cette fois-ci, elle ne rentrerait pas dans ce jeu-là.

« Laisse tomber, ça ne marchera pas.

\- De quoi ? » Le ton de Harper se fit soudain bien trop innocent. Elle savait que Soléna avait comprit. « Ah mais moi, je ne fais que donner mon avis...

\- Ca va, laisse-la tranquille. »

Lily vint à son secours, avec tout de même un petit sourire en coin que Soléna n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Si elle ne veut pas le demander à Sirius, on ne va pas la forcer... »

OoO

Soléna fronça les sourcils, la baguette tendue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui faisait tout dérailler à chaque fois. Et puis elle était fatiguée.

Elle s'était levée tôt pour s'entraîner à ce foutu sortilège, avait passé une nuit atroce à rêver de biscuits et de thé rose bonbon. Elle avait déjà marre de cette journée qui ne faisait pourtant que commencer. Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui confirma ce qu'elle craignait. Il n'était que neuf heures. Un samedi matin, c'était de la torture.

Le seul point positif était que personne, ou presque, n'était susceptible de la trouver dans cette salle de classe à cette heure-ci de la journée. Les élèves devaient tous dormir, roulés au chaud dans leurs draps, certains peut-être éveillés, redoutaient de mettre un pied dehors, à cause de la température plus que basse de cet hiver. Il faisait si froid que le lac avait commencé à gelé par endroit. Rien de très dur, de très résistant, mais assez pour qu'on y trouve un prétexte pour rester au chaud dans son lit.

Soléna se concentra sur le gobelet devant elle. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle arrivait à maîtriser tout un tas de sorts qui n'entraient pas même dans le programme scolaire de cet école et qu'elle se trouvait actuellement incapable de changer la couleur de cette eau ? Elle pinça les lèvres, plus agacée que jamais. Elle se sentait faible et Merlin savait à quel point elle détestait ça.

La porte soudain s'ouvrit derrière elle et elle se retourna pour faire face, étonnée, à Sirius, les mains dans les poches. Que faisait-il là ? Et plus que tout, comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Pas réflexe, son regard balaya la salle. Oui, ils étaient seuls. Elle dégluti, laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

« Salut.

\- Salut...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Sans attendre de réponse, le garçon passa à côté d'elle, s'approcha du verre d'eau. « Tu t'entraînes ?

\- Oui, je n'arrive pas à lancer le sort de Flitwick, j'en ai marre. »

Sirius rit et repassa derrière elle. Soléna avait un étrange ressenti, comme s'il évitait de la regarder. Elle chassa cette pensée.

« Vas y, je te regarde. »

La jeune femme aurait voulu protester qu'elle allait encore moins y arriver s'il elle sentait ses yeux poser sur elle, mais elle décida que cela ferait bien trop pleurnicharde et lâche. Elle hocha la tête, se concentra sur le verre de toute ses forces. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, elle sentit une main glisser délicatement sur sa taille, alors que l'autre écartait ses cheveux sur l'une de ses épaules, afin de faire de la place pour un baiser léger à la base de sa nuque.

« Je ne vais pas vraiment réussir à me concentrer, là. » se résolut-elle à lui chuchoter. Elle sentit son sourire sur cou. « Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Sirius se détacha d'elle et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Enfin, elle croisa ses yeux gris. Enfin, elle sourit à son tour.

« Ca ne va pas te plaire. Pas du tout. » Elle haussa les sourcils, et le garçon continua en grimaçant. « Lily et Alice sont venues me voir aujourd'hui pour me parler d'un... d'une espèce de soirée qu'elles voulaient organiser. »

Soléna écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, furieuse. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient, à toujours se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas, sincèrement ? Elle ne leur avait rien demander ! Le Gryffondor sentit sa colère car il pencha la tête sur le côté, pas si étonné que ça.

« Je me suis douter que si elles venaient me voir, c'était que tu avais dit non.

\- C'est juste que je trouve ça débile, comme idée... marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Peut-être pas tant que ça... »

La jeune femme arbora alors une moue de surprise et croisa les bras.

« Quoi ?

\- Ca peut être sympa de se retrouver tous ensemble... »

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Sirius trouva l'idée « sympas », ni qu'il puisse adhérer à ce genre de concept complètement niais et qui sentait à des kilomètres l'eau à la rose. Elle le vit tout à coup bien différemment, presque romantique. Seulement pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme, plutôt du genre à vous bombarder de bouquet de fleurs tous les jours en vous écrivant sur des petites cartes aux dessins cul-cul à quel point il ne pourrait pas vivre sans vous.

« Euh... ça ne me tente pas du tout.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Ah oui ? »

Et puis Soléna se sentait agacée, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, par cette certitude qu'affichait Sirius quand il parlait de ce qu'elle pensait ou ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait tellement l'air sûr de lui, s'en était énervant.

« Ouais.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent, comme un défi.

« Disons que je ne vois pas vraiment Soléna Swanatton à ce genre de soirée. »

Soléna Swanatton. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas entendu appelé comme cela. Et que cela se fit de la bouche de Sirius Black la perturba si bien que ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, dans l'expression de tout son étonnement et de cette douleur étrange qui la prenait subitement.

Soléna Swanatton. Que dirait son frère, que dirait son père ? Pire que dirait le maître s'il la voyait ainsi ? Aussi affaiblit par ce sensation qui la poussait vers Sirius chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et qui l'aveuglait, au point qu'elle en oubliait ce pourquoi elle était là, et pire, qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. Elle était une Swanatton. A quoi jouait-elle ?

La voix du jeune homme lui parvint, floue, lointaine, comme l'écho d'un écho déjà ténu.

« Quoi ? »

Soléna revint à elle et croisa le regard gris interrogateur braqué sur elle. Gris orageux. Elle aimait croisé ce regard. Il l'apaisait, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il sache toute l'ampleur de son effet sur elle.

« Tout va bien ? T'avais l'air... ailleurs.

\- Oh, oui... ça va. Tu as raison en fait. »

Bien entendu qu'il avait raison. Jamais Soléna Swanatton n'irait dans une soirée avec son petit-ami et deux autres couples d'amis. Jamais.

Sirius attendit en dans un silence insistant l'explication à cette phrase. Elle sourit et se pencha pour attraper son sac en bandoulière. Car elle n'était plus celle qu'elle avait essayer d'être depuis toutes ces années.

« On devrait aller à cette soirée.

\- Quoi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de pousser une exclamation, cette fois-ci pleine de surprise, et il la suivit tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle de classe. Soléna s'adossa à un mur, amusée.

« Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Quand j'ai abordé le sujet il n'y a pas deux minutes j'ai cru que tu allais te jeter sur moi.

\- Ca peut toujours se faire. »

Sans prévenir, Soléna passa une main derrière la nuque de Sirius et l'attira à elle pour un baiser. Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais. Mais je préférais cette façon de voir les choses.

\- Moi aussi. » avoua-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Sirius se pencha de nouveau vers elle mais la jeune femme s'échappa et continua son chemin, mutine. Malgré la trahison évidente de Lily et Alice qu'il allait falloir qu'elle leur fasse payer à un moment ou à un autre, elle se força à paraître d'humeur joyeuse.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé, au fait ? »

Et tandis que Sirius lui disait en souriant que c'était un secret, son esprit s'envola vers un manoir sombre ou l'attendait une destinée qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir jeté comme on le fait avec un manteau qui ne nous correspond plus, trop usé.

Lorsque Lily et Alice, assises dans la salle commune, virent Soléna et Sirius revenir ensemble, leur première réaction fut de baisser la tête en priant de toutes leurs forces que la jeune fille ne les remarque pas tout de suite. Peine perdue, Soléna les repéra à la seconde où elle franchis le trou laisser béant par le tableau de la Grosse Dame et se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle voulait léger vers ses camarades. Sirius, lui, monta dans son dortoir, sûrement à la recherche de ses amis.

« Alors on fait des cachoteries ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en s'accroupissant près de ses amies qui échangèrent un regard peu rassuré.

\- On s'est dit... qu'il te ferait changer d'avis...

\- Et vous aviez raison. Pour une fois. »

Harper et Evans se regardèrent cette fois avec le plus grand étonnement du monde, et Soléna éclata de rire, s'attirant les coups d'œils agacés d'un groupe de cinquième année qui travaillaient dans un coin.

« Ouais, je vais venir à votre stupide soirée. » Soléna s'assit sur le canapé, près de Lily. « Bon, maintenant, à toi d'honorer notre arrangement Alice.

\- Quel arrangement ?

\- Je parle à Sirius, tu parles à Franck. »

Aussitôt, Harper se renfrogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Soléna sut à la seconde qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

« Euh... vous ne vous êtes pas reparlé ? » Alice glissa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- C'est facile pour toi, c'est Sirius qui est venu te parler, pas le contraire. Tu triches.

\- Je ne te parle plus de cette stupide – pardon Lily, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de venir que le concept est remonté dans mon estime – de cette stupide soirée entre couples. Je te parle de te recoller les morceau du tiens, de couple.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends la place de Lily-la-conseillère-matrimoniale ? » nasilla Alice, pourtant toujours l'air triste, tandis que la-dite conseillère matrimoniale protestait d'un petit cri indigné et d'une moue vexée.

Soléna sourit et son attention fut attirée par le groupe de septième année de Gryffondor qui descendit à ce moment les escaliers qui menaient vers les dortoirs. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius et tous les deux se sourire de loin. Les garçons passèrent leur chemin et sortirent de la salle commune, sans doute pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Quand Soléna revint à ses amis, Alice la regardait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir une illumination bien drôle.

« Ah non, c'est bon, j'ai ma réponse. » Soléna lui adressa une grimace pleine de sens. « Mais pour en revenir à Franck, je ne peux pas juste aller le voir, et faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ah ça non ! s'exclama Lily. Mais il faut que vous ayez une conversation. Absolument. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! Tu as vu dans quel état ça te met ?

\- Et tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'il te lance dans la Grande Salle pendant les repas.

\- Les regards qu'il me lance ? s'étonna Alice.

\- Oui, du genre torturés. » précisa Soléna en soupirant.

Harper détourna son visage vers les flammes qui ronflaient dans la cheminée, et Lily haussa les épaules en réponse à l'air qu'affichait Soléna. Bizarrement, elle espérait que cette histoire entre Alice et Londubat s'arrangerait vite.

OoO

 _Toc-toc-toc._ Soléna baissa la tête vers ses chaussures en attendant l'autorisation d'entrer dans le bureau directorial. Elle avait peur. Elle était déterminée, mais effrayée.

« Entrez, Miss Swanatton. »

La jeune femme poussa doucement la porte et entra lentement dans l'imposant pièce. Elle se sentait intimidée comme jamais, et elle ressentait comme des fourmis dans le bout de ses doigts. Elle releva les yeux vers Dumbledore, assit dans son grand fauteuil, son regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Un peu de thé ? » Soléna secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'avança un peu plus, le ventre noué. « Alors, que me vaut votre visite ? J'ai cru comprendre à votre message que le sujet était assez pressant...

\- L'anneau de lune. C'est ça qu'il veut. »

Les traits du vieil homme se figèrent et l'éclat de ses yeux redoubla d'intensité. Il se leva de son siège. Soléna, sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Tu es en certaine ? » Elle hocha difficilement la tête. « Pourquoi ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas...

\- Oui, bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais confié son but à une simple adolescente... » Dumbledore contourna son bureau et se mit à faire les cents pas.

La jeune femme avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que son maître apprenne sa trahison. Mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder ses amis sans voir les yeux rouges du Lord. Machinalement, ses doigts se portèrent à son pendentif. Et Sirius. Il était si gentil avec elle, elle avait l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait décidé à tout avouer à Dumbledore ? Un enchaînement de petites choses qui pouvaient sembler insignifiantes, mais qui l'avaient fait pleurer à chaud de larmes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleurer, depuis le premier de l'an en réalité. Mais là...

Lily et Sirius... Aujourd'hui, les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle à Poudlard lui avait remué les entrailles. Lily, qui s'était jeté à son cou après qu'elle l'ai aidé pour un devoir, en lui répétant une bonne dizaine de fois à quel point elle l'adorait et à quel point elle était une bonne amie. Soléna s'était sentie si mal. Car elle n'était pas une bonne amie. Elle n'en connaissait pas énormément sur l'amitié, mais il lui semblait que l'honnêteté était primordiale. De même que pour un couple.

Sirius... Ils s'étaient baladé le matin-même dans le parc, tout les deux. Il lui avait prit la main, elle s'était sentie détendue. Et puis, au loin, elle avait aperçu Regulus et Severus Rogue en pleine discussion à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Et elle avait eu peur. Pas pour elle, mais pour Sirius. Et si ces deux-là décidait, un jour, par amusement, de révéler sa relation avec Sirius au maître ? Elle s'était rendue compte combien elle avait été stupide depuis quinze jours, à s'afficher en public avec lui. Elle le mettait en danger, elle se mettait en danger. Et elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette peur.

« Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Non. » Soléna dégluti. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Bientôt, le maître perdrait patience. « Non, je... Je n'arrive pas à faire parler Sirius et...

\- Sirius Black ? Il a l'anneau ? »

Soléna hocha la tête, au bord des larmes.

« Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je ne veux pas leur faire du mal, à aucun d'entre eux, je... Mais il me tuera si je ne le lui rapporte pas, je le sais et... » La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage tandis qu'un hoquet menaçait de faire jaillir les pleurs. Non. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore la sondèrent un instant en silence.

« Je pourrais t'aider, si tu le voulais.

\- Je... »

L'aide d'Albus Dumbledore. Le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps. D'après les rumeurs, le seul qui avait jamais fait peur à Lord Voldemort. Comment pouvait-elle refuser ? Elle pourrait enfin être elle-même, elle le savait, si elle acceptait son offre. Un poids commença à s'envoler de ses épaules... mais n'y retomba que plus lourdement alors que l'image de son père et de son frère s'imposait à son esprit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. SE désister de sa mission, c'était condamner sa famille, elle le savait. Qu'elle ne réussisse pas, et c'était elle qui payerait le prix fort, mais qu'elle abandonne et qu'elle quitte les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'étaient tout ceux à qui elle tenait qui en pâtiraient.

Secouant la tête, une grimace de douleur sur le visage, Soléna fit un pas en arrière.

« Je ne peux pas.

\- Si, tu le peux, Soléna. Tu es assez forte.

\- Non. Ma famille... C'est... non. Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. »

Et avant que son directeur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, Soléna tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du bureau. Elle était faible. Elle courut aussi loin que possible du bureau, haletante. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Pourtant c'était celle qu'elle avait, elle n'avait pas le choix.

En proie à une nouvelle crise de larmes, la jeune Swanatton partit se réfugier dans les cachots, là où personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller la chercher. Elle se recroquevilla au sol, dans un coin sombre, la tête sur les genoux, en revoyant sans cesse le regard que lui avait adressé Dumbledore, un regard qu'elle ne saurait jamais décrire.

Elle avait cru pouvoir passer un moment de calme, seule avec ses pensées torturées, mais des voix lui firent relever la tête. Elles étaient chuchotées, beaucoup trop ténues pour qu'elle n'en saisisse le sens, mais c'était deux garçons. Sans un bruit, Soléna se leva, priant pour ne pas se faire repérer, et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un voix étonné et presque affolée l'interpella. Elle se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Soléna se retourna doucement vers les deux jeunes hommes qui la regardaient. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Black junior, et ne fut pas étonnée le moins du monde de se retrouver face au regard méfiant et scrutateur de Rogue.

« Rien du tout, Black répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre froide.

\- T'as pleuré ? »

L'étonnement évident de Regulus la fit tressaillir et elle essuya ses joues, furieuse.

« Non. Lâche-moi, s'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons, bien décidé à s'éloigner le plus possible de ces deux Mangemorts.

\- Non, attends ! »

Des bruits de pas retentirent et bientôt on la saisit par le coude pour la retourner de force. Elle poussa un cri d'indignation et de protestation.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

\- Non, mais t'es pas bien de traîner ici ! Imagines sur qui tu aurais pu tomber ! Sérieusement !

\- Quoi ? »

Soléna écarquilla les yeux. Qui était ce jeune homme qui avait l'apparence et la voix de Regulus Black ? Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Sans qu'elle n'ai retrouvé l'usage de la parole tant elle était choquée par la situation, Regulus la tira vers un renfoncement à l'abri des regards.

« A quoi tu joues ?

\- Toi, à quoi tu joues ! » réussit enfin à cracher Soléna en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Regulus darda sur elle un regard perçant, presque tout aussi perçant que celui du professeur Dumbledore, et cela la fit frissonner. Elle tenta cependant de garder contenance et son air agressif.

« Si tu cherches à m'amadouer pour mieux me planter un couteau dans le dos, je te préviens...

\- Non. Je t'assure que non.

\- Ah oui ? A cause de toi Jonathan a péter un câble !

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, ok ? »

Soléna se figea. Il était désolé ? Ces mots venaient-ils réellement de sortir de sa bouche ?

« Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Ecoute-moi bien, d'accord ? On est pareil tous les deux.

\- Quoi ? Toi et moi ? Ca va pas, t'es malade !

\- Ecoute-moi j'ai dit ! » Regulus attrapa les bras de Soléna et la plaqua contre un mur. Mais bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas l'air agressif, juste désespéré. « Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir. On a pas choisi notre camp, on l'a choisi pour nous, hein, ? Toi ton frère n'a jamais été réquisitionné et c'est toi qui a été forcée de servir à sa place, et le miens... Ah Sirius ! Qui s'est enfuit, qui est parti, sans moi ! Ca m'a condamné ! »

Soléna entre-ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint, c'était comme si son cerveau était vidé.

« Ouais, t'avais jamais réfléchis à ça, n'est-ce pas ? continua Regulus, presque avec douleur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis aussi dévoué ? Mais parce que je suis comme toi, un faux pas et je pars nourrir les vers de terre et tout le bordel ! Et à cause de qui ? Sirius ! Tu crois qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais m'enfuir avec lui ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il est parti et c'est tout. »

La jeune femme sentit la poigne de Black retomber et il la lâcha en soupirant. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait proche de Regulus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux te venger de ton frère ?

\- Quoi ? » Il sembla surprit. « Non, je... Je veux que tu me pardonnes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai fait quelque chose... dont je ne suis pas fière et...

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Regulus leva vers elle un regard suppliant.

« Pardonne-moi, c'est tout. »

Sans avoir la force de penser à quoi que ce soit, Soléna hocha la tête et sans attendre plus, Regulus disparu dans les noirceur des cachots. Il avait raison sur un point : ils étaient dans le même pétrin. Sauf que si lui semblait résigné à accepter son sort, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus juste elle contre le monde. Aujourd'hui, il y avait des gens qu'elle aimait.

Ils avaient beau être dans le même bateau, dans ce navire, c'était chacun pour sa peau.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances !_


	18. Séduis Sirius Black

_*voix de Père Noël* Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Qui veut des cadeaux ?_

 _Et enfin le chapitre dix-huit !_

 _Oui je sais, j'ai été affreusement longue. Mais le voici ! Et le jour ne Noël en plus... On peut dire que c'est un peu un cadeau, non ?_

 _Merci à tous pour vos review et merci à ceux qui suivent toujours cette fiction !_

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huitième**

* * *

Une énorme cloche, lourde, sonna quelque part dans le château, prouesse technique, assurément, puisque la grande horloge du château n'en possédait pas. Prouesse magique, plus précisément. Toujours est-il que lorsque retentit le gong, un grand brouhaha s'éleva des salles de classe et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les couloirs soient de nouveau submergés par des dizaines d'élèves pressés de fuir les cours, au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

Postées devant la porte de la salle de métamorphoses, trois filles de septième année, appartenant visiblement à Gryffondor, faisaient le pied de grue.

« Non, mais il n'est pas là, aller, on s'en va ! »

Alice, pour la dixième fois, tenta de se faufiler entre ses deux amies pour quitter le couloir, et pour la dixième fois, Soléna et Lily retinrent chacune un de ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Hors de question. On l'attend, tu le vois, tu lui sautes dessus, et on n'en parle plus ! »

Soléna sourit en entendant Lily parler de cette manière.

« Je vous déteste, souffla Harper en se retournant vers la salle de classe qui se vidait peu à peu.

\- Tu nous remercieras plutôt quand tu pourras enfin de nouveau embrasser Franck. »

Alice se renfrogna un peu plus, sûrement certaine que ses amies avaient raison et se mura dans un silence qui ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes, car elle poussa un petit gémissement lorsque Londubat sortit enfin dans le couloir, entouré de ses amis. Gémissement qu'elle souhaitait visiblement utiliser pour attendrir ses amies, mais la technique ne fonctionna que peu et après avoir échangé un regard et un haussement de sourcil, Soléna et Lily lui donnèrent un petite poussée dans le dos. Trébuchante, elle fit quelques pas en avant.

Tout en regardant son amie avancer avec hésitation vers le Poufsouffle, la jeune Swanatton se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle en arrive à vouloir aider Alice Harper dans ses problèmes de cœur. Quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait rit au nez de celui qui lui aurait prédit des amis, Sirius, et de l'espoir. C'était pourtant bien ce qu'il y avait en elle : de l'espoir, un espoir qui l'embrasait toute entière. Elle irait voir de nouveau le professeur Dumbledore, ne s'enfuirait pas cette fois-ci. Ensemble, ils trouveraient une solution. Elle avait confiance, pour la première fois de sa vie, en quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

« Tu crois qu'elle s'en sort bien ? »

Au chuchotement de Lily, Soléna haussa les épaules. Alice regardait le bout de ses chaussures, se balançait d'avant en arrière, visiblement plus que gênée de devoir s'exprimer devant les amis de Londubat qui n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de les laisser en tête à tête.

« Ce sont vraiment des abrutis ! » souffla Soléna avec agacement en voyant l'un des garçons pouffer.

Franck et Alice s'éloignèrent finalement du groupe, disparurent au détour d'un couloir, cherchant une certaine intimité pour pouvoir discuter plus sereinement. Evans soupira de soulagement.

« Enfin, j'ai cru qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais ! Je ne comprend vraiment pas comment elle peut avoir aussi peur de lui parler, c'est ridicule...

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui angoissait à l'idée que James ne l'ai pas embrassé sur la voie 9 ¾ ? »

Soléna reçut un regard noir en riant.

« Quoi, c'est vrai !

\- C'est vrai, oui, mais ça m'arrangerait franchement que tu effaces cet épisode de ta mémoire.

\- Aucune chance ! »

Alors que Lily bougonnait dans son coin que « c'était pas cool » et que Soléna riait aux éclats, cette dernière sentie une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard gris de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Peter de sa voix anormalement aigüe pour son âge.

\- On attend que Alice et Londubat sortent de derrière ce couloir, répondit Soléna en pointant le-dit couloir du doigt, en s'embrassant, ensemble et heureux.

\- Ils s'étaient encore séparés ? » s'étonna Remus en haussant les sourcils.

Il était vrai que ces deux-là se séparaient et se remettaient ensemble à un rythme assez soutenu pour être remarqué. En réalité, Soléna avait l'impression qu'à la moindre dispute, au moindre désaccord, ils annonçaient à tord et à travers leur rupture. Du côté d'Alice du moins, car il lui semblait aussi que Franck subissait quelque peu les sautes d'humeur et les crises de sa chère et tendre au caractère impulsif. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois seulement.

Lily acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ? »

La rouquine haussa les épaules à la question de James.

« Aucune idée. Ca ne devait pas être plus important que la dernière fois. »

Soléna sentit le menton de Sirius se poser sur son épaule, ses bras venir l'enserrer, son torse se coller à son dos. Elle sourit et appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

« Serait-ce notre soirée couple qui se joue ? chuchota-t-il avec amusement à son oreille.

\- Un peu, pouffa la jeune fille. C'est qu'on se voit mal ne pas faire ça sous le nez d'Alice si elle ne s'est pas réconcilier avec Franck.

\- Avoue-le, tu pries secrètement pour qu'ils ne se réconcilient pas.

\- Oh ! »

La jeune Swanatton poussa un petit cri faussement indignée et repoussa Sirius avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Comment oses-tu ?

\- Je dis juste que si Alice et Franck pouvaient attendre encore un peu avant de se remettre ensemble, tu aurais le temps d'échafauder un plan pour éviter d'aller à cette soirée – comment tu l'as décrite déjà ? ah oui ! – rose à paillettes !

\- J'imagine qu'on est pas invité, Peter et moi, nasilla Remus en secouant la tête.

\- Non Lunard, sauf si tu te décides enfin à nous annoncer ta relation avec Queudver, évidemment. » répondit James, ce à quoi Pettigrow protesta en couinant.

La troupe rit de bon cœur de son affolement, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice et Franck reparurent, main dans la main, et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe des Gryffondor sous les sifflets des amis de Londubat, toujours autant abrutis.

« Salut tout le monde, dit Franck avec un sourire.

\- Salut.

\- Alice m'a parlé d'une soirée, ce week end... »

Soléna darda sur Alice un regard scrutateur. Quoi ? Déjà ? A ses côtés, elle entendit Sirius qui se retenait d'exploser de rire.

« On dirait bien que tu vas être obligée de la subir, cette soirée couple, finalement. »

Rien que pour son ton moqueur, Soléna l'aurait bien étouffé dans son sommeil.

OoO

 _Ca n'est finalement pas si terrible que ça_ , se dit Soléna en portant son verre emplit de bièraubeurre à ses lèvres. _Pour le moment du moins._

Cachés dans une salle de cours inoccupée, comme il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines à Poudlard, insonorisée pour l'occasion, Lily, James, Sirius et elle venaient de servir les premiers verres dans l'espoir que cela fasse venir Alice et Franck, qui manquaient pour le moment à l'appel. Pourtant, aucun des quatre adolescents n'en était surpris le couple fraichement reformé mettait à profit tous les instants pour se retrouver seuls et profiter l'un de l'autre.

Soléna avait été franchement soulagée en pénétrant dans la salle de classe. Connaissant Lily, elle appréhendait avec horreur de devoir passer sa soirée entourée de rose et de guimauve. En réalité, aucune décoration n'avait été ajouté à la pièce, et seuls six verres, quelques bouteilles ainsi qu'une énorme boîte de bonbons sorciers trônaient sur ce qui aurait fait office de bureau professoral si la salle avait été utilisée. Avec le recul, Soléna se dit que c'était tout à fait normal. Après tout, leur passage serait bien plus facile à faire disparaître ainsi.

Car il n'était point utile de préciser que cette petite fête sélecte et privée se déroulait dans une clandestinité des plus totale. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant que ce soit Lily qui soit à l'origine de cette idée, si on y réfléchissait bien, elle qui se targuait d'être une préfète-en-chef exemplaire. Peut-être pas tant que cela, finalement.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait s'ils ont donné une heure ou pas ? » s'enquit la rouquine en remplissant les verres des deux retardataires.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules et répondirent par la négative. Apparemment, personne n'avait eu de leurs nouvelles. Quels bons amis ils faisaient ! Soléna bu une gorgée du breuvage frais alors que Sirius se penchait vers elle.

« Alors, ça va, tu survis ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Pour l'instant, grinça-t-elle, se refusant à avouer qu'elle s'imaginait pire torture.

\- Bon, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop tarder. »

Lily tendit un verre à James et, d'un accio, récupéra le sien posé un peu plus loin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, la rassura son petit ami.

\- Mais s'il leur arrive quelque chose ?

\- Hey, on est pas dans la forêt interdite ici. Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont sûrement en train de passer un intense moment de sexe dans un passage secret du château.

\- Merci, James. » répondit la rouquine sarcastique, alors que Sirius, lui, éclatait de rire. Bien sûr.

Alice et Franck ne tardèrent pourtant pas à arriver, et rien de leur signalait qu'ils venaient de passer un « intense moment de sexe dans un passage secret du château ». Ils n'étaient ni rouges, ni débraillés, quoi qu'un peu essoufflé, mais s'excusèrent et prétextèrent avoir courut pour ne pas être trop en retard. Cela se tenait.

La soirée se passa en somme très bien. Ils burent essentiellement du jus de citrouille, se racontèrent des blagues, des souvenirs. Soléna apprit énormément sur les premières années des compères à Poudlard et rit beaucoup, en s'en faire pleurer. Enfin presque. Ou du moins, elle espérait que personne ne l'ai vu essuyer une larme après que James lui ai raconter la fois où Sirius avait renversé sa potion-gum sur ses cheveux en quatrième année et qu'il avait fallut les lui couper et les lui faire repousser ensuite pour pouvoir enlever toute la gum accrochée à ses mèches.

Elle apprit également à mieux connaître Alice et Franck, puisqu'ils étaient ceux dont elle était le moins proche. Autant dire que lorsque que l'ambiance commença à retomber et que chacun sentit que la fin de cette soirée arriverait bientôt, Soléna ne pouvait qu'arriver à la conclusion qu'elle s'était... bien amusée...

« Hey, ça vous tente un petit jeu ? s'exclama James, alors qu'il était déjà tard, et que les conversations s'amenuisaient de plus en plus.

\- Quoi comme jeu ? »

Soléna, suspicieuse, fronça les sourcils. S'il proposait un jeu à boire, elle le jurait, elle le tuait. Bon, peut-être pas finalement, mais en pensé alors, et violemment.

« Tu vas voir. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les tables pour les pousser et les mettre en carré. Lily, Franck et Alice se levèrent pour l'aider. Visiblement, ils avaient tous oublié leur condition de sorcier et donc les baguettes qui étaient en leur possession et qui aurait put déplacer les tables à leur place. Soléna soupira et sentit que Sirius l'attirait à elle.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Tous aux abris, plaisanta la jeune femme, pensant qu'il parlait de leur futur jeu.

\- Chut. Viens avec moi. »

Soléna écarquilla ses yeux, étonnée, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête mais le Gryffondor posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui mima de se taire avec un brin de malice dans les yeux. Il lui prit la main et, en silence, alors que leurs amis riaient en essayant de construire un carré parfait, ils sortirent de la salle de cours.

A peine dehors, Soléna se retint d'éclater de rire.

« Est-ce qu'on vient vraiment de les abandonner, là ?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu prépares ?

\- Viens. »

Incapable de refuser devant son sourire, la jeune femme le suivit dans les couloirs et, après être passé trois fois devant le même pan de mur sous les rires de Soléna, ils s'arrêtèrent soudain devant une porte qui ressemblait fortement aux portes des salles de cours.

« Qu'est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est... La Pièce Va et Vient ?

\- Plus connue sous le nom de Salle sur Demande, oui. » acquiesça Sirius avec fierté.

Soléna le regarda avec une admiration non feinte.

« Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? »

Seul un rire lui répondit et le garçon la tira doucement à l'intérieur. La pièce n'était pas grande, voir limite exiguë, mais un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et le seul canapé leur suffirait largement. Un grand lustre éclairait cette petite salle carrée.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un effort sur ta demande ? » se plaignit tout de même Soléna en se posant sur le canapé. Pour la forme. Que Sirius ne s'imagine pas qu'il avait tout bon non plus. Même si c'était bien le cas.

« C'est que je ne considérait pas que l'endroit soit vraiment important. » rétorqua Sirius en se penchant vers elle pour emprisonner ses lèvres, par-dessus l'accoudoir.

D'abord, Soléna se laissa faire. Non pas que cela lui était désagréable, loin de là. Sentir la bouche de Sirius contre la sienne lui procurait des sensations qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir éprouver un jour. Mais quand elle sentit que la jeune homme tentait d'enjamber l'accoudoir, et ce sûrement pour coller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, elle tourna la tête et les lèvres de Sirius s'écrasèrent sur sa joue.

« Oh là, doucement, rit-elle en voyant l'air ahuri de Sirius. Tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé de cette stupide soirée dans le seul but d'abuser de moi quand même ?

\- Arrête, je suis sûr que tu t'es bien amusée en plus, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu te plains juste pour te donner un genre.

\- Même pas vrai. »

Il sourit. D'un sourire pour lequel Soléna aurait pu se damner. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas mettre toutes ses pensées sur le compte de l'alcool et pour cause, aucun d'entre eux n'avait bu assez pour pouvoir y prétendre.

« Comment vous avez trouvé la Salle sur Demande d'abord ? réitéra-t-elle en croisant les bras, feignant d'être vexée.

\- On a nos petits trucs.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est un secret, mademoiselle. »

Ce disant, il posa une main sur sa cuisse et se mit à la caresser doucement. Soléna la fixa un instant en essayant par tout les moyens d'arrêter de frissonner à chaque fois que Sirius remontait un peu trop haut sur sa jambe.

« Dis-donc, Black, tu es particulièrement pressant ce soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- J'ai envie de toi. »

Soléna sursauta et se tourna vers Sirius, les yeux ronds, en se sentant rougir comme une gamine. Quoi, sérieusement ? Elle _rougissait_ ? Ses yeux gris se plantèrent dans les siens et elle y lit de l'amusement.

« Je ne pensais pas que mon honnêteté te ferait cet effet-là. » commenta-t-il.

 _Moi non plus_ , pensa la jeune fille en détournant le regard, préférant se trouver étrangement absorber par les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Il avait envie d'elle. S'il savait combien c'était réciproque. Mais trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Les mensonges, le maître, John, l'anneau de lune, et malgré ses yeux gris dévastateurs... elle ne pouvait pas.

« Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on va faire quoi que ce soit ! s'exclama soudain Sirius en retirant sa main. Je veux dire, ne te sens pas obligée de... Enfin je ne voulais pas... »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, visiblement gêné. Soléna décida de le laisser se débattre un peu tout seul puis, sans rien dire, Soléna se leva, s'approcha du feu et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il lui avait déjà mentionner combien il s'en voulait pour leur nuit du premier de l'an. Combien il avait cru qu'elle-même lui en voulait. Mais il était si loin du compte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Cette phrase, elle l'avait murmuré. Comme si cela lui donnait une excuse. Pas sa faute si Sirius entendait, elle l'avait dit si bas... Pas sa faute si Sirius n'entendait rien, elle l'avait dit quand même. Un léger grincement se fit entendre dans son dos et des bras virent encercler sa taille. Le jeune homme avait visiblement entendu. Elle sentit le menton de Sirius se poser sur son épaule.

« C'est vrai ? » l'entendit-elle demander dans un souffle.

Elle hocha la tête. Peut-être que Jonathan avait raison finalement. Peut-être qu'elle était plus attachée à Sirius qu'elle ne l'aurait du, peu importe le contexte qui gravitait autour d'eux. Car autrement, comment expliquer ces picotements qui lui parcouraient la peau chaque fois qu'il la touchait ? Ou bien l'abonnement que son estomac semblait avoir prit pour les montagnes russes chaque fois qu'elle sentait sa présence ? Ou encore les battements désordonnés de son cœur chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard ?

« C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. »

Comment qui que ce soit pouvait avoir confiance en elle ? En toute connaissance de cause ? Est-ce que Sirius l'apprécierait toujours autant lorsqu'elle lui avouerait enfin tous ses secrets, à la fin de cette guerre ? Est-ce que les autres seraient toujours ses amis, quand ils découvriraient avec quelles ruses elle les avait manipulé pour parvenir à ses fins ?

A ses fins... L'anneau de lune lui semblait bien loin. Inaccessible même. Elle savait que Sirius l'avait en sa possession, mais finalement, en avait-il lui-même conscience ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Elle avait passé tant de temps à lui en parler que s'il avait été au courant qu'il l'avait dans ses affaires, il le lui aurait sûrement dit. Non ? A moins qu'il ne lui fasse pas encore assez confiance ? Mais alors, que devait-elle faire, pour qu'il s'en remette aveuglément à elle ?

Elle secoua la tête. Et voilà qu'elle repartait dans ses élucubrations. Quand cela se terminerait-il ? Quand pourrait-elle enfin ne penser que pour elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. A dire vrai, elle avait même peu de chances d'en sortir vivante, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, Soléna sentit les mains de Sirius la forcer à pivoter dans sa direction et son regard gris chercha le sien.

« Dis moi de quoi tu as peur.

\- De tout. De moi. » Soléna, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, porta ses mains au visage du jeune homme. « J'ai peur de te faire du mal... » Les mots sortaient sans qu'elle ne cherche à les contrôler. Elle en avait besoin.

« Toi ? » Sirius rit doucement et l'attira contre lui en la serrant avec chaleur. « Soléna... Tu ne ferais pas de mal à un Botruc... Comment est-ce que tu pourrais me faire du mal ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, enfouit plutôt son visage contre le torse de son petit-ami. Lui ne voyait pas, mais elle ne savait que trop bien de quel manière elle pourrait le faire souffrir. Trahison, mensonge, abus, manipulation, maux, meurtre... Comment réagirait-il, si elle lui contait sa vie, sans rien omettre, là, tout de suite ? La garderait-il serrer tout contre lui ?

Et ça y était. Elle était repartit dans ce cercle dépressif qui la prenait chaque fois qu'elle était trop longtemps confrontée à elle-même.

Alors elle se détacha de Sirius, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Faux. Torturé. Il le comprit mais ne dit rien.

« Viens. »

Il lui prit la main et la reconduisit vers le canapé où il la fit s'assoir en travers de ses genoux.

« C'est fou ce que tu peux être doux... chuchota Soléna à son oreille en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui.

\- Crois-moi, je me surprend moi-même. » Les mains de Sirius allait et venait sur son dos. Elle sourit légèrement, vraiment. « C'est toi qui m'inspire.

\- Tu n'es qu'un baratineur. »

Il ricana et la serra encore plus fort. Soléna, le nez contre son cou, pouvait sentir son odeur à pleins poumons, et étrangement, cela apaisa quelque peu la douleur qui s'était abattue en elle comme une buche, mais ce sentiment fut bientôt remplacé par un autre, que la jeune Swanatton connaissait par cœur : le désir.

Il fallait qu'elle résiste. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter trop loin, plus avec Sirius, plus temps qu'elle se détesterait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, en se maudissant, en maudissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en maudissant son frère. Surtout son frère. Pourtant, sa peau l'appelait, si fort...

Soléna risqua un baiser rapide, juste à la base du cou. Officiellement, elle n'avait pas envie que cela ailler plus loin. Officieusement, elle le voulait cruellement. Elle s'imaginait déjà accueillir sur sa peau celle, brûlante, de Sirius, et malheureusement, la simple anticipation de toutes les sensations que cela lui procurerait la poussa un retenter un baiser, plus haut, plus près de sa mâchoire.

Elle sentit une des mains de Sirius se crisper sur sa hanche et son estomac refit des siennes. Mais elle adorait ça. Soléna se rendit compte que ses lèvres avaient remonté la ligne bien tracée et qu'elle venait de les déposer juste sous son oreille. La chaleur qui monta en elle la conforta dans cette action et la jeune femme décida de laisser sa langue faire son chemin jusqu'à la peau sucré, alors que ses deux mains plongèrent dans le col de t-shirt de Sirius.

« Soléna ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle grogna. Mais le jeune homme la força à se détacher de son cou et croisa le regard de Soléna, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un enfant à qui l'on aurait retirer sa friandise favorite. Il sourit et remit une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa belle.

« Et là, qui est pressante ?

\- Un jour, je te tuerai dans ton sommeil, Black.

\- Je sais. Et ce jour-là sera béni, parce que je mourrai en emportant comme dernière image celle d'une femme magnifique.

\- Pauvre con.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Sirius. C'était gentil.

\- Ca sonnait surtout faux. »

Soléna se replaça mieux sur les genoux de Sirius, de sorte que leurs visages se faisaient face.

« Non, mais je suis sérieux.

\- Tu as envie que je t'assassine ? répéta Soléna avec un haussement de sourcil, en total incompréhension.

\- Mais non. » Sirius se pencha vers elle et posa son front contre le sien. « Quand je dis que tu es magnifique. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bon dans sa poitrine et elle ne pu faire autrement que de répondre au baiser que Sirius lui donna avec fougue. Elle l'arrêta cependant lorsqu'elle sentit le jeune homme glisser sa main sous son t-shirt.

« Je... Pas ce soir, Sirius, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- D'accord. Tout va bien. »

Elle le sentit sourire de nouveau et ses mains reprirent sagement leur place, une sur sa joue, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, alors qu'ils repartaient tous les deux dans un baiser passionné. Et comme chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, elle percevait une lueur. Peut-être y avait-il, finalement, de l'espoir.

OoO

 _17 heures. Pas de retard._

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se levèrent du bout de parchemin pour se poser sur la jeune fille qui venait de le lui apporter, tremblante, bien qu'elle tentait de paraître la plus stoïque possible.

Il l'avait appelé.

OoO

Ses pieds atterrirent touchèrent lourdement le sol et elle dû attendre quelque secondes avant de retrouver son équilibre. Les voyages en portoloin, ce n'était pas encore totalement ça, il faudrait qu'elle pratique un peu plus. Quand elle eu retrouvé toutes ses capacités de déplacement sans risquer de passer pour une alcoolique précoce, Soléna poussa le portail de fer forgé, toujours le même, et pénétra dans la propriété des Swanatton.

Instinctivement, elle chercha Jonathan des yeux, dans l'ombre des murs, mais ne repéra aucune silhouette, aucune odeur de cigarette. Bizarrement, elle eu encore plus peur. Il était toujours là pour l'accueillir d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu ? Qui l'avait retenu ?

Ses pas firent crisser les graviers du chemins vers la porte du manoir. L'air frais lui glaçait les joues. Elle serra convulsivement ses doigts sur les pans de son manteau. Jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à sa montre. Seize heures quarante-sept. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'allaient penser ses amis en ne la voyant pas en cours cette après-midi. Dumbledore allait-il inventer un mensonge pour la couvrir ? Lily allait-elle le croire ?

« Soléna. »

La jeune femme leva la tête vers son père. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Soléna sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer dangereusement. Elle n'avait rien. Rien à apporter de nouveau, aucune information, aucun indice. Rien.

Elle avait peur de mourir. Et elle se sentait si faible...

Lentement, elle retira son manteau et le confia à l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Pas vraiment. En se redressant, elle sentit son pendentif appuyer sur sa poitrine. Soléna y porta la main et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Sirius.

« Il faut y aller.

\- Où est Jonathan ?

\- Déjà à l'intérieur. »

Soléna rouvrit les yeux brusquement et les écarquilla. Qu'est-ce que son frère faisait avec la maître ? Son regard interrogateur ne trouva aucune réponse et Warren se contenta de lui prendre doucement le coude et de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle où elle était attendu. Elle pensait qu'il la laisserait là mais son père posa une main sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Que se passait-il ?

« Je viens avec toi. » se contenta-t-il de dire avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle capta aussitôt le regard de son frère, debout près d'un mur, comme s'il essayait de s'y fondre. Il ne détourna pas les yeux et elle sentit comme il avait peur lui aussi. Elle frissonna, et sa gorge se serra.

« Jolie Soléna. Te voilà. »

Sa voix la glaça. Elle baissa la tête et se tourna vers son maître. Elle allait souffrir, elle le savait. Dans sa chair, dans son esprit. Soléna se força à respirer profondément, ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas au mage noir.

« Aurais-tu peur, Soléna ? Voyons, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je me mette en colère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son estomac se tordit douloureusement, ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment contre ses jambes.

« Allons, parle Soléna. Tu as eu tout le temps de découvrir où était cet anneau de lune maintenant.

\- Non, je...

\- Pardon ? Plus fort, jolie Soléna, je n'arrive pas à t'entendre. » Soléna sentit le maître approcher dangereusement. « J'ai cru que tu m'avais répondu ''non''... »

Menaçant, il glissa jusqu'à elle.

« Je n'ai pas encore... répéta plus fort la jeune fille.

\- Pas encore ? » Il marqua une pause. Inquiétante. « Essayes-tu seulement ? »

Soléna sursauta et se tendit aussitôt qu'explosa la question dans l'air.

« Il... Il ne dit rien... J'ai essayé... J'ai posé des questions... A ses amis aussi mais... » Soléna s'étrangla avant la fin de sa phrase et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent.

« Ah, il ne dit rien ? Il n'en parle pas ? » La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres se fit menaçante. « J'ai pourtant entendu dire que vous vous étiez beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps... »

La jeune fille sentit son estomac à se tordre, et elle prit peur. De quoi parlait-il, exactement ? De cette nuit du premier de l'an ou... de tout le reste ? Savait-il ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sirius ? Non, non, il ne pouvait pas, jamais, il ne devait pas...

« Vas-tu le démentir, jolie Soléna ? »

Elle n'osait rien dire, de peur de se trahir par mégarde, et sentit son souffle devenir saccadé. Non, pas Sirius...

« Réponds à ton maître !

\- Je... je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Ce n'est pas bien de me mentir, Soléna. » La voix aussi caressante que fausse, Voldemort fit tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts. « Je crois, moi, que tu sais pertinemment de quoi je veux parler... Mais vois-tu, j'espérais seulement que ta relation avec ce traître à son sang nous apporte au moins l'anneau de lune. Car bien entendu, c'est dans ce seul but que tu te jettes dans son lit...

\- Je... non, je... il ne s'est rien passé... rien du tout... » Soléna commençait à manquer d'air. Les larmes s'accumulaient dans sa gorge, menaçantes.

A cette confession, Voldemort se figea une demie-seconde, comme s'il réfléchissait, et fit quelque pas vers sa proie.

« Rien ? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eu un rictus froid. « Alors je crois que nous avons trouver quel effort tu pourrais faire, jolie Soléna. Tu ne vois toujours pas ? »

Soléna, haletante, les larmes aux yeux, secoua la tête de gauche à droite. En vérité, elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, non elle ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille...

« Ah non ? Et bien, nous allons devoir demander de l'aide à ta famille... A ce bon Jonathan par exemple, ton cher _, très cher frère_. »

Soléna sentit ses lèvres trembler davantage. Il savait. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais il savait. Son maître prit d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à s'emparer de son menton pour le tourner vers Warren et John.

« Mais comment préfères-tu que je l'appelle ? susurra-t-il à son oreille. Ton frère, ou ton amant ? »

Soléna gémit et tenta de se dérober mais la poigne se resserra sur sa mâchoire, l'obligeant à affronter le regard choqué de son père, et celui terrifié de son frère.

« Et oui, Warren. Qui l'aurait cru ? Tes deux propres enfants, céder aux péchés de la luxure et de l'inceste. Et dans ta cuisine, ici même. » Soléna écarquilla les yeux. Regulus. Regulus les avait surpris dans la cuisine. Regulus les avait dénoncé. Regulus, qui l'avait presque supplié de lui pardonner. Etait-ce aussi lui qui avait parlé de sa relation avec Sirius ? « Ta propre fille, une simple putain...

\- Non, il doit y avoir une erreur, supplia presque l'homme en regardant alternativement ses enfants.

\- Et bien demande-leur toi-même. » proposa Voldemort d'une voix caressante.

Warren se tourna vers son fils et chercha désespérément son regard, alors que John avait les siens rivés dans ceux remplis de larmes de Soléna.

« Jonathan ? murmura la voix tremblante de leur père. Jonathan, dis-moi que c'est faux... »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et il baissa la tête.

« Jonathan ! »

Le cri de désespoir que lança Warren fit gémir de nouveau Soléna, toujours prisonnière des mains du mage noir. Et alors que son frère relevait les yeux pour affronter son père, il s'effondra soudain au sol en hurlant de douleur, se tordant comme un forcené. Voldemort, sa baguette pointé sur lui, éclata de rire.

« Non ! cria Soléna sans pour autant oser se débattre. Non, s'il-vous-plait ! Je ferais tout, tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

Menaçant, la baguette toujours tendue vers Jonathan, Voldemort se colla un peu plus à elle, la forçant à regarder son frère hurler à la mort de son autre main. Elle pouvait sentir son corps dans son dos, et ce contact lui donna envie de vomir, de pleurer, de hurler.

« Réjouis-toi, j'ai une nouvelle mission à te proposer. Une mission qui devrait satisfaire une traînée telle que toi...

\- Je vous en pris, je vous en prie, murmura Soléna, à bout de souffle, à bout de force, les larmes dévalant ses joues déjà trempées, les yeux braqués sur Jonathan. Je vous en prie... Libérez-le, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez...

\- Séduis Sirius Black, annonça enfin la mage noir sans se soucier des supplications de la jeune fille. Devient plus qu'une amie pour lui, puisqu'il ne se confie pas à ses amis. Embrasse-le, caresse-le, devient sa putain, fais-le jouir, cède à tout ses caprices s'il le faut... Mais remmène-moi cet anneau de lune, Soléna, ou je vous tuerai, toi et ton frère. »

* * *

 _Joyeux Noël à tous !_


	19. Minuit tapante

**Chapitre dix-neuvième**

* * *

Retourner à Poudlard se révéla une épreuve que Soléna n'était pas certaine de pouvoir surmonter. Comparée ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement à la dernière fois n'aurait jamais été pu être juste. Elle sentait en elle une déchirure, plus grande et plus douloureuse que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu avoir jusqu'à maintenant. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression d'être si pleine de souffrance et si vide à la fois. Elle aurait mille fois préférer se faire torturer des dizaines de fois plutôt que d'éprouver ce sentiment.

Evidemment, tous ses amis lui avaient posés des questions lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu revenir à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin. Mais elle n'avait presque pas desserré les dents, trop effrayée à l'idée d'éclater en sanglots ou bien de laisser échapper un cri, comme un écho à ceux qu'elle poussait quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait fini par les quitter en vitesse et cela faisait presque deux jours entiers qu'elle les évitait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Tout était trop difficile. S'éloigner l'était tout autant que d'être proche d'eux.

Ce jour-ci, cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa Regulus dans les couloirs de sortilèges, elle ne tenta même pas de réfléchir et fit bien attention de croiser son regard en passant à ses côtés. Celui qu'il lui lança ne laissait pas de doutes sur les remords qu'il pouvait éprouver, et elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard dans un coin un peu plus reculer du couloir. Jouer sur la culpabilité était vraiment le meilleur moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

« Salut, Black.

– Je suis désolé. Soléna, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je te jure que je ne voulais pas...

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas, au juste ? » Le ton de Soléna n'était ni froid si sec. Elle semblait juste douloureusement las. « Nous dénoncer, mon frère et moi ? »

Regulus blêmi un peu plus et esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction avant de se rétracter, comme s'il se demandait s'il méritait encore de pouvoir la consoler.

« Je n'avais pas mesuré...

– Si, tu savais très bien ce qui arriverait. C'est pour ça que tu me demandais de te pardonner, l'autre fois, n'est-ce pas ?

– Soléna, il m'a obligé...

– Je sais. »

En réalité, Soléna n'était pas encore colère, elle n'en avait plus la force. Et Regulus avait raison, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau, ils ne pouvaient continuer de se faire la guerre. Elle devait lui pardonner. Parce qu'une question, cruelle, revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Aurait-elle agit différemment de lui ? Elle s'imaginait, pressée par le maître de trouver l'anneau de lune avant un autre, de découvrir que cet autre avec des relations charnelles avec sa sœur, n'avoir que cette carte pour sauver sa peau, ou du moins pour gagner du temps...

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Regulus.

– Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Je veux t'aider.

– A quoi ? » Soléna secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Ça fait des mois que je cherche cet anneau, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il n'est pas là.

– Si, il est là, affirma Regulus.

– Comment peux-tu en être si certain ? protesta la jeune femme.

– Je le sais parce que... »

Le jeune Black regarda derrière lui pour voir s'ils étaient bien seuls mais le silence du couloir désert ne sembla pas le rassurer pour autant.

« Pas ici. Retrouve-moi, ce soir, dans le cachot face à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. »

Pourrait-ce être un piège ? Cette idée n'effleura même pas Soléna une seule seconde. Elle avait confiance en lui.

« D'accord. Quelle heure ?

– Minuit tapante, répondit Regulus après un instant de réflexion.

– Soléna ? »

L'appel les fit se retourner et la jeune femme aperçue ses amis l'observer avec étonnement. James, Sirius, Lily, Alice, Remis, Peter... Ils devaient sérieusement se demander ce qu'elle faisait avec Regulus Black à l'ombre d'un couloir désert. Plus que tout, le regard de Sirius exprimait l'incompréhension et l'appréhension.

« Minuit. J'y serai, confirma-t-elle à voix basse juste avant que Regulus ne déguerpisse. Salut, souffla-t-elle au groupe de Gryffondor qui s'approcha d'elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Les yeux gris de Sirius semblaient près à lancer des éclairs.

« Rien du tout.

– Attends, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, vous vous battiez dans les couloirs, mais maintenant, il vient te parler pour rien du tout ? »

A juste titre, personne ne semblait la croire et Soléna compris qu'il lui faudrait rapidement changer de sujet. Ou mentir. Encore.

« Calme-toi, Sirius, ton frère n'est pas non plus un tueur en série, tempera Remus. Il était peut-être même venu pour s'excuser.

– Regulus ? S'excuser ? »

Sirius, sceptique, s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe mais Soléna posa une main sur son bras et ce contact le stoppa dans son élan. Voilà deux jours qu'ils ne s'était pas adressé la parole, pas touché une seule fois.

« S'il te plait, murmura la jeune femme. Tout va bien, il ne me voulait rien. »

Les yeux verts et implorants de Soléna le dissuadèrent de poursuivre et il soupira. Le sentant abandonner sa colère, elle le lâcha et attrapa son sac de cours, posé à ses pieds. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour partir et les laisser, encore une fois, mais soudain, Lily la pris dans ses bras. Soléna se figea. Ne pas pleurer, elle ne devait pas pleurer.

« Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Il faut que tu nous parles. On s'inquiète pour toi. »

Soléna se fit force pour ne pas lui rendre son étreinte et demeura froide comme la pierre. Lily fini par la libérer devant le manque de réaction de son amie, une expression de profonde tristesse sur le visage. Et ses yeux qui semblaient lui faire passer un message, un message que personne ne devait comprendre. Car elle seule pensait savoir ce qui mettait Soléna dans cet état. Elle était retournée chez elle, elle avait revue son frère. Que lui avait-il fait subir, cette fois-ci ?

Délicatement, elle replaça une mèche des cheveux châtains de Soléna derrière son oreille.

« C'est ton frère ? »

D'abord, Soléna sentie une vague de panique monter en elle. Comment Lily pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle mentionner Jonathan alors que personne d'autre qu'elle n'était au courant, qu'elle lui avait juré de ne rien dire ? Effrayée, elle s'obligea à ne pas regarder Sirius alors que son cœur s'emballait.

Des images lui revinrent, terrifiantes, comme chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle ne rêvait plus que de cela, de Jonathan, torturé, hurlant à la mort, dans cette pièce froide, noire, aux pieds de leur père. Et cette voix, cette voix glacée du démon, qui lui ordonnait de..

« Il est toujours malade ? »

La question de James la tira de ses sombres souvenirs. Malade ? Petit à petit, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle leur avait dit que John était malade, et que c'était la raison de ses allers et retours répétés jusque chez elle. Elle s'en rappelait à présent. Toujours horrifiée par les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux, Soléna ne répondit pas, se contenta de secoua la tête.

« Désolée, il faut que je j'aille... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne trouva aucune excuse, et se mit à courir le plus loin possible de ses amis. Ses gens à qui elle mentait sans cesse.

« Soléna ! »

L'appel de Sirius lui noua les entrailles mais elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être certaine qu'il ne pourrait pas la suivre. Derrière elle, les Gryffondor se regardèrent avec tout un tas d'émotions différentes. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère, Lily de la tristesse. Mais le sentiment général était l'impuissance.

« Ça ne doit vraiment pas aller, chez elle, constata Peter.

– A quoi tu t'attendais ? Son frère est tellement malade qu'elle à l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle presque tous les deux mois, lui lança sèchement Alice.

– Elle vous en a parlé ?

– Pas vraiment, tu la connais, elle ne dit jamais grand chose.

– Mais vous croyez que c'est grave à quel point ? »

Un silence suivit la question de Remus. Aucun n'avait de réponse, mais tous avaient trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait être. Seule Lily, muette, ne partageaient pas leurs craintes. Elle savait que la maladie dont souffrait Jonathan n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils pouvaient tous imaginés, et que les tourments de Soléna à ce propos n'étaient pas dû à une mort prochaine. La rouquine se demandait même si Soléna ne préfèrerait pas que son frère meurt.

Elle ignorait combien elle était loin du compte.

OoO

« Soléna ? »

La jeune fille se figea lorsque la voix de Mary Mcdonald s'éleva faiblement dans le dortoir plongé dans l'obscurité, priant pour qu'elle ne réveille pas Alice. Il ne tarderait pas à être minuit, et il lui fallait impérativement être à l'heure au rendez-vous. Si Regulus ne la voyait pas arriver pile à l'heure, il serait bien capable de rentrer immédiatement dans sa salle commune pour ne prendre aucun risque, et honnêtement, elle le comprenait. Mais si Alice se réveillait et la voyait filer en douce, elle la retarderait à coup sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'ai juste un peu soif, je vais chercher de l'eau. Rendort-toi, Mary. »

Sa camarade de chambre lui répondit d'un marmonnement incompréhensible et Soléna ne douta pas qu'elle venait de replonger dans le sommeil. Profitant de son aubaine, la jeune fille se glissa hors de son dortoir, descendit à petits pas jusqu'à la salle commune, et sortie dans les couloirs pour commencer son périple nocturne et interdit.

Heureuse d'avoir pensé à prendre un pull en constatant le froid ambiant et se doutant qu'il ferait encore moins chaud lorsqu'elle descendrait dans les sous-sols, Soléna ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre Regulus. Elle ne comptait pas traîner dans les couloirs plus que nécessaire. Elle pressait tant le pas qu'elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous avant même le jeune homme. Impatiente, Soléna laissa seulement entre-ouverte la porte du cachot et s'appuya contre un mur en jouant nerveusement avec le pendentif que lui avait offert Sirius. Elle allait peut-être enfin avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions à propos de l'anneau de lune ce soir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cette perspective la réjouissait ou, au contraire, la terrifiait.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, mais se détendit en reconnaissant Regulus, même à peine éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui passait par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

« Salut.

– Merci d'être venu. » s'entendit-elle répondre.

Il la regarda étrangement. Soléna se rendait à présent compte à quel point il lui était important de comprendre et elle sentait que les réponses viendraient de Regulus. Elle en avait le pressentiment.

« Je te devais bien ça. Mon aide. » Démentir aurait été malhonnête. Elle acquiesça. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

– Pourquoi es-tu si sûr que Sirius possède cet anneau ? Je le fréquente quotidiennement depuis des mois maintenant et je n'ai aucune preuve valable. »

Regulus hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol en l'invitant à faire de même. D'abord réticente à l'idée de geler son postérieur, Soléna fini par s'asseoir face à lui en s'enroulant un peu plus dans son pull bleu ciel.

« Ça remonte au moment où Sirius a quitté la maison. » Malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait, Soléna pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il vivait toujours ce départ comme un abandon. « C'était l'été entre leur cinquième et leur sixième année. Je me souviens qu'il y avait eu une terrible dispute ce soir-là, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi. Je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ne plus les entendre hurler. »

Regulus s'arrêta un instant comme s'il revivait la scène

« Ça ne criait pas souvent. Le plus souvent, ma mère n'avait qu'à fusiller Sirius du regard pour que mon père saisisse le moment et ne le consigne dans sa chambre. Je crois que ça n'a jamais vraiment dérangé Sirius en fait, j'imagine que de toute la maison, c'était la pièce qu'il préférait. Enfin ce soir-là, il a fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre et le lendemain, il était parti.

– Mais, qu'est-ce que le départ de ton frère a à voir avec... »

Regulus la coupa d'un geste de la main et poursuivit son histoire.

« On a découvert, quelques heures après sa fuite, qu'autre chose manquait à l'appel. Certains bijoux de ma mère avaient été volés, ainsi que de l'argent. Evidemment, Sirius n'était pas parti les mains vides, et ses armoires avaient aussi été vidées. En fait, ça ne m'a pas frappé au début, ce n'est qu'en entendant parler de toute cette histoire avec le maître que j'y ai repensé, que j'ai fait le lien. Quand ma mère a découvert la disparition de ses bijoux, la seule chose qui lui importait était un anneau. Je me souviens, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier des insultes envers Sirius, en disant qu'il avait condamné la famille, que nous allions tous être punis pour la disparition de cet anneau.

– L'anneau de lune, murmura Soléna plus pour elle-même que pour Regulus. Alors le maître l'avait donné à ta famille ? Pour qu'elle le protège ?

– C'est ma théorie. Je pense qu'il ne savait pas encore comment s'en servir quand il l'a découvert et l'a confié à mes parents en attendant de trouver une solution. Je ne pense pas que mes parents étaient au courant de ce qu'il cachaient, mais qu'ils devaient juste se sentir honorés d'aider le maître.

– Mais tes parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts ?

– Non, mais mon oncle, oui. C'est sûrement lui que le leur a fait passer, de la part du maître, argumenta le jeune Black. Ta famille non plus n'est pas Mangemort, et pourtant, Il vous fait assez confiance pour te confier une mission aussi importante et pour venir très souvent chez vous. »

Soléna fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai. Et soudain, une question lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il demandé à la famille Swanatton d'effectuer cette tâche qui semblait si importante pour lui au lieu de la confier à l'un de ses proches partisans ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. De même que d'avoir engagé Regulus pour cette même mission comme... comme une compétition entre leur deux familles et dont ils seraient les représentants ? C'était absurde...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, après ?

– Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de dire que nous serions puni un jour ou l'autre. Mais rien n'arrivait. Jusqu'au jour où Il a demandé à récupérer son bien. Je pense qu'il avait enfin trouver comment utiliser ses pouvoirs. Toujours est-il que nous ne l'avions plus. Etrangement, le maître n'a puni personne. Enfin, en apparence...

– Parce qu'en te demandant de me concurrencer dans la recherche de l'anneau, il te mettait au test, compris Soléna. On en ressortira pas tous les deux.

– C'est toi ou moi. » confirma le jeune homme d'un air sombre. Malgré cette révélation, Soléna ne se sentait pas surprise. « Et vous ?

– Quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que ta famille a fait pour être aussi punie comme ça ? »

Soléna secoua la tête. Regulus mettait là le doigt sur un noeud qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de démêler.

« Aucune idée. »

C'était pourtant une question tout à fait légitime. Si Regulus avait été mis sur la piste de l'anneau de lune comme punition pour sa famille, il était fort probable qu'il en soit de même dans son cas. A moins que le maître n'est voulu donné une chance aux Swanatton d'entrer dans ses rangs de façon plus officielle si elle parvenait à son but ? Elle ne savait pas.

Soudain, ils entendirent dans le couloirs des bruits de pas. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux à une vitesse impressionnante et Regulus fondit sur la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne tentait d'entrer.

« C'est bon, ils n'ont fait que passer. » assura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Soléna se détendit et desserra les doigts qu'elle avait enroulés autour de sa baguette par réflexe. Par mesure de précaution, Regulus jeta un sort d'insonorisation à la salle.

« Tu ne fermes pas ?

– Je ne peux pas, la plupart des portes des cachots sont protégées d'un sort spécial. Pour que personne ne puisse s'y cacher correctement, tu vois. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en se demandant comment James et Sirius arrivaient à trouver les cachots qui n'étaient pas protégés lorsqu'ils organisaient leurs petites soirées clandestines, comme celle de début d'année. Repenser à cette soirée fit remonter un tas de souvenirs. La manière dont Sirius s'était jeté sur Anthony comme un forcené... Elle n'avait jamais vraiment reparlé au Serdaigle d'ailleurs, à part pour s'assurer qu'il s'était remis correctement.

« Et donc, Sirius a l'anneau de lune... enchaîna-t-elle.

– Oui, j'en suis sûr.

– Et comment être sûr qu'il l'a apporté avec lui à Poudlard ? »

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu vouloir le garder en lieu sûr, la cacher chez les Potter par exemple, s'il connaissait la nature de cet anneau.

« Parce qu'il sait ce que c'est, assura Regulus. Et qu'il sait que l'endroit le mieux gardé de Grande-Bretagne, c'est Poudlard. Personne ne pourra venir le lui voler ici, à moins d'être déjà dans l'enceinte de l'école. Personne ne peut venir la récupérer.

– Personne sauf moi, grinça Soléna.

– Ou moi... »

Il y avait tant de doutes dans la voix du jeune homme. Et pour cause. Les deux seules personnes susceptibles de trahir Sirius étaient son petit frère et sa petite-amie.

« Mais tout ça, ce ne sont que des hypothèses... Tu n'en est pas certain. » insista Soléna.

Le jeune Black se balança d'avant en arrière avant de soupirer.

« Bon, ne répète pas que je viens de te dire ça. Mais Prince – pardon, je veux Rogue – à quelques dons de legilimens.

– Prince ? s'étonna Soléna en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi tu l'appelles Prince ?

– Ne pose pas la question, s'il te plait.

– D'accord. » concéda la jeune fille. Elle avait d'autres choses plus urgentes à voir avec lui. « Mais, s'il est legilimens, ça veut dire qu'il peut...

– Lire dans les pensées. Oui. Enfin en quelque sorte. Il ne contrôle pas encore très bien je crois, c'est encore très irrégulier.

– Et il a lu dans les pensées de Sirius, c'est ça ? devina Soléna. C'est comme ça que tu peux être sûr que l'anneau de lune est ici. »

Regulus acquiesça.

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? demanda soudainement Soléna.

– De quoi ?

– L'anneau de lune. Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? »

Si Regulus avait une idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler cet anneau, Soléna n'aurait plus qu'à se glisser jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et à fouiller partout où elle pouvait. Elle aurait une bonne excuse pour s'u trouver maintenant. A moins que Sirius ne l'est caché autre part dans le château pour être certain de le protéger. Mais où ? Dans la Salle sur Demande ? Dans un passage secret ?

Son enthousiasme soudain retomba immédiatement en songeant qu'elle allait encore devoir mentir, trahir, blesser. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Non, je ne sais pas, fini par répondre Regulus et quelque part, Soléna en était soulagée.

– Je peux te demander un dernier service ?

– Un service ? »

Soléna comprenait la réticence de Regulus. Donner des informations était une chose, mais ce qu'elle allait lui demander était un peu plus compliqué et le mettrait lui aussi en danger.

« Oui. Je veux juste que tu tiennes tes copains Mangemorts éloignés de cette histoire. » Le jeune Black hocha lentement la tête, attendant la suite. « Dis-leur que je sais où est l'anneau et que je ne vais pas tarder à m'en emparer. Avec un peu de chance, ils feront remonter l'information.

– Et... tu as vraiment une idée d'où il pourrait être ? »

Soléna hésita tout d'un coup à mentir. Après tout, Regulus n'était-il pas toujours son concurrent dans cette mission. Au yeux du maître, ils jouaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, et ce que le maître voulait prévalait sur tout le reste...

« Je ne sais pas, avoua finalement Soléna, décidant de considérer Regulus comme un allié, dorénavant.

– Et quand tu l'auras trouvé ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

La question la glaça. Que comptait-elle faire ? Il avait raison. Il était bien beau de se préoccuper à chercher cet anneau, mais que déciderait-elle, quand elle l'aurait entre les mains ? Choisirait-elle Sirius ? Elle condamnerait son frère. Choisirait-elle sa famille ? Ce serait se condamner elle-même.

« Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

 _Des explications s'imposent peut-être, non ? XD_

 _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de vous poster ce chapitre tant attendu. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas replongée dans cette histoire (ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment savent sûrement que j'avais perdu tous mes chapitres à cause d'un crash de mon ancien ordinateur) mais voilà, il y a deux jours, je me suis enfin décidée à remettre tous mes anciens chapitres postés dans un dossier et à réécrire, chapitre par chapitre, la fin que j'avais prévu pour Soléna et ses amis. Alors dans la foulée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce fameux chapitre 19..._

 _Me voilà donc de retours, et je compte bien vous jouer des mauvais tours, croyez-moi !_

 _En attendant, bienvenue aux nouveaux qui découvriront tout juste cette fiction, et bon retours aux anciens, si certains ont eu la patience de continuer à attendre ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre._


	20. Mon frère

**Chapitre vingtième**

* * *

Son sac pendu à son épaule, Soléna pris quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle les savait déjà attablés pour leur petit-déjeuner et bien qu'elle avait préparer son discours d'excuses tout au long de la nuit, l'idée même de devoir leur parler lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle était fatiguée de tout cela, si fatiguée...

Sa conversation de la veille avec Regulus l'avait remuée. Qu'allait-elle faire ? C'était bien une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Encore une, pour changer. La jeune fille avait l'affreuse impression que sa vie n'était plus faite que de tourmentes. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, c'était la réalité, et cette constatation était proprement effrayante.

Il lui faudrait cependant prendre une décision, un jour. Peut-être plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Et ce jour-là, elle devrait choisir entre sa famille et ses amis. Entre la loyauté et l'amour. Pouvait-elle même dire entre le mal et le bien ? Serait-ce si mal de vouloir protéger sa famille ? De vouloir se protéger par la même occasion ?

Son frère était au plus mal et son père, ne supportant plus de le voir si malade, avait sombré dans une dépression telle qu'il ne prenait plus le temps de lui reprocher d'être revenue dans sa maison. Voilà la fable qu'elle allait servir à ses amis dans quelques minutes. Dans quelques secondes.

Des quatrième année de Poufsouffle passèrent devant elle en l'observant étrangement. Pourquoi cette fille était-elle plantée comme ça devant la porte de la Grande Salle ?

Soléna attendit que le petit groupe ne la dépasse pour prendre enfin son courage à deux mains. Elle les repéra aussitôt qu'elle passa l'immense porte. Ils étaient assis au milieu de la table, James lançait des boulettes à Peter, Lupin tentait de lire, Lily et Alice semblaient plongées dans une conversation à voix basse. Sirius, lui, avait l'air plus qu'absorbé par le contenu de son bol.

Remus la repéra la première, en levant le nez de ses pages pour jeter un coup d'oeil légèrement irrité à James et Peter, qui commençait à répliquer en jetant des noix. Elle croisa son regard et hésita mais son hochement de tête la rassura.

« Salut ! Ça va mieux ce matin ? »

La question pleine de gentillesse de Remus réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille alors qu'elle faisait se tourner les autres dans sa direction. Il lui épargnait ainsi de devoir prendre la parole la première et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

« Oui, ça va. Et toi ? »

Le jeune homme opina du chef avec un petit sourire et posa son livre. C'est ensuite le regard émeraude de Lily qu'elle croisa, puis celui des autres et enfin, celui de Sirius. Qui se détourna aussitôt.

« Tu veux venir t'asseoir ? »

Soléna acquiesça à la proposition de James et s'assit entre lui et Sirius alors qu'il se poussait pour lui faire une place. Gênée, la jeune fille décida de briser immédiatement la glace et leur servie l'histoire qu'elle avait préparé.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir repoussé comme ça. »

Face à elle, Alice haussa un sourcils, attendant la suite. Tous ses amis s'étaient tu et l'écoutaient avec une attention qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'en méritait pas tant.

« Tu t'es enfin décidée à nous donner une explication ? »

La réflexion, sèche, venait de Sirius qui gardait ostensiblement la tête baissée sur son bol de céréales.

« Je... Vous savez que mon frère est malade... Il va de pire en pire en fait. » Chaque mot lui écorchait la bouche comme si elle avait des dizaines d'aiguilles. « Mon père ne le supporte plus, je crois qu'il est tombé en dépression. En tout cas il ne sort presque plus de sa chambre et quand il me croise, il ne réagit même plus... »

La main compatissante de James se posa sur son épaule. Elle esquissa un rictus.

« Pourquoi tu y retournes si c'est si horrible que ça ?

– C'est mon frère... » Soléna croisa de nouveau le regard de Lily, qui s'était figé. Bien sûr, même si elle ne connaissait pas la vérité, elle ne pouvait être dupe de son mensonge. Elle termina sa phrase en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « … je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

– Et c'est vrai que nous éviter va vraiment arranger les choses !

– Sirius...

– Non, laisse Remus. » Soléna se tourna vers son petit-ami. Elle n'osait pas le toucher. « C'est vrai, ça n'arrangera pas les choses. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seule. Essaye de comprendre ça... »

Ça, au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. La solitude l'avait toujours aidé à faire le tri dans sa tête, et même si, actuellement, elle était tout aussi perdue, elle en avait eu besoin. Sirius ne répondit pas, se contenta de boire une trop longue gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« S'il te plait... »

James se racla la gorge alors que le silence de son meilleur ami persistait et se leva de la table.

« On devrait y aller, non, on va être en retard en cours...

– Ouais !

– Bonne idée ! »

Tous le petit groupe se leva d'un même mouvement et Soléna regarda Sirius se lever en même temps sans lui adresser un regard. Son cœur gonflé de tristesse et d'une culpabilité meurtrière, elle les suivit hors de la Grande Salle à petits pas. A quoi s'attendait-elle exactement ? A ce qu'ils l'accueillent à bras ouverts ? A ce que lui, au moins, le fasse ? Ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote.

« Soléna ? »

L'appel discret de Lily la fit se redresser. La rouquine l'arrêta en posant une main sur son avant-bras et attendit que les autres se soient éloignés.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Deux options s'offraient à Soléna à cet instant.

Elle pourrait mentir. Dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il lui fallait juste se remettre de son séjour chez elle mais que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle savait que son frère n'était pas malade, et inventer une autre vérité ne l'enfoncerait après tout seulement qu'un peu plus dans le mensonge. Que risquait-elle de plus qu'elle ne risquait déjà ?

Elle pourrait aussi dire la vérité. Dire qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, que chaque pas, chaque mot, chaque respiration la faisait souffrir, qu'elle était perdue. Dire qu'elle avait peur, de leur faire du mal, de blesser tout ceux à qui elle tenais, dire que rien ne serait comme avant, qu'elle se sentait écartelée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Mais cela vaudrait-il le coup ?

« Léna... Parle-moi... »

Le surnom l'électrisa, et lui fit entrevoir une troisième porte. Une issue de secours.

« James a raison, on va être en retard. »

La fuite.

OoO

 _Soléna,_

 _Comment tu te sens ? S'il te plait, donne moi de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tes recherches avancent. Si tu as besoin d'aide, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, n'hésite surtout pas à me le demander._

 _Je t'en prie réponds moi et ne fait rien de stupide, ne te mets pas encore plus en danger._

 _Jonathan._

OoO

« Soléna, va chercher de l'essence de dictame. Maintenant ! »

Au son des gémissements de son frère, Soléna se précipita dans la salle de bain de son père pour trouver la petite bouteille remplit d'un liquide brun. Elle la trouva après quelques secondes de recherches tremblantes et courut la remettre à son père qui allongeait Jonathan du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans son propre lit.

« Non, c'est toi qui va le faire. » lui ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la chemise de son fils pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures.

Les joues trempées de larmes, Soléna secoua la tête de gauche à droite, effrayée.

« Moi ? Mais je...

– Soléna, ses blessures sont profondes. » Le regard de Warren Swanatton la transperça lorsqu'il le leva vers elle. « Il va souffrir, que tu le soignes ou pas, mais nous avons le pouvoir de l'aider, de diminuer cette souffrance. Tu m'entends ? » Sa fille hocha le tête dans une grimace de douleur. « Bien. Je vais le tenir. »

Les mains toujours autant agitées de tremblements qu'elle ne pouvait contrôlés malgré tous ses efforts, Soléna déboucha le flacon et fut bien forcée de baisser les yeux vers les entailles qui parcouraient le torses de Jonathan. Réaliser son état, imaginer sa douleur, lui brouilla la vue.

« Soléna, il a besoin de ces soins... »

Etouffant ses sanglots, l'adolescente versa la première goutte. Puis la seconde. Jonathan serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper de cri, se tendit, tenta de se redresser, comme piqué par une douleur plus aiguë encore, mais resta plaqué au matelas grâce au poids de leur père. Trois, quatre, cinq gouttes. Les coupures commencèrent à se refermer, diffusant dans l'air une odeur de brûlé.

Jonathan hurla lorsqu'une trop grande quantité de produit tomba sur son torse à cause des tremblements qui secouaient toujours les mains de sa sœur.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, je suis désolée. »

La torture dura encore quelques minutes, mais peut-être ne fut-ce que quelques longues secondes, et enfin Jonathan pu se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers, le corps en sueur, le visage crispé. Warren appela une elfe de maison qui arrive rapidement avec un somnifère et il l'administra à son fils.

Soléna, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, s'était repliée dans un coin de la chambre et recroquevillée au sol. Elle tremblait toujours et les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur son visage blême.

Au bout d'un moment, et après avoir embrassé le front de son fils finalement tomber dans un sommeil trop calme pour être réel, Warren vint s'accroupir devant elle et posa une main sur son genoux.

« Tu devrais aller dormir.

– Je ne pourrai pas.

– Essaye. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur son frère. Tout était de sa faute, tout, absolument tout.

« Soléna... » La voix de Warren se fit étrangement douce. « Tu dois te reposer. Il te faut retourner à Poudlard demain. »

L'adolescente laissa échapper un sanglot et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras. Elle n'en aurait jamais la force.

« Soléna, tu dois être forte, murmura son père comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et tu dois réussir. »

Lorsque son père lui eu une nouvelle fois conseillé d'aller s'allonger et eu quitter sa chambre, Soléna se redressa. Chacun ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, tendus à l'extrême, et chaque pas en direction de son frère l'aurait fait grimacé si elle n'avait pas en tête la douleur que lui devait ressentir, même l'esprit embrumé de somnifère, si puissant soit-il.

Il avait l'air si paisible ainsi, sa tête posé sur les oreillers blancs, la respiration lente, le visage détendu. Contraste terrible avec celui qu'il était quelques instants plus tôt. Il était beau. Lentement, Soléna remonta la couverture verte émeraude jusqu'à son cou et embrassa son front brûlant.

OoO

La lettre de Jonathan entre les doigts, Soléna sentit ses mains recommencer à trembler. Elle inspira à fond, expira, plusieurs fois, pour calmer l'angoisse qui menaçait de la submerger. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce que envisager de laisser tomber son frère ? Et pour qui ? Des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis six mois tout au plus ? Ses amis...

La tête entre les mains, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit. Réussir. Elle devait réussir. Coûte que coûte. Mais comment ? Comment récupérer cet anneau après lequel elle courait depuis des mois ? Des mots qui l'avaient autrefois effrayés résonnèrent dans son esprit. « Séduis Sirius Black. Devient plus qu'une amie pour lui, puisqu'il ne se confie pas à ses amis. Embrasse-le, caresse-le, devient sa putain, fais-le jouir, cède à tout ses caprices s'il le faut... » Etait-ce si simple que cela ? Suffirait-il qu'elle lui donne une nouvelle fois son corps pour qu'il lui confie tous ses secrets ?

Encore légèrement chancelante, le cœur en lambeau de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Soléna s'assura d'avoir repris contenance dans le reflet du miroir avant de descendre à la salle commune. En sortant du dortoir, elle croisa Alice qui montait visiblement se coucher.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Je... Tu sais où est Sirius ?

– Parti se coucher, je crois. Tout va bien ?

– Il faut qu'on discute tous les deux. Ne... ne m'attend pas, d'accord ?

– D'accord. »

Après un sourire un peu coquin, Alice disparu dans le dortoir, et Soléna ne perdit pas plus de temps pour aller frapper à la porte de celui des garçons de septième année. C'est Remus qui lui ouvrit et elle entendit aussitôt Peter couiner et protester.

« Je peux t'aider ? demanda Remus.

– Je voudrais parler à Sirius, lui dit-elle en passant outre le fait que Peter soit torse-nu et maintenant rouge comme une tomate.

– Tout va bien ? »

Sirius apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage partagé par tant d'émotions différentes que Soléna aurait été incapable de lire en lui. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas.

« Je voudrais te parler, répéta-t-elle.

– Vas y.

– Pas ici... Quelque part où on serait... tranquilles.

– Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

Il lui en voulait toujours. Dans son dos, les garçons étaient trop étrangement silencieux et le malaise qu'en ressenti Soléna n'en était que plus grand.

« Non. » Elle avait déjà trop attendue. « Je t'en prie... » ajouta-t-elle dans une supplique.

Sirius soupira mais céda et hocha la tête.

« Très bien. »

Il retourna à son lit pour prendre un pull et des chaussures. Pendant ce temps, Soléna croisa le regard de James qui tenta de la rassurer d'un mouvement de tête. Cela ne la fit se sentir que plus coupable et elle ne fut capable de lui répondre que par une sorte de grimace.

« C'est bon, je te suis. »

Consciente que le couvre-feu ne tarderait pas à tomber, elle le mena tout de même hors de leur salle commune et l'entraîna le longs des couloirs. Il ne parlait pas et cela l'angoissait. Elle avait beau savoir exactement pourquoi elle lui avait demandé ce rendez-vous, savoir à quel point elle allait bientôt atteindre le paroxysme de tous ses mensonges, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il lui en veuille autant.

Hésitante, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, guettant sa réaction avec appréhension. Il poussa discrètement un nouveau soupire mais serra plus fort ses doigts et la tension qu'elle sentait émaner de lui s'amenuisa au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Sirius ne s'étonna qu'à moitié.

« La Salle sur Demande ? Pourquoi ?

– Je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse être dérangés. »

Ils entrèrent et le jeune homme découvrit la petite pièce qu'il avait inventé lorsqu'il l'y avait emmené pour la première fois.

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort sur ta demande, non ? » sourit-il.

Soléna eu un sourire nostalgique. Elle lui avait fait à peu près la même remarque la dernière fois. Elle s'en souvenait très bien. Ils venaient de fausser compagnie à la soirée couples de Lily.

« Moi je la trouve bien comme ça. »

Soléna s'approcha de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu orange vif, trio pour qu'il soit naturel. Elle tendit ses mains et observa danser les flammes un instant, apaisantes. C'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

« De quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ? »

La question dans son dos défit le pouvoir hypnotique que le feu avait sur elle et elle se tourna lentement vers Sirius, assit sur le canapé.

« De nous. » Soléna vit très nettement Sirius froncer les sourcils. « Je voudrais savoir... si tu veux toujours de moi.

– Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ?

– Et bien, après mon éloignement... Tu ne m'as pas vraiment reparlé depuis ce matin et je me disais que peut-être...

– Soléna, arrête. » La voix douce de Sirius la coupa dans ses explications maladroites et il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle. « C'est vrai que j'étais en colère. Et c'est vrai que je suis toujours déçu, mais je suis bien avec toi et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de rompre.

– Tu es déçu ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait déçu, ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote.

« Je suis déçu parce que tu as des problèmes et que tu préfères les garder pour toi au lieu de m'en parler. Je suis ton petit-ami, Soléna, je suis aussi là pour te soutenir quand ça ne va pas.

– Je sais, mais je... »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler la vérité, c'était impossible.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à qui je peux me confier et... et mon frère est tellement malade... »

Tendrement, Sirius lui prit les mains et sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se blottie contre lui. Il l'accueillie, l'enveloppa de ses bras, posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Le visage enfouie dans son cou, elle ferma les yeux. Cette chaleur lui avait tant manqué. Pas seulement la sensation de deux bras qui se refermaient autour de son corps, mais la sensation de ses bras à lui.

« Je crois qu'il va mourir. »

C'était vrai. Au fond d'elle, Soléna avait l'intime conviction que son frère mourait à cause d'elle. Mais si elle avait une chance, même infime, de la sauver, il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose, qu'elle essaye. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à baisser les bras, à être faible. Plus jamais.

Autour d'elle, les bras de Sirius se firent plus forts.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »

La jeune fille se décolla de son corps pour regarder ces yeux gris qui lui tordaient le ventre, encore aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que la culpabilité de ce qu'elle allait faire, là, tout de suite.

« Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Il ne dit rien, l'observa comme s'il la découvrait tout juste. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Soléna se décida à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette sensation là aussi lui avait terriblement manqué, mais elle ne pouvait se laisser submerger par les émotions. Il lui fallait tout fermer, tout bloquer, ou elle serait à jamais perdue.

Lorsque Sirius emprisonna enfin son visage entre ses mains pour répondre à ses avances, Soléna entama un mouvement pour le pousser vers le canapé. Elle se retrouva bientôt à califourchon sur lui et il enroula un bras autour de sa taille comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit encore.

Sans attendre, elle entreprit de lui enlever son pull et son haut. Après les avoir jeté tous les deux au sol elle voulu reprendre leur baiser mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et plongea dans son cou. Elle se tendit aussitôt. Non. Elle devait absolument garder le contrôle.

Mais ses mains se glissèrent sous son propre t-shirt et elle s'accrocha un peu plus à Sirius sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle aurait préféré ne rien ressentir, mais le fait était que Sirius lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné, qu'elle aurait eu besoin de lui à ses côtés dans ses moments de solitude. Son haut ne tarda pas à rejoindre ceux du jeune homme, emportant son collier avec lui, et elle le força à s'allonger sur le canapé. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus chaude contre la sienne, faisait battre son cœur de façon désordonné, quand elle aurait dû se forcer à être la plus stoïque du monde. Seulement voilà, cela lui était impossible.

Un éclair la traversa lorsqu'elle sentit Sirius se tendre sous ses caresses. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Un quart de seconde lui suffit pour se redresser et pour mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Haletante, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment avait-elle pu envisager une chose pareille ?

« Soléna ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle l'aimait. Elle le savait, c'était évident. Elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir son corps dans le seul but d'obtenir des informations. C'était cruel, autant pour elle que pour lui. C'était inhumain. Mais était-elle seulement toujours humaine ? Qui aimait-elle le plus ? Sirius ou Jonathan ? Son cœur battait-il toujours, bel et bien vivant, ou ne fonctionnait-il méthodiquement que pour la maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible ?

« Soléna ? »

La jeune femme releva son visage et se tourna vers Sirius, qui la regardait, profondément inquiet, assit sur le canapé, comme s'il n'osait pas bouger. La survie de son frère dépendait de ce que Sirius Black pouvait lui confier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Son frère avait été torturé sous ses yeux et par sa faute. Elle devait retrouver un stupide et puissant anneau de lune pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres et si elle échouait, c'était la conduire elle et son frère à une mort certaine. Elle aimait aussi Sirius, mais il lui faudrait inévitablement trahir l'un pour sauver l'autre et le choix lui semblait impossible. Voilà ce qu'elle avait.

Sirius esquissa un mouvement pour se lever et Soléna sentit la panique la gagner encore plus. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière, c'était de toute façon trop tard. Elle en avait déjà trop fait, avait déjà choisi son camp en ne leur confiant pas ses secrets dès l'instants où elle avait compris l'importance que ses amis prenaient dans sa vie. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Alors elle se précipita sur Sirius et plaqua désespérément ses lèvres contre les siennes.

OoO

Il lui était impossible de comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé. Toujours était-il qu'elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et battit des cils. Où était-elle ? Le bruit de la respiration de Sirius à ses côtés lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle referma les yeux, en sentant son cœur tomber en miettes. Elle était la personne la plus horrible au monde, elle en avait cruellement conscience. Sa peau la brûlait soudain.

Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme à ses côtés, ce qui s'avéra une tache ardue étant donné l'étroitesse du canapé, Soléna se leva du canapé à la recherche de ses vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas s'enfuir, non, elle voulait seulement couvrir ce corps qui lui faisait maintenant si honte. Malgré la fenêtre, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Soléna y jeta un coup d'oeil. C'était la nouvelle lune. Et les flammes dans la cheminée étaient éteintes. Consumées.

Emplie d'une tristesse qui n'avait pas de nom, Soléna attrapa son t-shirt et se figea. Quelque chose luisait en-dessous. Prudemment, elle le souleva et la lumière s'intensifia. Son cœur rata un battement. Fébrile, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours et s'empara de son collier. Celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, celui qui avait pour pendentif un anneau incrusté d'éclats de pierres translucides.

Et qui brillait de mille feux.


End file.
